La Mala Suerte Apesta ¿O No?
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: Bella Swan es la chica con mas mala suerte de Forks o al menos eso es lo que ella piensa, Pero esta mala suerte la llevo a conocer la verdadera amistad...¿Sera que tambien la puede llevar a encontrar el amor?...Pasen y lean ojala les guste
1. Un Nuevo Primer Dia

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Primer Día

Rin- Rin- Rin

¡Ahhh! Odio los despertadores ¿Quién fue el "genio" que los invento? ¿Cómo puede alguien querer algo que lo saque del maravilloso mundo de los sueños? Con el dolor del alma me pare de mi deliciosa cama y mire la hora 7:15… ¡Rayos! 7:15 voy a llegar tarde, prácticamente salí volando de mi cama, claro no sin antes tropezarme con la mesa de noche, me bañe y cambie en tiempo record baje a desayunar y me encontré con mi mamá.

-Hola hija- al verme tan desubicada solo pudo sacar una conclusión -¿Te quedaste dormida?

-Si- le respondí con cara de resignación, no es que me pase todo el tiempo… Bueno está bien me pasa muy seguido pero ya voy mejorando... Creo.

-Ándale rápido Bella que vas a llegar tarde- Me dijo mi papá desde el comedor -Y es tu primer día- Argh solo pude hacer una mueca ante ese comentario.

Si tal y como lo escucharon hoy era mi primer día y no es que los odie… Más bien los detesto.

-Ya se papá, por eso me voy ya, chao, los quiero.

-Chao que te valla bien- Me dijo mi mamá desde la cocina. Ja lo dudo.

Cogí las lleves de mi Chevy y salí rumbo a mi infierno personal… No es que odie el instituto, simplemente el primer día no es lo mío ¡Son Pésimos! Lo juro la mala suerte va conmigo, el primer día del kínder hice acto de presencia tirándome pinturas encima de mi vestido blanco, el primer día de primaria me caí y rompí mi pantalón… Pero bueno así soy yo la torpe de Isabella Swan, vivo en Forks desde… Bueno he vivido aquí toda mi vida, mis padres Charlie y Renne Swan se casaron jóvenes y decidieron vivir en Forks el pueblo más lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos, Charlie es jefe de policía y Renne es profesora del kínder.

Toc-Toc-Toc- Unos golpes en mi ventana me sacaron de mi ensueño, ¡Dios que despistada soy a qué horas llegue!

-Bella, Bella ¡Isabella! Despierta y sal- Esa era la voz de un pequeño duendecillo que corresponde al nombre de Alice Brandon o mejor dicho mi mejor amiga desde el kínder, a Alice la conocí luego de mi hermosa entrada el primer día del kínder ya que con mi caída no solo me manche yo ¡no señor! También manche a una pequeña niña que se encontraba detrás mío, recuerdo muy bien ese día.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era mi primer día de kínder y como toda niña estaba muy emocionada cuando llegue al salón vi a muchos niños que me miraban todos estaban pintando, yo también quería pintar así que me acerque a las pinturas y ¡Paf! Me tropecé y me sostuve de lo único que vi que lastimosamente resulto ser donde la profe guardaba las pinturas y se me cayeron encima; cuando me levante me di media vuelta y pude ver a una niña aún más chica que yo pero lo que me asombro es que ella también estaba manchada de pintura_

_-Hay lo siento mucho- Le dije lo mas sonrojada posible a la chica, yo esperaba que ella me empezara a gritar o que empezará a hacer pataleta por haberle dañado el vestido, pero ella solo se empezó a reír_

_-Ja Ja Ja tranquila no pasa nada- Me dijo la niña riéndose y jalándome afuera del salón ya que la profe nos había dicho que fuéramos a lavarnos -Por cierto soy Alice- Me dijo dándome un abrazo_

_-Yo soy Isabella pero dime Bella que odio que digan mi nombre completo- Dije regresándole el abrazo_

_-Bueno, Bella, presiento que seremos buenas amigas- Por algún motivo le creí me caía muy bien esta chica._

_Desde ese momento Alice y yo fuimos inseparables._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-¡BELLA!- Me grito Alice –Argh como odio que te pierdas en tu mundo.

-Lo siento Alice es que ya sabes lo que me pasa los primeros días, solo estoy precavida.

-jajaja, si ya todos sabemos cómo eres, pero gracias a esos días somos las "tres mosqueteras" ¿No?- Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Rosalie Hale es mi segunda mejor amiga y pues como ya pudieron adivinar, uno de mis "perfectos" primeros días es causante de nuestra amistad.

_FLASH BACK_

_Mi primer día de secundaria, hasta ahora todo había salido bien, no me había caído, tropezado, resbalado ni tirado nada, ahora estábamos Alice y yo estábamos haciendo fila para almorzar, Alice iba hablando sobre las cosas que deberíamos comprar esta tarde en nuestra "súper salida de chicas" nótese el sarcasmo, bueno y yo iba rogando para llegar a salvo a la mesa, pero claro la maldición del primer día hizo presencia y ¡Boom! Choque con algo o más bien alguien y mi comida salió volando y aterrizo en mí y en mi pobre víctima._

_-Argh que te pasa, que no miras por donde vas- Me dijo mi pobre victima que resultó ser una chica muy linda _

_-¡Hay Dios mío!, Bella solo ten faltaban 2 horas ibas a romper un record- Me decía Alice con tono de reproche mientras ayudaba a la chica y a mí._

_-Soy Alice Brandon y ella es Isabella Swan, venga salgamos para que se puedan limpiar- Dijo Alice mientras nos sacaba a rastras a mí y a la chica de la cafetería._

_-Hola como ya dijo Alice, soy Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella- Le dije dándole la mano –De verdad lamento mucho haberte tirado la comida- Le dije _

_-Ya tranquila fue un accidente ¿no? Por cierto soy Rosalie Hale pero pueden decirme Rose mi familia se acabó de mudar._

_-Ahhh que emoción vamos a ser las mejores amigas lo presiento- Dijo Alice con su característica hiperactividad._

_-¿Siempre es así?- Me pregunto Rose con un poco de temor en los ojos._

_-Sí, pero te terminas acostumbrando a su demonio interno- Le dije como para aliviar un poco la tensión, y funciono ya que soltó una carcajada que yo no puede evitar seguir, Alice nos vio con cara de pocos amigos pero luego se sumó nuestras risas, y desde ese momento somos "las tres mosqueteras" juntas en la buenas y en las malas._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Hola Rose no te vi llegar- Le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba.

Si éramos las tres mosqueteras aunque no encajáramos para nada; Alice como ya había dicho es un duendecillo es bajita y delgada sus ojos son como azul grisáceo y su cabello es negro y corto con cada punta en diferente dirección, Rosalie era el polo opuesto ella es alta su pelo es rubio y liso hasta la cintura sus ojos son de un hermoso azul eléctrico y un cuerpo de infarto, y yo pues comparada con ellas era muy simple yo soy un poco más alta que Alice pero más bajita que Rose mis ojos eran grandes y de color café chocolate al igual que mi cabello el cual es liso y termina en unos pequeños tirabuzones hasta más arriba que la cintura.

-Bueno nos vamos a quedar aquí o vamos a empezar ya este "fatídico día"- dijo Rose sabiendo que así es como yo le digo a estos días

-Vamos ya entre más rápido empiece, más rápido se termina- Dije yo empezando a caminar hacia la entrada, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso unos fuertes brazos me levantaron del suelo y me hicieron dar vueltas como muñeco de trapo.

-Emmett idiota bájala que se puso verde- le dijo Rose a mi amigo.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla –Hola Rose, Hola amor- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rose y besando a Alice.

-Hola Bells- Dijo otra voz dándome otro beso el cual reconocí como Jacob.

-Hola chicos- Respondí cuando todo dejo de darme vueltas.

Emmett McCartney, Jasper Withlock y Jacob Black mis tres mejores amigos, Emmett era el novio de Rosalie, el es… Bueno creo que la mejor descripción es que se parece a un oso, es decir, es enorme y tiene unos músculos que a primera vista intimidan, pero cuando lo conoces deja de ser un oso salvaje y se convierte en un osito de felpa, Jasper es el novio de Alice ellos eran dos polos opuestos, Jasper es alto y rubio sus ojos son azules y tiene su buen cuerpo no tan grande como Emmett pero no tiene nada que envidiarle, y Jacob es mi lobito es como mi hermano él es el menor de todos acaba de cumplir 16 mientras que el resto de nosotros tiene 17, pero su físico lo hace parecer mayor él es moreno y casi tan musculoso como Emmett, pero a diferencia de Em, Jacob tiene el pelo negro y corto y sus ojos son negros y Emmett tiene el pelo negro y rizado y los ojos como azul verdoso, a los tres los conocí… Bueno no creo que haga falta decirles los detalles solo digamos que mi "perfectos" primeros días tuvieron que ver con nuestra amistad.

-Hola chicos- Saludaron Alice y rose al tiempo que besaban a sus respectivos novios.

-Bueno ya basta de tanta miel me va a dar un coma diabético- Dijo Jacob con tono de burla.

-Ja ¿Celoso?- le dijo Em con tono presumido.

-Bueno basta de pláticas, entremos que se nos va a hacer tarde- Dije jalando a las chicas.

-Entren ustedes que nosotros tenemos que esperar a alguien- Dijo Jasper a la vez que Jacob y Emmett asentían.

-¿A si? A quien si se puede saber- Dijo Rosalie.

-A un amigo que conocimos en el verano y que se acabó de mudar con su familia y hoy es su primer día al igual que el de su hermana- Dijo Jacob ¿nervioso?

¿Amigo? ¿Verano? Cuando… Ahhh ya me acorde, nuestros "perfectos amigos" se fueron SOLOS de vacaciones a Phoenix el verano pasado y eso les costó casi un mes de resentimiento por parte de nosotras.

-Ahhh ya su amigo… El de Phoenix ¿cierto?- Pregunto Alice.

-Si ese mismo, nos vemos en el almuerzo- Dijo Jacob todavía nervioso ¿Qué le pasara?

-¡No vayas a causar ningún revuelo sin mi Bella!- Me dijo…Bueno más bien me grito Emmett logrando que me sonrojara.

-No le hagas caso Bella, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este día- Dijo Alice.

-Bueno entremos- Dijo Rose dándome ánimos.

Nada malo me va a pasar hoy ¿Cierto?

* * *

**HOLA Bueno soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no sean muy dur s conmigo si? **

**que tal la historia si les parece buena o no? porfa dejenme saber si les gusta para seguir publicando de momento dejo dos capitulos y si resivo Reviews publico mas**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Jake? ¿Novia?

**Se me olvido mencionar esto en el capitulo anterior...todos los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer la trama es completamente mia...ojala les guste.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Jake? ¿Novia?

-Y así es como pueden saber el resultado de X- Argh odio las matemáticas, enserio para mí lo único importante es sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir ¿para qué más?

-Bella estoy aburrida- Me dijo Alice ella junto con Rosalie compartían mi aberración por la matemática.

-Yo también Ali pero piensa que falta esa hora y podemos salir- Prácticamente estoy que cojo el reloj y lo obligo a que se adelante.

-Siii ya quiero ver a mi Jazz- Dijo Alice dando saltitos en su silla.

-Ya Alice cálmate- Le dije en un inútil intento de calmarla.

-Pero Bella no tienes curiosidad de saber cómo es el amigo de los chicos, mira que mi buen presentimiento puede ser sobre el- Ash como odio que Alice me mire con esa carita de cupido.

-Ya Alice ni siquiera lo conoces y ya me quieres emparejar con el- Le dije yo un poco molesta.

-Pero Bel…- Gracias a Dios sonó el timbre y me salvo del discursito del amor made in Alice, y salí corriendo a la cafetería (claro rogando no caerme en el transcurso)

Cuando llegue a la cafetería (creo que mi suerte si cambio ya casi se acaba el día y no me ha pasado nada Wii) Rosalie me saludaba desde una mesa que no era en la que siempre comíamos, no es que la mesa fuera nuestra sino que era la única que tenía 6 puestos disponibles y en la que estaba Rose habían 8 puestos y eso era raro porque normalmente solo nos sentamos Em, Jazz, Jake, Ali, Rose y yo, pero bueno la única forma de saberlo es preguntando.

-Hola Rose- La saludo Alice… De verdad tengo problemas de atención ¡ni siquiera la escuche llegar!

-Hola Alice, Bella te vas a quedar ahí parada o que- Dijo Rose.

-Rose ¿porque hay 8 puestos?- Le pregunte ya que la duda me estaba matando.

-Pues Em me pidió el favor de que cogiera una mesa con 8 puestos porque sus amigos comerán con nosotros- Dijo Rose como señalando lo obvio.

-Ahhh verdad ya lo había olvidado- Les dije.

-Ay Bella a veces me pregunto en que mundo vives- Dijo Rose, aunque siendo sincera ni yo mismo se la respuesta a eso.

-Voy por mi comida ¿Vienen?- les pregunte ya que no les vi comida.

-No Jazz me trae la mía- Dijo Alice.

-Y mi osito la mía- Dijo Rose.

-Mmm ya bueno ya vengo- Dije parándome y cogiendo una bandeja.

-Ok, cuidado no arruines el día que vas muy bien- Me dijo Alice partiéndose de la risa junto con Rose.

-Ja Ja Claro búrlense- Dije, aunque en el fondo yo rezaba para que nada malo pasara.

Cuando ya volvía a nuestra mesa levante la mirada (ya que miraba mis pies evitando tropezarme) y vi a 6 personas pero no lograba ver bien a la nueva acompañante, con mucho cuidado retome mi viaje de regreso y milagrosamente ¡Lo logre!

-Hola chicos- Los salude a todos.

-Belly wow no te has caído ¡felicidades!- dijo Emmett logrando así mi segundo sonrojo del día.

-Emmett no la molestes- Dijo Jake dándole un puño en el brazo –Ven Bella te presento a Ángela Cullen- Dijo Jake señalando a una chica más joven que yo, muy linda de mi misma estatura con un cabello liso y de un lindo color castaño hasta más debajo de los hombros y con ojos color ámbar.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Bella- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella un gusto conocerte por fin me han hablado mucho de ti, bueno de las tres en realidad.

-Ahhh que emoción que al fin te conozcamos- Dijo Alice dando saltitos en su silla –Pero… ¿y tu hermano?

-Mmmm… Pues…Él- Que raro Ángela se había sonrojado de la nada y miraba a Jacob como suplicando ayuda.

Y de repente Emmett y Jasper soltaron la carcajada más grande que jamás les había escuchado.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- Pregunto Rose.

-Lo que… Pasa…Es que- Dios esto es grave Jacob jamás se sonroja ni balbucea, y esto solo hizo que los dos payasos siguieran riendo.

-Ya, ya yo les digo- Dijo Em aclarándose la garganta –Lo que pasa es que apenas ustedes se fueron llegaron Eddy y Angy…- ¿Eddy?

-Espera- Dije interrumpiendo el relato – ¿Quién es Eddy?

-Es mi hermano- Dijo Ángela. ¿Su hermano se llama Eddy? Pobre.

-¿Se llama Eddy?- Pregunto Rose leyéndome el pensamiento.

-No, se llama Edward sino que Emmett le dice Eddy aunque el odia que le diga así- Contesto Jasper. Edward Mmm es lindo.

-Bueno aclarado el enigma, continuo- Dijo Emmett –Como decía llegaron y paso algo que nadie se esperaba…

_FLASH BACK (Emmett Pvo)_

_Bueno ya casi llega Eddy ¡ay! Como extrañe a ese chico, Argh rayos pienso como niña, pero bueno, ya que._

_-Em mira hay vienen- dijo Jazz._

_En ese momento un Volvo plateado aparco al lado de nosotros y de él se bajó nuestro amigo y su hermanita._

_-¡Eddy! Por fin llegaste- Dije mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Emmett suéltame que me vas a romper… y no me digas Eddy lo odio- me dijo Edward dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_-Hola Ed- Lo saludo Jasper._

_-Hola Jazz que gusto volverlos a ver, y donde esta Jac…- De repente Edward se quedó mirando atrás de nosotros y quedo más pálido de lo que ya es._

_-Ed amigo ¿qué tienes?- le pregunto Jazz._

_-Lo mato, ahora sí que lo mato- Dijo Edward con una cara de que mata y como del muerto, entonces Jasper se volteo y que prácticamente igual que Ed._

_Entonces como dicen la curiosidad mato el gato así que me voltee y wow lo que vi es algo que wow no me esperaba; Jacob y Ángela estaban besándose o más bien comiéndose sería mejor._

_-¡ÁNGELA!- Grito Edward wow nunca lo había visto gritar, con ese grito logro que Romeo y Julieta se separaran con cara de espanto._

_-Ed hermano tranquilo- Dijo Jacob levantando las manos en son de paz._

_-Edward tranquilo no estábamos haciendo nada malo porque Jake es mi novio y puedo besarlo cuando se me dé la gana- Le dijo Ángela bastante enojada debo decir._

_-¡NOVIO! Ahora si lo mato- Huy ahora si se enojó de verdad._

_Pero antes de que diera siquiera un paso, no sé cómo lo hizo pero se tropezó con aparentemente nada y se cayó de lleno en un charco de lodo._

_-Jajajajajajaj- Todos estallamos en risas._

_-Argh… Bueno lo merecía- Dijo Ed levantándose con la ayuda de Jacob -Cuídala Jacob es mi hermanita y la adoro, si la veo derramar una sola lagrima te mato- Le dijo Ed ahora sí muy serio._

_-Tranquilo Hermano que ella ahora es mi vida- Le respondió Jacob con un brillo en los ojos mientras miraba a Ángela._

_-Gracias Ed es mejor que vuelvas a casa y te cambie, tranquilo yo recojo tus papeles y tu horario- Le dijo Ángela._

_-Ok, nos vemos luego- Dijo Edward subiéndose al volvo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

(Bella Pvo)

Cuando Emmett termino de contar su relato todos estaban partidos de la risa, menos yo ya que yo he pasado por eso y no es nada agradable.

-Ya chicos no se burlen- Les dije un poco enfadada –Y ustedes felicidades- Dije abrazando a Jake y Ángela.

-Gracias Bells- Me susurro Jacob

-Bueno si felicidades- dijo Rose repitiendo mi acción al igual que Alice.

-Chicos ya vuelvo se me olvido la bebida- les dije mientras iba a comprar una Coca-Cola y cuando iba de regreso paso lo inevitable…

* * *

**Merezco Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Del Destino Nadie Escapa

**Hola disculpen la demora pero la verdad es que no he recibido mucho apoyo y eso me hace pensar que no les ha gustado la historia, pero bueno se que hay algunas que si quieren saber mas acerca de ella asi que aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo ajala lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La trama es completamente mia.**

* * *

_-Chicos ya vuelvo se me olvido la bebida- les dije mientras iba a comprar una Coca-Cola y cuando iba de regreso paso lo inevitable…_

-Auch!- Fue todo lo que pudo salir de mis labios después de que mi hermoso tropezón me dejara en el piso ¡Juro por Dios que mi mala suerte va en aumento con el pasar de los años!, Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de mi pequeño accidente hasta que una hermosa voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Podrías salir de encima mío?- Pose mi vista en un joven ¡DIOS! Joven es un insulto pose mi vista en un adonis de carne y hueso tenía la nariz recta era pálido su cabello era de un extraño color bronce y estaba muy revuelto lo que le daba un aire sexy y sus ojos ¡Dioses sagrados! Eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto eran unas perfectas esmeraldas que me veían fijamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de hacer mi minuciosa inspección me fije en la postura tan comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos, yo estaba sentada sobre él a ahorcajadas (ya que cuando me hablo levante mi cuerpo), además las manos de aquel adonis se encontraban en mis caderas, logrando así el sonrojo más grande que he tenido en toda mi existencia.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! Perdóname….- mi cara debía ser todo un poema- Yo….yo…- Dios no sabía ni que decir me sentía muy desorientada.

-No importa, sólo sal de encima por favor, que siento mi espalda mojada- ¡OH DIOS! Pensé -…Creo que caí sobre un charco o algo así….

Me incorpore rápidamente, intentando no volver a tropezar, con mi suerte todo era posible, le ofrecí la mano a para poder ayudarlo, sin embargo, al darme cuenta porque se sentía mojado me tape la cara de con las manos intentando ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…- murmure roja como un tomate.

Vi como mi adonis ya estaba de pie y como poco a poco iba encajando piezas al ver la botella de Coca-Cola vacía a poco menos de un metro de dónde nos encontrábamos.

-Realmente lo siento, yo tomaba bebida, y la mala suerte va conmigo y pues me tropecé, perdón. De verdad lo siento….yo…no sé qué decir, me siento tan avergonzada….

-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan…. No es tu culpa

-De verdad siento lo de la coca cola…- volví a decir.- vayamos al baño, intentemos arreglar este desastre que he hecho contigo…- No sé de donde saque el valor para decirle eso, pero lo hecho echo esta solo espero que no comience a gritarme osino hay si toda la cafetería se va enterar del accidente (me sorprende que nadie se halla dado cuenta todavía).

-Vale, si eso hace que dejes de disculparte…acepto.- Me dijo con una medio sonrisa que me dejo sin respiración.

Caminamos en silencio hasta los baños nuestros brazos se rozaban con cada paso que dábamos y eso solo me causaba un hormigueo. Cuando llegamos a las puertas que conducían a los baños, una a la de hombres y otra hacia la de mujeres. Nos quedamos parados mirando que hacer, hasta que finalmente rompí el silencio.

-Realmente no pienses que soy una demente o una psicópata– Dije con duda al tiempo que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo -Pero si te voy a ayudar creo que es conveniente que entremos al mismo baño, y como tú no debes seguir sufriendo por mi culpa, yo entraré contigo al baño de hombres.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros….vamos-

Con valentía entre al baño de hombres, no es como si nunca hubiese estado en uno, la verdad es que algunas veces Rose y Alice me obligaron a entrar, según Alice para saber más acerca de los chicos (cabe destacar que eso fue en nuestro segundo año de secundaria cuando todavía no conocíamos a los chicos), pero esto era distinto, ahora estaba yo sola junto a este Adonis. Agarre su mano y una corriente eléctrica totalmente perceptible me atravesó la columna. Me encamine a los lavamanos para poder limpiar la camisa. Cuando estuvimos frente a los lavabos me gire hacia él y lo observe, mordiéndome el labio, con indecisión.

-Yo, bueno…verás….tengo que sacarte la camisa…- Le dije roja como un tomate, el solamente asintió pero también puede ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Acerque mis manos temblorosas lentamente al cuello de la camisa y en un movimiento torpe logre desabotonar el primer botón, seguí desabotonando rozando de vez en cuando levemente su pecho (ojala no piense que trato de violarlo) sintiendo un leve cosquilleo cuando mis dedos se encontraban con la piel de éste. Me sonroje fuertemente cuando finalmente logre dejar completamente abierta la camisa y se la saque con cuidado de no volver a tocarlo, pues no podía saber si él se estaba sintiendo incomodo, tome la camisa entre mis manos y me dirigí al lavamanos más lejano de todos con la excusa de que ahí se encontraba el jabón, sin embargo sentía como él me miraba, y no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo. ¿Por qué me observaba tanto? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estará molesto? Minutos después ya había logrado quitar la mancha definitivamente del pedazo de tela, sin poder evitar que esta quedara completamente mojada, lo mire con la vergüenza tatuada en mi cara.

-Lo siento… Ya no tiene manchas… Pero quedo mojada no creo que la puedas usar así- Le dije.

-Tranquila, voy a ver si unos amigos que tengo aquí me pueden prestar una- Me dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque le también estaba bastante nervioso.

-Bueno siendo así es mejor que me valla, no va a ser que entre un profesor y me regañe- Le dije empezando a caminar a la puerta. No obstante, cómo el universo conspiraba contra mí, pise un charco de agua que me hizo perder completamente el equilibrio. Cerré los ojos por instinto esperando el golpe, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y una respiración en mi oreja advirtiéndome de la cercanía de mi acompañante. Abrí los parpados con miedo, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba a mil latidos por minuto, y quede petrificada al darme cuenta de cómo clavaba sus preciosas esmeraldas en mis ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo se habían quedado viendo el uno al otro, de lo que si podía estar segura, era que nuestras narices casi se rozaban incitándome a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, al parecer él se encontraba con el mismo dilema ya que empezó a acortar la distancia…

Y de repente la puerta del baño se abrió dejándome ver así seis pares de ojos viéndome con sorpresa.

-¿Bella?... ¿Edward?- Porque, Porque de todos los estudiantes que tiene este instituto, precisamente tenían que entrar mis mejores amigos.

-¿Em? ¿Jazz? ¿Jake? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- loes pregunto ¿Edward? De donde me sonaba ese nombre, juraría que ya lo había escuchado. ¡Ay no EDWARD el hermano de Ángela! Rayos es que nada me puede salir bien.

-Eso mismo deberíamos preguntarles a ustedes dos... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Jajajaja- Lo tenían muy guardadito…Jajajajaja- Dios hoy me saque un doctorado en sonrojos.

-Ejem… Edward será que puedes soltar a Bella… Y me puedes explicar que hacen los dos en el baño… y porque Edward esta sin camisa- Pregunto Jake enojado, Ash odio cuando se cree mi hermano mayor.

-Oh si claro…Lo siento…Así que te llamas Bella- me pregunto Edward.

-si mucho gusto Edward, y gracias por haberme salvado- Le dije con las mejillas encendidas.

-Bueno aún estamos esperando una explicación- Dijo Jasper, aunque se podía ver que la situación le estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a clases… Así que adiós- Les dije mientras salía corriendo del baño.

-De esta no te salvas Isabella- Me grito Jacob ¡Demonios! Él era capaz que les contaba a las chicas con tal de hacerme hablar.

Gracias al cielo me tocaba Biología, y esta clase no la compartía con ninguno de mis amigos, me dirigí a la última mesa del salón, había llegado un poco tarde así que me toco sentarme sola, menos mal no soportaría que nadie me hablara trabajo mejor sola.

-Hola Bella como te ha ido- Argh este chico nunca se cansa Mike Newton, me lleva persiguiendo desde hace dos años, este chico no entiende ni las indirectas más directas.

-Hola Mike…Bien gracias por preguntar- Le respondí con una sonrisa amable, tampoco esperen que sea descortés, simplemente yo no puedo hacer sufrir a la gente.

-Oye Bella me preguntaba si…- Ay no, otras vez no por favor es el primer día, Gracias al cielo llego el profesor y me salvo de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Mike.

-Bueno días alumnos… ¿Listos para empezar un nuevo año de estudio?- Pregunto el profesor, el me caía bien además me encanta la biología.

Toc-Toc-Toc- Unos golpes detuvieron el discurso del profesor, y por la puerta entro mi Adonis, perdón Edward, ¡Dios! Mi suerte no puede ser tan mala él no puede estar conmigo acá.

-Buenos Tardes, Disculpe el retraso es que me perdí- Dijo Edward.

-Ah sí claro señor Cullen adelante no se preocupe, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Swan- Sip definitivamente Dios me odia.

-Hola Bella, no puede agradecerte lo de mi camisa- Me dijo Edward apenas se sentó y clavo sus preciosas esmeraldas en mis ojos.

-Tranquilo, además te lo debía fui yo la que te macho- Le dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Bueno alumnos por ser el primer día de clases, voy a dejar que pasen el resto de clase conociéndose con su nuevo compañero, el cual les recuerdo va a ser con el que van a trabajar todo el año- Apenas el profesor termino de hablar todo el mundo empezó a hablar con sus compañeros, Vi como Edward se volteaba para quedar frente a mí.

-Y…Eres amiga de Emmett, Jasper y Jacob desde…- Me pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

-Bueno a los tres los conocí el primer día de mi tercer año de secundaria a Emmett lo, cuando sin querer me tropecé con él en el pasillo y tire mis libros y los de él, a Jasper…Bueno a Jasper casi lo atropello con mi camioneta, y a Jacob en la clase de educación física cuando le pegue en balonazo- Cuando termine mi relato vi de reojo como Edward estaba que se partía de las risa.

-Ósea que no soy el único que ha sufrido con tus pequeños accidentes- Me pregunto con un tono de burla en sus ojos.

-Ja Ja, si claro búrlate, deberías agradecer que yo no me burle de ti cuando nos contaron lo que te paso en el parqueadero- Ups creo que hable de más, pero es su culpa por burlarse de mí.

-Como así que "Contaron" acaso quien más lo sabe y quien se los conto- Ups creo que se enojó, ojala no se enfade mucho con los chicos y con su hermana.

-Bueno pues lo saben mía amigas Rose, la novia de Emmett Y Alice, la novia de Jasper. Y pues nos lo contaron ellos tres y tu hermana.- En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ah bueno creo que tengo una conversación pendiente con mi hermana y ese trio de traidores… Te veo luego Bella- Dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla lo cual causo que me sonrojara y lo mirar embobada mientras se iba.


	4. Capítulo 4: Inspiración

**Capítulo 4: Inspiración**

El resto del día paso relativamente normal gracias al cielo mi torpeza no volvió a presentarse durante las últimas clases, pero lo que me tenía inquieta era que no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward todavía sentía cosquillas en el lugar en el que me había besado sentía sus labios dulces todavía en mi mejilla, tal vez si hubiera corrido un poco la cara podría… ¡NO! Dios que son esos pensamientos.

Un mensaje en mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos impuros, _Bella ya Jacob nos contó a Alice y a mí lo que paso en el baño de hombres te esperamos con los detalles. Rose._

Rayos se me había olvidado la amenaza de Jake no pensaba que les iba a contar de verdad, bueno me dirigí al estacionamiento donde probablemente me esperabas las chicas para secuestrarme, con solo pensarlo ya me daba miedo Alice cuando quería podía ser muy intimidante, tan metida iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que unos chicos de primer año venían corriendo hacia mí, y como raro me empujaron, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

-Sabes, empiezo a creer que te caes encima mío apropósito- Ay no, no, no ¿Por qué? que hice yo mal porque me tenía que pasar todo a mí.

Me levante y me di vuelta y puede ver a Edward tirado en el piso, obviamente él había parado mi caída, le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Edward no es mi intención… De verdad créeme… Yo no quería… Fueron unos niños- Dios ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Bella, Bella tranquila ya paso no importa esta vez no pasó nada grave- Me dijo intentando tranquilizarme, aunque mi sonrojo nadie me lo quitaba.

-Hey Bella no te cansas de taclear a la gente Jajajaja- Argh como odio a Emmett en estos momentos.

-Ven vamos- Edward me jalo del brazo y me llevo a donde estaban nuestros "Amigos" los cuales estaban muriéndose de risa.

-Si claro búrlense- Les dije yo con todo el odio que sentía dentro.

-Ya Bella cálmate nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seas extremadamente torpe- Me dijo Alice causando más risas y que mi sonrojo se multiplicara.

-Yo pienso que tu torpeza es adorable- Me susurro Edward causando que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo.

-Edward ¿y esa camisa? Nunca te la había visto- Le dijo Ángela a su hermano, puede ver que Edward se sonrojaba un poco.

-Emj… Pues digamos que tuve otro pequeño accidente a la hora del almuerzo- Dijo Edward un poco incómodo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Bella porque no volviste cuando fuste por tu bebida te estuvimos esperando pero sonó el timbre y nos tocó ir a clases… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Me pregunto Alice, yo me sonroje recordando lo acontecido en el almuerzo.

-Y que hacían ustedes dos en el baño de hombres y Edward prácticamente desnudo y con Bella en brazos- Pregunto Jacob con aires de hermano mayor.

-¿QUE?- Gritaron Ángela, Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Qué hacían los dos en el baño?- Dijo Alice

-Ja lo tenían escondido- Esa fue Rose, Dios pero que mente no quiero ni saber lo que se está imaginado.

-Edward hermano nuestra mamá te educo mejor que eso- Argh hasta Ángela malpiensa todo, es que nadie tiene un poco de consideración.

Con Edward nos miramos sonrojados, mientras nuestros amigos nos ahogaban en preguntas que siquiera nos dejaban contestar, ya me estaba empezando a molestar.

-¡YA BASTA! DEJEN DE SER TAN MAL PENSADOS- Bueno mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Retome mi camino hacia me Chevy me monte y arranque lo más rápido que puede, ¡Como se atreven a pensar esas cosas de mi! ¡Como si no me conocieran! Urgh odio cundo se ponen todos en mi contra, mi torpeza siempre había sido tema de burla en nuestro grupo, pero yo lo soportaba porque sabía que no era mal intencionado, pero es que hoy se pasaron.

Llegue a mi casa un poco más rápido de lo normal, baje mis cosas y cerré la puerta de un portazo, entre en mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, estaba muy enojada pero sabía que ese enojo me iba a durar poco, nunca estaba demasiado tempo enfadada con ellos, me levante y fui al baño me lave la cara para despejarme un poco, baje y empecé a arreglar un poco la casa ya que mi mamá todavía no había llegado.

Pasadas unas 3 horas mi mamá llego y juntas empezamos a hacer la cena, (Bueno más bien yo preparaba la cena mientras ella ponía la mesa) al poco rato llego mi papá, comimos juntos mientras me preguntaban cómo me había ido en el instituto, les conté mis pequeños accidentes, la llegada de los Cullen, y mi pelea con los chicos.

Terminada la cena subí a mi cuarto me cambie y me acosté en la cama, cogí mi celular y me di cuenta que tenía 30 llamas perdidas, 10 de Alice, 10 de Rose, 5 de Jacob, 3 de Emmett y 2 de Jasper; también tenía un mensaje de cada uno.

_Bella lo sentimos mucho por favor no te enojes si sabes que no lo hacemos con intención, pero es que eso no me lo esperaba por fa llámame o escríbeme apenas leas esto ¿sí? Alice._

_Bella no te pongas así tu sabes cómo somos por fa da señales de vida quedamos muy preocupados. Rose_

_Belly vamos no seas así Eddy va a pensar que eres una amargada contesta ¿sí? Emmett._

_Bells vamos chiquita no seas así nos tomaste por sorpresa llámame si quede muy preocupado. Jacob_

_Bella por fa di que estas viva me Alice me va a volver loco. Jasper_.

Bueno creo que exagere solo un poco con mi salida, mejor les escribo para que no se preocupen.

_Estoy bien tranquilos no se preocupen no estoy enojada, bueno estaba un poco enojada pero ya estoy mejor, mañana hablamos. Bells_

Después de escribir el mensaje apague las luces y me acosté a dormir, pero mis sueños fueron invadido con unas esmeraldas que me traspasaban el alma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente me levante con mejor ánimo, ya lo peor había pasado, ya solo queda aguantar el resto del año, baje y desayune con mi mamá, me despedí de los dos, subí a mi Chevy y me dirigí al instituto al llegar me di cuenta de que no había casi nadie, así que saque mi Ipod y me acosté, los sonidos de claro de luna me llenaron de paz, no supe cuento tiempo llevaba acostada, Salí de mi momento de relajación cuando unos unas pequeñas manos me sacaron y me abrazaron.

-Belly... Perdón, perdón, de verdad no queríamos… lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer- Me decía Alice mientras me sacudía.

-Ya Alice tranquila te perdono no pasa nada- Le dije cuando me soltó.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo rose -¿Ya estas mejor?-.

-Si ya tranquilas fue una rabia monetaria.

-BELLY- Me grito Emmett logrando que todo el estacionamiento (el cual ya estaba lleno) volteara en nuestra dirección – Belly nos preocupaste- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Em… Em… No…Respiro-.

-Ups lo siento- Me dijo soltándome rápido, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y me resbalara, pero unas manos me detuvieron a tiempo.

-Bella, deberíamos buscar otra forma de saludarnos ¿no crees?- Dioses sagrados la mala suerte apesta de verdad.

-Sí, sí creo gracias Edward- Le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola Bella- Me saludaron Jazz, Jake, y Ángela. –Bella de verdad siento lo de ayer- Me dijo Ángela.

-Hola chicos, y no te preocupes Ángela, estoy acostumbrada, además yo también exagere un poco.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que entremos a clases- Dijo Rose.

-Esperen, ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda el salón de literatura?- Pregunto Ángela.

-Bella tiene literatura ve con ella- Dijo Alice.

-Si vamos, los vemos luego- Les dije.

La clase paso normal con Ángela estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas, me di cuenta de que era una persona muy sencilla y de buenos sentimientos, definitivamente era perfecta para Jacob, al salir la acompañe a su siguiente clase y luego fui a la mía, La clase pasó relativamente rápido, tomé solo los apuntes necesarios y me dediqué a ver por la ventana, recordando esas esmeraldas que me tenían atrapada no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, pero tenía que dejar de hacerlo era obvio que él no podría pensar en mi a menos que quiera recordar los brutales accidentes así es como me debe recordar "la chica torpe", un dolor me atravesó el corazón de solo imaginarme que el podría pensar eso de mí.

Al terminar la clase, tomé mis cosas y las puse en la cartera, me dirigí al comedor, pude ver a Alice, Ángela y Jacob sentados en la misma mesa de ayer, me senté y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras esperábamos al resto. Cuando vimos a los demás entrar Alice les hizo una seña y me dirigió una de sus miraditas, sabía que algo tramaba, cuando llegaron Alice empezó a dar saltitos.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo llamando la atención de todos -Para conocernos mejor, porque no hacemos una pijamada este fin de semana- Dijo.

-No, eso es de niñas nosotros los machos no hacemos esas cursilerías- Dijo Emmett, ganándose en golpe por parte de Rosalie –Auch, Rose bebe ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Por tonto, las pijamadas no son cursis, además me parece muy buena idea- Dijo Rose.

-Y uds que piensan- Dijo Alice mirándonos al resto.

-Pues por mí no hay problema- Dijo Jacob.

-Por mí tampoco- Dijo Jasper.

-Cuenta conmigo- Dijo Ángela.

-Pues me parece buena idea- Dijo Edward.

-Si está bien- Dije yo, ya saben el dicho "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles".

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo o más bien grito Alice – Lo único es que hay que buscar donde en mi casa no se puede porque la están pintando, ¿Rose en la tuya se puede?- Dijo mirando con carita de perrito a Rose.

-No me hagas esas caras duende, no en la mía no se puede, después de la última pijamada que hicimos mi papá dijo que ni loco me dejaba volver a hacer una.

-A nosotros ni nos mires- Le dije –Las de nosotros son muy pequeñas no cabemos los 8 más nuestros padres.

-En la de nosotros, creo que se puede- Dijo Ángela.

–No creo que mamá ponga algún problema, además ella querrá conocer a las mujeres que lograron domar a los caballeros aquí presentes- Dijo Edward.

-SI, GRACIAS, GRACIAS- Grito Alice mientras abrazaba a Ángela y Edward.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, cuando una mano me agarro el brazo, sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi columna, no tuve que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

-Espera Bella te acompaño, tenemos juntos biología- Dijo, asentí como tonta y empezamos a caminar.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, me sentía muy nerviosa y muy tonta como es que con solo 6 palabras ya quedaba como tonta frente a él. En esos momentos entro el profesor con una bandeja.

-Buenos chicos hoy vamos a hacer pruebas de RH, ya que todos tienen que saber muy bien cuál es su tipo de sangre en caso de emergencia- Gemí Porque Me tenía que pasar esto.

-Bella ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálida- Me dijo Edward mientras me tocaba la frente.

-Si tranquilo- Le dije mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre la mesa intentando controlar el mareo que sabía que muy pronto me iba a golpear; vi como el señor Barner empezó a ir mesa por mesa con un aparatito, y escuchaba los gemidos de algunos compañeros, cundo llego a nuestra mesa levante un poco mi cara Edward me vio y luego se dirigió al profesor.

-Profesor creo que Bella no se siente muy bien, será que ella se puede saltar la prueba- Le dijo y se lo agradecí la verdad no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más.

-Lo siento señor Cullen, pero todos tienen que hacerla, su mano por favor- Edward me dio una mirada de disculpa y le paso su mano al profesor, el cual cogió el aparatito y apretó un botón, vi como Edward hacia una mueca, luego puede ver el líquido rojo saliendo de un punto de su dedo… Y de pronto todo se puso negro.

-Bella…Bella…Bella me escuchas- Escuchaba como una hermosa voz me hablaba sonaba un poco preocupada pero ¿Por qué?... Además ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerdo es la clase de biología, empecé a abrir los ojos y puede ver que me encontraba en la enfermería y vi a Edward a mi lado.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunte mientras trataba de levantarme de la camilla, Edward me ayudo a incorporarme.

-Bueno pues te desmayaste y te traje a la enfermería- Dijo mientras me veía ¿Preocupado?

En ese momento entro la señora Cope junto con la enfermera -¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- Me pegunto con ese tono maternal tan característico de ella.

-Creo que ya estoy bien- Dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente. Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

-Ahí viene otro- Avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa que me habían puesto y se la di a la enfermera.

-Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose sosteniendo a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio. Salimos de la enfermería y en ese momento sonó el timbre, Gemí para mis adentros me tocaba Educación Física y sinceramente no quería ir.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?- Me pregunto Edward.

-No, lo que pasa es que me toca Educación Física, y la verdad no quiero ir- Le dije.

-Puedo hacerme cargo de eso- No me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído. -Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha- Murmuró.

Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada. Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

-¿Señora Cope?

-¿Sí querido?- No la había oído regresar a su mesa.

-Bella tiene educación física la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase?- Pregunto con su voz aterciopelada.

-Claro no hay problema- Dijo la señora Cope -¿Necesitas también que te dispense a ti?-.

-Si no es mucha molestia, creo que debería acompañarla no creo que pueda llegar a su casa en ese estado.-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella- Me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

-¿Puedes caminar o necesitas que te ayude?

-Caminare, gracias- Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome un poco mareada. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

-Gracias- Le dije cuando me siguió -Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de Edu. física.

-Sin duda- Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia mi Chevy algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas?- Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.

-Me voy a casa.

-¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?- Me pregunto ofendido

-¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche?- M quejé.

-Seguro alguno de los chicos te lo puede ir a dejar, Por favor Bella ven sí, no quiero guardar en mi conciencia que tengas un accidente por mi culpa- Me dijo en broma pero puede ver cierta preocupación en su mirada.

-Está bien, vamos- Le dije. Empezó a caminar hacia un Volvo y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Este es tu coche?- Le pregunte.

-Sí.

-Es muy bonito- Le dije mientras entraba al auto.

-Gracias- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia el lado del copiloto, arranco el carro, íbamos en un silencio cómodo solo hablábamos para indicarle por donde era mi casa; Al llegar aparco me di cuenta que no estaba la patrulla ni el carro de mama así que no había nadie.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo- Le dije un poco sonrojada.

-De nada, no me molesta- Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que desde hoy se convirtió en mi sonrisa favorita.

-Bueno…Entonces nos vemos mañana- Le dije mientras abría la puerta del carro.

-Sí, claro…Adiós- Dijo.

-Adiós- Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo hacia mi casa, no sé de donde saque el valor para hacer eso, vi como Edward se demoraba un poco más en arrancar y luego se iba, suspire y entre. No tenía ganas de hacer gran cosa, por lo que solo agarré una manzana de la cestica de frutas y subí a mi cuarto. Al entrar dejé mi cartera sobre la mesa y me acosté en mi cama, comí la manzana y me quedé dormida casi al instante… Me desperté una hora luego, estaba aburrida y mis padres todavía no llegaban, me levante de la cama y me senté en la ventana. Ahí estaba mi guitarra, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin tocarla, así que la agarré y salí por la ventana (con mucho cuidado obviamente, no quería tener una visita al hospital), sentándome en el techo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada ahí, con mi barbilla en mis rodillas y viendo hacia el bosque, la sonrisa Edward invadió mi mente y no supe cómo, pero en ese momento llegó a mí la primera oleada de inspiración que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Con una sonrisa tonta agarré mi guitarra y comencé a tocar y cantar…

_...Tú sabes que esto podría ser algo_

_Porque todo lo que haces y las palabras que dices_

_Me quitan el aliento_

_Y ahora me quedo sin nada_

_Así que tal vez es cierto, No puedo vivir sin ti_

_Y tal vez dos, es mejor que uno..._

-Que tonta soy, él nunca me vería de esa forma, y yo ya me estoy ilusionando- dije mientras volvía a mi cuarto. Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que Renne estaba en el cuarto y me veía con aquella sonrisa tierna que siempre suelen tener las madres cuando saben que nos pasa algo.

-Hija que canción tan linda, ya extrañaba escucharte con tu guitarra- dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo sin dejar de sonreírme -¿Qué tal tu día?, ya veo que alguien te inspiró, cuéntame todo…

-Mamá no hay mucho que contar- le dije mientras reía contra su hombro –Todo sigue igual... Ahhh este fin de semana Alice preparo un pijamada en la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Los Cullen?... Ahhh… Los amigos de los chicos ¿no?- Dijo.

-Sí, mamá ellos- Le dije intentando que olvidara el tema de la canción.

-Bueno hija, prométeme que mañana me vas a contar del que te dejó sin aliento, porque esa canción no te salió de la nada ¿Ok?- Me dijo mirando pícaramente.

¡Ohh Noo!, ¿¡Por qué a Renne nunca se le escapaba una!?

-Ok mamá, pero mañana –dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-Bueno hija, baja en un ratico para comer, Charlie no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Qué hora es? Pregunte al darme cuenta que ya íbamos a cenar

-Son las 6:30- dijo mientras veía su reloj y me veía de nuevo.

-¡Oh por dios!, se me fue toda la tarde en el techo- aullé

Ahora sí que debo estar muy loca.


	5. Capítulo 5: Pijamada I

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama es completamente mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pijamada**

Me levanté muy temprano y me metí a bañar, no había dormido muy bien esa noche y no podía seguir acostada en mi casa sin hacer nada.

Al salir tenía tanto tiempo libre que decidí secar mi cabello de lado, acomodando un poco el flequillo en mi frente. Mi ropa fue sencilla, unos jeans oscuros con una camisa cuello tortuga blanca y unos zapatos azules que contrastaban con toda la ropa. Al bajar vi que mi mamá no había terminado de salir de su habitación y Charlie estaba desayunando solo, viendo las noticias.

-Buenos días papá- Dije mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba mi respectivo cereal para desayunar.

-Buenos días hija, madrugaste- Dijo papá con su tono tranquilo -Te ves muy bonita, tenía tiempo que no te veía con el cabello arreglado- Dijo y me sonrojé un poco.

-Nunca es muy tarde para un cambio ¿no?- Le dije en tono de broma, no le iba a decir que era que no había podido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche.

-Si hija, lo que digas- Dijo -Ya me voy, dale un beso a tu mamá de mi parte, que tengas buen día- Finalizó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía a buscar su carro.

-Adiós papá- Fue lo que dije antes que Renne apareciera en la cocina.

-Papá ya se fue- Le dije -Yo ya comí, Me voy ya- Le dije rogando que no se acordara de nuestra conversación de anoche; Pero claro mi mala suerte nunca me abandona.

-Muy graciosa hija, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios -¿Me vas a contar quien fue el chico que hizo que por fin cantaras algo romántico?-.

-No es la gran cosa mamá simplemente… Argh… Está bien, Creo que me gusta Edward Cullen- Listo lo dije, Alice es mi mejor amiga eso nunca va a cambiar pero mi mamá es mi confidente yo sé que ella me escucha sin críticas. –Pero yo no creo que el sienta algo por mí- Le dije sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho.

-Ay mi niña, tú no puedes saber eso, además apenas se conocen, ¿Edward?... ¿Fue el chico al que le regaste la gaseosa encima?- Pregunto con un tono de burla.

-Ese mismo además a la salida me caí encima de él, estoy segura que solo me habla porque soy amiga de Em, Jazz y Jake, sino me trataría como a una desconocida.

-Yo no creo eso, por lo que me has contado de los Cullen no creo que él sea así- Dijo ella muy segura.

-Bueno la verdad no importa, será mejor que me valla o voy a llegar tarde- Le dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Está bien, Adiós hija que te vaya muy bien- Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

En todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuve con mi mamá, la verdad me sento muy bien desahogarme, pero ahora me sentía un poco peor ya que me di cuenta que Edward de verdad me gusta, pero yo sé que él nunca podría sentir algo por mí, soy muy torpe y muy normal, nadie se fijaría en mí.

El resto del día paso relativamente normal las chicas me sintieron un poco decaída pero les dije que simplemente era cansancio, obviamente mi look no pasó desapercibido para Alice y Rose, las dos me felicitaron por haber escogido muy bien mi ropa y por haber arreglado mi pelo.

Los días siguieron pasando, y cada día mis sentimientos por Edward iban creciendo más y más la verdad estaba un poco asustada, yo nunca había tenido novio, y por obvias razones nunca me había enamorado, así que todos estos sentimientos eran completamente nuevos para mí.

El sábado por la mañana Alice, Rose y Ángela aparecieron en el Porsche de Alice.

-Hola chicas, que hacen aquí tan temprano- Les dije

-Hola Bella, ¿Ya empacaste, tienes todo listo?- ¿De qué rayos…? ¡DEMONIOS! Se me olvido la pijamada.

-Ejm… Pues la verdad… Es que no…. Se me olvido… Lo siento- Le dije con mi mejor carita de perrito.

-Isabela Marie Swan- ¡Uh Oh! uso mi nombre completo de verdad se enfadó.¡Como se te pudo olvidar!- Bueno Alice de verdad está enfadada.

-Hola Alice, Hola Rose, Hola tú debes ser Ángela mucho gusto- Salvada por mi mamá.

-Buenos días señora Swan, un gusto igualmente- Dijo Ángela mientras entraban en la casa.

-Hola Renne- Le dijo Rose.

-No me digas señora Swan me hace sentir vieja, dime Renne, cariño; y bueno ¿que las trae un sábado tan temprano?- Pregunto mi mama mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Pues hoy habíamos planeado una pijamada en mi casa- Le contesto Ángela.

-Ahhh si Bella si me dijo; bueno la verdad es que yo voy de salida así que suerte cariño, me imagino que te veré el lunes ¿no?- Pregunto mi mamá.

-Tranquila Renne ella estará el lunes sin falta alguna, ahora vamos a alistar tus cosas- Dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Ángela y Rose hacia mi cuarto.

-Chao hija, que te diviertas- Dijo mi mamá despidiéndose.

-Chao ma te veo el lunes.

Cuando Alice termino de alistar mi maleta, partimos rumbo a la casa Cullen, Pero cuando llegamos me quede con la boca abierta esto no era una casa ¡Era una mansión! Apenas entramos vi que el decorado era maravilloso, una amplia sala se extendía delante de mis ojos y en el centro se ubicaba un gran piano de cola negro.

-Ángela tu casa es maravillosa- grito Alice haciendo que los chicos que se encontraban muy concentrados en el televisor voltearan a vernos.

-Lo sé Alice, mi mamá se encarga de que así sea- Dijo Ángela

-¡Hola chicos! Veo que ya llegaron- Dijo Rose.

-Bueno y que hacemos primero- Dijo Emmett.

-Pues tengo una idea- Dijo Alice –Por qué no hoy es solo estamos con nuestro mismo género, es decir, nosotras tenemos nuestro día de chicas, y ustedes su día de chicos, y mañana si hacen todo juntos.

-Me parce buena idea- Dijo Jacob.

-Vamos, dejemos las cosas en mi cuarto mientras tanto- dijo Ángela, comenzamos a subir por las escaleras. No pude evitar escuchar a Emmett y Jacob celebrando y a Jasper decirle a Edward- "Va a ser un fin de semana interesante ¿no?, por fin vas a poder hablar con ella"- Y no escuché más nada… ¿será que Edward quería hablar conmigo? Y de ser así, ¿de qué quería que habláramos? No pude seguir con mis cavilaciones porque una vez adentro del cuarto de Ángela (el cual era enorme), Alice y Rose comenzaron a sacar todo tipo de ropa diciendo que la primera actividad sería un desfile de modas en la sala de la casa.

-¿Tiene que ser en la sala?- pregunté un poco tensa. No quería que mi mala suerte empezara a hacer acto de presencia desde ya.

-Si Bella Debe ser en la sala, los chicos lo agradecerán luego, créeme- Dijo Alice con un tono un poco pícaro.

-Pero solo sus novios se los agradecerán Edward de seguro se aburre- Les dije bajando un poco la cabeza, yo sé que los chicos iban a disfrutar ver a sus novias modelándoles ropa, pero Edward seguro se aburre.

-Hay bella si eres tonta Edward no se va a aburrir se te va a quedar viendo a ti- dijo Rose logrando que me sonrojara.

-No digas bobadas Rose además a mí que me importa si Edward se me queda mirando- Dije mientras miraba unos vestidos tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo por el tema de conversación.

-Hay Bella de verdad crees que somos tan ciegas- Dijo Ángela –Yo sé que mi hermano te gusta y se nota a leguas que tú le gusta a él.

-No digas bobadas, mejor hagamos ese desfile antes que me arrepienta- Les dije tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación.

Pasado el medio día terminamos de arreglarnos el pelo y las uñas ya que según Alice esto iba ser un desfile con todas las de la ley; Yo estaba metida en un vestido vino tinto que quedaba muy por encima de mis rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color ¡de verdad que Alice quería matarme! Con estas trampas mortales definitivamente, la próxima vez que me vean será en mi entierro; El vestido de Rose era el más atrevido, de un rojo intenso con un gran escote en su espalda; El de Ángela era muy inocente de color blanco con puntos negros hasta la cintura; El de Alice era verde y ajustado hasta la rodilla.

Alice salió del cuarto y regresó con Jasper. Le conto lo del desfile de modas y le entregó un Ipod y le dijo que pusiera la canción "Ready or not" de Cascada cuando ella le diera la señal, para que comenzara el show. Abajo se escuchó una pelea.

-¿Qué haces Jasper?- Gritó Emmett

-Solo conecto mi Ipod, quiero ¡ESCUCHAR MÚSICA!- dijo un poco más alto para avisarnos que ya estaba conectando el aparato.

Alice iba a ser la "presentadora", por lo que apenas comenzó la canción salió por las escaleras con su andar de bailarina y dijo casi gritando- SEÑORES, BUENAS TARDES, HOY LES VOY A PRESENTAR MI DESFILE DE MODAS "REVENGE"- Dijo como si de verdad fuera un desfile- CON USTEDES MI PRIMER MODELO, ROSE HALE.- Y Rosalie se dispuso a salir de cuarto, dejándome con Ángela, Alice dio las explicaciones del vestido, aunque estoy segura que ninguno de los chicos entendió algo de lo que ella dijo.

-Y ROSE SE VA A CAMBIAR, QUE VENGA MI SEGUNDA MODELO, ÁNGELA CULLEN- Dijo Alice, Ángela bajo dejándome sola unos momentos, hasta que entro Rose como un rayo a cambiarse.

-Y AHORA, QUE VENGA MI TERCERA MODELO, BELLA SWAN- Esa era mi entrada, así que me dispuse a caminar con toda la gracia que fui posible (Rogando a todos los dioses del olimpo no caerme por las escaleras). Cuando terminé de bajarlas solo pude ver a una persona. Edward estaba parado con la boca abierta, no sabía si reír o salir corriendo por su cara.

-Te ves bien Bella- Me animó Emmett, cuando vi una mano volando a su hombro -¡Auch! Ed hermano solo le digo la verdad- Le dijo Emmett a Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa actitud de Edward, me sentí realmente bien en ese desfile ayudó mucho en mi autoestima. Con cada cambio de ropa, la quijada de Edward se abría más y más, ¡cómo me gustaría ser lectora de mentes para poder saber que pensaba cada vez que baja por las escaleras!

Cuando al fin terminamos ya era de noche y estábamos realmente cansadas, por lo que decidimos ponernos nuestros pijamas. En ese momento me arrepentí de haber dejado que Alice y Rose escogieran mi ropa ya que habían escogido un mini short una franelita de tiritas que muy rara vez usaba para dormir.

-Ya vengo- dijo Ángela -Voy a pedir algo. Y salió del cuarto. Cuando entró de nuevo tenía en sus manos un suéter -Toma- Me dijo -Para que no te vayas a enfermar- Me dijo.

-Gracias- le dije y lo tomé mientras me lo ponía -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Pregunté al ver que estábamos sentadas en la cama de Ángela.

-Esta si es solo una actividad para chicas- dijo Rose.

-¡VAMOS A VER PELICULAS DE TERROR!- gritaron las tres mismo tiempo.

Alice saco casi dos millones de DVD que tenía en su maleta (presiento que ya lo tenía todo calculado), buscó el que ella decía que daba más miedo y lo puso. Algo que nunca había entrado en mi lista de fortalezas era poder ver una película de terror completa, por lo que casi 20 minutos después que comenzó, mentí diciendo que tenía sed y baje a la sala por un respiro.

Cuando bajé las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie, así que caminé y me senté en uno de los sofás. Ya me había dado calor, por lo que me quité el suéter que me había dado Ángela y lo doble sobre el sofá. En eso, Edward apareció en las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy, voy a buscar algo de tomar y subo!- Gritó escaleras arriba. No sé si le respondieron, pero apenas me vio en el sofá la sangre huyó de su rostro.

-Hola- Le dije tímidamente

-¡Bella me asustaste!- Dijo un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba a donde estaba -¿Así que no te gustó mi suéter?- Me preguntó

-No, no, está lindo, gracias por prestármelo, no sabía que era tuyo- Me apresure a decir y él sonrió -Solo que ya tenía calor. Estoy huyendo del trio de locas, no me gustan las películas de terror- Dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas encima del sofá.

No supe en qué momento pasó, pero ya Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y me estaba abrazando de manera que mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Nunca antes un chico me había abrazado de esa manera, me sentía completamente segura en sus brazos.

-Bella ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?- Me dijo, Creo que intentado que me olvidara de la película, lo cual le agradecí.

-Pues la verdad me gusta mucho leer, pero también amo la música- Le dije un poco cohibida, ya que todavía me tenía abrazada, pero no quería que me soltara, se sentía muy bien estar así con él.

-¿En serio? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?- Me pregunto, al parecer quería saber cosas sobre mí y eso me encantaba

-Ehhh… Si, toco la guitarra, pero no soy muy buena que digamos. ¿Y tú?- Le pregunte, yo también quería conocerle.

-Si- Contesto seguro -Toco el piano.

-¿De verdad? Siempre he querido aprender a tocar el piano, pero nunca he tenido tiempo- Dije sonrojada. La verdad mi primera opción fue el piano pero luego me decidí por la guitarra.

No pude contener el impulso ver su rostro, sus ojos me miraban con ternura y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, no podía creer lo que iba a pasar, Edward iba a besarme, y ahí entraba mi cobardía en acción, giré mi rostro centímetros antes que nuestros labios se encontraran. Me sentía una tonta, ¿qué pensaría él de eso? Capaz que creería que no me gusta, ¡cuando me vuelve loca! Tenía que hacer algo.

-Lo siento, tengo que subir- Dije mientras contenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero algo me detuvo, Edward agarraba mi brazo para que no subiera.

-Discúlpame, no te vayas- Me dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar. ¿Cómo podía pedir disculpas él si la tonta fui yo? -¿Bella que tal si te muestro algo? -Dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano al gran piano de la sala. -Te voy a enseñar como toco el piano.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza mientras nos dirigíamos al piano. Al sentarnos, Edward me miró de una manera que hizo que el pecho me saltara de alegría, la cual se manifestó con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando sonríes- Dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar las teclas del piano -Ésta canción me recuerda a ti- Dijo y comenzó a cantar

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Después de cinco minutos, ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo adentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj_

_Estos días, a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo de terminar_

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo, que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_

_Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé a extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Su voz era hermosa y perfecta y tocaba el piano muy bien

-Gracias Edward, de verdad es hermosa la canción- Le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, había sido simplemente perfecta la canción y él había dicho que le recordaba a mí. Lloraba de alegría, lloraba porque al fin me daba cuenta que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen y lloraba porque era una tonta, solamente pude decir un "gracias" cuando lo que quería decir era "te amo".

-Bella no llores, sé que soy mal cantante, pero pensé que te gustaría- Dijo en broma.

-Que tonto Edward- Dije secando mis lágrimas con mis manos, hasta que una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla.

-Bella, eres la chica más especial en mi vida. Desde nuestro peculiar encuentro- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, recordando nuestro "encuentro" –Desde ese momento mi vida cambio, porque tú entraste en ella -Dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Vaya- Dije casi en susurro -Nunca me habían dicho eso- Y era verdad, nunca un chico me había dicho eso, nunca había tenido novio ni nada parecido, no me habían dado mi primer beso y era una tonta en el amor.

-Bella, gracias por escucharme- Me dijo -No te voy a presionar para que me digas tus sentimientos, cuando estés lista, te escucharé- Finalizó y vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, ¿cómo decirle que lo amaba con locura? ¿Qué incluso hubo noches en las que soñé con él?

-No te vayas- Dije y Edward volteó a verme, sus ojos ya estaban calmados, pero sabía que estaba triste y todo era por mi culpa -¿Quieres una malteada?- Pregunté lo primero que se vino a la cabeza, solo quería que volviera a sonreír.

-¿No me vas a intoxicar si acepto verdad?- Dijo y logré mi cometido, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Claro que no- Dije y tomé su mano, si no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, por lo menos se lo iba a demostrar. Nos dirigimos tomados de manos a la cocina donde busqué todo lo necesario para preparar dos malteadas de oreo.

-Bella, ¿de verdad no tienes frío? Te puedes volver a poner el suéter- Me preguntó Edward, quién se había sentado encima de la mesa de la cocina. En ese momento recordé que apenas llevaba un mini short de algodón y una franelita de tiritas, me puse roja al instante porque Edward se me había quedado viendo.

-No tranquilo- Dije volteando mi rostro para que él no notara que me había puesto como un tomate -Así estoy bien- Mentí, porque ya estaba comenzando a sentir frío de nuevo -Están listas la malteadas- Avisé para poder cambiar el tema de conversación. Le di una a Edward quien todavía decía que lo iba a envenenar con la bendita malteada.

-Si no la quieres no importa- Dije con fingida indiferencia -Me la tomo yo también- Le dije mientras levantaba una ceja para ver que decía.

-Está bien, me la tomo- dijo dándole el primer sorbo como un niño chiquito, un muy lindo niño chiquito. -¡Bella, está buenísima!- Dijo y yo reí ante su comentario -¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerla?

-Inventando en la cocina- Dije sinceramente -Soy buena cocinando ya que mi mamá quema hasta el agua- Concluí levantando mis hombros para restarle importancia a la situación, no era importante.

-¡Eres excelente!- Dijo y se acercó para darme un abrazo, en ese momento nuestros rostros volvieron a quedar a pocos centímetros, esta vez era él quien iba a girar el rostro, pero no se lo permití, puse mis manos en sus mejilla y sus manos viajaron a mi cintura, estrechándome más a él. -Bella, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras- Dijo en susurro, su aliento me llegó moviendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Esto es lo que te quería decir hace rato- Susurré y me levanté en puntitas para poder llegar a sus labios, él comprendió lo que quería e inclinó su cuerpo para que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Fue un beso tierno al principio, mis manos seguían en sus mejillas, pero Edward me abrazaba con más fuerza, haciendo que mis manos viajaran a su cuello, sus hombros y su cabello, intentando grabarme cada uno de sus músculos, cada parte que mis manos tocaba. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda para poder acercarme más a su cuerpo, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedí, era mi primer beso, y sin duda alguna, el mejor beso de mi vida. No me importaba el hecho que me encontrara en pijama y en una cocina, era simplemente perfecto.

Nuestros labios se separaron pero él puso su frente en la mía. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas pero se iban acompasando. Así nos quedamos hasta que ya estábamos completamente calmados.

-Bella…- Dijo en susurro sin soltarme -Te amo…- ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN ME DECÍA ESAS DOS PALABRAS QUE ESTABA LOCA POR ESCUCHAR, Y NO ERA CUALQUIER PERSONA, ERA EDWARD CULLEN!, el chico por el que estaba loca.

* * *

**HOLA tiempo sin hablarles, bueno debido a la fata de apoyo no se si seguir con la historia o simplemente dejarla y ya, eso seria lo mas facil...Pero se que hay unas pocass personas que la leen y tal vez no les guste pero bueno a mi no me importa... Solo pido unos pocos Reviews no es mucho pedir si?**

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron?**

**Por favor comenten**


	6. Capítulo 6: Pijamada II

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama es completamente mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Pijamada II**

_-Bella…- Dijo en susurro sin soltarme -Te amo…- ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN ME DECÍA ESAS DOS PALABRAS QUE ESTABA LOCA POR ESCUCHAR, Y NO ERA CUALQUIER PERSONA, ERA EDWARD CULLEN!, el chico por el que estaba loca._

-Yo también te amo Edward- Dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazaba.

-EMMETT CULLEN TE RETO A UN CONCURSO DE TALENTOS- Gritó Rosalie mientras bajaba corriendo siendo perseguida por Alice, Ángela, Emmett, Jacob y Jasper.

-ACEPTO- gritó Emmett.

En cuanto todos entraron a la cocina Edward y yo nos separamos de golpe, poniéndonos ambos como un tomate.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantando una ceja.

-Ehhh… Hola- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, provocando las risas de nuestros amigos y que nuestros sonrojos se volvieran más evidentes.

-Después nos dicen- dijo Ángela sonriendo y después se puso seria -Ahora las chicas tenemos un concurso de talentos que debemos ganar para proteger nuestro orgullo.

-Claro, claro, siempre el orgullo femenino ¿no? Se olvidan que tenemos a Edward, el prodigioso músico, ya ganamos esto- Dijo Jacob mientras chocaba su mano con la de Emmett.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Rosalie.

A pesar de que era más de media noche, la casa estaba muy despierta. Alice y Jasper acomodaron todo lo necesario en la sala para simular un pequeño escenario. La primera en pasar fue Rosalie, quién hizo un pequeño número de Danza Árabe, haciendo que la mandíbula de Emmett tocara tierra. Luego pasó Emmett, quien estuvo como media hora haciendo flexiones con un brazo. Después pasó Alice, ella hizo un número de Ballet muy divertido que hizo que todos riéramos. Cuando terminó, fue el turno de Jasper, en realidad no sé qué hizo él pues no entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijo, creo que recitó algo en francés, pero no supe que recitó. Luego paso Jacob el cual se puso a contar chistes, pero lo divertido es que no nos reíamos de lo chistoso de los chistes sino de los malos que eran; Ángela hizo una rutina de gimnasia, la cual me dejo impresionada yo en mi vida podría hacer eso sin ganarme un boleto directo al hospital. Llegó el turno de Edward y se sentó en el piano y reconocí la media que tocaba, era "Claro de luna" de Debussy, lo que hizo que Emmett comenzara a celebrar.

-Listo, ganamos- Dijo Emmett.

-Todavía no termina el concurso Em, falta Bella- Dijo Alice. La verdad yo no sabía que hacer yo no tengo ningún talento.

-¿Y qué puede hacer para que ustedes ganen?- Pregunto desafiante Jasper. La verdad esa misma pregunta me estaba haciendo yo en estos momentos.

-Ya verán- Dijo Rose, quién venía bajando con mi guitarra en sus manos. ¡AY NO!

-¿Cómo llegó mi guitarra a esta casa?- Pregunté, ahora si me había asustado, no podía cantar con todos ellos viéndome.

-Tranquila Bella, la traje conmigo cuando salí de tu cuarto pero no te diste cuenta- Dijo Alice -Yo sé que tú puedes hacer que ganemos, te he escuchado, eres maravillosa con esa guitarra amiga- Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también quiero abrazar a Bella- Dijo Rose mientras se acercaba -Tenemos que ganarles Bella, tu actuación es la decisiva, yo sé que tú puedes- Dijo en susurro solo para nosotras.

-Vamos Bella yo sé que tú puedes- Me dijo Ángela que también se había sumado a nuestro abrazo.

-No chicas yo no puedo, Me da mucha pena- Dije mirando de reojo a Edward el cual me veía con brillo en sus ojos.

-Vamos Bella, tú puedes, hazlo por nosotras Siii- Cuando Alice quería, podía ser muy convincente.

-Está bien- Dije -Pero me van a tener que comprar algo GRANDE entre las tres, porque esto no es gratis- Dije riendo mientras me sentaba en el banquito frente al micrófono.

-TE VOY A REGALAR UN CARRO SI GANAMOS BELLA- Gritó Alice.

-¡Hey, no hay puntos extras por mostrar exceso de piel!- Dijo Emmett haciendo que todos se rieran y yo me sonrojara al ver mi pijamita.

-Tranquilo Emmett- Dije por el micrófono, me había hecho molestar y ahora se las iba a ver conmigo y con mi guitarra -Los puntos extras no van a hacer falta- Le dije mientras comenzaba a tocar mi guitarra y a cantar con mi ánimo renovado.

_Mil ojos mirando hacia mí_

_De los tuyos no puedo huir_

_Tu mirada me tiene encantada_

_Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada_

_Otras manos lo han intentado_

_Sólo las tuyas me han encontrado_

_Ya no puedo esconder_

_El querer sentirte al amanecer_

_De repente en mí vida_

_Hay algo que me tiene confundida_

_No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar_

_Conservar el asombro hasta el final_

Terminé de cantar mi canción y abrí mis ojos, ya que la única forma que conseguí para poder cantar frente a ellos fue cerrándolos. Me encontré sentada ante 6 chicos que tenían miradas muy distintas entre ellos. Rose, Ángela y Alice ya estaban celebrando, era definitivo, las chicas habíamos ganado el concurso de talentos de la noche. Emmett, Jacob y Jasper estaban totalmente boquiabiertos y por último, la mirada que más esperaba, la de Edward, él me miraba completamente embelesado. Fue el primero en ir a abrazarme para felicitarme, pero agarró mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Me sonrojé al instante.

-No sabía que eras tan buena cantante Bella, eres grandiosa- Dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo. Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta para que nos separáramos.

-BELLA ESO FUE GENIAL- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Al, Angy y Rose quienes ya me estaba abrazando. -TE GANASTE EL CARRO- Me dijo Alice.

-Como si de verdad me fueras a regalar un carro Al- Le dije y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto que dejé pasar por alto -Gracias chicas, me costó bastante, aunque no lo crean.

-Acepto la derrota Belly- Dijo Emmett

-Bella eres excelente cantante- Dijo Jacob y no pude evitar reírme.

-Bueno aquí falta algo- Dijo Ángela en tono serio -Edward y tú nos tienen que explicar qué pasa con ustedes, porque ese beso no fue gratis ¿o sí? -Dijo alzando una ceja en nuestra dirección, logrando que los dos nos sonrojáramos.

**Edward POV **

Cuando terminé de hablar con Bella luego de la canción en el piano, no podía contener las lágrimas. Le había dicho parte de lo que sentía por ella, y ella no dijo nada.

-Bella, gracias por escucharme- Le dije -No te voy a presionar para que me digas tus sentimientos, cuando estés lista, te escucharé- Finalicé mientras me levantaba para irme a mi cuarto, ya no me interesaba el fin de semana que los chicos habían planeado, solo me interesaba lo que Bella pudiera decirme.

-No te vayas- Me dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis brazos con su pequeña mano, enviando por todo mi cuerpo esa corriente eléctrica que tanto me gustaba -¿Quieres una malteada?- Preguntó y no pude evitar sonreírle, qué ocurrente era mi Bella.

-¿No me vas a intoxicar si acepto?- Pregunté solo para ver su reacción.

-Claro que no- Dijo y tomó mi mano, ese gesto hizo que me diera cuenta que aunque ella no dijo lo que yo quería escuchar, sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por ella, o al menos eso es lo que mi corazón quería pensar.

Verla revolotear por la cocina era lo más gracioso y hermoso que me pudo pasar, no solo se vía que era buena con la cocina, sino que se veía realmente linda con esa pijamita, que no era más que un short y una franela, las cuales dejaban a la vista sus hermosas piernas y me daban una vista amplia de sus hombros. Le pregunté si tenía frío, pero ella solo se sonrojó mientras me daba una de las malteadas, arrugué un poco la cara fingiendo asco, ella se molestó ante el gesto, pero era como ver un gatico enfadado, por lo que comencé a tomarme la malteada y estaba muy buena.

Después de haberme tomado la malteada me acerqué para abrazarla y nuestros rostros quedaron de nuevo muy cerca. Las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas y estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de besarla cuando puso sus manos en mis mejillas para que la viera. Le dije que no quería que hiciera algo que no le agradara pero me susurró muy cerca de mis labios que eso era lo que quería. No me pude contener más, puse mis manos en su cintura mientras sentía que se ponía en puntillas para poder alcanzar mis labios, pero arqueé mi cuerpo para llegar primero a sus labios. Era la mejor sensación que sentía en mi vida, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi respiración estaba igual, sus labios sabían a oreo a causa de la maltada y no pude evitar abrazarla más fuerte para intensificar el beso, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su boca y ella me lo concedió. Podía sentirla en todo mi cuerpo nuestros labios se separaron, pero coloqué mi frente en la suya para poder inhalar su aroma, era sencillamente perfecto el momento.

-Bella- La llame en un susurro -Te amo- No pude contener mis palabras. La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos

-Yo también te amo Edward- Dijo y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, no pude ver su expresión pero en mi cara estaba la sonrisa más grande que podía tener. Y… nos separamos de golpe porque mi hermana y los chicos venían entrando a la cocina gritando algo de un concurso, el cual tuve que aceptar para que no preguntaran nada de lo que vieron en la cocina, Alice y Jasper ya habían acomodado la sala en un pequeño escenario, pero yo no hacía más que ver a mi Bella sentada en el sofá junto a Emmett, al cual casi se le cae la quijada con un acto, y supuse que fue con el de Rosalie. No presté atención a ningún acto en particular hasta que fue mi turno, me levanté y le sonreí a Bella, ella de una vez se sonrojó y comencé a tocar "Claro de luna" en el piano. Cuando terminé Emmett estaba celebrando, pero sabía que faltaba el acto de Bella, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que iba a hacer. En eso Rosalie bajó con una guitarra en la mano y se reunió con Bella, Ángela y Alice las cuales hablaron muy bajito y no logré escuchar nada de lo que dijeron. De repente Bella estaba sentada frente al micrófono.

-TE VOY A REGALAR UN CARRO SI GANAMOS- Le gritó Alice a Bella

-¡Hey, no hay puntos extras por mostrar piel!- Dijo Emmett, haciendo referencia a la pijama de Bella. Todos comenzamos a reír y Bella se sonrojo hasta que dijo que los puntos extras no iban a hacer falta, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

El sonido era hermoso, una melodía perfecta, pensaba que no podía mejorar, hasta que Bella comenzó a Cantar. Creo que nadie de la casa la había escuchado antes, porque todos quedamos con las bocas abiertas por la hermosa voz que tenía Bella. No podía dejar de verla, se veía completamente hermosa con su guitarra y su largo cabello marrón caía por sus hombros. Cuando Bella terminó de cantar todos estábamos sorprendidos, las primeras en pararse a brincar en su sitio fueron Alice, Ángela y Rose, quienes ya sabían que habían ganado. Emmett estaba resignado y Jasper y Jacob se reían de la cara de Emmett. No pude evitar salir corriendo y abrazar a Bella para felicitarla, pero las ganas me ganaron y besé ligeramente sus labios. Le dije lo maravillosa que era y escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta…

-BELLA ESO FUE GENIAL- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Al, Angy y Rose quienes ya estaba abrazando a Bella -TE GANASTE EL CARRO- Dijo Alice.

-Como si de verdad me fueras a regalar un carro Al- Le dijo Bella y Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto, era obvio que Alice iba a cumplir la promesa del carro y más cuando tenía a Rosalie y Ángela apoyándola en ese momento.-Gracias chicas, me costó bastante, aunque no lo crean.

-Acepto la derrota Belly- Dijo Emmett a Alice mientras se acercaba.

-Bella eres excelente cantante- Dijo Jacob y Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bueno aquí falta algo- dijo Ángela en tono serio -Edward y tú nos tienen que explicar qué pasa con ustedes, porque ese beso no fue de gratis ¿o sí?- Dijo alzando una ceja en dirección a mi Bella. No pudimos evitar sonrojarnos.

-No Angy, no fue de gratis- Respondí -Es solo que…- Dejé la frase inconclusa, ¿Qué les iba a decir? no le había pedido a Bella formalmente que fuera mi novia. Los chicos se dieron cuenta y cambiaron el tema.

-Bueno no importa- Dijo Emmett -A mí ya me dio sueño- Finalizó y agradecí al cielo que mis amigos me conocieran lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de mi problema.

-¡Eso!- Exclamó Angy que también se había dado cuenta -Vamos a dormir Bella- Le dijo mientras la tomaba por un brazo, no sin antes echarme una mirada asesina. Sabía que tenía que pedirle ayuda a las chicas con lo que empezaba a pensar para pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia. Cuando las chicas se fueron, Emmett, Jacob y Jasper se me quedaron viendo.

-Está bien, les cuento- Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y ellos me seguían -Le dije a Bella lo que sentía y ella no me dijo nada, luego me preparó una malteada y me besó y me dijo lo que sentía- Finalicé reservándome los detalles para mí.

-¿Entonces no le has pedido que sea tu novia?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Claro que no Jasper, si lo hubiera hecho Bella no hubiese sido arrastrada escaleras arriba por las chicas- Dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿De verdad te gusta Bella?- Me pregunto Jacob.

-Sí, más que gustarme la quiero… Yo creo… Creo que estoy enamorado de ella- Les confesé -Necesito su ayuda para hacer algo impresionante para Bella.- les dije.

-CLARO QUE SI- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Alice, Ángela y Rose hacían acto de presencia en la sala.

-Nosotras también ayudamos- Dijo Alice- Bella no cree que le voy a dar un carro y eso me tiene de mal humor- Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Jasper y éste la abrazaba.

-¿Dejaron sola a Bella?- Pregunté un poco molesto.

-No, tranquilo Romeo- Dijo Rose- Se metió a bañar y decidimos bajar para que nos cuentes que quieres que hagamos.

-Gracias chicos- Les dije de corazón y comencé a contarles lo que quería hacer para sorprender a Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**Bella POV**

Después del concurso Ángela me arrastró al cuarto y me dejó sola para que me bañara, ella Rose y Ali salieron del cuarto mientras me disponía a bañarme. Creo que me tardé demasiado porque cuando salí del baño lista para volver a dormir, ellas ya estaban durmiendo; así que fui lo más silenciosa que pude y me acosté viendo hacia la ventana. No podía creer que ya casi iba amanecer y apenas nos estábamos acostando. Me quedé dormida pensando en Edward, era tan increíble todo lo que pasó esta noche que cuando me desperté tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía que éramos Edward y yo, pero igual estaba feliz, estaba enamorada. Nos levantamos a eso de las 11 de la mañana y nos cambiamos para bajar a desayunar. Las chicas hicieron que me pusiera un short y una playera parecidos a lo que ellas llevaban puesto y bajamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina la sorpresa fue inmediata, los chicos estaban cocinando y parecía que lo hacían para un batallón, se veían extremadamente graciosos con los delantales.

-¡ES DEMASIADA COMIDA PARA USTEDES SOLOS, TRAGONES!- Grité mientras reía. Lo que hizo que ellos voltearan a vernos y empezaran a reír también.

-Parte del concurso era que los perdedores cocinaban para los ganadores por el resto del fin de semana Bella- Dijo Jasper mientras sonreía. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos me veían con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme en el ático de la casa, como si fuera un vampiro huyendo del sol.

-Tranquila Bella- Dijo Edward mientras se acercaba para abrazarme -Buenos días chicas, ya está listo el desayuno- Dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cintura y me guiaba a una silla.

-Gracias por la comida- Dijimos todas cuando terminamos de comer -¡Estaba muy rico!- Dije entusiasmada.

-Casi todo lo preparó Edward- dijo Jacob mientras me miraba -Yo calenté el pan y Jasper sirvió el jugo en los vasos a Emmett no lo dejamos hacer nada ayudaba más sentado- Terminó. No podía creer que Edward cocinara de esa manera, todo había quedado exquisito.

-Mi hermanito es todo un chef- Dijo Ángela mientras se levantaba de la mesa y me guiñaba un ojo. Parecía que todos estaban confabulando en mi contra para que estuviera todo el día sonrojada -Verás que la cena va a ser sensacional Bella- Dijo Rose mientras salía de la cocina.

-¡Ok chicas!- Gritó Emmett -¿Listas para perder el partido de Football del siglo?

-¿¡vamos a jugar football!?- Pregunté asustada, aterrada es mejor.

-Sip- Dijo Alice -Vamos a jugar Football americano, ya que Emmett, Jazz y Jacob están en el equipo y Edward va a hacer la prueba el lunes, y la única cosa que CREEN que hacen mejor que nosotras es eso- Dijo Alice mientras veía a los cuatro chicos que estaban sonriendo.

-Ni en eso son mejores- Dijo Ángela quien había entrado de nuevo a la cocina.

-Claro que no- Dijo Rose -¡Salgamos a demostrarles que somos mejores!- Grito triunfal.

-¡Está lloviendo y ni siquiera sé cómo jugar!- Dije mientras me levantaba a la ventana de la cocina. -Mejor yo solo los veo jugar sí, no quiero terminar lastimada o peor lastimar a alguien –Les dije mientras me dirigía hacia la sala, pero un brazo me detuvo.

-Tranquila Bells- Dijo Rosalie -Tu solo nos sigues- Terminó casi en un susurro para que solo yo la escuchara.

Y así salimos de la cocina, a enfrentarnos contra los chicos en algo que claramente comprendían mejor que nosotras y nos estábamos mojando en la lluvia que caís sobre Forks en ese momento. No supe cómo pero nos colocamos en medio del gran patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen, ya Emmett tenía el balón en la mano y se disponía a decir las reglas, las cuales eran totalmente diferentes a lo que yo suponía deberían ser las reglas del juego. Entre las reglas estaba no morder, no halar el cabello y muchas otras cosas que no estaban en el contexto del juego.

-Bella relájate- Me dijo Alice -Es sencillo, si puedes agarrar el balón, lo agarras y corres lo más rápido que puedas hacia el otro lado de la cancha y si ves que nos lo puedes pasar a alguna de nosotras lo haces- Terminó levantando un dedo señalándome la dirección en la que debería correr.

-¿Y por qué todas esas reglas locas?- Pregunté recordando lo que había dicho Emmett.

-Solo lo dice porque son cosas que han pasado en otros juegos- Dijo Ángela riendo -No es la primera vez que juego con ellos y yo ya les he contado a Alice y Rose como jugábamos, aunque normalmente éramos 5 entonces uno hacía de árbitro y los otros jugaban, pero tranquila que ellos no van a ser bruscos con nosotras- Dijo y me miró de manera extraña. Si, estaba confirmado, hoy era el día de "hagamos que bella se sienta extraña con nuestras miradas".

-Ok- Dije resignada -Comencemos.

-¿Listas?- Preguntaron los chicos.

-Si- Gritó Alice y comenzó el partido,

No podía creer que apenas habían lanzado el balón, la lluvia cayó con más fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas. La visibilidad era espantosa y aparte de la lluvia escuchaba risas, gritos histéricos que supuse que eran de Rosalie y más risas. No me di cuenta que de un momento a otro tenía el balón en mis manos y Edward venía corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, me quedé maravillada con su sonrisa

-¡BELLA LÁNZAME EL BALÓN YA!- Gritó Alice. Mientras me volteaba para lanzarlo sentí que unos brazos se aferraban a mi cintura y me levantaban con facilidad del suelo. Lo que hice fue lanzar el balón con todas mis fuerzas mientras caía al suelo gritando. Solamente sentí una sacudida, nunca sentí el golpe. De repente los mismos brazos que me tenían abrazada me hicieron girar y me encontré muy cerca con el rostro de Edward.

-No te hice daño ¿verdad?- Preguntó muy cerca de mis labios

-N… No, para na…nada- Respondí tartamudeando, me ponía nerviosa el hecho que Edward estuviera tan cerca de mí, ¡Pero estaba realmente feliz!

-Qué bueno- Dijo mientras sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Si pensaba que el primer beso había sido genial, ¡este era espectacular!, estaba cubierta de barro por las caídas anteriores al igual que Edward y estábamos bajo la lluvia. Era sencillamente genial, sus manos no se despegaron de mi espalda y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello.

-GANAMOS- Escuché que gritaba Emmett- Bueno Eddy, ya te están dado el "Beso de la victoria"- Dijo mientras reía, Provocando que yo me sonrojara, Edward solamente sonrió contra mis labios y luego me ayudó a levantarme. Si antes estaba totalmente roja por el beso ahora estaba más que roja a causa de la mirada que tenían esos seis chicos.

-Aunque no lo crean, son las 3 de la tarde y los chicos tienen que prepararnos nuestra súper cena de ganadoras- Dijo Rosalie quien me miraba sonriendo.

-Y es una cena formal- Dijo Alice -Así que vamos a cambiarnos porque estamos hechas un desastre- Dijo mirándonos a Angy, Rose y a mí -Y ustedes tienen que cocinar y arreglarse también, ¡así que vamos!

Entramos todos a la casa y cada quien se dirigió a un lugar diferente, no entendía de qué se trataba todo esto pero me ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de no saber de qué se tratara todo esto.

* * *

**HOLA...Bueno pensaran que soy una desocupada, pero a mi me gusta que publiquen rapido.. Entonces yo publico rapido, Ademas estoy en mi ultima semana de vacaciones asi que hay que aprovechar porque no se si cuando entre pueda seguir publicando tan seguido.**

**Les gusto? Merezco Reviews**


	7. Capítulo 7: La Noche De Mi Vida

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

* * *

Había subido al cuarto de Ángela, con ella, Alice y Rose. Definitivamente algo tramaban porque la sonrisa de sus caras ya me tenía nerviosa.

-Por favor, ¿me pueden decir porqué llevan desde que nos levantamos con una sonrisa extraña en sus caras?- Pregunté al fin, ya no aguantaba.

-¿Cuál sonrisa?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reír. Nota mental para mí: Cuando las chicas mienten se ríen, debo recordarlo.

-¡ESA QUE TIENEN EN SUS CARAS, YA NO LA AGUANTO!- Les grité prácticamente -Por favor- Les pedí más calmada -¡De verdad me ponen nerviosa!

-Bella, en la cena todo se sabrá- Dijo Rose y no me dieron oportunidad de decir nada.

Me metí a bañar y al salir ya estaban las tres con hermosos vertidos elegantes tipo cóctel y unas toallas en sus cabellos, ya se habían bañado y se estaban empezando a maquillar.

-Ten- Dijo Ángela mientras me entregaba un vestido strapless verde botella -Éste es uno de mis favoritos, te va a quedar perfecto.

-¡Wow!, ésta muy lindo Angy, gracias- Dije mientras entraba de nuevo al baño para ponérmelo. Antes de salir me vi en el espejo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era un vestido muy corto, pero era el vestido que cualquier chica quisiera tener para una ocasión como ésta.

-De verdad Chica, TE AMO- Dijo Alice abrazando a Ángela -¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? … Ese vestido es perfecto- Dijo mientras me examinaba.

Cuando Alice dejo de inspeccionarme, Ángela salió rápidamente del cuarto, Rose me dijo que había salido a ayudar a los chicos con algunas cosas para la cena y que volvía en un rato, por lo que ella había quedado a cargo de mi maquillaje y Alice de mi peinado. No dejé que Alice experimentara con mi cabello, solo quería secarlo lo más que pudiera para evitar que mis ondas naturales se vieran. Ella accedió a mi petición, pero Rose no me dejó decir nada del maquillaje, me senté en una de las sillas y solamente veía que echaba como un millón de productos en mi cara, por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos y dejar que terminara.

-LISTA- Dijeron al tiempo -¡ERES NUESTRA OBRA MAESTRA!- Finalizó Rose con orgullo -Hay alguien que se va a morir cuando te vea- Susurró Alice no supe si para mí o para ella misma, pero no le presté atención. Estaba viendo el reflejo de una chica que no se parecía en nada a mí, pero era yo; lo supe por el color de ojos, el cual combinaba perfectamente con el vestido que llevaba. No pude evitar una gran sonrisa cuando me vi. ¡Estaba tan diferente!, mi cabello caía a cada lado de mis hombros, y mi flequillo estaba acomodado de lado, el maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba lo necesario de mi cara. Supe que Rose no me había puesto rubor porque apenas me volteé para verla me ruboricé yo sola.

-Sabía que no había necesidad del rubor- Dijo -¡Te la pasas poniéndote como un tomate, amiga!

-Gracias chicas, son lo máximo, nunca pensé que me vería de ésta manera- Les dije mientras volvía mi vista al espejo y luego a ellas.

-Bella, si pusieras más atención entenderías que ya eres linda sin maquillaje, pero parece que no te das cuenta- Dijo Alice mientras me guiñaba un ojo -Bueno, no puedes bajar todavía nosotras todavía tenemos que arreglarnos- Dijo mientras empezaban a buscar lo necesario para arreglarse.

-Tranquilas, me quedo aquí, quiero probar algo- Dije mientras, buscaba mi guitarra y me sentaba frente a la ventana de Ángela, que daba vista hacia el patio trasero, ya no estaba lloviendo, pero se veía el rocío sobre cada uno de los árboles, que con la iluminación del atardecer, hacían un paisaje incomparable y totalmente inspirador. Abrí la ventana y comencé a cantar…

_Hoy me encontré cantando tu nombre en alta voz._

_Tú dices que estoy loca,_

_Sí lo estoy, lo estoy por ti._

_A veces sentada en la oscuridad deseo que estés aquí, eso me vuelve loca,_

_Pero tú eres el que me hace perder la cabeza, sí._

_Y cada vez que pretendo ser sensata llegas y te metes en mi cabeza _

_Me conviertes en una tonta que se desmorona._

_Dime que corra y correré_

_Si quieres que me detenga me detendré,_

_Y sí tú me vas a dejar_

_Yo solo me mantendré más cerca, bebé._

_Y me vuelvo loca por ti._

_Loca por ti._

_Últimamente estoy con este estado no puedo dejar de girar._

_Desearía que viniera y me enviaran girando junto a ti._

_Sigo intentando y luchando contra esta sensación de distancia, _

_Pero cuanto más lo hago más loca me vuelvo._

_Mi oh mí, como hierve mi sangre, un dulce favor para ti._

_Te me tiras boca abajo desnuda y me pones en mi estado de ánimo favorito._

_Pasando por los pisos las puertas se abren esperando que tú camines _

_Y me salves amor._

_Porque yo estoy demasiado _

_Loca por ti. Loca por ti._

**Edward POV**

Las chicas habían subido a arreglarse. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, pero no tardamos tanto, por lo que una vez puestos nuestros trajes bajamos a tratar de hacer algo decente para la cena. Al ver que no podíamos decidí pedirle ayuda a Ángela, ella bajó corriendo, ya estaba arreglada y me dijo que Rose y Alice estaban ayudando a Bella para que se terminara de arreglar, pero que le habían dicho que no podía bajar todavía.

-Gracias hermanita- Le dije mientras le daba un abrazo -Sé que es tonto que les pida ayuda para poder pedirle a Bella que sea mi novia, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para pedírselo que haciendo una cena.

-Para nada Ed- Dijo -Bella se merece esto y más, y yo sé que los dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¡Pero tenemos que arreglar la mesa afuera! no es una cena romántica sino es bajo la luna, o para nuestro caso, en el porche- Dijo mientras reía e iba por unas sillas que eran más grandes que ella.

-No, deja, yo las llevo, tu ayuda a los chicos a cocinar por favor, No quiero que Emmett vaya a arruinar todo- Ella me dedico una sonrisa, mientras yo sacaba las sillas por la puerta trasera.

Estaba parado en la mesa arreglando las ocho sillas para la cena. Había decidido que la cena sería para todos, pero después encontraría la manera de hacer que Bella se quedara conmigo a solas para poder pedirle que finalmente fuera mi novia. No podía creer que con apenas una semana conociéndola, fuera ella quien le diera sentido a mi vida… El escuchar su risa, el verla a los ojos, el sentir su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba, el primer beso, todo eso era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida y lo viví con ella.

Me encontraba totalmente perdido en mis pensamientos cuando un ruido arriba hizo que reaccionara. Me asomé un poco para poder ver hacia arriba y ahí estaba Bella, no podía ver que llevaba puesto pero se veía realmente hermosa con su guitarra, pensé que se iba a quedar viendo el bosque hasta que comenzó a cantar. Su voz, era esa voz la que hacía que mi pecho saltara de alegría y de emoción, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue una parte de su canción…

_Sigo intentando y luchando contra esta sensación de distancia, _

_Pero cuanto más lo hago más loca me vuelvo._

_Mi oh mí, como hierve mi sangre, un dulce favor para ti._

_Te me tiras boca abajo desnuda y me pones en mi estado de ánimo favorito._

_Pasando por los pisos las puertas se abren esperando que tú camines _

_Y me salves amor._

_Porque yo estoy demasiado._

_Loca por ti. Loca por ti._

Sus palabras me dejaron estático, parecía que ella cantaba la forma como me sentía… ¿¡QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO?! ¡Ella cantaba lo que sentía, estaba cantando una canción para mí!, no lo podía creer, era sensacional. Solamente esperaba que me la dedicara…

-¿Verdad que canta lindo?- Dijo Ángela asustándome un poco -Lo siento, solo que me encanta que toquen música por mi ventana, aunque no sea para mí- Concluyó mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se sentaba en una de las sillas a mi lado -Espero que te la dedique, creo que los define a los dos a la perfección, están locos el uno por el otro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharla- Dije con el corazón en la mano -Anoche cuando la escuche por primera vez sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, ella es la única que ha logrado que me pase eso.

-¿Así que se nos enamoró el muchacho?- Dijo Jacob

-Si Amor- Dijo Ángela mientras se paraba y le daba un abrazo -¿No es genial que por fin Edward se haya enamorado y que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos?

-Sí, es genial- Dijo dándole la razón -Solo te digo una cosa Ed, cuídala mucho Bella es como mi hermanita menor y la quiero demasiado- Me dijo Jacob serio.

-Tranquilo hermano, Yo cuidare de Bella, de la misma forma que tu cuidas de mi hermanita- Le respondí igual de serio.

-Es genial nuestro pequeño Eddy enamorado- Dijo Emmett mientras me veía gracioso…

-¿Tengo algo en la cara para que me veas así?- Pregunte divertido.

-Si Ed, tienes cara de "tonto enamorado"- Respondió Jasper quién venía entrando con un montón de comida en las manos -¡Ayúdenme si no quieren cenar pizza!- Dijo más alto y salimos los cuatro a ayudarlo.

-Creo que esta cena va a ser lo mejor, hoy es una fecha importante- Dijo Emmett.

-¿En serio?- preguntamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, hoy cumplo dos años con Rose, Edward va a tener una novia, aprovechamos que Angy y Jake son novios y… no tengo idea de que celebran la enana y Jazz- Terminó riendo Emmett

-Celebramos que nuestros amigos son tan felices como nosotros- Dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

-Eso mismo espero yo- Dije -Vamos, es hora de la cena- Terminé, y Ángela subió a buscar a Rose, Alice y Bella.

-Todo va a salir bien, ella también te quiere- Dijeron Em, Jake y Jazz.

-Gracias chicos- Les dije y entramos a esperar a las chicas de nuestras vidas…

**Bella PVO**

-Bella, que bonita esa canción- Dijo Rosalie mientras yo volteaba a verla.

-Si es muy linda, espero que algún día le digas a ESE CHICO lo que sientes, estoy segura que ÉL siente lo mismo- Dijo Alice y noté que enfatizó ciertas palabras, por lo que me puse muy roja…

-Gracias chicas, creo que ésta vista puede inspirar a cualquiera- Les dije mientras volvía mi vista al bosque.

-Chicas todo está listo- Dijo Ángela mientras entraba al cuarto -Ustedes dos tienen una cena súper importante.

-¿Solo nosotras?- Preguntó Rose mientras me veía extrañada. Creo que yo tenía la misma mirada que ella.

-Ella quiso decir las cuatro, las cuatro tenemos una cena importante, ¡ES LA CENA

DE LA VICTORIA!- Terminó Alice gritando fulminando con la mirada a Ángela mientras nos agarraba a Rose y a mí de las manos para que saliéramos del cuarto, me di cuenta que Ángela soltó un suspiro mientras nos seguía.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos estaban esperando los chicos, todos se habían puesto unos trajes que hacían que parecieran modelos de pasarelas de París o que acabaran de salir de alguna película de Hollywood. No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera al ver a Edward, si creía que se veía bien mojado por la lluvia y cubierto de barro, ahora no sabía que palabras utilizar para describirlo; era perfecto. Se podía ver a kilómetros que los cuatro chicos que estaban frente a nosotras estaban completamente felices de vernos bajar por esas escaleras, y el rostro de Edward era todo y más de lo que yo podía pedir, me veía con ternura y me sentía cada vez más feliz con cada paso que daba para acercarnos.

No fue hasta ese momento que vi que Emmett tenía un gran ramo de rosas entre sus manos y que Rosalie estaba a punto de llorar.

-Feliz aniversario Rose, estos dos años han sido los mejores de mi vida por el simple hecho de haberlos pasado contigo y estoy seguro que los años que vienen serán mucho mejores- Le dijo Emmett a Rose quien ya estaba llorando.

-Emmett, te acordaste- Le dijo mientras corría para abrazarlo -Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-Para nada Rose, eres lo más importante en mi vida… ¡Más que el football!- Dijo riendo, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos -Esto es para ti- Le dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

-Gracias- Le dijo mientras secaban sus lágrimas -TE AMOOO- Gritó Rose antes de besar a Emmett. En ese momento estallamos en aplausos y risas, parecía que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos en la sala de la casa.

-Felicitaciones a ambos chicos, estoy súper orgulloso de los dos- Dijo Jasper -Pero ahora tenemos una cena para todos y de verdad tengo hambre- Finalizó y no pude evitar el ataque de risa que me dio, lo que hizo que todos rieran conmigo.

-Claro, claro. La cena- Dijo Emmett quien todavía abrazaba a Rose -¡Hoy es una noche especial para todos!- gritó al final.

Así que salimos todos de la sala para el porche, la mesa ya estaba puesta y tenía ocho sillas. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos me miraban de nuevo y lo inevitable pasó, la sangre subió a mis mejillas y me puse más roja que un tomate…

-Es genial que siempre se ponga roja ¿verdad?- Dijo Ángela.

-Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera tener todo el tiempo ese color que Bella logra- Dijo Jake riendo con Ángela…

-Pero te ves genial Bella- Dijo Jasper -Alice es toda una experta con la ropa- Finalizó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Alice.

-Gracias amor, pero hoy el crédito de la ropa se lo lleva Angy- Le dijo Alice mientras le devolvía el beso.

No supe en qué momento pasó pero ya todos estaban sentándose con sus respectivas parejas. Emmett con Rose, Alice con Jasper, Jacob con Ángela y ahí me encontraba yo, parada junto a Edward viendo mis manos, no podía levantar el rostro…

-¿Nos sentamos?- Preguntó Edward mientras ponía una de sus manos debajo de mi barbilla para que levantara mi vista. Me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida y su mano libre busco mis manos para traerme de nuevo la vida.

-Cla… Claro Edward- Tartamudeé, siempre me pasaba cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos.

Me acompañó a la mesa y me sentía como una princesa, sentía que él era mi príncipe azul que había venido a buscarme con su caballo blanco… Me senté en aquella mesa rodeada por las personas más importantes en mi vida, mis amigos y frente a mí se sentó la persona que definitivamente había hecho que mi vida cambiara, la persona que había hecho que más de mil canciones rondaran por mi cabeza y sonaran con mi guitarra, Edward.

La cena pasó entre risas y más risas, de la mesa se desbordaba una felicidad absoluta, la estábamos pasando de maravilla, no podía dejar de reírme de los comentarios de Emmett, las historias de los hermanos Cullen cuando estaban pequeños eran lo más gracioso que alguna vez pude escuchar, y las historias del verano que pasaron ellos juntos.

Luego de haber comido nos levantamos y llevamos los platos a la cocina, los chicos no dejaron que laváramos los platos y nos mandaron a la sala, ya que afuera ya estaba haciendo demasiado frío…

-Chicas, creo que mejor voy arriba, ya me está dando sueño- Dijo Ángela -Buenas noches- Terminó mientras abrazaba a Rose y a Alice un rato largo y luego me miró divertida y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también creo que mejor subo, tengo que revisar que me voy a poner mañana para el Instituto- Dijo Alice levantándose y abrazándome.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Rose repitiendo la acción.

Y ahí me habían dejado, sola en la gran sala, decidí levantarme del sofá e ir al gran piano, cuando llegué no pude evitar recordar la canción que me había dedicado Edward la noche anterior… Casi de inmediato me senté frente al piano y rocé las teclas con mi mano, no me atrevía a tocarlas ya que no tenía idea de cómo tocar un piano…

-No sabes lo linda que te ves sentada en el piano- Dijo Edward mientas pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazaba, no pude evitar el pequeño brinquito de susto que me dio cuando lo sentí hablar muy cerca de mi oreja.

-Me asustaste Edward- Le dije, pero no me moví. Me sentía completamente feliz mientras él me tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo mientras me soltaba.

-Me gustaría que tu idea no fuera dejar de abrazarme- Le dije e instantáneamente sentí como me iba sonrojando.

-Creo que es difícil enseñarte a tocar el piano mientras te tengo abrazada Bella- Dijo, pero sus brazos volvieron a enredarse en mi cintura, ésta vez Edward se había sentado en el banquito conmigo y mi espalda descansaba completamente sobre su pecho. -¿Te dije lo linda que te ves esta noche Bella?- Preguntó y sentí que mi rostro se ponía aún más rojo.

-No lo habías dicho, pero gracias…- Contesté -Tú también te ves realmente guapo, parece que hubieses salido de alguna revista de modas- Edward soltó una risita, me di cuenta de lo que dije y me sonroje aún más, ¡Dios porque no me puedo quedar callada!

-Bella, de verdad me gustaría enseñarte a tocar el piano- Me dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oreja que hizo que me estremeciera entre sus brazos -Pero esta noche yo quiero tocar para ti- Finalizó. No pude evitar voltearme a ver su rostro, Edward estaba completamente feliz, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, ese brillo que hacía que me derritiera… Soltó sus manos de mi cintura y besó ligeramente mi frente y comenzó a tocar el piano..., la melodía comenzó lenta y luego empezó a cantar…

_Esos ojos me gustan a mí,_

_Y me siento contento cuando, tú estás junto a mí,_

_Porque cada vez que pienso en ti me comienzo a estremecer,_

_Y no veo la hora de tenerte aquí_

_Para sentir tu piel,_

_Te hice esta canción para que afín,_

_Puedas entender que el amor que siento por ti,_

_No es de ayer ni anteayer._

_Y solo con un beso tuyo puedes calmar_

_A este hombre que te quiere y más te quiere,_

_Quiero contar con tus caricias,_

_Con el calor de tus mejillas y _

_Que la luz que me levante sea la luz de tu mirada,_

_Quiero llevarte hasta la luna,_

_Y nunca se acabe esta locura,_

_De un amor que nació de pronto._

Edward terminó de cantar y me vio, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, no supe que estaba llorando hasta que pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas, quitando las lágrimas que estuvieran en ellas.

-Bella, sé que anoche te dije lo que sentía por ti, pero no me da miedo repetirlo hoy, mañana o todos los días de mi vida… Te amo como nunca pensé que lograría amar a alguien, quiero poder gritar tu nombre al viento y que todo el mundo se entre que te amo- Dijo mientras me veía directo a los ojos -Bella, necesito hacerte una pregunta, creo que es la pregunta más importante de mi vida- Terminó y bajó la mirada en busca de mis manos, las tomó con las suyas y volvió a mirarme a los ojos…

-Dime Ed…ward- Le dije entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas y del nudo que tenía en mi garganta, nunca había sido tan feliz como esta noche, había sido la mejor cena de mi vida y ahora Edward me había cantado la canción que expresaba completamente sus sentimientos, no podía negarme a contestar una simple pregunta.

-Bella- Comenzó y respiró profundo -¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, el brillo de sus ojos era lo más hermoso que había visto… ya va ¿Qué me había preguntado? ¿Quería que fuera qué?

-Disculpa… ¿qué cosa?- Tuve que preguntar no supe por qué pero creo que había escuchado mal… ¿Quería el que yo fuera su novia? -Es que creo que dijiste que querías que fuera tu novia- Le dije y el esbozó esa sonrisa de la do que me mataba.

-Si Bella, eso es exactamente lo que dije- ¡ESCUCHÉ BIEN! ¡EL QUERÍA SER MI NOVIO! ¡QUERIA SER NOVIO DE BELLA "TORPE" SWAN! -¿Qué me dices?- Me preguntó un poco nervioso al ver que no contestaba. No podía responderle nada, mi voz no salía, estaba completamente feliz porque yo también quería ser su novia, estaba completamente loca por Edward Cullen. Mi voz no reaccionaba, por lo que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me lancé hacia sus brazos y junté mis labios con los suyos, el beso me supo a gloria, ahora era mejor porque éramos NOVIOS… Delicadamente me separé de sus labios y lo miré a los ojos…

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- Le dije y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Bella, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- Dijo -Ahora si voy a hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo- Dijo y me asusté.

-¿Qué quieres hacer desde hace tiempo?- Pregunté asustada.

-Esto- Dijo y se paró en el mueble de la sala -QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE AMO A ISABELLA SWAN, QUE ELLA ES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA Y QUE ELLA ES MI NOVIA, ASI QUE NO SE ACERQUEN A ELLA A MENOS QUE QUIERAN MORIR EN EL INTENTO… ¡TE AMO BELLA!- gritó y llegó de nuevo a mi lado -Eso era lo quería hacer- Dijo mientras me besaba ligeramente los labios…

-¡SIIIIII YA SON NOVIOOOOOS!- Gritaron desde el piso de arriba y no pude identificar quien fue porque estaba completamente hipnotizada por los ojos de Edward, por los ojos de mi novio…

-Te amo.- Susurré contra sus labios -Pero mañana tenemos que ir al Instituto- Finalicé y él comenzó a reír.

-Verdad, aunque me va costar mucho dormir esta noche, contigo ocupando cada uno de mis pensamientos- Dijo riendo bajito.

-Sé que podrás lograrlo- Le dije y agarré sus manos -Subamos antes que sea más tarde- le dije y subimos tomados de las manos, me sentía feliz, era la mujer más afortunada por tener como novio a un chico como Edward, simplemente estaba extasiada, desbordaba alegría.

-Espero que estés consiente de lo que ser novio de Bella "torpe" Swan conlleva- Le dije con un tono de broma pero también un poco preocupada de que eso fuera un problema.

-Estoy preparado para todo, porque lo único que me importa es que tú vas a estar siempre a mi lado, no importa las veces que me caiga, manche o lastime- Dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos –Además como ya te había dicho, tu torpeza me parece adorable- Termino dándome un beso y yéndose para su cuarto… No había palabras para expresar como me sentía…

* * *

**HOLA como lo prometi aqui estoy otra vez **

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**Hoy vengo por partida doble jaja**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Esa noche dormí con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Me desperté temprano, o mejor dicho me despertaron temprano, las chicas querían que hiciéramos el desayuno para nuestros novios (¡Qué lindo sonaba!) cuando ya está listo el desayuno Edward llego a la cocina y nos miró con sorpresa al ver ocho platos en la mesa.

-Buenos días- Dijimos al tiempo las cuatro

-Hey… ¿ustedes hicieron todo esto?- pregunto, pero era obvia la respuesta.

-No, lo hizo el fantasma que vive debajo de tu cama- Dije mientras reía y me acercaba- ¿verdad que le quedó buenísimo?- Dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y levantaba el rostro. Se agacho hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno beso y paso sus manos por mi cintura y yo lleve mis manos a su cuello.

-Tengo que darle las gracias al fantasma entonces- dijo riendo contra mis labios -Todo se ve realmente delicioso…

-De nada- Dije separándome de él y tomándole de la mano para que se sentara a mi lado.

Desayunamos tranquilamente cuando Jasper, Jacob y Emmett se dignaron a bajar, estaba completamente feliz de estar rodeada de toda la gente que quería y por la persona que amaba. Como habíamos dicho, fuimos al instituto y el día pasó lentamente porque no tenía ninguna clase con Edward, a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos y almorzamos entre risas y juegos… todo ese rato solamente pude ver a Edward y el me veía a mí…

Mi vida estaba completa, los días pasaban con rapidez mientras estaba con mi novio, no podía ser más feliz… A los padres de Edward les encantó la idea de que... (Y lo digo textualmente según Ángela) Por fin estuviera sentando cabeza, mis padres también aceptaron la relación como los suyos, de la mejor manera.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando eres feliz y rápidamente llegó el día de nuestro primer "mesaversario", como le decía Alice, que casualmente era el mismo día se mi cumpleaños, hoy era 13 de septiembre y cumplía oficialmente mis 18 años, la verdad me encantaba mi cumpleaños, no me gustaba que me dieran muchos regalos, pero tampoco los iba a rechazar, además con amigos como los míos aprendí que lo mejor es no llevarles la contraria.

-¡FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS HIJA!- Dijo mi mamá mientras saltaba en mi cama -¡Que se levante la cumpleañeraaaaaaa!- Terminó moviéndome mucho, supuse que de verdad estaba brincando encima de mi cama…

-Está bien- Dije medio levantándome de mi cama -Menos mal que solamente se cumple años una vez al año, ¿Te imaginas levantarte todos los días con éste alboroto?- Le pregunté mientras reía y la abrazaba.

-¿Y para el papá de la cumpleañera no hay abrazo?- Preguntó mi papá desde la puerta.

-¡Ven y únete!- Le gritó mi mamá y nos fundimos en un gran y caluroso abrazo familiar de cumpleaños.

-Suficiente amor chicas- Dijo papá -La chica cumpleañera se tiene que arreglar ¿o quieres estar todo el día en pijamas?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No, no quiero estar todo el día en pijamas papá, Además las chicas no lo permitirían- Dije levantándome de la cama -Pero no sé qué vamos a hacer hoy, por lo que no tengo idea de qué ponerme- Les dije viéndolos a ambos. Normalmente pasábamos mi cumpleaños los 3 en la casa, pero a veces se nos unían mis amigos.

-Ten- Dijo Renne -Éste es mi regalo- Dijo pasándome una bolsa. La inspeccioné un rato y me dispuse a sacar el contenido, era un hermoso vestido como de playa, corto, que se veía totalmente inapropiado para el clima de Forks, pero aun así estaba hermoso, era un regalo de mi mamá y me lo iba a poner así muriera de hipotermia en el intento.

-Gracias mamá, está bellísimo- Y no mentía, la abracé fuerte.

-De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado, por cierto tengo que darte algunas indicaciones- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Indicaciones?- Pregunté algo ida…

-Si hija, indicaciones… tienes que secarte el cabello como me gusta- Dijo viéndome a los ojos, recordaba que le gustaba que mi cabello estuviera perfectamente arreglado de lado con el flequillo de frente, pero nunca lo hacía porque era mucho trabajo, pero hoy era diferente, así que solo asentí -El maquillaje es sencillo y los zapatos… mmm, déjame ver- Dijo y comenzó a buscar entre mis zapatos -Éstos me gustan- Dijo y sacó unos converse verdes que todavía no había estrenado -Además hija, tienes que ponerte éstos leggins para que no mueras de frío- Terminó riendo y salió de mi cuarto.

Me metí a bañar rápido para luego pelear con mi cabello un rato, cuando estuve lista me puse el vestido, los leggins y los zapatos, me vi en el espejo y comencé a maquillarme… Era imposible que mi mamá supiera que ésa era el tipo de ropa que me gustaba, seguramente revisó como cincuenta millones de veces mi armario o… no, no podía pensar en la última opción… ¿Será que le pidió ayuda a Alice y a Rose?, no, no creo…

Habían pasado como 40 minutos y ya estaba lista… en eso mi papá entró al cuarto

-Bella, que bien te ves hija- Dijo mi papá y noté cierto brillo en sus ojos -Tu mamá dijo que ya deberías bajar para que veas algo…

Ni siquiera dije nada, me paré de mi cama y me fui con mi papá, al bajar a la sala vi que ahí no había cambiado absolutamente nada…

-¿Bajé a ver la sala, papá?- Le pregunté algo extrañada.

-No hija, abre la puerta por favor- Dijo mientras se paraba detrás de mí.

No supe que pasaba, así que fui directo a la puerta… no la había terminado de abrir cuando algo me sorprendió….

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!- Gritaron los chicos y mi mamá desde afuera. No lo podía creer, estaba completamente en shock, no fue hasta que Rose, Ángela y Alice me abrazaron y comenzaron a dar brinquitos conmigo que me di cuenta que estaba llorando como una magdalena…

-No lo puedo creer- Dije en susurro para mí mientras me secaba las lágrimas…

-NO PUEDE VER NADA- Gritó Emmett asustándome mientras Rose me tapaba los ojos, no pude evitar el grito que salió de mi garganta con demasiada fuerza.

-Bella me vas a dejar sorda- Dijo Rosalie quien ya me llevaba arrastrada hacia afuera de la casa…

-Lo siento, pero no es justo que Emmett grite de esa manera y tú me tapes los ojos con tus manos- Le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¡Ay Bella, relájate!- Gritaron Emmett y Jasper- a la cuenta de tres, le destapas los ojos Rose- Dijo la voz que añoraba escuchar, Edward…

-UNO- Dijeron Alice y Ángela.

-DOS- Dijeron Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Edward.

-TRES- Gritaron todos y me destaparon los ojos… Delante de mis ojos había un auto que nunca había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera sabía si a ESO se le podía decir carro, parecía uno de esos de competencia o uno de los que suelen tener las personas de Hollywood, pero era bellísimo….

-Qu… ¿qué es ESO?- Pregunté mientras me volteaba para ver la cara de todos, estaban muriéndose de la risa.

-ESE es el reemplazo de tu horrible Chevy, y es el regalo por parte de mis padres, Rose, Alice y por supuesto, mío- Dijo Ángela mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba.

-Esperamos que te guste- Dijo Rose quien ya estaba a mi lado también… No me importaba que le hubiera dicho horrible a mi Chevy por este carro, pueden hacer lo que quieran con esa estúpida camioneta.

-¡OH DIOS MIO…. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS…!- Dije mientras saltaba con ellas y las abrazaba.

-Creo que este es el momento para darte mi regalo Bella- Dijo Emmett riendo -Ten- Dijo y casi me caigo de la alegría.

-¡GRACIAS EMMETT! ¡ME COMPASTE UNA GUITARRA NUEVA!- Le dije mientras le quitaba la guitarra de las manos y le daba un abrazo de oso -¡GRAAAAAACIAAAAS!- Le grité cuando me levantó en el abrazo.

-De nade Bella, pero tampoco es para que me dejes sordo- Dijo devolviéndome al suelo mientras reía.

-Lo siento- Dije poniéndome roja como un tomate, de nuevo….

-Este es mi regalo Bells- Me dijo Jacob mientras me pasaba una caja, lo mire alzando una ceja y la destape, me di cuenta que eran unas copias de Orgullo y Prejuicio y de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡GRACIAS JAKE!- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba -Ya los míos estaban muy viejos Gracias.

-Bella- Me llamó Jasper- Éste es mi regalo- Dijo mientras alzaba en brazos un pequeño Golden Retriever, no lo creía… ME REGALO UN PERRITOOOO!

-Oh Jazz, que lindo es- Le dije mientras lo cargaba -Muchísimas gracias- Terminé dándole un abrazo -De verdad muchísimas gracias…

En todo ese momento de regalos me percaté que Edward no se me había acercado, así que con mi nuevo cachorrito me acerqué yo a él, tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y sostenía las llaves de algo en sus manos…

-Hola- Le dije cuando estuve muy cerca. Todo fue muy rápido, de repente el cachorrito ya no estaba en mis manos, mis manos estaban en el cuello de Edward y él tenía sus manos en mi cintura…

-WOW, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté riéndome.

-Nada- Dijo cerca de mis labios -Solo que el fantasma que vive debajo de mi cama me ayudo a secuestrarte unos minutos de tu casa para mostrarte mi regalo- Y me besó, el beso fue realmente intenso, lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo…-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- Dijo y no pude hacer más nada que abrazarlo, abrazarlo muy fuerte…

-Gracias, ese fue el mejor regalo- Le dije mientras lo seguía abrazado… no sé qué dije, per comenzó a reírse -¿Qué dije?- Le pregunté separándome de él con el ceño fruncido.

-ESE no fue tu regalo, todavía tengo que secuestrarte unos minutos…- Dijo y me tomó de la mano hacia mi nuevo carro -¡Ya venimos!- Gritó a todos que ya estaban llevando los regalos adentro de la casa…

-¡EDWARD!- Gritó Alice y los dos volteamos- ¡NO TARDES!- Él solo asintió con la cabeza y me terminó de llevar hacia mi carro.

-Hoy manejas tú- Me dijo, me besó de nuevo y me entregó las llaves -Yo solo te digo el camino.

-Qué bueno que me enseñaste a manejar con tu carro, si no, esto sería una pérdida de tiempo- Le dije riendo mientras me sentaba en el asiento del piloto y prendía mi carro (Lo decía porque mi camioneta era manual y este carro es automático, sería un desperdicio que no supiera manejar mi propio auto) -¿A dónde?- Le pregunté y me perdí en el verde de sus ojos, todo era perfecto en ese momento.

-Solamente sigue la principal- Me dijo mientras me besaba, de nuevo, y yo arrancaba el carro.

El camino fue corto, pero muy animado hablando con Edward, todavía no sabía por qué su regalo estaba tan lejos, pero no se lo pregunté en ningún momento, mientras iba manejando, él iba acariciando mi cabello, lo que no dejaba que me concentrara en el camino y soltara risitas tontas cada vez que sus labios se encontraban con mi cuello.

-Te puedes estacionar aquí- Dijo contra mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme -Veo que alguien es muy cosquilluda ¿no?- Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos…

-Ehhh… no, bueno si- Ya ni sabía que decía, cuando él me veía de esa forma no sabía que le pasaba a mi mundo que se paraba y solamente quedábamos nosotros dos, no había más nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Te traje hasta aquí porque quería que escucharas esto- Dijo y puso un CD en el estéreo del carro, la música suave de un piano inundó el carro, solamente sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en mi rostro, pero yo solo veía el radio… en eso la voz que me volvía loca comenzó a sonar…

_Todo cambió... cuando te vi _

_De blanco y negro a color... me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor_

_Con una mirada... oh no no no nooo_

_Todo tembló_

_Dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente paso_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te amé más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos notar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

_Me sorprendió_

_Todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro a color_

_Me convertí_

_Sé que no es fácil_

_Decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso _

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te amé más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos notar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi _

_Todo cambió_

_Cuando te vi_

-Bella, lamento no haberte comprado nada, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer- Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mi barbilla para que lo viera. -Espero que te haya gustado- Susurró

-Edward, es lo más hermoso que me pudiste haber regalado. ¡TE AMO!- Le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría, las cuales mojaron todo su hombro -Lo siento, mojé tu camisa- Le dije riéndome un poco mientras me separaba, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él también estaba llorando -¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunté preocupada.

-Bella, no sabes lo maravillosa que eres, soy muy afortunado de que me hayas dejado compartir todo este tiempo contigo, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi regalo, de verdad- Dijo mientras agarraba mis manos y veía directo a mis ojos- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, desde que te vi supe que era la única que podía hacer que me sintiera vivo, la única que pudo hacer que me sintiera completo… También te amo, ahora eres mi vida, mi princesa, mi todo- Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con esa sonrisa que me mataba…

-Gracias, de verdad me encantó la canción, me encanta todo lo que haces por mí- Le dije mientras lo besaba ligeramente en los labios…

-Vamos, si no llegamos rápido a tu casa Alice me va a matar- Dijo riendo en mis labios, era maravilloso lo que sentía en todo mi cuerpo cada vez que él hacía eso.

Y así comenzó mi cumpleaños, con mi familia, mis mejores amigos, mi nuevo carro, mi nueva guitarra, mi nuevo cachorro y el amor de mi vida.

Llegamos a mi casa después del regalo de Edward. Ya Alice estaba en la puerta con gesto molesto. Casi nos hace bajarnos del carro corriendo.

-Llegan tarde- Dijo -No lo puedo creer, les dije que llegaran temprano- Dijo molesta.

-Lo siento Alice, fue mi culpa- Dije -No manejo tan rápido como ustedes, estoy acostumbrada a mi Chevy- Le dije riendo y tomando la mano de Edward.

-Pfff- Bufó Alice- Bueno entren, ¿Qué esperan?

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y todos estaban sentados en la mesa, habían llegado los padres de Edward y estaban hablando animadamente con mis padres, cuando nos vieron entrar, Ese se acercó casi que corriendo a abrazarme y a desearme feliz cumpleaños. Carlisle hizo lo mismo y me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con el carro.

A pesar que le había dicho como mil veces a Alice que no quería nada para mi cumpleaños, ella organizó un almuerzo en mi casa. Todo le había quedado de maravillas, había sido sin dudas el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Después del almuerzo, Emmett hizo que le pusiera nombre a mi perrito nuevo, al principio no sabía que nombre ponerle y los que él aportaba no eran para nada graciosos, como él pensaba… Al final decidí que lo llamaría Orión, no sé por qué pero ese fue el único en el que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Cuando se hizo más tarde todos se fueron de la casa, de verdad que fue el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en la vida. Subí a mi cuarto con Orión y me quedé dormida al instante.

Los días siguientes fueron excelentes, por no decir que fueron los mejores de mi vida, tenía el novio perfecto, los mejores amigos y una familia excelente a la que se le había sumado un lindo compañero que movía la colita cada vez que alguno de mis amigos iba a la casa… Estaba segura que si gritara al viento que mi vida era perfecta, nadie lo iba a negar, estaba viviendo en mi propio cuento de hadas…

Un día en una hora que tenía libre me acordé que había llevado mi guitarra al instituto, por lo que me dirigí al estacionamiento a buscarla, cuando iba en camino sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y me giré. Ahí estaba Edward, con aquella sonrisa que me mataba más y más…

-¿Se puede saber para dónde vas tú sola?- Me preguntó entre un susurro y un beso.

-Solamente iba a mi carro a buscar mi guitarra… ¿me acompañas?- Le pregunté y no esperé respuesta, solo tomé su mano y comencé a caminar por el pasillo del instituto. Nunca prestaba atención a los carteles que colocaban en las paredes, pero uno llamó mi atención- ¿Así que este año si van a hacer el baile?- Le pregunté, aunque la respuesta era un poco obvia.

-Si- dijo- ¿Porque antes no lo hacían?

-No decían que era una pérdida de dinero- Le respondí mientras me giraba a verlo.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- Me preguntó con brillo en sus ojos, me había dado cuenta que siempre brillaban cuando me preguntaba algo y esperaba una afirmación por mi parte.

-Como negarme- Le dije mientras le daba un abrazo -¿Es en dos semanas no?- Le pregunté ya que no había visto la fecha.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque necesito decirles a las chicas que me acompañen a comprar un vestido adecuado, ya que Alice dice que tengo que consultar todo lo que vaya a comprar primero con ella antes de comprarlo- Le dije riendo.

-Claro, las locas intenciones de Alice por controlar todo el vestuario de todo el mundo con Rosalie y Ángela apoyándola no es algo contra lo que se pueda luchar- Dijo uniéndose a mis risas…

En ese momento el equipo de Porristas del colegio venía entrando, nunca me había dado cuenta que eran todas plásticas, no sabía si fue por la forma en la que me miraron con rabia o como casi se comen a Edward con la mirada. Instantáneamente me tensé entre sus brazos, nos las soportaba, no quería que nadie viera de esa manera a mi novio, porque si, él era mío y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie más que yo lo viera de esa forma, además todavía me costaba aceptar que Edward me hubiera elegido a mí en vez de cualquiera de ellas que son mucho más bonitas y obviamente menos torpes.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Preguntó Edward al ver que ponía mi frente en su hombro.

-No soporto que Lauren y su grupo de "animadorcitas" te miren de esa manera -Confesé una parte de mis pensamientos como si tuviera veneno en mi boca.

-¿Estas celosa?- Preguntó mientras me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo y yo continuaba con mi frente en su hombro -Porque si me vas a abrazar así cada vez que te pongas celosa voy a tener que encontrar la forma de que te pongas de ese modo más seguido- Terminó riendo…

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen, no me gusta estar celosa…. Ni siquiera sabía que soy tan celosa- Dije alejándome de su hombro y poniéndome como un tomate.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves completamente adorable cuando te pones roja?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Como un millón de veces, pero no me canso de escucharlo- Le dije mientras me ponía de puntitas para poder alcanzar definitivamente sus labios.

Después del beso y la deplorable escenita de celos de mi parte salimos a mi carro, abrí la puerta y saqué mi guitarra y nos dirigimos de nuevo al patio el colegio…. El tiempo con Edward pasaba volando, él tuvo que entrar a su clase y me quedé sola con mi guitarra un rato más, ya que me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de mi próxima clase… No había pasado mucho tiempo antes que la arrogante de Lauren se plantara frente a mí, con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir levanté mi rostro y ahí estaba ella…

-Hola Lauren, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le pregunté tratando de ser amable.

-Mira Torpe Swan- Dijo mirándome con veneno -Ya sé que estás con Edward, aunque creo que él lo hace como cortesía, pero quiero recordarte que él es mío, así que mejor te vas apartando de mi camino a no ser que quieras pasar un mal trago metiéndote conmigo. Y te recuerdo que lo que quiero, lo consigo- Terminó y se dio media vuelta y se alejó… No lo podía creer, me había dado un ultimátum… ¿Qué se creía la loca esa?...

-Hay que ver que hay gente loca, y ella- Dije mientras volvía a mi guitarra… En ese momento no me importaba nada de lo que ella había dicho, total ¿era una loca, no?

-Bella tenemos que ir HOY MISMO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL- Dijo Alice llegando a mi lado junto con Ángela y Rose -Hoy van a haber descuentos en todas las tiendas y ahí podemos encontrar nuestros vestidos y los zapatos para el baile, pero hay algo que te quiero pedir Bella- Dijo ahora seria y mirándome los ojos...

-Dime Al, ¿qué quieres que haga?- Le pregunté nerviosa.

-VAMOS A SALTARNOS LAS CLASES DE LA TARDE PARA PODER LLEGAR TEMPRANO A LAS TIENDAS… ¿POR FAVOR, SII?- Gritó preguntando y poniendo cara de corderito…

-¡Cómo!- Exclame levantándome de golpe.

-¡Ay Bella, por favor, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes!- dijo Rosalie, Bueno razón si tenía pero no me gustaba hacerlo, ¡Soy hija de un policía, que esperaban! -Anda vamos, yo llevo a Alice en mi carro y tú nos sigues en el tuyo con Ángela ¿va?- Preguntó emocionada, de verdad que no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero era nada más por hoy y en la tarde no teníamos exámenes ni nada…

-Bueno está bien, ¡Vamos a comprar!- Dije con resignación mientras iba de nuevo al carro con mis tres mejores amigas…

Alice se fue con Rose en su carro y yo me fui con Ángela en el mío detrás de ellas, así que puse el único CD que tenía en el carro y la voz de Edward inundó todo el espacio… Ángela me miro con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada.


	9. Capítulo 9: ¡Odio Los Cuentos De Hadas!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ¡Odio Los Cuentos De Hadas!**

Llegamos al centro comercial eso de las 12 del mediodía, me había olvidado completamente de avisarle a Edward, por lo que le mandé un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba en el centro comercial con las chicas "haciendo las compras locas de las primeras tres horas de rebajas", como las habían bautizado ellas tres.

Antes de entrar a cualquier tienda decidimos que era mejor comer algo, por lo que entramos en un pequeño restaurante y pedimos algo sencillo. Comimos y reímos muchísimo, había sido una buna idea haber venido al centro comercial con ellas hoy…

Salimos del restaurante y entramos a nuestra primera tienda, ahí solo conseguimos los zapatos, pues Alice dijo que los vestidos no era lo suficientemente lindos para nosotras cuatro, dijo que nuestros vestidos tenían que ser únicos, por lo que nos paseamos por muchas tiendas antes de encontrar los indicados, Alice había elegido un vestido verde de tiritas, Rosalie escogió un vestido largo color rojo que tenía un escote tanto por delante como por la espalda, Ángela escogió uno corto hasta las rodillas color morado y yo escogí uno azul rey de tiras gruesas con varios pliegues de tela.

-Bella ese vestido te queda genial- Dijo Alice -¡LOS LLEVAMOS LOS TRES!- Casi gritó mientras iba hacia la caja a pagar, porque de nuevo, no me dejaba pagar nada de lo que escogía para mí…

Salimos de la tienda con un montón de bolsas en las manos y riendo, de repente algo captó mi atención, era Edward estaba buscando algo en las tiendas… me parecía que se veía completamente hermoso con esa cara de perdido que tenía; hasta que algo pasó una chica que conocía muy bien, Lauren, por su forma de caminar salió corriendo y se estrelló muy apropósito contra Edward y de repente estampó sus labios contra los de mi novio, éste se tensó por un momento pero luego se relajó… No supe que cara tenía yo en ese momento pero volteé a ver a Alice y ella parecía que iba a estallar al igual que Rosalie y Ángela estaba igual o peor que ellas… lo único que sentí fue como las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mis ojos y sentía que el mundo se me iba encima…

-Chicas… tengo qu… que irme- Dije entre el llanto -No puedo seguir viendo eso- Dije y salí corriendo… Me monté en mi carro y salí a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarme lo más que pudiera de ese centro comercial que había hecho que mi cuento de hadas se acabara.

No sé cuánto tiempo maneje, pero sé que había llegado a la playa la Push, cerca de la casa de Jake, estacioné en un lugar que me parecía lo suficientemente alejado y solo, pero aun así seguro y comencé a llorar. Eso era lo único que quería hacer, llorar hasta que se me olvidara lo que había visto en el centro comercial… pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, no sé cómo pero logré prender la radio del carro y la voz del hombre que amaba pero empezaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas inundó el carro… No lo soporté, de un manotazo saqué el CD del radio y lo tiré en el asiento de atrás con todo la rabia que me invadía en ese momento.

Qué estúpida había sido al creer las palabras de Edward, que estúpida era… desde un principio supe que era imposible que un chico como él se fijara en mí, con mi mala suerte ningún hombre se me acercaría, y había dado en el clavo, ahora entendía la cara de Lauren, la cara de suficiencia que tenía… ¡seguro que él estaba con ella!

Algo dentro de mí gritaba que no creyera en lo que había visto, pero mandé a callar esa voz y seguí llorando… simplemente el día se me había dañado, mi vida había cambiado en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Edward no reaccionó como yo quería, hubiese querido que en vez de relajarse, separara a Lauren sin ningún tipo de caballerosidad y le hubiese gritado cualquier cosa para que ella saliera corriendo y llorara como yo estaba en este momento, completamente destrozada…

-Odio los cuentos de hadas- Dije en un suspiro y puse mi frente en el volante mientras más lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara. No creo que nunca antes hubiese llorado tanto por alguien, aunque nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien y nunca antes me habían destrozado el corazón en mil pedacitos y había pateado cada uno de ellos… sentía mi pecho completamente vacío…

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, por lo que decidí bajar del carro y sentarme en el capó con mi guitarra a ver el atardecer, cerrando el carro con el celular adentro… cuando estuve más calmada comencé a tocar la guitarra con lo que pasaba en mi mente…

_Dices que lo sientes  
Te sale esa cara de ángel  
solo cuando la necesitas_

Mientras yo iba y volvía todo este tiempo  
Porque honestamente creía en ti

Pasaron los días aguantando  
Chica estúpida  
Debí saberlo,  
debí saberlo...

No soy una princesa  
Esto no es un cuento de hadas  
No soy la única que  
cargabas en tus brazos  
ni la única a la que llevabas a lo alto de las escaleras

Esto no es Hollywood  
esto es una ciudad pequeña  
Yo era una soñadora  
antes de que te fueras y me abandonaras

Ahora es muy tarde para que tú  
y tu caballo blanco regresen

Quizás fui ingenua  
me perdí en tus ojos  
y realmente nunca tuve la oportunidad

Mi error fue que no sabía  
que estar enamorada significa  
tener que luchar  
para conseguir la ventaja

Tenia tantos sueños acerca de nosotros  
con finales felices  
ahora sé... 

_No soy una princesa  
Esto no es un cuento de hadas  
No soy la única que  
cargabas en tus brazos  
ni la única a la que llevabas a lo alto de las escaleras_

Esto no es Hollywood  
esto es una ciudad pequeña  
Yo era una soñadora  
antes de que te fueras y me abandonaras

Ahora es muy tarde para que tú  
y tu caballo blanco regresen

Terminé de tocar mi guitarra y ya tenía lágrimas de nuevo en mi rostro… ya no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa… Así que me metí dentro de mi carro de nuevo y manejé a mi casa… ni siquiera revisé mi celular, no tenía ánimo ni ganas de hablar o leer cualquier cosa que cualquier persona me pudiese haber mandado… simplemente quería llegar a mi casa e ir al patio, sentarme debajo de cualquier árbol y seguir llorando, sabía que en algún momento no me iban a quedar más lágrimas, pero mientras éstas siguieran saliendo, me seguiría sintiendo destrozada.

Apenas llegué a mi casa pasé de largo al patio trasero con mi guitarra en mi mano… me sentía sola, como nunca antes me había sentido en mi vida, me sentía como si me hubiesen robado lo más importante para mí, y de hecho, así había sido… No quería seguir pensando en Edward, el solo recordar lo que había pasado hacía que más lágrimas se derramaran por mis ojos… caminé hasta mi árbol favorito, estaba suficientemente alejado de la casa y sabía que ahí nadie me buscaría y me senté a seguir llorando… en un momento que estaba más calmada sentí que algo se acostaba en mis piernas y cuando bajé mi mirada, ahí estaba mi perrito Orión, es impresionante que no haya ladrado ni nada, simplemente se quedó ahí conmigo mientras yo lloraba, de vez en cuando pasaba su lengüita por mi cara para que, de alguna manera, me sintiera mejor, pero ni eso funcionaba en ese momento… no sentía nada, solo sentía como mi corazón se había roto y no encontraba forma alguna de poder reparar el daño…

A medida que se hizo más oscuro, cargué a Orión, tomé mi guitarra y me fui a la casa, subí directo a mi cuarto y me senté en el techo… No tenía hambre, ni sueño y definitivamente no quería ver a nadie…

**Edward POV**

Ya me encontraba en el centro comercial, porque había visto el mensaje que Bella me había mandado y pensé que necesitaría ayuda para pasar la tarde con el trio de locas…

Estaba totalmente perdido en el centro comercial cuando alguien se estrelló contra mi pecho rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y estampando sus labios contra los míos… me asusté al principio pero después me relaje, pues pensé que era Bella. Mi sorpresa fue que cuando abrí los ojos no estaban aquellos ojos cafés que hacían que me derritiera, a cambio estaban unos negros que me miraban con maldad…

-¿Así que besas a la gente y ni siquiera te fijas si es tu noviecita?- Preguntó la odiosa de Lauren mientras me soltaba -Besas muy bien Edward- Dijo mientras yo seguía en shock. Cuando volteé vi a mi hermana, y a mis amigas con sus bocas completamente abiertas y con miradas llenas de rabia… y ahí estaba mi novia, mi Bella, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían ella estaba ahí parada con sus ojos y mejillas llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que caían por mi culpa, sentí que el pecho se me ponía chiquitico… no sé cómo permití que esto pasara, ¿cómo no me había fijado si era o no mi Bella la que había saltado a mi cuello en ese momento?

Bella se veía completamente destrozada… traté de ir detrás de ella, pero mi hermana y amigas se me atravesaron…

-ASI QUE PARA ESTO VIENES AL CENTRO COMERCIAL- Gritó Alice en mi cara.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER DE TI EDWARD, PENSABA QUE TU NO ERAS COMO LOS DEMÁS CHICOS… PENSABA QUE AMABAS A BELLA- Gritó también Rosalie, de verdad que ambas estaban muy molestas y les daba la razón… ¿Cómo pude permitir que Bella llorara por mi culpa? La única mujer que amo y la hago llorar… eso definitivamente no está nada bien.

-Permiso chicas, tengo que hablar con ella- Dije con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga Edward?- Dijo Alice con gesto molesto

-Edward, Bella se fue llorando, ni siquiera nos dijo a donde iba y además, ¿qué le vas a decir? ¡Que fue un accidente!- Terminó mi hermana gritando.

No sé en qué momento pasó pero sentía que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, había hecho llorar a Bella y eso no me lo iba a perdonar jamás, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero ni Alice ni Rosalie ni mi hermana dejaban de gritarme en la cara cosas que yo ya sabía…

-Si fue un accidente- Les dije con lágrimas en mis ojos -Pensé que había sido Bella la que se había agarrado de mi cuello, nunca pensé que la loca de Lauren sería capaz de hacer algo así, de verdad, créanme, fue un accidente, un malentendido…-Les dije a las tres chicas que parecía que se habían dado cuenta que lo que había pasado no había sido mi culpa, sino la de la loca de Lauren Mallory.

-Edward, no sé si creerte… te veías muy cómodo besando a la culebra esa- Dijo Ángela con veneno en su voz, pero tristeza en sus ojos -Le hiciste mucho daño a mi amiga, no importa lo que yo decida, si perdonarte o no, es suya la decisión final hermano- Dijo ya más calmada…

-Tengo que llamarla- Tomé mi celular y comencé a llamar a Bella, el teléfono repicaba y repicaba, pero nadie agarraba -Por favor ustedes sigan llamándola, tengo que ir a ver si está en su casa, necesito arreglar las cosas…

-Edward- Me llamó Rosalie -En esto no te pienso ayudar, Bella es mi amiga y tu acabas de hacer que ella salga llorando, lo siento, pero la voy a apoyar a ella, no a ti- Dijo mientras su mirada iba al suelo y luego iba a la mía… No le pude contestar nada, ella tenía razón. Pero tenía que hablar con ella de todas formas, me negaba a perder al amor de mi vida por esta estupidez que había cometido hoy.

Manejé a todo lo que daba el carro hasta su casa, pero cuando llegué su carro no estaba ahí. Una desesperación inimaginable cruzó mi pecho y mi mente… ¿Y si se había ido del pueblo? ¿Y si no la volvía a ver?... no podía permitir que eso pasara…

Seguí manejando por el pueblo hasta que se hizo de noche, en ningún lado encontraba señales de Bella, no la veía y la única imagen que tenía de ella en mi cabeza era esa donde estaba llorando por mi culpa, totalmente destrozada por mi culpa.

Golpeé con rabia el volante del Volvo y me dirigí de nuevo a su casa, esperaba que ya hubiese llegado y así fue… afuera de la casa estaba el Bugatti que hace menos de un mes las chicas le había regalado a mi Bella, como regalo de cumpleaños y como regalo de victoria. En el estacionamiento no estaban los carros de Renne ni de Charlie, por lo que metí el Volvo y me bajé corriendo.

-¡BELLA, BELLA!- Grité cuando llegué al patio trasero y vi que estaba sentada en el techo con su frente en sus rodillas. Apenas levantó su rostro vi que no había dejado de llorar, no importaba que estuviera oscureciendo, la chispa que antes podía ver en sus ojos a cualquier distancia había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso solo a unos ojos vacíos, a unos ojos completamente tristes.

-Vete- Dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que yo la escuchara -No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie, vete… - Dijo mientras volvía a poner su frente en sus rodillas. Podía notar como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto y no lo soportaba.

-Por favor Bella, ¡Mírame!- Terminé gritando, no aguantaba esa escena, ella llorando y yo sin poder abrazarla. Ella levantó su cara y ahora era una donde la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos pero no había ninguna expresión en él…

-¿Y qué me vas a decir?- Dijo en tono carente de emoción -Mira… Cullen- Dijo y me miró seria, la forma como no pudo decir mi nombre me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser -En este momento no quiero escuchar a nadie, te agradecería que te fueras de mi casa ya- Terminó y pude ver como unas lágrimas salían de nuevo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban totalmente irritados a causa del llanto.

-Bella, por favor déjame explicarte, te he estado buscando toda la tarde- Le dije y sentí que yo también estaba llorando -¡POR FAVOR BELLA, DEJAME EXPLICARTE!- Grité y vi que la máscara de seriedad de su cara cambiaba por una de asombro y luego pasaba a una de confusión, para terminar arrugando su frente y comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez como nunca la había visto llorar… De verdad le había dolido en el alma lo que había visto en el centro comercial y no me lo iba a perdonar hasta que ella volviera a sonreírme de la manera que tanto amaba.

-Ed… Cullen, vete por favor… N…No tienes nada que explicarme, todo quedó claro en el centro comercial- Dijo entre sollozos -Ya vi que tu no me quieres, nunca me quisiste, que la quieres a ella, espero que sean felices, mucha suerte… dijo y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos y sus rodillas.

Ella había dicho que yo prefería a Lauren sobre ella… ¿estaba loca o qué?

-Bella no me has dejado hablar- Dije en un intento de parecer tranquilo.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir Cullen- Dijo aun con sus manos en su rostro -Total, tú y yo ya no somos nada ¿no?- Terminó y sentí que el mundo se me iba encima…

-No, no, ¡NO!- Terminé gritando -Bella todo lo que viste fue un malentendido, ella no es nada para mí, a la única que amo eres tú y eres la única con la que quiero estar- Le dije esperando que levantara su rostro ante mis palabras, pero no lo hizo.

-Cullen, por favor, vete de mi casa- Me dijo con indiferencia…

-Bella, llámame por mi nombre- Le dije y ella levantó su rostro -Te dije que fue un malentendido mi amor…

-¡Nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a decir así, Edw… Tú!- dijo y de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas al igual que de los míos…

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!- Le grité, ya no aguantaba la indiferencia con la que me estaba tratando, necesitaba saber que era lo que de verdad pasaba en la cabeza de Bella, nunca había deseado tanto en mi vida poder tener la capacidad de leer la mente como en éste momento -TE AMO, MÁS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO- Le dije con lo que me quedaba de aliento…

-SI ME AMARAS TANTO COMO DICES NO HUBIERAS BESADO A LAUREN, LA HABRIAS ALEJADO, NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO EDWARD- Me gritó y vi que le dolió pronunciar mi nombre-NECESITO QUE TE VAYAS, QUE ME DEJES PENSAR… - Gritó llorando mientras se levantaba y entraba a su cuarto… no podía creer lo que pasó, Bella me había dicho que necesitaba pensar y yo me había quedado como un inútil, no pude decir nada para que dejara de llorar, para que la sonrisa se adueñara de su carita…

No pude hacer más nada que sentarme en la grama de la casa de Bella, mientras comenzaba a llover… de repente sentí algo que halaba mi pantalón, era Orión, quería que jugara con él, pero no me podía levantar de donde estaba, estaba destrozado por la imagen de Bella llorando… y se me ocurrió una idea para que por lo menos leyera lo que sentía…

**Bella POV**

Le había gritado a Edward cómo me sentía y lo que necesitaba, si eso era lo que él necesitaba escuchar, se lo dije… No soportaba ver que él llorara, pero mi orgullo me ganaba en ese momento. No quería aceptar la posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran reales, porque cada vez que lo pensaba, la imagen de Edward besando apasionadamente a Lauren inundaba mi mente y me llevaban de nuevo a creer que él era un simple mentiroso que había jugado con mis sentimientos… pasó el tiempo y yo seguía sin mirar a la ventana, cuando me asomé lo vi ahí, sentado en la grama con su rostro en sus manos y con Orión en sus piernas, nunca me di cuenta cuando bajó… Comenzaba a caer una ligera llovizna y ninguno de los dos se movía de donde estaban. Por un momento me preocupé, no entendía como me seguía preocupando por la salud de Edward pero era cierto, me preocupé porque se enfermara, hasta que se levantó corriendo y salió de mí vista…

-Creo que al fin entendió- Dije en un susurro para mí misma, pero en eso él volvió y se agachó para ponerle algo a Orión en el collar y volteó hacia la venta. Me escondí detrás del muro, no entendía nada de lo que él estaba haciendo… De repente Orión entró en mi cuarto y vi que llevaba una nota en el collar… dudé en agarrarla, pero al final lo hice, la abrí con cuidado y decía:

_"Bella,_

_Sé cómo te estás sintiendo, porque me siento igual, éste día ha sido muy complicado para los dos… Ya te dije que todo lo que viste fue un malentendido, no sé qué quería probar Lauren con ese beso, pero te aseguro que no sentí nada, por la única chica por la que siento algo es por ti, la única que hace que mi corazón se acelere nada más con una mirada eres tú._

_No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que voy a respetar la decisión que tomes al final… Solamente necesito que te asomes por la ventana y me veas, necesito que veas que soy sincero y no quiero perderte por culpa de ella…_

_Te amo Bella…_

_Edward…"_

No sabía qué hacer, me sentía entre la espada y la pared; pero fue como instintivo, tomé una toalla del closet y bajé corriendo las escaleras y llegué al porche, una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de Edward cuando le dije que se acercara

-Toma- Le dije antes que él hablara. El intentó acercarse para abrazarme pero lo detuve con mis manos -No Cullen, no… Lo hagas- Traté de decirle sonando segura, pero no salió como esperaba, sonó entre cortada…

-Pero, creí que la carta… - Dijo mirándome y lo interrumpí

-Si leí la carta, pero ya te dije que necesito tiempo para pensar, solamente bajé porque me sentí preocupada porque te puedes enfermar si sigues bajo la lluvia- Le dije mientras giraba mi rostro para que no viera que estaba llorando de nuevo y mis ojos parecían los de una rana de lo hinchados que estaban…

-No sigas llorando, por favor, me destroza el alma verte así- Y no pude evitar girar el rostro para verlo, él también estaba llorando y sus ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse rojos, se veía como un niño grande que trataba de contener las ganas de llorar -Sé que fue mi culpa, pero por favor, no sigas llorando…- Dijo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban de nuevo.

-No puedo- Le dije mientras más lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi cara, él intentó tocarme pero luego deshizo el movimiento y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos -No puedo dejar de llorar Edward, siento como si me hubiesen quitado el corazón y alguien estuviera saltando en él- Le dije llorando.

-Lo siento Bella, no sabes cómo lo siento en éste momento, necesito abrazarte, pero tú no me dejas- Dijo, él también estaba llorando.

-No lo hagas ya te dije que necesito pensar, por favor, cuando estés seco ve a tu casa, y te bañas, no quiero que te enfermes- Le dije y salí de la sala llorando, no podía creer que lo había dejado ahí solo en la sala, mientras estaba llorando… Sabía que lo que me decía era verdad, ya me lo había demostrado, pero simplemente no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, me dolía muchísimo… cuando llegué a mi cuarto agarré mi guitarra, la única forma como conseguía drenar mis sentimientos era con una canción…

_La música empieza a sonar como el final de una triste película  
Porque es el tipo de final q tu realmente no querías ver  
Porque es una tragedia y esto te está poniendo abajo  
Ahora no se lo que quiero ser sin ti a mi alrededor _

_Y nosotros sabemos esto nunca es simple, nunca fácil  
Nunca un corte limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme  
Tú eres el único que yo sé, como la palma de mi mano  
Y yo no puedo _

_Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que  
Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que_

Nunca busqué esto nunca quise verte herido  
Cada pequeño bache en el camino que tratar de desviar  
Las personas son personas y, a veces, no funciona fuera  
Nada de lo que decimos va a salvarnos de la caída libre 

_Y nosotros sabemos esto nunca es simple, nunca fácil  
Nunca un corte limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme  
Tú eres el único que yo sé, como la palma de mi mano  
y yo no puedo _

_Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que  
Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que _

**Edward POV**

Me había quedado solo en la sala de la casa, mojado y llorando, Bella había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella ya había entendido que todo había sido un malentendido, pero me daba cuenta que le costaba aceptarlo y de igual forma le dolía.

Escuché su voz y su guitarra en el piso de arriba, sabía que siempre expresaba lo que sentía con una canción. Tuve que contener las ganas de subir corriendo a abrazarla, porque ya lo tenía claro, ella quería espacio y tiempo, y eso era lo que le iba a dar… Tenía que haber alguna manera en la que recuperara la confianza de Bella… estaba todavía en trance cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Edward dónde estás?- Preguntó Ángela nerviosa.

-En casa de Bella- Le dije, sentí como mi pecho se encogía cada vez que la nombraba o pensaba en ella.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?- Preguntó todavía nerviosa.

-Si- Conteste seco, no podía pensar que era posible que perdiera al amor de mi vida, no lo podía aceptar.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¡Necesito saber que pasó Edward!- Gritó desesperada del otro lado del teléfono.

-No pasó nada Alice, Bella necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas- Le dije

-¡VES LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO REACCIONAS!- Gritó molesta -Necesito que le digas a Bella que Rose, Alice y Yo vamos saliendo a su casa, su mamá ha estado tratando de comunicarse con ella, dile que ella y Charlie salieron a cenar- Dijo y trancó la llamada. La música no se escuchaba ya en la casa y me dispuse a subir al cuarto de Bella.

Cuando entré estaba sentada en la ventana y veía perdida hacia el bosque… La sola imagen provocaba que mi cuerpo quisiera estar ahí con ella, poder abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía, no si quería que Bella me diera otra oportunidad.

-Bella- La llame bajito para que no se asustara. Ella volteó su rostro y fingió una sonrisa, pero la alegría lo le llegaba a los ojos.

-Dime- Dijo con voz tranquila, por lo menos ya no estaba llorando.

-Ángela me acaba de llamar para que te dijera que ella, Alice y Rose vienen en camino. Y dice que tus papas salieron a cenar… creo que vienen a pasar la noche contigo- Le dije mientras la veía a los ojos, pude ver que ya estaba más calmada, pero sus ojos seguían hinchados -Bueno, ya me voy- Dije mientras salía de su cuarto. Sentí que aferraba una de sus manos en mi brazo para que volteara.

-Edward, te creo lo que me dijiste, pero todavía me duele mucho lo que hiciste. Necesito tiempo…Te prometo que te haré saber lo que decida, gracias por haber venido- Dijo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta -Nos vemos- Dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Por lo menos me había dicho que me creía, pero necesitaba hacer algo para recuperar su confianza, salí de su casa y manejé a la mía, cuando llegué Emmett, Jacob y Jasper me estaba esperando en la puerta, no dijeron nada, Jasper me abrazó y no lo pude evitar más, comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, no tenía consuelo, me negaba a perder al amor de mi vida…

-Tranquilo hermanito- dijo Jasper todavía abrazándome.

-Todo se va a arreglar Ed- Dijo Jacob, no dijeron más nada. Subí a mi cuarto mí me acosté en la cama no supe cuando me quedé dormido, pero lo único con lo que soñé fue con la cara de mi Bella, con su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus labios…

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para ir al Instituto, estaba totalmente nervioso, necesitaba con locura ver a Bella, ver si el brillo de sus ojos había regresado, ver su sonrisa ocupada su rostro, pero no fue así, no fue al Instituto, ni ella ni Alice, ni Angla, ni Rosalie habían ido al Instituto. El día me pasó lento, ni siquiera en el almuerzo fui capaz de decir ni una palabra… Justo cuando estábamos entrando de nuevo a clases, mi celular comenzó a vibrar… lo agarré desganado y leí:

_"Hermanito, nos quedamos dormidas y por eso no fuimos hoy… Te voy a matar cuando llegue a casa, pero tranquilo, va a ser una muerte rápida, ni te vas a dar cuenta xoxo Ang"_

Me reí un poco ante el mensaje y luego llegó otro.

_"Por cierto, Bella me nos contó lo de la nota… Creo que eso la hizo entrar un poco en razón, pero ni te emociones, igual vas a morir cuando te vea :D"_

Luego del mensaje amenazador de muerte, me relajé un poco, por lo menos las chicas habían pasado la noche con Bella y parece que habían hablado con ella… Así que me dispuse a tratar de parecer vivo por lo que quedaba de día en el instituto.

* * *

**HOLA aquí estoy otra vez cumpliendo lo prometido, Gracias a las alertas, reviews y favoritos que he recibido de verdad los aprecio mucho.**

**Kassia gracias por tu review, dime como es tu facebook para poder leer tus historias.**

**Ahh por cierto se me había olvidado decirles los nombres y links de las canciones los pueden encontrar en mi perfil :D**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Merezco Reviews :(**


	10. Capítulo 10:Hablando,Rompiendo y Solucio

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mia**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Hablando, Rompiendo y Solucionando.**

**Bella POV**

Edward se había ido y a los pocos minutos habían llegado Ángela, Alice y Rose. Al llegar me abrazaron y me hicieron bajar para que comiera algo. Comimos en silencio, sabía que se morían por saber que había pasado con Edward, pero no iban a preguntar nada, por lo que yo misma les conté como hablamos, él desde el patio y yo en el techo y lo de la nota en el collar de Orión, y no supe cómo pero había podido reír de nuevo… Reímos tanto que lloramos de la risa, me estaba comenzando a sentir como una completa idiota por haberle gritado de esa manera a Edward, por haber creído que me estaba engañando con la loca de Lauren y por no haberlo tenido entre mis brazos cuando lloró frente a mí…

Nos quedamos viendo películas en la sala y luego nos fuimos a dormir sin ni siquiera ver la hora en el reloj. Pasé la noche moviéndome entre las sabanas, la verdad no sé si dormí algo, pero cuando decidí que ya era hora de levantarme de la cama me encontré con Ángela escribiendo un mensaje y a Alice y Rose todavía dormidas.

-Angy- La llamé bajito para no despertar a las chicas -¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté al ver que por la ventana de mi cuarto entraba demasiada luz como para que fuera muy temprano.

-Son las 12, nos quedamos dormidísimas amiga- Dijo riendo mientras guardaba su celular -Creo que deberíamos despertar a las chicas para hacer el desayuno-almuerzo- Dijo –Tengo una idea- Le dije riendo al parecer me leyó la mente porque asintió dándome la razón.

-¿Lista?- Me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Uno- Dije mientras me acercaba a Rose.

-Dos- Dijo ella acercándose a Alice.

-Tres- Dijimos al tiempo -¡DESPIERTEN!- Dijimos y empezamos a reír como locas.

-FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO- Grito Rose levantándose, corriendo por el cuarto.

-AHHHHHH, NO MI ROPA- Grito Alice corriendo igual que Rosalie, pero a vernos a Ángela y a mi fruncieron el seño.

-¡HEY! ¡NO SE RÍAN DE NOSOTRAS PAR DE LOCAS!- Gritaron al tiempo al ver que nos estábamos muriendo de la risa con su cara, pero al momento las dos también comenzaron a reírse.

Bajamos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno-almuerzo y nos sentamos frente al televisor, ya era muy tarde para ir al Instituto así que pasamos la tarde entre risas y películas de comedia. Las chicas me ayudaron a hacer la cena antes que Renne y Charlie llegaran a la casa, pero se fueron antes de eso diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer, Rose se llevó mi carro ya que ni Alice ni Ángela la podían llevar a su casa.

Cuando Renne y Charlie llegaron agradecí al cielo que mi ataque del día anterior había pasado a segundo plano, porque estaba segura que Renne no hubiese dejado de hacerme cualquier tipo de preguntas que cruzaran por su cabeza. Después de explicarles porque no está mi carro y que ellos me contaran acerca de la salida que tuvieron, subí a mi habitación para tratar de dormir bien para levantarme temprano al día siguiente.

Sentí que la noche pasó volando y cuando me levanté hice lo mismo de todos los días, me bañe, me vestí y comí, con la diferencia de que hoy mi mamá me iba a llevar ya que mi carro se lo había llevado Rose.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Alice cuando llegue a donde estaban -¿Cómo estás?- Ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Estoy bien, hoy quiero hablarle, pero me da muchísima pena después de lo mal que hice que se sintiera por mi culpa…- Le dije siendo lo más sincera que pude.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien amiga- Dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba y entrábamos al Instituto.

Tenía clases a la primera hora y después volvía a tener clases después de almuerzo, aproveche el tiempo libre y Salí a recostarme en un árbol, cuando estaba en mi trance apareció la persona que más odiaba en éste mundo… sé que no es bueno odiar a alguien, pero ELLA era la más insoportable que existía en la Tierra…

-Así que hoy si te apareces por el Instituto Torpe Swan- Dijo Lauren viéndome con cara de pocos amigos -Tengo que decirte algo- Dijo mientras yo me paraba para que quedáramos a la misma altura -Tu "novio" besa excelente, creo que disfrutó más conmigo que contigo- Dijo mientras una sonrisa de maldad aparecía en su rostro.

-Mira Lauren- Dije con veneno en mi voz -Poco me importa lo que tú tengas que decirme así que por favor, te agradezco me dejes sola, estoy muy ocupada- Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar y ella agarró mi brazo izquierdo.

-De aquí no te mueves torpeza andante- Dijo halándome -Te dije que si no te quitabas de mi camino la ibas a pasar muy mal y esto apenas es el comienzo- Dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo me caracterizaba por ser pasiva pero cuando me enfado soy irreconocible y obviamente Lauren no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Lauren suéltame, no sabes con quién estás intentando meterte- Le dije intentando soltarme. La idea de golpearla se estaba formando en mi cabeza y comenzaba a tomar cada vez más fuerza.

-¿En serio?- Dijo ella retándome y clavando sus garras en mi antebrazo -¿Y si no quiero que? ¿Vas a comenzar a llorar como un bebé o a gritar para que te venga a rescatar un chico que ni siquiera te quiere?

-Suéltame YA- Le dije mientras empezaba a tirar mis cosas al piso para tomar una posición adecuada.

-Te dije que NO- Dijo con una sonrisa y no soporté más. Con el impulso que pude agarrar cerré en un puño mi mano derecha y la estampé en la nariz de Lauren, no me importó si había sido demasiado fuerte, sabía que con ese golpe solamente se iba a llevar un buen susto y no tenía nada roto, solamente sangró muchísimo y mi mano me había quedado doliendo como nunca…

**Edward POV**

Estaba caminando con Jacob por uno de los pasillos del colegio que daban hacia el patio trasero cuando vi que Lauren sujetaba a mi Bella de un brazo y de repente Bella le daba un golpe en la cara y sujetaba su mano derecha contra su pecho.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Jacob a mi lado -¡Anda a ayudar a Bella, creo que se hizo daño con ese golpe, yo voy a buscar a Emmett, Jasper y a las chicas!- Dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo, yo corrí a ver que le había pasado a Bella, quién tenía cara de dolor pero igual le estaba gritando a la loca…Perdón a Lauren.

-TE DIJE QUE NO SABÍAS CON QUIEN TE ESTABAS METIENDO LAUREN- Le gritó Bella -¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR EN TU MISERABLE VIDA, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE DE VERDAD TE ROMPA LA NARIZ… PERO DE UNA PATADA!- Terminó y se volteó, fue en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, lo único que reflejaban era el dolor del golpe pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bella- Le dije mientras me acercaba -¿Cómo está tu mano? Déjame revisarte- Le dije mientras tomaba con toda la delicadeza que tuve su pequeña mano entre las mías y revisaba el daño, con lo poco que sabía de traumatología vi que su mano no parecía fracturada, pero si se estaba comenzando a formar el moretón del golpe -No creo que esté fracturada, pero igual tenemos que ir a sacarte una placa Le dije y la vi a los ojos, sentí que me derretía ante su mirada, simplemente lo que sentía por ella era algo que nunca podría sentir por cualquier otra chica.

-Edward…- Comenzó a decir, pero cambió de idea en el último momento y las lágrimas se comenzaba a amontonar en sus lindos ojos -No traje mi carro- Terminó y me vio.

Esta vez no pude contener mis impulsos, con mucho cuidado la abracé colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, era sensacional tenerla en mis brazos luego de estos dos días de sufrimiento, ella levantó su rostro hacia mí y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

-Vamos, te llevo al hospital- Dije mientras la cargaba como un bebé contra mi pecho y me tragaba las ganas que tenía de besarla en ese momento.

-Me lastimé la mano, no las piernas- Dijo riendo, eso hizo que mi vida volviera a tener sentido, su risa era como música para mis oídos, era lo que le daba de nuevo sentido a mi vida.

-De todas formas te voy a cargar hasta el carro- Dije riendo también mientras iba con en mi brazos. No me sentía capaz de dejar de verla a los ojos, y creo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, venían corriendo detrás de nosotros los chicos.

-¡Belly!- Dijo Emmett quien comenzaba a reírse de la situación de mi novia -¿Así que ahora eres boxeadora?- Preguntó riéndose.

-¡Dios mío Bella!- Gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo -Así habrá sido como te puso la loca de Lauren que la callaste a golpes- Terminó Alice mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-Tenían que haberla visto- dijo Jacob -¡Hasta tiene estilo a la hora de dar golpes!- Dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos de Bella unos minutos atrás…

-Bueno ya- Dijo mi Bella entre mis brazos -No soy tan buena dando golpes como se habrán dado cuenta, me hice daño en mi manito- Dijo viendo su mano y haciendo pucherito, se veía realmente hermosa cuando ponía cara de corderito.

-Hay que llevarte al hospital- Dijo Ángela nerviosa -Aunque creo que Edward ya te iba llevar ¿no?- Me miró con una ceja levantada y esperó mi respuesta.

-Sí, si… ya vamos saliendo, volvemos después de que Carlisle revise a Bella- Dije mientras metía a Bella dentro del carro -Cúbranme un rato en clases por favor- Les pedí y me monté en el carro. Me sentía muy bien con Bella en el carro, aunque ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Bella de pronto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le pregunté nervioso.

-Es que me está comenzando a doler más- Dijo mirándome de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me dolía su dolor…

-Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar- Le dije y aceleré un poco más, necesitaba que Bella se recuperara y tenía que encontrar el momento para hablar con ella en tranquilidad.

**Bella POV**

Íbamos en silencio en el carro, yo iba viendo por la ventana buscando la manera para empezar a hablar con Edward, traté de acomodarme en el asiento pero me lastimé la mano…

-¡Ay!- Exclamé con dolor mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de verdad que me dolía mucho la mano, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser me alegraba de haberle dejado las cosas claras a Lauren.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Es que me está comenzando a doler más- Dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. Él me vio e hizo una mueca de dolor también.

-Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar- Me dijo y aceleró.

-Edward…- comencé a decirle, pero cambié de idea, igual que la vez anterior -No vayas tan rápido- Dije en susurro ahora -Tenemos que llegar vivos- Le dije y volteé a ver su rostro, por lo menos había logrado que sonriera.

-Es verdad- Dijo todavía sonriendo y volteando a verme -Pero quiero que te revisen lo antes posible, me tiene muy preocupado tu mano- Dijo y dirigió su mirada a mi mano y después volvió a hablar conmigo -Todavía no me has contado cómo es que pareces una boxeadora pero le tienes miedo a los hospitales- Dijo y no pude evitar reírme, creo que era muy evidente que sí, me daban miedo los hospitales.

-Lo de boxeadora es fácil- Comencé -Mi papá es policía, por lo que enseñó desde pequeña algo de autodefensa y de los hospitales…- Le iba a decir, pero me daba más pena que cualquier cosa, admitir los miedos no siempre es fácil

-¿Qué pasa con los hospitales?- Preguntó con curiosidad en su voz y sus ojos. Se notaba que quería saber esa parte de mí, por lo que suspiré y comencé a hablar…

-Bueno pase la mayoría de mi infancia en el hospital… Ya sabes "Torpe"- Dije señalándome –Y además… Me dan miedo las agujas- Dije después del suspiro -Listo lo dije- Terminé y me enfurruñé en el asiento teniendo cuidado con mi mano. El me dedicó su sonrisa torcida y una enorme carcajada que hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo tomara vida, cómo había extrañado su risa… aunque fuera burlándose de mí, no importaba, su voz era lo que me hacía sentir viva…

-No lo creo Bella, Bueno lo de pasar tu infancia en el hospital si- Dijo soltando una risita -Pero tan valiente para dar un buen golpe y le tienes miedo a las agujas- Dijo soltando una carcajada, yo solo podía sonreírle, era verdad lo que decía, en ningún momento me había dado miedo dar un golpe, no importaba a quien fuera, pero cuando hablábamos de agujas, era otro tema…

-Si bueno, todos le tenemos miedo a algo verdad- Le dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Cierto- Dijo con la sonrisa que no había desaparecido de su cara -Llegamos mi boxeadora- Anunció. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos estacionados en el hospital -¿Vas a caminar o te cargo?- Preguntó divertido.

-Mejor camino, parece que de un momento a otro vas a explotar de la risa- Dije molesta pero me pareció divertido mi propio comentario y terminé riéndome yo también.

-Bella, Ángela ya habló con mi papá y nos están esperando en emergencias- Dijo.

-¿Me va a atender tu papá?- Pregunté ahora nerviosa mientras entrábamos al área de emergencias.

-Hola Chicos- Saludó Carlisle que ya iba corriendo a encontrarse con nosotros- Ya Ángela me contó que tuviste un accidente Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo examinándome con tono profesional.

-Solamente me duele muchísimo mi mano Carlisle- Le dije todavía con mi mano en mi pecho y sentí como Edward pasaba una mano por mis hombros.

-Tranquila- Me dijo susurrando en mi oído causándome un escalofrió -Yo voy a estar contigo.

-Bella, necesito llevarte a la sala de Rayos X para tu placa y después necesito ver tu historial para ver cuál calmante te podemos administrar- Dijo con tono de doctor.

-Ok- Dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala de Rayos X. Ahí me hicieron poner mi mano en una placa sobre una mesa y las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos demostraban que de verdad había algo mal con mi mano.

-Bueno Bella, parece que tienes una fisura, no muy grave pero tendrás que utilizar una férula durante unos días- Dijo Carlisle mientras examinaba las placas a contra luz -Tienes que quedarte un rato más en esta habitación hasta que te administremos los calmantes- Dijo mientras salía a buscar algo. Regresó con una aguja y con un poco de frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores.

-Carlisle, por favor, nada de agujas- Dije con miedo reflejado en mis ojos y Edward no dejaba de reír. Era impresionante como no me había dejado sola ni un solo momento, en lo único que no me acompañó fue para los Rayos X, por razones obvias.

-La única forma de administrarte los calmantes es por la vena, Bella- Dijo Edward ya más calmado pero con su sonrisa en los labios.

-¿De verdad no hay otra opción?- Le pregunté a Carlisle.

-No Bella, así es más rápido- Dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas.

-¿Te vas a quedar, verdad?- Le pregunté a Edward con miedo en los ojos, no quería que se fuera y me dejara sola con las agujas.

-Claro mi boxeadora- Dijo susurrando solo para mí, mientras se sentaba conmigo en la camilla y pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, llevando mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Bella ya está todo listo, necesito tu brazo bueno un segundo para poder ponerte la vía- Dijo Carlisle. Le entregué mi brazo izquierdo mientras hundía mi cara en el pecho de Edward, su olor era mi calmante, aunque no se lo iba a dejar saber, ya que parecía que disfrutaba el hecho de que casi me desmayé cuando vi la aguja. -Lista la vía- Anunció Carlisle, ni siquiera había sentido nada -Ya están pasando los medicamentos, si te llegas a marear me avisas Bella, según tu historial no eres alérgica a ninguno, pero de todas formas me avisas cualquier cosa -Me dijo y yo solo asentí mientras el salía de la habitación.

Me sentía como un robot, en mi mano derecha tenía una compresa de hielo para bajar la hinchazón de mi mano y en mi brazo izquierdo tenía una vía por la que pasaban no sé cuántos medicamentos, no me podía mover.

-Bella relájate- Me dijo Edward al ver que estaba tratando de aniquilar las cosas que me impedían moverme con la mirada -Los medicamentos están pasando rápido, ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien- Me dijo mientras me veía directo a los ojos y apretaba su abrazo.

-Edward, quería hablar contigo- Le dije mientras desviaba la mirada, la suya no me dejaba pensar con claridad y hacía que los pensamientos en mi cabeza se mezclaran todos. -Necesito que sepas lo que he estado pensando estos dos días…- Le dije y lo miré, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cara de un momento a otro -Cuando te vi en el centro comercial mi mundo se cayó a pedazos, el cuento de hadas en el que parecía que estaba viviendo se volvió una historia de terror y sentía que me faltaba el aire… Por un momento llegué a pensar que todo lo que me habías dicho eran puras mentiras, que no sentías nada por mí, que todo había sido una mentira… Pero había algo adentro de mí que me gritaba que no creyera lo que había visto, que todo era mentira y después solo fui un mar de lágrimas- Le dije y no me había dado cuenta que no había llegado al punto… pero me daba miedo continuar.

-¿Y qué pasó después?, digo, después de que fui a tu casa, cuando me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo- Preguntó con los llenos de lágrimas, me partía el alma verlo así.

-Pensé, pensé mucho- Le dije sin dejar de verlo -Pero me di cuenta de algo- le dije mientras sonreía, no podía quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas porque mis manos estaban inútiles en este momento.

-¿Si?- preguntó quitándoselas lágrimas el mismo -¿Y me puedes decir de qué te diste cuenta?- Dijo sonriéndome, pero notaba el miedo en sus ojos…

-Mmmm… Si- Le dije y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia -Me di cuenta que no tenía nada que pensar, porque sencillamente mi vida es perfecta desde que te conocí y no tengo nada que perdonarte, de hecho, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, no solo tu compañía y tu apoyo, sino también tu paciencia conmigo, sé que no soy una chica fácil de entender, y todo sumado con mi torpeza, pero muchas gracias por no perder la paciencia- Le dije y las lágrimas ya habían tomado lugar en mis mejillas de nuevo.

-Bella- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos -Lo siento, siento que hayas llorado tanto por mi culpa, de verdad que lo siento, ¡No sabes cuánto!- Dijo alzando una de sus manos teatralmente. - De verdad tengo que ganarme de nuevo tu confianza- Dijo muy cerca de mis labios, pero volteé la cara, no estaba lista para besarlo todavía, pero sabía que lo que se había roto en mi pecho estaba sanando rápidamente -Te juro que voy a hacer lo que sea para ganarme de nuevo tu confianza Bella y voy a hacer que tengas tantas ganas de besarme como las que yo tengo ahorita por besarte a ti- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Él decía que quería mi confianza… ¡Y un beso!, no pude evitar sonreír ante éste pensamiento -¿Y ahora que te causó gracia?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir- Le dije guiñándole un ojo -¿Entonces, como quedamos?- Le pregunté

-Bueno- Comenzó a decir tratando de poner cara seria- tengo que hacerte una pregunta, ¿Todavía quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Y una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, Edward tenía la mejor sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Sí, sí quiero ir contigo al baile, aunque no sepa bailar y tenga una férula que no combine con mi vestido- Le dije riendo y él se unió a mis risas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Edward en un susurro en mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

-Mejor, como ya no duele tanto- Dije arrugando un poco la cara, todavía dolía, pero no tanto.

-Bien Bella- Dijo Carlisle entrando seguido de mi mamá, ¿Cómo se enteró que yo está aquí?

-¡Hija!- Gritó Renne cuando entró a la habitación -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó mientras veía mi mano con la compresa.

-Bien mamá, ya no duele tanto- le dije, y volví a arrugar mi cara -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Le pregunte.

-Alice me llamo- Dijo resaltando lo obvio. -Gracias por traerla Edward- Dijo.

-De nada Renne- Dijo mi novio, porque él era mío y esperaba que fuera así para siempre.

-Bueno Bella, ésta es la férula, necesito que la tengas puesta la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, y por favor, si te sigue doliendo después de dos semanas, tienes que volver a venir para sacarte otras placas- Dijo mientras me ponía la férula en mi mano derecha.

-Seguro- Le dije mientras levantaba mi mano para ver la férula -Gracias por atenderme Carlisle- Le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-De nada Bella, siempre a la orden- Dijo mientras le daba una mirada a mi mamá.

-Hija tienes que cuidarte más- Dijo seria, pero sonriendo; algo que sólo Renne sabía hacer, regañarme con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo sé mamá, te prometo que estaré más pendiente de ahora en adelante- Dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a bajar de la camilla -Ahora tenemos que volver al Instituto, de nuevo muchas gracias Carlisle- Le dije mientras salía acompañada por Edward.

-Bella eres lo máximo- Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo sé- Dije mientras reía -¿Pero hoy por qué soy lo máximo?- Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Porque has salido huyendo del hospital- Dijo riendo -Ni siquiera te habían dado de alta- Terminó y yo también me uní a sus risas.

-Bueno, ahora que sabes mi secreto no se lo puedes decir a más nadie… Porque si lo haces, tendré que matarte- Le dije seria, pero al final me traicionó una sonrisa.

Caminamos abrazados por el estacionamiento, nos montamos en el carro y regresamos al instituto, donde nos estaban esperando los chicos para ver mi férula.

* * *

**HOLA, Bueno lo prometido es deuda, Acepto Quejas, Recomendaciones, Reclamos, Lo que quieran... Gracias por los reviews**

**Gracias a: KaryBella2413: Me alegro que te este gustando, y tranquila como puedes ver la pelea no fue muy duradera :D**

** KaryBella2413: Me gusta que te guste jajaja :D**

** DaniMer: Me encanta que te encante XD**

** azumii cullen: Creeme si tu casi lloras leyendo, yo llore escribiendolo :) **

**Guest: Respira normalmente no pienso cortar la historia ;)**

**Kassia: Gracias por tu apoyo, Mi corazon esta igual o peor que el tuyo :D**

**Les Gusto?**

**Lo Odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	11. Capítulo 11: Inundaciones, Lecciones y C

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mia.**

**El Link De La Cancion Esta En Mi Perfil.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Inundaciones, Lecciones y Consejos**

Llegamos al Instituto y Emmett estaba sentado sobre el capó del carro de Rosalie mientras ésta le "decía muy amablemente" que se bajara.

-¡EMMETT ERES UNA BESTIA! ¿COMO TE VAS A SENTAR EN EL CAPÓ? ¡NO VES QUE SE HUNDE!- Le gritaba Rose, sí, ella era así de amable; pero de todas formas la quería.

-Tranquila Rose… Ya me bajo- Dijo Emmett bajándose del carro y llegando hasta mi puerta, la abrió y casi que me sacó cargada del asiento -¡Rayos Bella!- gritó molesto, pero aun así sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice? ¿QUE PISE?- Terminé gritando nerviosa.

-No pasó nada, es solo que esperaba ver un yeso, ¡no una ferulita!- Dijo levantando los brazos y examinando mi mano -Tienes las manos más pequeñas que he visto Bella- Dijo riendo.

-Ehhh… ¿Gracias?- Dije, no sabía que contestarle en ese momento.

-¡Menos mal que fue una férula!- Dijo Alice entre pequeños saltitos a mi lado -¡Así no se verá tan fuera de tono con tu vestido Bella!- Terminó abrazándome y haciéndome brincar con ella.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Gritó Jasper quien venía corriendo acompañando de Jacob y Ángela -¡Suspendieron las clases de la tarde, se rompió un tubo en algún lado del Instituto y se está inundando todo!- Terminó riendo.

-¡GENIAL!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo -¡Vamos todos a la casa Cullen!- Grito Jacob.

-Hey, y ¿por qué a la nuestra?- Pregunto Ángela con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Porque es la casa más grande- Respondió dándolo un beso.

-SIII, que dices Bella ¿Quieres ir o te duele la mano?- Dijo Alice.

-¿No creo tener otra opción, verdad Emmett?- Pregunte mirando al aludido aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡NO!- Gritó victorioso -¡VAMOS!- Terminó halándome con cuidado por el brazo bueno para que me fuera con él Rose, y Alice, haciendo que Ángela, Jacob y Jasper se fueran con Edward, éste último me dirigió una sonrisa apenada mientras ponía en marcha su carro. Me senté en el asiento de atrás de BMW descapotable de Rose junto con Alice, Rose y Emmett iban adelante…

-Chicos, ¿Por qué me secuestraron?- Pregunté cómo pude, porque el viento estaba muy fuerte y Rose no manejaba nada lento que digamos…

-Simplemente para ver la cara de Edward- Dijo Emmett riendo muy fuerte -Pone cara de corderito triste cada vez que está lejos de ti Bella- Terminó y no sé cómo pero su risa sonó mucho más fuerte que la primera vez.

-Tranquila Bella, simplemente vamos a ver películas en la casa, no siempre el instituto se inunda y nos deja toda la tarde libre- Dijo Alice riendo

-Bueno, está bien… - Dije y se me ocurrió una idea -¿Qué tal si me dejan escoger la película?- Pregunté esperanzada ya que nunca, y no exagero ¡Nunca! Me dejaban escoger las películas.

-¡NI DE BROMA BELLY!- Dijo Emmett -¡Si te dejo capaz que nos pones a ver una cosa melosa!- Dijo serio y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno- Dije enfurruñándome atrás de nuevo -¿Aunque sea me pueden prestan un suéter? Acá atrás me estoy congelando.

-¡ESO SI!- Dijo Emmett quitándose su suéter -No quiero que Eddy me mate porque deje que su novia se enfermara- Dijo entre risas.

-Gracias… creo- Dije bajito mientras me ponía el suéter, ¡Me quedaba como una carpa! -¡Es enorme!- Dije riéndome al ver que casi me llegaba más debajo de las rodillas.

-Claro Bella- Empezó Emmett -A los chicos grandes le tienen que comprarles las cosas grandes- Dijo y no pude evitar el ataque de risa que me dio su comentario.

-Es impresionante cómo inventas Em- Dijo Alice -Te juro que no dejas de sorprenderme con cada idioteces que dices- Terminó riendo.

-¡¿Cómo que idioteces?!- Dijo Emmett fingiendo indignación.

-Si Emmett, IDIOTECES- Gritó Rose, pero no pudo aguantar la risa.

Yo ya estaba riendo desde mucho antes, por eso no noté cuando habíamos estacionado frente a la casa de los Cullen.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Rose bajándose

-Emmett creo que vas a tener que sacar cargando a Bella, todavía está muerta de la risa- Dijo Alice mientras se bajaba.

-No, no… - Comencé a decir, pero fue muy tarde, ya Emmett me había sacado del carro y me llevaba colgada en uno de sus hombros -¡EMMETT MCCARTNEY, BÁJAME!- grité mientras reía.

-¡Emmett baja a mi Novia!- Gritó Edward mientras bajaba del Volvo y se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-Tranquilos los dos fieras salvajes- Dijo Emmett de manera graciosa y no pude evitar volver a reír como loca mientras él me ponía de nuevo en el suelo -Ves Eddy, Bella se ríe conmigo de ti- Y no aguanté, me tuve que sentar en el suelo del ataque de risa que me había dado ese último comentario de Emmett.

-Emm... Emmett- Dije entre risas -¡Co... Como pue… puedes decir eso!- Dije tratando de calmarme.

-¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí y no de Edward?- Preguntó fingiendo que estaba molesto.

-SIIIII- Grité y comencé a reír de nuevo, ésta vez todos rieron conmigo.

-Bueno ya está ¿no?- Preguntó Emmett -Ya me dio hambre- Dijo mientras entraba en la casa.

-Vamos Bella- Dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y entramos en la casa.

Esa tarde pedimos pizza para el almuerzo y llamé a Renne para decirle que estaba en casa de Edward porque las clases habían sido suspendidas por el problema del tubo roto y le mandé un mensaje de texto Charlie diciéndole lo mismo, ya que él nunca contestaba su celular mientras estuviera trabajando.

Emmett nos hizo ver una película de suspenso que ni siquiera entendí y luego nos hizo ver una de terror, que ni siquiera daba miedo… Así que al final decidimos poner una comedia romántica. No se ponqué pero me sentía completamente cansada y mis párpados me pesaban como nunca.

-Si quieres duermes Bella, te ves cansada- Dijo Edward en un susurro para mí.

-¿Me puedes abrazar?- Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en su pecho e inhalaba su olor…

-Claro mi Bella- Dijo y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Gracias- Y de inmediato me comencé a quedar dormida, estaba feliz; era la primera vez que dormía entre los brazos de Edward y me sentía segura y feliz y de repente su voz fue todo lo que pude escuchar, él me estaba cantando una canción que no conocía, pero era hermosa….

_Siento que no estás conmigo  
Que te has olvidado  
Que juntos podemos llorar  
Siento que no has entendido  
Que muero de miedo porque tú me dejes de hablar._

_Y es que no puedo dejarte ir  
Porque me duele saber que sin ti  
Yo no puedo más que morir sin paz  
Quiero entregarme solo una vez más _

_Dándote el tiempo que nunca fue  
Déjame ser el sabor de tu miel  
Solo siente que arde este amor  
Que me tiene de rodillas rogándote solo una vez mas _

_Deja que el viento nos roce la piel  
Te quiero y solo se  
Solo siente que ardes de amor  
Que me tiene de rodillas rogando que me vuelvas amar_

Siento que no puedo dejarte  
Ya oigo el silencio bailando con la soledad  
Siento que no puedo dejar de mirar  
Cada que tus ojos reflejan el sol junto al mar

Y es que no puedo dejarte ir  
Por qué me duele saber que sin ti  
Yo no puedo más que morir sin paz  
Quiero entregarme solo una vez más  
Dándote el tiempo que nunca fue  
Déjame ser el sabor de tu miel  
Solo siente que arde este amor  
Que me tiene de rodillas rogándote solo una vez más  
Deja que el viento nos roce la piel  
Te quiero y solo se  
Solo siente que ardes de amor  
Que me tiene de rodillas rogando que me vuelvas amar

Es tu amor es mi amor de los dos quiero que me vuelvas a amar...

"Voy a hacer que vuelvas a confiar en mí, te lo juro", fue lo último que escuché esa tarde, mientras dormía entre los brazos de Edward.

**Edward POV**

-Si quieres duermes Bella, te ves cansada- Le susurre a Bella.

-¿Me puedes abrazar?- Me preguntó mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Claro mi Bella- Le dije y apreté mi abrazo con cuidado.

-Gracias- dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y aproveché la oportunidad para poner mi rostro en su cabello e inhalar su aroma, ella olía a lilas y a fresas, el mejor olor que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de sentir.

Comencé a cantar la canción que compuse después de volver de la casa de Bella el día del "incidente", la canción demostraba todo lo que yo sentía en estos momentos, sentía mucho miedo de que ella me dejara de amar, pero yo haría todo lo posible porque ese amor nunca se apagara y que la confianza volviera… para cuando terminé de cantarla ya Bella se había quedado completamente dormida en mis brazos.

-Hermanito, cantas muy bien- dijo Ángela bajito, haciendo que me volteara a verla. No me había dado cuenta que hasta habían apagado la tele y estaban todos viéndome.

-¡Que canción tan bonita Ed!- Dijo Alice.

-Es verdad, está muy linda- Agregó Rose.

-Ojalá yo pudiera cantar así Edward- Dijo Jasper y todos comenzamos a reír bajito.

-Gracias chicos, es una canción que le hice a Bella cuando paso.. Bueno ya saben - Les dije apenado y volví mí vista al pequeño cuerpo de mi novia que estaba completamente dormida entre mis brazos y me tenía abrazado por la cintura, mientras uno de mis brazos descansaba alrededor de sus hombros.

-Cambiando de tema- Dijo Emmett -¿Por qué creen que Bella le estampó un golpe a la Lauren esa?- Preguntó y levanté de golpe mi vista -Digo, ya sabemos que te besó Edward, ¿pero no habrá estado molestando a Bella o algo así?

-No sé- Les dije -No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle la razón del golpe- Terminé nervioso -¿Creen que Lauren esté molestado a Bella?- Pregunté de golpe.

-Seguro que sí- Dijo Rose con gesto molesto -Ella se la vive haciendo eso, molestando a las personas, ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar- Terminó con una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi novia, quien dormía profundamente.

-Te creo- Añadió Alice -Pero no es justo que Bella tenga que usar esa férula para el baile, ¡descuadra completamente del traje!- Dijo con un pucherito.

-Tranquila Al, tengo un plan para el baile- Dijo Ángela mirando divertida a Alice y Rose. Cuando a mi hermanita se le ocurría una venganza contra alguien, era mejor no ser esa persona.

-¡Tienes que contármelo!- Gritó Alice, haciendo que Bella se levantara de un golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con voz soñolienta mi novia.

-Nada Bella, lo siento- Dijo Alice mientras miraba a Ángela, creo que en el plan de venganza, Bella no iba formar parte, ¡Eso me alegró muchísimo!

-Bueno no importa- Dijo Bella levantándose -Creo que ya descansé mucho- Terminó sonriendo

-¡LOS MIRONES SOMOS DE PALO!- Gritó Emmett mientras hacía una pose de superhéroe que nos dio mucha risa a todos- ¡JASPER, JACOB VAMOS A JUGAR CON EL WII!- Terminó y todavía mantenía la pose de superhéroe.

-¡SI VA!- Gritaron Jasper y Jacob mientras ponía la misma pose que Emmett -¡VAMOS, Y LAS CHICAS TAMBIÉN VIENEN!- Gritó Jacob mientras los tres tomaban de la mano a cada una de sus novias y subían riendo a jugar con el Wii.

-Creo que no entendí que acaba de pasar- Dijo Bella todavía viendo por donde los seis chicos habían desaparecido con gesto confundido.

-Nos están dejando un tiempo a solas Bella- Le dije mientras la volvía a abrazar -Por eso fueron las poses de superhéroe…- Le dije mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, tener esa mirada que tenía Bella debería ser ilegal, es demasiado linda, demasiado tierna, demasiada perfecta.

-Ahhh- Dijo sin separarse de mi mirada, lo cual agradecí profundamente.

-¿Crees que puedes aprender a tocar el piano en un día?- Le pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Te diría que sí, pero tengo una mano muerta- Dijo poniendo entre nosotros su mano derecha, la que tenía la férula.

-Se aprende a tocar el piano con una mano Bella- Le dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse del sofá.

Caminamos hacia el piano tomados de manos y ella no puso ninguna resistencia cuando la hice sentarse conmigo en el banquito del piano.

-Bueno Bella- Dije mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano entre la mía -Debes ir tocando cada tecla para que te vayas acostumbrando al sonido- Dije mientras pasaba su mano haciendo que cada tecla sonara.

Estuvimos un rato así y luego pasé a enseñarle lo básico del piano con una mano, todo el tiempo, Bella estuvo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y me miraba cada 3 segundos. Yo en ningún momento dejé de mirarla… De repente Bella quitó su mano del piano y se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Le pregunté sonriendo.

-¡Quiero que cantemos una canción juntos!- Dijo mientras la sonrisa de su cara se ensanchaba mucho más que antes -Ehhh… claro, si tú quieres…- Dijo sonrojándose mientras volvía su vista al piano de nuevo.

-Para mí sería un honor cantar contigo- Le dije mientras tomaba su barbilla con mi manos y con delicadeza hacía que volviera a verme a los ojos -¿Cuál canción quieres que cantemos?- Le pregunté sonriendo.

-Sorpréndeme- Dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo.

Así que comencé a tocar el piano tratando de encontrar la canción perfecta para el momento, hasta que se me ocurrió una, comencé a tararear y ella comenzó a cantar conmigo…

_(Edward)  
Estoy pidiendo perdón por adelantado  
porque esto no siempre irá como lo planeamos  
Aunque no quiere decir que tomemos nuestro amor como algo ya dado  
Es nuestra naturaleza olvidar lo que importa_

(Bella)  
Como cuando el seguir adelante cada vez es más difícil  
Y estamos a punto de dejarlo  
Cosas que nunca pensamos que diríamos, las diremos  
Cosas a las que nunca pensamos que jugaríamos, las jugaremos

(Edward)  
No es perfecto, pero merece la pena  
E irá siendo, siempre, mejor

(Bella)  
Nos llevará algo de tiempo hacerlo bien

(Bella y Edward)  
Porque todavía estoy aprendiendo el arte del amor  
Sigo intentando no fastidiarla  
Así que si alguna vez dudo, dímelo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo por mí  
Porque todavía estoy aprendiendo el arte del amor

(Edward)  
Si me olvido de cómo llegar a la puerta  
Recordarte que eres hermosa  
Sé que mis detalles necesitan más atención  
Si alguna vez te hiero, no es mi intención

(Bella)  
Porque tendremos errores  
Encontrar cuanto amor puede ocupar tu corazón  
Pero sé que me apoyas  
y Cariño, yo te apoyo

(Bella y Edward)  
Porque todavía estoy aprendiendo el arte del amor  
Sigo intentando no fastidiarla  
Así que si alguna vez dudo, dímelo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo por mí  
Porque todavía estoy aprendiendo el arte del amor

(Bella)  
Alguna vez te echaré de menos

(Edward)  
Aun estoy aprendiendo a dar  
(Bella)  
No me rendiré

(Edward)  
Sigo aprendiendo como amar  
Aprendiendo como amar...

(Bella)  
Aprendiendo como amar

(Bella y Edward)  
Porque todavía estoy aprendiendo el arte del amor  
Sigo intentando no fastidiarla  
Así que si alguna vez dudo, dímelo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo  
Necesitas gritarlo por mí  
Porque todavía estoy aprendiendo el arte del amor  
(El arte del amor)

Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Sigo intentando aprender el arte del amor  
Sigo aprendiendo, sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Alguna vez lo haré mal, porque sigo aprendiendo  
Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
Sigo aprendiendo (el arte del amor)  
El arte del amor

-Cantas genial- Dijo Bella. En ningún momento de la canción habíamos dejado de vernos a los ojos, lo que hizo que la canción saliera perfecta.

-Canto genial, porque canté contigo- Dije y comencé a acercarme para besarla, pero ella retrocedió su cuerpo, mas no dejó de verme -Lo siento- Le dije.

-¡SON GENIALES!- Gritaron los chicos detrás de nosotros, lo que hizo que volteáramos a verlos -¡NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE SE OYEN CANTANDO JUNTOS!- Gritó Alice mientras se acercaba a abrazarnos.

-Lo siento hermanito, no los pude contener dentro del cuarto tanto tiempo- Dijo Ángela sonriendo -¡Sí que cantan bien ustedes dos!- Terminó riendo

-Gracias- Dijo Bella, sonrojada y se veía completamente adorable.

Después de que los chicos nos felicitaran por la canción, nos aplaudieron y Bella se puso aún más roja que antes. Se fue haciendo tarde y salí a dejar a Bella en su casa, en el trayecto hablamos de las canciones que nos gustaban y coincidimos en montones de artistas, tanto en los que nos gustaban como en los que no nos gustaban. Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa no pude evitar verla a los ojos, pensé que simplemente se iba a despedir con la mano, pero me sorprendió que se inclinara para besar mi mejilla y bajó del carro con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

El camino de regreso a mi casa lo hice con una sonrisa de enamorado en mi cara, no podía esperar para ver a Bella de nuevo, estaba locamente enamorado de mi boxeadora…

**Bella POV**

Edward me había llevado a mi casa pues ya se había hecho tarde. El viaje en el carro fue divertido, hablamos sobre las canciones que nos gustaban y las que no nos gustaban, cosa que nunca habíamos hecho… Me di cuenta que muchas de mis canciones favoritas eran las mismas que las de Edward.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa dudé un poco al bajarme, pero me incliné rápido y besé la mejilla de Edward, quién se había quedado completamente paralizado y con una sonrisa salí del carro.

Entré a la casa, saludé a Orión y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, con cuidado me tiré en la cama, levanté mi mano derecha y comencé a ver la férula. Este día había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, gracias a Edward y a los chicos, gracias a ellos mi vida había cambiado completamente. También, de cierta forma, mi día había sido muy bueno gracias a Lauren, si ella no me hubiese hecho molestar, no me hubiese reconciliado con Edward.

-Hola hija- Saludó Renne entrando al cuarto -¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- Preguntó al verme con la mano levantada.

-Bien mamá- Le dije levantándome a verla -Obvio que todavía me duele, pero nada del otro mundo, creo que si hago todo como Carlisle me dijo, me voy a curar rápido- Terminé sonriéndole.

-Eso espero hija- Dijo mi mamá- vamos para que me ayudes con la cena- Dijo haciéndome señas para que fuera con ella a la cocina.

Bajamos juntas a la cocina y Charlie venía entrando, se sorprendió al verme con la férula y me preguntó que me había pasado, no supe si contestarle que había sido producto de mi intento de ser boxeadora por un día, pero preferí decirle que me había caído en el Instituto.

Preparamos la cena en familia y comimos entre risas… Después de cenar subí a mi cuarto para intentar dormir.

No se cuento tiempo estuve dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr dormir, así que me levanté en silencio, agarré el suéter que se me había olvidado devolverle a Emmett, me lo puse y bajé al porche de la casa. Todo estaba tan calmado que se podía sentir la paz que emanaba la casa… Había tenido una canción en la cabeza toda la tarde y quería ver si me salía, así que comencé a cantar en un susurro, pero no me sentía cómoda, entonces subí un poco más el volumen de mi voz y cante acapella.

_Dos en punto y deseo lo que soñaba  
Estás en mi cabeza como una canción en la radio  
Sólo sé que tengo que ir a tu lado  
Sí tengo que ir a tu lado  
Sentado aquí convirtiendo los minutos en las horas  
Para encontrar el nervio sólo para llamarte por teléfono  
porque no sabes que quiero conseguir estar a tu lado_

Tal vez somos amigos, tal vez somos más  
Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación  
Pero veo que mirar un poco más allá  
Y me hace empezar a preguntar  
Así que bebé, llámame loca  
Pero creo que lo sientes también  
Tal vez, Tal vez, sólo tengo que llegar a tu lado

Preguntabas alrededor y escuche lo que estabas hablando  
Dijiste mi niña pensaba que estaba fuera de su liga  
¡Qué tonta, tengo que ir a tu lado  
Oh, sí  
Son las cinco de la mañana y yo no puedo ir a dormir  
Porque yo deseo que sepas lo que significas para mí  
Baby, vamos juntos y al final de este misterio

Tal vez somos amigos, tal vez somos más  
Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación  
Pero veo que mirar un poco más allá  
Y me hace empezar a preguntar  
Así que bebé, llámame loca  
Pero creo que lo sientes también  
Tal vez, Tal vez, sólo tengo que llegar a tu lado

¿Que voy a tener que decir? ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer?  
¿Cómo conseguir lo que quiero? ¿Quiero estar a tu lado  
¿Que voy a tener que decir? ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer?  
¿Cómo conseguir lo que quiero? ¿Quiero estar a tu lado  
¿Que voy a tener que decir? ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer?  
¿Cómo conseguir lo que quiero? ¿Quiero estar a tu lado  
¿Que voy a tener que decir? ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer?  
¿Cómo conseguir lo que quiero? ¿Quiero estar a tu lado?  
Quiero estar a tu lado si, si… Quiero estar a tu lado...

Tal vez somos amigos, tal vez somos más  
Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación  
Pero veo que mirar un poco más allá  
Y me hace empezar a preguntar  
Así que bebé, llámame loca  
Pero creo que lo sientes también  
Tal vez, Tal vez, sólo tengo que llegar a tu lado  
Tal vez, Tal vez, sólo tengo que llegar a tu lado

Oh, oh, Sí  
Oh, oh  
Next to you  
Oh, oh, Sí

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar cantando Bella?- Dijo mamá.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba cantando bajito- Le dije mientras sonreía -Me cuesta creer que voy a estar dos semanas sin mi guitarra- Terminé riendo y mi mamá se sentó conmigo en el suelo del porche -Mamá, ¿Cómo supiste que papá era el hombre de tu vida?- Le pregunté mientras me giraba para verla mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Eso es fácil Bella- comenzó y una sonrisa enorme se escapó de sus labios -Cuando conocí a Charlie debí haber tenido tu misma edad, estudiábamos en el mismo grado, por lo que teníamos algunas clases juntos, pero nunca habíamos hablado, ni siquiera nos habíamos visto… Hasta que un día tropezamos en el pasillo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue algo instantáneo, desde ese momento no me he separado de tu papá.- Terminó y la sonrisa no desapareció.

-Es una linda historia mamá- Le dije mientras le sonreía -Que bueno que haya sido así, "Inmediato" como dices, no sufriste nada por amor.

-¿Quién dice que no sufrí?- Me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja -Tuvimos que estar 5 años separados, porque yo estaba estudiando educación y él estaba en la escuela de policías. Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver él me pidió matrimonio y acepté de inmediato.

-A eso no le puedes llamar sufrir mamá- Le dije riendo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta hija?- Dijo mamá viéndome fijamente.

-Simplemente quería saber- Le dije con sinceridad -Lo que pasa es que he pensado mucho en mi relación con Edward, y sé que me vas a decir que es muy adelantado todo lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que ya encontré al hombre de mi vida mamá- Terminé con la esperanza plantada en mis ojos.

-Cuéntame que sientes cuando lo ves- Dijo mi mamá invitándome a que continuara hablando, me sonroje, pero le conteste con sinceridad.

-Siento que mi vida está completa, siento que todo es más fácil y más duradero cuando estoy con Edward- Le dije y vi que quería que le siguiera contando -Él le da sentido a mis días, aunque lo he hecho sufrir físicamente, y se ríe de mí- le dije levantando una ceja mientras recordaba nuestro encuentro y mi problema con las agujas -Pero es su risa, es su voz, es su mirada y es él, él es que hace que sea feliz- Terminé diciendo mientras Renne me abrazaba.

-No puedo creer que m niñita se h

haya enamorado- Dijo mientras besaba mi cabello.

-Si mamá, me enamoré como una loca, no puedo dejar de pensar en él- Le dije riendo

-¿Por eso fue la canción entonces?- Preguntó riendo también…

-Creo que sí- Dije -Aunque ahora si me está pegando el sueño- Le dije mientras bostezaba y mi boca adquiría la forma de una pequeña "o".

-Antes de que subas a dormir, quiero decirte algo hija- Dijo Renne -Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, no solo soy tu mamá también soy tu amiga; el consejo que te doy como mamá es que seas feliz con Edward y el que te doy como amiga es que debes pelear por él- Dijo apretando su abrazo. Su último comentario me dio risa, ya que de hecho eso había pasado, había peleado, literalmente, por Edward.

-Gracias mamá- Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo -Vamos- Le dije mientras me levantaba apoyando mi mano buena y luego se la tendía para que ella también se levantara.

-Gracias a ti hija, gracias por contarme todo esto- Dijo -Te quiero mucho hija.

-Yo también mamá- Le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura -Vamos a dormir- Le dije entre risas mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Cada una se fue a su cuarto y ahora si caí de inmediato dormida en mi cama… Mis sueños fueron tranquilos, soñé con Edward con el hombre de mi vida…

* * *

**HOLA aqui voy otra vez como lo prometi... Les tengo una noticia no se si buena o mala Mañana empiezo el colegio :/ por lo cual no creo poder actualizar diario como lo he estado haciendo, les juro que lo intentare hare todo lo posible porque mis actualizaciones no tarden mas de 2 dias pero no prometo nada.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Los Nombres y links de las canciones estan en mi perfil :D**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	12. Capítulo 12: Reto De Karaoke

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mia...(Leer Nota Al Final)**

**Les Dejo Los Nombre De Las Canciones, Los Links Los Encuentran En Mi Perfil :D un consejo pongan las canciones cuando los chicos canten y usen su imaginacion XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Reto De Karaoke**

La noche me pasó volando, al día siguiente Edward me fue a buscar en el Jeep con Emmett y con Alice, para ir al Instituto. Los siguientes dos días pasaron rapidísimo, ni siquiera estaba lo sufrientemente consiente de ellos porque me costaba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, solo me di cuenta que ya era sábado cuando se aparecieron Rose Ángela y Alice en mi casa a las ocho de la mañana.

-Hola Bella, ¿todavía en pijama?- Me preguntó Ángela en cuanto abrí la puerta principal.

-Ehhh… sí, eso creo. ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunté sintiéndome completamente tonta.

-Es sábado- dijo Alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba por la puerta -¡No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta Bella!- Dijo con las manos en su cintura y mirándome retadoramente.

-No- Dije apenada -No me había dado cuenta.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que vas a pasar la mañana con nosotras quieras o no- Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Sé que no tengo otra opción- Dije riendo muy fuerte -¿Puedo saber que vamos a hacer?

-Tú te vas a meter a bañar mientras Rose, Alice y yo averiguamos porqué nos botaron de mi casa los chicos- Dijo Ángela sacando su celular y ponía gesto molesto.

-¿Cómo que los chicos las botaron de la casa?- Les pregunté sonriendo.

-Sí, así como lo escuchaste- Dijo Rose- Emmett saco a Alice y Ángela cargadas apenas llegué, las monto en el carro y dijo que ni se nos ocurriera volver a la casa en la mañana, que después de almorzar si podíamos volver y que te lleváramos con nosotras- Terminó Rose también con gesto molesto.

-Ahhh… claro, claro- Dije riendo -Bueno me voy a bañar- Dije mientras intentaba subir las escaleras -Chicas, ¿alguna le puede poner comida a Orión por favor?- Les pregunté.

-Claro, yo me encargo- Dijo Ángela y salió a la cocina.

-Bella ven acá- Me llamó bajito Alice -¿De verdad no tienes idea de lo que están planeando los chicos?- Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No Alice, no sé nada- Dije -Pero no creo que sea nada malo- Terminé sonriendo.

-Cierto, capaz que ni siquiera es algo para nosotras- Dijo riendo.

Después de reír con Alice, subí a mi cuarto a bañarme lo más rápido que pude, me vestí con una camisa cuello tortuga azul con cuadros al frente, unos jeans y los típicos converse, agarré una chaqueta y bajé a la sala, donde Al y Rose estaban viendo un programa de reconstrucción de casas en 7 días, y Angy juagaba con Orión, me senté con ellas a ver el programa y el que vino después de ese… Estábamos completamente aburridas sentadas en el sofá por lo que me levanté y les dije que saliéramos a jugar con Orión.

No podía creer todo lo que mi cachorro había crecido en casi dos meses, estaba enorme. Agarré la pelota favorita de Orión y comenzamos a lanzárnosla entre nosotras mientras él corría de un lugar a otro, entre risas y pelotazos, se hicieron las 12 del mediodía, entramos a comer algo que mi mamá había dejado en el refrigerador para mí, pero había tanta comida que alcanzó para las cuatro.

-Ya me estoy fastidiando de esperar que los chicos estén listos- Dijo Alice mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá -Creo que ya deberíamos ir a tu casa- Terminó sonriéndole a Ángela.

-Bueno, ¡vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Preguntó Ángela emocionada.

Salimos de mi casa y de nuevo me tocó sentarme atrás en el descapotable de Rose, menos mal que ésta vez sí había traído conmigo mi suéter y en mi cartera llevaba el de Emmett para devolvérselo.

Llegamos rápido a la casa de Ángela, gracias a la alocada manera que tenía Rose para manejar, era algo a lo que NUNCA te podrías acostumbrar. Al bajarnos del carro Esme abrió la puerta principal.

-Hola chicas- Saludó Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro -Ángela, Alice lamento que Emmett las haya sacado así de la casa- Le dijo a Ángela y Alice mientras las abrazaba.

-Tranquila Esme, ya me las va a pagar el grandulón ese- Dijo Alice abrazando a Esme.

-Eso espero, porque les tienen una sorpresa- Dijo Esme mirándonos a las tres -Mejor pasen para que ustedes mismas lo vean- Dijo mientras caminaba al interior de la casa, seguida de nosotras.

Cuando entramos en la casa, en vez de los muebles había una tarimita con varios micrófonos y una pantalla con un DVD, como un mini escenario, y los chicos todavía estaban conectando algunos cables.

-LLEGARON- Gritaron Emmett y Jacob bajándose de la tarima.

-Si- Le dijo Ángela secamente -¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto?- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

-Si Angy- Dijo y Ángela le sacó la lengua como una niña chiquita -¡Vamos a tener un reto de Karaoke!- Dijo Emmett emocionado.

-¿Por qué de Karaoke?- Pregunté.

-¡Porque si!- Dijo y corrió para ponerse frente a mí -Bella, tengo que pedirte algo- Dijo y me puse nerviosa.

-¡DEPENDE!- Grité mientras corría a esconderme detrás de Esme y todos estallaron en risas.

-Ay Belly, lo que te quería pedir es que cantes conmigo- Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Ahhh, ok- Dije encogiéndome de hombros y salía de la espalda de Esme -Pero todavía no entiendo por qué el reto- Dije y creo que todas teníamos la misma pregunta.

-Yo les explico- Dijo Edward acercándoseme -Lo que pasa es que Emmett quería que le prestaras tu carro para dar una vuelta y yo le dije que ni de broma se lo ibas a prestar, entonces él planeó todo esto del Reto del Karaoke para que el premio fuera dar una vuelta con tu carro- Terminó y me abrazó -Preferiría que cantaras conmigo- Susurró en mi oído y no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate.

-Edward no hagas que MI PAREJA de canto se desconcentre, ¡Tengo que ganar!- Dijo Emmett mientras me separaba de Edward.

-Emmett te traje tu suéter, gracias por prestármelo- Le dije mientras lo sacaba de mi cartera y se lo entregaba.

-De nada Belly- Dijo Emmett -¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!

-Un momento Emmett- Dijo Esme -Yo quiero asignar las reglas del show- Dijo y todos nos giramos a verla -Yo sé que tú quieres dar una vuelta con el carro de Bella, pero tiene que haber otro premio. Primero que nada van a ser presentaciones por rondas, la primera es Chicas vs. Chicos; la segunda es por "parejas disparejas", es decir, Edward y Alice, Rose y Jacob, Jasper con Ángela y tú con Bella, y la última ronda es por parejas -Dijo Esme y todos asentimos con nuestras cabezas.

-YA ME GANÉ LA VUELTA CON EL CARRO DE BELLA- Gritó Emmett mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la tarima -¡EMPICEN PUES!- Gritó y todos reímos

-Hay otra cosa- Dijo Esme -No se pueden usar instrumentos extras, solo las pistas del Karaoke y yo quiero elegir a los ganadores de cada ronda- Dijo y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. En realidad creo que el que el que más quería empezar todo esto era Emmett, no sé qué le veía a mi carro, pero no tenía problema en prestárselo un rato, mientras que me lo devolviera sano y salvo.

-Bueno, las chicas primero- Dijo Esme -Elijan una canción que se sepan las cuatro y cuando estén listas nos dicen.

Rose, Alice, Ángela y yo subimos a la tarima y nos reunimos en medio.

-Obvio que Bella va a ser la voz principal- Dijo Alice -¿Pero qué canción cantamos?- Preguntó y nos vio a Rose Ángela y a mí.

-No sé, ¿Cuál se te ocurre Bella?- Me preguntó Rose.

-¿Les parece si cantamos Odio Amarte de HaAsh?- Pregunté y sus miradas se iluminaron.

-¡Siii!- Gritaron bajito.

-Ya estamos listas, vamos a cantar "Odio Amarte" De Ha-Ash- Dije y no pude evitar reírme con la cara de los chicos, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de cada una de sus caras -Uno, dos, tres- Y la canción comenzó…

_(Bella)_

_Me tienes y te vas  
Me haces esperar  
No entregas nada a cambio _

_(Ángela)_

_Me ruegas y mis pies  
Descalzos... otra vez  
Se quedan por tu encanto _

_(Rosalie)_

_Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar  
yo corro y tropiezo  
Con mi ingenuidad _

_(Alice)_

_Despierto perdida, enredada  
En tu forma de involucrarme  
Ay como odio amarte _

_(Todas)_

_Más que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo más en serio o yo  
a ti te digo adiós _

_(Bella)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio _

_(Todas)_

_Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah) _

_(Bella)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _

_(Todas)_

_Ay como odio amarte _

_(Alice)_

_Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad  
A este amor viajero_

_(Ángela)_

_Aunque parece ser que está en tu realidad  
Arrodillarte al miedo _

_(Rosalie)_

_Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo  
Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad _

_(Bella)_

_Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma  
De involucrarme  
Ay como odio amarte _

_(Todas)_

_Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo más en serio  
O yo... a ti te digo adioos _

_(Bella)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _

_(Todas)_

_Ay como... odio amarte _

_(Bella)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _

_(Todas)_

_Ay como odio amarte _

_Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo más en serio  
O yo... a ti te digo adioos_

Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo más en serio  
O yo... a ti te digo adioos

(Bella)

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _

_(Todas)_

_Ay como odio amarte... _

_(Bella)_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _

_(Todas)_

_Ay como odio amarte... _

Durante toda la canción no supe cómo fue posible que no me cayera, ya que apenas comenzamos a cantar, comenzamos a bailar, y movernos como posesas, cada una mirando a su chico.

-BRAVO CHICAS- Dijo Esme mientras nos aplaudía de pie. Las cuatro estábamos completamente cansadas por todo el trabajo de la canción, pero lo genial fue ver las caras de los chicos, parecía que sus quijadas se iban a caer al piso en cualquier momento.

-Cierren la boca chicos, no es linda la baba seca en los pantalones- Dijo Rose con voz sexy por el micrófono y luego comenzamos a reír.

Nos bajamos de la tarima e intercambiamos puestos con los chicos, ahora era su turno y estaban reunidos en la mitad de la tarima… Solamente esperábamos que fuera algo bueno.

Los chicos ya estaban montados en el escenario y se reunieron como hicimos nosotras, en el centro del escenario. Estábamos hablando las tres con Esme hasta que los chicos gritaron y se acomodaron en el escenario.

-Bueno chicas, nosotros vamos a cantar "Single Boys"- dijo Emmett- no, no, mentira- terminó riendo.

-Vamos a cantar "Love Drunk" de "Boys like girls"- Dijo Edward, me dirigió una mirada graciosa y comenzaron a cantar…

_(Todos)_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_(Edward)_

_De Arriba a abajo en el sol de verano  
El día que nos conocimos fue como un relámpago  
Y todavía está el sabor en mi lengua_

_(Jacob)_

_El cielo estaba ardiendo como fuegos artificiales  
Así que muchos quieren, aunque mueran  
Pero niña, en caso de que no han escuchado_

(Todos)

_Solía estar ebrio de amor  
Pero ahora tengo resaca  
El amor es para siempre  
Siempre es más  
Solíamos besarnos toda la noche  
Ahora sólo es barfight  
Así que sólo me llaman loco  
Saluda luego adiós  
Hay sólo una cosa  
Que me hacen decir  
Solía estar ebrio de amor  
Pero ahora tengo resaca  
El amor es para siempre  
Pero ahora se terminó_

(Todos)

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_(Emmett)_

_Caliente el sudor y los ojos borrosa  
Estamos hilado en una montaña rusa  
Con el mundo atrapado en blanco y negro_

_(Jasper)_

_Me llevas a la locura cada vez que nos tocamos  
Ahora estoy tan destruido que no puedo levantarme  
Ay niña, me haces correr_

(Todos)

_Solía estar ebrio de amor  
Pero ahora tengo resaca  
El amor es para siempre  
Siempre es más  
Solíamos besarnos toda la noche  
Ahora sólo es barfight  
Así que sólo me llaman loco  
Saluda luego adiós  
Hay sólo una cosa  
Que me hacen decir  
Solía estar ebrio de amor  
Pero ahora tengo resaca  
El amor es para siempre  
Pero ahora se terminó_

(Edward)

_Todo el tiempo perdido en ti  
Toda la mierda que me pusiste  
La estoy tratando en rehabilitación  
Porque todo lo que había  
No significa nada para ti?_

_Solía estar ebrio de amor  
(Pero ahora tengo resaca)  
El amor es para siempre  
Pero ahora se terminó_

(Todos)

_Solía estar ebrio de amor  
Pero ahora tengo resaca  
El amor es para siempre  
Siempre es más  
Solíamos besarnos toda la noche  
Ahora sólo es barfight  
Así que sólo me llaman loco  
Saluda luego adiós  
Hay sólo una cosa  
Que me hacen decir  
Solía estar ebrio de amor  
Pero ahora tengo resaca  
El amor es para siempre  
Pero ahora se terminó_

(Todos)

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

(Jacob)

_Ahora es más  
Sin embargo el sabor en mi lengua  
Pero ahora se termino_

La presentación de los chicos fue muy divertida, saltaron y se arrastraron por toda la tarima, de verdad que fue muy buena. Cuando terminaron las cinco nos paramos y les aplaudimos mientras nos reíamos.

-Muy bien chicos- Dijo Esme y los chicos bajaron de la tarima.

-¿Quién ganó esta ronda mamá?- Preguntó Ángela.

-Déjenme pensarlo un momento- Dijo Esme -Creo que ambas presentaciones estuvieron excelentes, demostraron que pueden trabajar en equipo… Pero hubo un grupo que se destacó, no solamente cantaron excelente, sino que la presentación completa fue fenomenal… Los ganadores son- Dijo Esme y se calló.

-¿QUIÉN?- Preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡LAS CHICAS!- Gritó Esme y nosotras comenzamos a saltar por la sala.

-Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos- Decían Alice y Rose.

-Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente ronda- Dijo Emmett irritado -Ya quiero ganar mi vuelta en el carro de Bella- Terminó sentándose en el piso.

-Es verdad, pasemos a la siguiente ronda- Dijo Esme -El orden es el siguiente: Rose y Jake, luego Ed y Al, Luego Jazz y Angy y de últimos Emm y Bella.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Emmett ahora feliz -Ven conmigo compañera- Dijo haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado -Ya ganamos esto dijo Emmett riendo.

Rose y Jake se montaron en la tarima y cantaron una canción muy bonita del grupo Sandoval que se llama "A quien tú decidiste amar" **(N.A: No voy a poner las canciones que canten las parejas con excepcion de Emmett y Bella, porque el capitulo quedaria enorme les dejo el link en mi perfil por si las quieren escuchar)**, pero Emmett casi no me dejó escucharla porque pasó todo el rato haciendo burlas y me hacía reír, por lo que constantemente tenía que esconder mi cara entre mis manos para ahogar las risas.

Luego se montaron Alice y Edward a cantar, ellos eligieron una canción más movida de Flo-Rida, que se llama "Right Round" y otra vez Emmett no dejó de hacerme reír, por lo que tampoco presté mucha atención a esta presentación.

Luego Ángela y Jasper cantaron una más lenta de Sin Banderas llamada "Amor Real" y otra vez Emmett no dejaba de hablarme y decirme cosas chistosas así que tampoco puse mucha atención.

Y ahora era nuestro turno… No tenía idea de qué esperar al cantar con Emmett, pero sabía que iba a ser divertido.

-Bella, ¿qué quieres cantar?- Me preguntó mientras nos montábamos en la tarima.

-No se Emmett, lo que tú quieras- Le dije riéndome.

-¿Te parece si cantamos "We are golden" de MIKA?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-¡Claro!, esa canción me encanta- Le dije ahora entusiasmada también.

-¡Si, vamos a ganar seguro!- Dijo en voz alta y se volteó hacia el público -Vamos a cantar "We are Golden", porque eso es lo que somos… ¡SOMOS ORO!- Dijo y no pude evitar reírme -Compañera ¿Preparada?- Me preguntó

-Sí, vamos a ganar esto Emmett- Le dije sonriendo y comenzamos a cantar…

_(Bella)_

_Sueños de adolescencia en un circo adolescente  
Corriendo por ahi a propósito como un payaso  
A quien le importa de que familia vienes?  
No hay porque rendirse cuando eres joven y quieres _

_(Juntos)_

_Correr por ahi otra vez  
(correr por ahi otra vez)  
Correr solo por correr_

_(Emmett)_

_Despertándose con el sol de medio día  
Cual será nuestra razón de vivir?  
Puedes ver lo que hice  
Mirando fijo a la emoción  
Bajo la luz del día  
He estado huyendo de las cosas que dijiste_

_(Juntos)_

_No somos quienes crees que somos  
No somos quienes crees que somos  
No somos quienes crees que somos  
Nosotros somos dorados, somos dorados _

_(Bella)_

_Sueños de adolescencia en un circo adolescente  
Corriendo por ahi a propósito como un payaso  
A quien le importa de que familia vienes?  
No hay porque rendirse cuando eres joven y quieres_

_(Juntos)_

_Correr por ahi otra vez  
(correr por ahi otra vez)  
Correr solo por correr_

_ (Emmett)_

_Yo era solo un chico parado en la puerta abierta  
Porque me mirabas tan fijo?  
Aún piensas que lo sabes?  
Buscando un tesoro  
En las cosas que tiraste  
Como una urraca  
Yo vivo por el destello, no por tí _

_(Juntos)_

_No somos quienes crees que somos  
No somos quienes crees que somos  
No somos quienes crees que somos  
Nosotros somos dorados, somos dorados _

_(Bella)_

_Sueños de adolescencia en un circo adolescente  
Corriendo por ahi a propósito como un payaso  
A quien le importa de que familia vienes?  
No hay porque rendirse cuando eres joven y quieres _

_(Emmett)_

_Ahora estoy sentado solo  
Finalmente estoy mirando alrededor  
Fui dejado aqui por mi cuenta  
Me voy a herir a mi mismo  
Talvez perdiendo la cabeza  
Aun me sigo preguntando por que  
Tuve que dejar que el mundo me haga sangrar hasta quedar seco_

_(Juntos)_

_No somos quienes crees que somos  
No somos quienes crees que somos  
No somos quienes crees que somos  
Nosotros somos dorados, somos dorados_

Sueños de adolescencia en un circo adolescente  
Corriendo por ahi a propósito como un payaso  
A quien le importa de que familia vienes?  
No hay porque rendirse cuando eres joven y quieres

Correr por ahi otra vez  
(Correr por ahi otra vez)  
Correr solo por correr  
(repetir)

No somos quienes crees que somos  
Nosotros somos dorados, somos dorados

No sé cómo hice, pero canté toda la canción riéndome. No es fácil ver a Emmett cantando y haciendo los pasos de baile más chistoso que se puedan imaginar.

Cuando terminamos todos en la sala estaban igual que yo, muertos de la risa… Por lo que nos declararon los ganadores de ésta ronda y Emmett no tardó en darme un abrazo de oso…

-Emm… Emmett no pue… Puedo respirar- Le dije mientras me soltaba -Gracias - Terminé tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Graaaaacias Bella!- Dijo saltando a mi alrededor -¿Cuándo me prestas tu carro?- Preguntó poniendo cara de niño travieso.

-Te lo puedo prestar cuando quieras, pero me lo tienes que devolver sin una sola rayita y sano y salvo- Le dije como si lo estuviera regañando, pero tenía una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Yo también quiero probar el carro de Bella- Dijeron Jacob y Jasper al tiempo..

-¡No!- Dijo Emmett -Ustedes no ganaron- Terminó y le sacó la lengua. Definitivamente ver a Emmett peleando así era más gracioso que verlo cantar.

-Está bien chicos, luego que él lo use, lo pueden usar ustedes- Les dije a Jasper y Jacob mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward en el sofá y le daba un beso en la mejilla -Hola- Le susurré bajito.

-Hola mi vida- Dijo Edward regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento -Hoy Emmett te tuvo secuestrada- Dijo riendo -Por lo menos ganaron ustedes esta ronda, ya no lo soportaba… ¡Puedes creer que hasta había planeado entrar a tu casa a robarse las llaves del carro para poder usarlo un rato!- Dijo Edward riendo y me reí con él…

-Todavía no entiendo que le ven a mi carro- Dije mientras me acostaba en el pecho de Edward.

-Bella, tienes uno de los autos más rápidos de todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que tu no lo pasas de 120 km por hora- Dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba

-Bueno comencemos con la última ronda- Dijo Esme mientras todos esperábamos que ella dijera el orden para presentarnos.

-El orden es éste: Al y Jazz, Rose y Emmett, Ángela y Jacob y de últimos Edward y Bella- Dijo Esme mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá que estaba más atrás de nosotros.

-No se vale- Dijo Alice haciendo pucherito -Ed y Bella van a ganar esta ronda- Dijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Relájate enana- Dijo Emmett.

-¡LO DICES PORQUE TU YA GANASTE UNA RONDA!- Le gritó Alice molesta, pero terminó riendo.

-Nosotras también ganamos una Al- Le dijo Rose -Y todavía no hemos pedido nada como premio- Dijo, levantó una ceja y terminó riendo con Alice.

-Ay dios, esa fue una risa malvada- Dijo Jasper riéndose -Vamos a cantar novia mía- Dijo mirando a Al, la tomó de la mano y la subió a la tarima. Ellos cantaron "Ready or not" **(N.A: Lo mismo no voy a poner las canciones con excepcion de la de Edward y Bella**) de Cascada, aunque en realidad la cantó toda Alice, porque Jasper no dejó de reírse y bailar.

-Mi amigo ya se volvió loco- Dijo Edward en un susurro en mi oído que hizo que me estremeciera -¿Bella, te he dicho hoy que te amo con locura?- Me preguntó y no pude evitar ponerme roja, siempre me pasaba…

-N… No, no me lo has di…Dicho- Le respondí en medio de mi tartamudeo típico de nerviosismo.

-Entonces déjame decirte que te amo con locura y que eres lo más especial que tengo en la vida- Susurró en mi oído y me besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Para mí tu eres más que eso Edward- Le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos -Eres el hombre de mi vida- terminé y volví mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Te amo Bella- Dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

-Yo también te amo Edward- Le dije y me dispuse a ver la presentación de Rose y Emmett, ellos habían decidido cantar "Waking up in Vegas" de Katy Perry, y ahora estábamos todos riéndonos, no solo porque ni se entendía que estaban cantando sino por la coreografía que habían montado Emmett y Rose, fue muy graciosa su presentación.

Jacob y Ángela cantaron "Tu Corazón" de Lena y Alejandro Zans; Cuando ellos terminaron era nuestro turno, Edward tomó mi mano buena y caminamos agarrados de manos hasta el escenario, me ayudó a subir a la tarima sin soltar mi mano.

-¿Qué vamos a cantar Bella?- Preguntó y sus ojos brillaron, me encanta el brillo de los ojos de Edward, hace que me quede sin aliento.

-Mmmm… No sé, ¿Qué quieres cantar?- Le pregunté.

-Cualquier cosa, contigo todo es perfecto- Dijo y me abrazó. Me reí un momento entre sus brazos.

-¿Te sabes "Por Favor Quiéreme" de Sherlyn y Pee Wee?- Le pregunté sin soltarlo.

-¡Claro!… ¡Cantemos esa!- dijo emocionado. Me soltó y tomó un micrófono -Esto es cantar- Dijo y comenzamos…

_(Edward)_

_Quiero saber lo que es vivir  
Contigo siempre junto a mí  
Puedo caer sin ver el fin  
Perderme en ti por siempre _

_(Bella)_

_Mi corazón te llama  
Quédate un poco más _

_(Edward)_

Eres razón de mi alma

Quisiera que volvieras amor

_(Edward)_

_Quédate aquí (quédate, quédate) _

_(Bella)_

_Que sin ti yo muero (de tu amor lléname) _

_(Edward)_

_Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré) _

_(Bella)_

_Nunca podré seguir viviendo _

_Por favor quiéreme (quédate, quédate) _

_(Edward)_

_Que sin ti yo muero (de tu amor lléname) _

_(Bella)_

_Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré) _

_(Edward)_

_Nunca podré seguir viviendo, Por favor quédate._

_ (Bella)_

_Un día más me acerco a ti  
Y la esperanza sigue en mí _

_(Edward)_

_Quiero creer que tú y yo  
Terminaremos juntos  
Mi corazón te llama  
Quédate un poco más _

_(Juntos)_

_Eres razón de mi alma  
Quisiera que estuvieras amor _

_(Edward)_

_Quédate aquí (quédate, quédate) _

_(Bella)_

_Que sin ti yo muero (de tu amor lléname) _

_(Edward)_

_Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré) _

_(Bella)_

_Nunca podré seguir viviendo _

_Por favor quiéreme (quédate, quédate) _

_(Edward)_

_Que sin ti yo muero (de tu amor lléname) _

_(Bella)_

_Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré) _

_(Edward)_

_Nunca podré seguir viviendo, Por favor quédate._

Creo que ésta fue la mejor canción que he cantado en toda mi vida, no solo porque no dejé de reír y bailar, sino porque la canté con Edward, que estaba igual que yo… cuando terminamos me abrazó muy fuerte y me bajó cargada del escenario, los chicos estaban parados aplaudiéndonos y habían bailado con la canción. Esme dijo que definitivamente éramos los ganadores de ésta ronda y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas en el supermercado y salió de la casa.

-Bueno compañera de canto- Dijo Emmett mientras me sacaba de los brazos de Edward -¿Crees que me puedes prestar tu carro en este momento?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

-Claro Emmett, vamos a buscarlo- Dije intentando salir de la casa pero unos brazos que ya conocía me agarraron por la cintura y me hicieron voltear.

-¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar montarte sola con Emmett en el carro verdad?-Dijo Edward muy cerca de mis labios…

-Ehhh… no, no lo creo; pero deberían venir todos, yo sé que Emmett no es el único que quiere probar mi carro- Dije riéndome.

-Cierto, aunque te tengo una sorpresa para mañana, por lo que yo lo pruebo mañana…- Dijo y besó mi mejilla… Edward lo estaba logrando, tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, pero no me iba a dar por vencida, tenía que logar aguantar sin besarlo hasta el día del baile.

-Está bien- Dije con pucherito, él sabía más que nadie que no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero que podía hacer yo…-Vamos a mi casa pues- Dije mientras salía con Edward tomados de manos.

Me fui con Edward en su carro con Alice y Jasper, y Emmett, Ángela, Jacob y Rose se fueron en el carro de Rose.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Emmett hizo que saliera corriendo a buscar las llaves de mi carro, cuando se las di desapareció de mi vista junto con mi carro. Edward me juró que el carro llegaría a salvo, pero no esperaba lo mismo de la salud mental de todos los que lo probaran esa tarde.

-¡BELLA, TU CARRO ES GENIAL!- Gritaron todos luego de haberlo probado.

-ME LO TIENES QUE PRESTAR MÁS SEGUIDO- Gritó Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso y poniéndome de nuevo en el suelo.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, ya se está haciendo de noche- Dijo Rose mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida y se metía en su carro.

-Cierto- Dijo Alice -Nos vemos mañana Bella- Dijo después de abrazarme.

Ángela y los chicos se despidieron y esta vez Alice y Jasper se fueron con Rose y Jacob se metió en el Volvo de Edward, pero éste se quedó a mi lado viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Le pregunté sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Solamente pienso que tus ojos son lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en la vida- Dijo y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias Edward- Dije todavía mirándolo -Pero ya es hora que te vayas ¿o quieres que Jacob venga a cargarte?- Le dije y comencé a reír.

-Tienes razón- Dijo mientras besaba mi frente, cómo deseaba que llegara el baile para volver a besar sus labios -Vengo por ti a las 10 mañana ¿Si?- Me dijo abrazándome.

-Claro, ¿no me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar?- Le pregunté apretando mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

-No- Dijo -Pero nos vamos en tu carro. Vengo por ti a las 10- Dijo riendo y soltándome.

-Está bien- Dije rindiéndome -Nos vemos- Le dije y después me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Este había sido el mejor sábado de Karaoke de toda la vida y me quedé completamente dormida hasta el día siguiente…

* * *

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO de verdad no tengo como pedirles disculpas, pero en mi defensa solo dire lo siguiente...(aclarandome la garganta) QUE PROFESOR EN SU SANO JUICIO DEJA TAREAS LOS PRIMEROS DIAS DE COLEGIO...Les explicare (aunque probablemente ni siquiera lo lean) Como ya les habia dicho mi primer dia de colegio fue el lunes...Todo muy aburrido no hicimos NADA y nos hiceiron madrugar para tenernos como perritos enjaulados...Bueno el caso ese lunes nos dijeron que el martes no ibamos a tener clases, claro todo mundo animado y yo pues les iba a publicar apenas llegara a la casa PERO mi mamá me pidio un favor y me toco salir y no volvi hasta la noche; pero deben estar diciendo Y ¿PORQUE NO PUBLICASTE EL MARTES SI LO TENIAS LIBRE? pues muy simple mis queridas lectoras (y espero amigas) Mi linda prima (notese el sarcasmo, mentiras te adoro laura :* ) me pidio un favor y pues laa misma historia estuve fuera toda la mañna y por la tarde se me fue el internet entonces no pude actualizar, y hoy mis adorados profesores (otra vez notese el sarcasmo por favor) nos dejaron 5 tareas POR DIOS eso es un crimen apenas es el segundo dia de clases (tecnicamente) pero bueno eso no importa. Gracias por su apoyo de verdad que lo aprecio mucho.**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Me perdonan?**

**Reviews?**


	13. Capítulo 13: Reconciliaciones, Partido Y

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mía.**

**Los Nombre y Links De Las Canciones Estan En Mi Perfil.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Reconciliaciones, Partido Y Fiesta**

**Edward POV**

Me había despedido de Bella en la puerta de su casa sin darle ninguna pista de lo que íbamos a hacer el día siguiente, me monté en el carro y manejé directo hacia la casa, ya que Emmett se iba aquedar conmigo

-Te ves muy feliz hermanito- dijo Ángela pasando una de sus pequeñas manos por mi cabello -¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer mañana con Bella?

-Te lo digo si me juras Jacob que no vas a decirle nada a Bella- Le dije mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Te lo juro- Dijo y me miró muy atenta.

-La voy a llevar de Picnic- Dije sonriendo.

-QUE CURSI EDDY- Gritó Emmett en el asiento del copiloto.

-No es cursi Emmett- Dijo Ángela defendiéndome -Solo es muuuy meloso- Terminó riendo.

-Gracias por el apoyo, pero no me han dejado terminar de hablar- Dije enfurruñándome en el volante.

-Bueno, termina de decirnos el "melosiplan"- Dijo Emmett.

-La llevo de picnic a La Push y luego la llevo de caminata al Prado… - Les dije mientras aparcaba el Volvo en el garaje.

- ¿Qué vas a llevar para que coman?- Preguntó Ángela.

-Esperaba que me ayudaras en esa parte enana- Dije mientras les abría a ambos la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno vamos, no quiero que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano mueran hambre- Dijo pasando directo a la cocina.

-Yo me voy a dormir, adiós chicos- Dijo Emmett subiendo las escaleras.

No sé qué tanto hizo Ángela, pero a las 10 de la noche ya estaban muchas cosas listas para el día siguiente (Creo que está pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice). Así que recogimos la cocina y me fui a dormir. Esa noche solo soñé con Bella, pero fue diferente… soñé que ella me dedicaba una canción que había estado escribiendo desde el primer día que nos vimos y… me desperté.

Me paré de la cama y me metí a bañar, me vestí y bajé a desayunar a eso de las 9 de la mañana, Ángela estaba en pijama con Esme en la cocina.

-Hijo no quiero que a Bella le dé un coma diabético por culpa de todos los dulces que hicieron anoche tú y Ángela, por lo que les estoy preparando unos sándwich- Dijo mamá sin quitar la vista del pan.

-Ah, gracias mamá- Dije mientras la ayudaba a guardar las cosas.

-Deberías desayunar algo Eddy- Dijo Ángela con una sonrisa que la delató.

-¡LE DIJISTE ALGO A BELLA!- La acusé.

-Primero con Bella no he hablado, hable con Alice, segundo te juro que no le dije nada de a dónde iban o que iban a hacer, solo le dije que ropa debía llevar, ya que ella la va a ayudar a arreglarse.- Dijo nerviosa, pero sincera -¿Te gusta como se ve en azul verdad?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Ehhh… Sí, creo, no bueno, si me gusta como el azul hace contraste con su piel- Dije sin evitar ponerme rojo, creo que es algo que se me pegó de Bella.

-Relájate hermanito- Dijo Ángela sonriendo -Solo quiero que la pasen bien ustedes dos- Terminó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Hijo no se me hubiese ocurrido nada más romántico- Dijo mamá sentándose conmigo en la mesa.

-Gracias mamá- Le dije mientras comía mi desayuno -¡Esto te quedó buenísimo mamá!

-Hijo ya es hora que vayas saliendo a casa de Bella- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- Grité mientras tomaba todo y lo llevaba al Volvo.

Cuando terminé de acomodar todo para que nada se cayera, arranqué el motor en seco y salí directo a casa de Bella, el reloj marcaba las 10:05 am y yo iba a 130 km por hora en una carretera completamente mojada.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella, ella estaba jugando con Orión en el patio delantero de la casa, llevaba puesta una camisa azul de cuadros con unos jeans y en su cabello había una cinta con una flor blanca de lado. Se veía completamente hermosa, parecía un ángel, le tenía que agradecer a Ángela por hacer que Alice la ayudara a que ella se viera de esa manera.

-Hola- Dije cuando me bajé del carro y corrí hacia ella. Bella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó por el cuello, pensé que por fin iba a volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, pero sus labios se desviaron a mi cuello, no pude evitar estremecerme ante su contacto, era tan cálido.

-Hola- Dijo mirándome a los ojos -Creo que hoy tenemos un acompañante extra- Dijo soltándome y llamando a Orión -Mamá me dijo que ella y Charlie van a arreglar el jardín hoy y necesitan que me lleve un rato a Orión- Dijo y volteó su mirada -¿Puede ir con nosotros?- Preguntó e inmediatamente la cara de Bella fue igual a la de Orión, los dos ponían cara de corderito con un extra de pucherito al cual es imposible resistirse.

-Como negarme- Le dije mientras la abrazaba y saludaba a Orión, que bueno que Bella era hija única.

-Aquí están las llaves del Bugatti- Dijo Bella mientras me entregaba las llaves.

-Gracias, voy a meter algunas cosas a tu carro; busca algo para Orión, volvemos al final de la tarde- Le dije y en los ojos de Bella apareció una chispa de… ¿entusiasmo?, no sé, pero era hermosa de todas maneras. Estuvimos viéndonos un rato y luego Bella entró corriendo a su casa, aproveché el tiempo y pasé las cosas para el picnic a la maleta del Bugatti y las tapé con una manta para que Bella no tuviera idea de nada. Al poco tiempo Bella volvió con una mini canastica para Orión y con la correa de Orión, todo en su mano buena, parecía que en cualquier momento algo se iba a caer, por lo que corrí a ayudarla.

-Tranquilo Edward, yo puedo- Dijo. Siempre era así de testaruda, pero no podía dejar que abriera la maleta.

-Yo sé que puedes, pero igual quiero ayudarte- Le dije y le quité las cosas de las manos, metí la correa de Orión en el asiento del piloto y corría meter la canastica en la maleta, todo antes que Bella llegara.

-Sí que eres rápido ¿no?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Señorita, le recuerdo que hoy me toca manejar su carro a mí- Dije haciendo una reverencia y ella no aguantó la risa. Su risa era música para mis oídos.

-No se me ha olvidado- Dijo sin dejar de reírse.

-Ven- Tomé su mano y la corriente eléctrica fue inmediata, ¡AMABA ESA CORRIENTE! La llevé a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí para ella -Pase adelante mi linda señorita- Le dije de nuevo con una reverencia.

-Gracias caballero- Dijo Bella Riendo. Abrí la puerta trasera, para que entrara Orión.

-Pase adelante joven Orión- Dije mientras Orión se montaba en el carro y Bella no dejaba de reír. Me senté al volante y prendí el carro, definitivamente éste tenía mejor motor que mi Volvo, pero nunca lo iba a admitir, miré a Bella y en su cara comenzaba a aparecer la duda -No voy a dejar que te pase nada, yo manejo mejor que Emmett- Le dije riendo y poniendo el Bugatti y mi "melosiplan", como lo había llamado Emmett, en marcha.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- Dijo sonriendo -Lo que me preocupa es a donde me vas a llevar- Dijo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, creo que te a gustar- Le dije y aceleré más el carro.

En éste momento no había nada mejor que pasar por las calles de Forks, acompañado por el amor de mi vida, su mascota y uno de los mejores carros del mundo. Iba manejando y me acordé de algo.

-Bella, ¿dónde está el CD que te regalé?- Le pregunté y ella inmediatamente se arrodilló sobre el asiento del copiloto y se inclinó a buscar algo en el asiento de atrás -¿Lo tiraste allá atrás?- Pregunté sorprendido, pensaba que le había gustado.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que decir a mi favor que estaba llorando en ese momento- Dijo mientras seguía buscando, pero Orión no cooperaba con ella -Lo encontré- Dijo triunfal mientras se volvía a sentar derecha en el asiento. Preferí no preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, ya que sabía la razón. -¿Quieres que lo ponga?- Preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

-Mejor conectamos tu Ipod, Alice dice que tienen música muy buena- Le dije mientras le daba mi sonrisa torcida, la cual parecía que hacía que Bella dejara de respirar por un momento, lo cual me preocupaba, pero me encantaba.

Bella conectó el Ipod, pero no prestamos atención a la música, ella iba viendo por la ventana y yo la iba viendo a ella…

-Vamos a la Push, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si- Dije mientras estacionaba cerca del camino que daba para la playa -Te traje para que diéramos un paseo, y bueno, ahora que está Orión, para que juguemos con él- Le dije mientras sacaba de la canastica de Orión algunos juguetes del cachorro y tomaba la correa.

-Qué lindo Edward, gracias… - Dijo mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano y el cachorro corría delante de nosotros…

Llegamos a la arena y Orión se puso como loquito, Bella y yo jugamos con él un buen rato, lanzábamos pelotas, palos, huesos de goma, de nuevo pelotas y parecía que éste cachorrito tenía una batería muy buena, pero Bella y yo ya estábamos cansados, por lo que nos sentamos en las ramas de un árbol que sobresalían del suelo.

-Dios- Dijo Bella -No sabía que Orión era capaz de jugar tanto tiempo y no cansarse.

-Creo que ya se cansó el cachorrito- Dije mientras abrazaba a Bella y señalaba una esquina de las ramas, donde Orión se había quedado completamente dormido.

-Ayyyy que lindo se ve- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-No se ve tan lindo como tú- Dije viéndola a los ojos -Bella quiero probar algo, nunca he sido muy buen cantante acapella, pero quiero cantarte algo -Bella solo asintió con su cabeza mientras sonreía, hacía tiempo que quería cantarle algo a Bella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no se me ocurría nada. Estuve un rato viendo sus hermosos ojos chocolates y se me ocurrió una canción perfecta…

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,_

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos._

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaremos unidos._

_Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino._

_Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos_

_Así q no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,_

_No me importa que dice el destino._

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,_

_Y beberme de ti lo prohibido._

_Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos_

_Así q no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

_Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado_

_No perderé la esperanza de estar contigo_

_Cuidado mucho cuidado_

_Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido_

_Cuidado mucho cuidado_

_Quiero amanecer besando toda…_

_Toda tu ternura mi niña mi vida te necesito_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

La canción la canté desde mi corazón, en ese momento no existía más nadie que no fuera mi Bella, la persona más importante en mi vida, y con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Es hermosa Edward- Dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos -No sé por qué te empeñas en decir que eres mal cantante, eres asombroso- Dijo y me abrazó por la cintura, instintivamente pasé mi brazos por sus hombros y la apreté.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo toda mi vida- Le dije y besé sus cabellos -Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, acuérdate que ahora tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos- Le dije mientras ella levantaba su rostro para verme.

-Y tú tienes el mío- Dijo sin dejar de verme. Me moría por besar en éste preciso momento aquellos hermosos labios, pero no lo iba a hacer… todavía.

Nos quedamos un rato más viéndonos a los ojos, era el momento con la persona más perfecta con la que alguna vez había estado. De repente Bella comenzó a moverse y quedó con su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Esto es genial- Dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Todo es genial mientras esté contigo- Le dije besando sus cabellos -Bella, ya son más de las 2 de la tarde, ¿Quieres comer algo?- Le pregunté y ella se levantó de golpe.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cara en cualquier minuto.

-Sí, es parte de la primera parte de la sorpresa del día- Le dije mientras me levantaba -Espérame un minuto- Dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el carro.

Cuando llegué al carro bajé todas las cosas para el picnic lo más rápido que pude y volví corriendo a la playa. Una vez ahí, vi que Bella se había sentado en la arena con su barbilla en sus rodillas y veía hacia el agua, se veía como una niña chiquita el día antes del día de navidad, en sus ojos había esa chispa de entusiasmo que me volvía completamente loco. Me acerqué en silencio y traté de acomodar todo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Por el hecho que no te esté viendo no significa que no te oiga- Dijo Bella asustándome un poco, pero aun así no volteó a verme -No me voy a voltear todavía, pero para la próxima vez, trata de ser más silencioso- Terminó y pude ver como su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de las risas sofocadas.

-Lo siento mi niña- Le dije mientras me apresuraba a terminar de acomodar todo -Listo- Le dije una vez que todo estaba acomodado y me había sentado a su lado -¿No quieres voltear a ver?- Susurré contra su oído y noté como se estremecía.

-¿Estás seguro que ya quieres que voltee?- Dijo poniendo su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus ojos chocolates me hipnotizaron, eran como mi propio hechizo, puse mis manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y poco a poco acerqué mis labios a los suyos… -No olvido tan rápido Cullen- Dijo riendo cerca de mis labios y se levantó de golpe, dejándome ahí, con aquellas ganas locas de comérmela a besos y de tirarla al agua como revancha.

-Muy graciosa Bella- Dije levantándome, pero Bella se había quedado ahí parada con la boca abierta viendo todo lo del picnic.

-Está precioso Edward- Dijo cuándo recuperó la voz -¿Tu preparaste todo?- Dijo mientras se volteaba a verme.

-Recibí mucha ayuda en casa- Dije siendo sincero y me acerqué a ella hasta que mis manos se pusieron en su cintura y mi frente descansó sobre la de ella -Creía que si hacía todo esto te sentirías mejor por lo de tu mano- Dije riendo.

-No creo que hayas hecho esto por mi mano- Dijo y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello -Pero igual lo agradezco mucho- Dijo y besó la punta de mi nariz. Bella me iba a volver loco, necesitaba besar sus labios.

-Me vas a terminar de volver loco Bella- Le dije abrazándola y llevándola hacia el mantel del Picnic.

Nos sentamos e hice que Bella probara cada una de las cosas que mi mamá, Ángela y yo habíamos preparado para éste día. Orión se despertó y nos acompañó en nuestro picnic, era genial ver como trataba de quitarle a Bella la comida de las manos para comérsela él. Este perrito se iba a poner como una pelota si no hacía ejercicios más seguido.

Terminamos de comer y Bella me ayudó a recoger las cosas en la canasta y las llevamos al carro.

-Todo estuvo delicioso Edward- Dijo mientras íbamos caminando tomados de mano -Pero ahora estoy ansiosa por ver la segunda parte de tu sorpresa.- Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que Orión pasara, para luego sentarse ella. Di la vuelta al carro y me senté en el asiento del piloto.

-Tendrás que esperar para verlo- Le dije guiñándole un ojo y prendiendo el carro -Vamos a un lugar muy especial para mí- Le dije cuando ya estábamos pisando la carretera principal de Forks. Lo bueno de éste pueblo, es que, a pesar del frío, no siempre llovía; como el día de hoy, hacía frío, pero no estaba lloviendo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó y sus hermosos ojos cafés se abrieron como platos.

-Sí, es un lugar que visitaba con mi familia cuando estaba pequeño, no sé si te lo había dicho pero mis papas se conocieron aquí en Forks, cuando se casaron se mudaron a Phoenix, Pero a veces veníamos un fin de semana a lo mucho ya que para ellos este pueblo es muy importante- Le dije sonriendo.

-Vaya, pero si venían antes, ¿Cómo es que nunca nos conocimos? Yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida, y en este pueblo todos se entran de todo- Me dijo viéndome con un gesto de molestia y duda en la cara.

-Pues me imagino que era porque nos quedábamos solo 2 días, además dejamos de venir cuando Ángela cumplió cuatro años, por cuestiones del trabajo de papá- Le respondí.

El resto del camino Bella vio por la ventana y de vez en cuando sonreía, no sé si era porque sentía mi mirada sobre ella o porque se estaba acordando de algo, pero se veía hermosa. Aceleré un poco el Bugatti para poder llegar más rápido al prado.

Cuando llegamos al claro donde se podían estacionar los carros, estacioné y ayudé a Bella a Bajar, y detrás de ésta se bajó Orión muy emocionado.

-Tenemos que caminar un poco para llegar- Les dije a ambos -Ven para ponerte la correa chico- Dije agachándome y poniéndole la correa a Orión.-Vamos- Dije mientras llevaba a Orión en una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano buena de Bella.

-Espero que no sea mucho- Dijo Bella mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-tranquila, son solo unos metros, no mucha gente lo conoce, pero de verdad es muy lindo- Le dije mientras la empujaba un poco.

Caminamos unos metros más y ante nuestros ojos apareció el prado, estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba, las flores blancas y moradas adornaban todo el lugar y cuando me volteé a ver el rostro de mi novia, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y una sonrisa abarcaba sus labios.

-Está muy lindo Edward- Dijo sin voltear a verme, así que me puse frente a ella y con un dedo limpié delicadamente cada una de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-No llores Bella, hoy solamente quiero que te diviertas, como Orión- Dije y me volteé, pasando mi brazo por su cintura -Míralo, parece que va a acabar con las mariposas del prado- Dije riendo, ya que Orión estaba saltando por todo el prado tratando de comerse las mariposas.

Gracias por traerme Edward- Dijo abrazándome y caminando conmigo. -Me alegra que compartas ésta parte de tus recuerdos conmigo.

-Ya te dije que todo es más especial contigo a mi lado Bella- Le dije y la cargué como a una bebé.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó riéndose.

-Solamente te cargo para que no te vayas a romper un pie ahora- Dije riendo yo también. La llevé en brazos hasta el centro del prado, donde la senté cuidadosamente sobre la grama y me senté a su lado, sosteniendo sus dos manos.

-Bella- Comencé y nuestras miradas se conectaron -Todo en mi vida parece mágico contigo a mi lado, no solo cambiaste toda mi vida, también me cambiaste a mí, no sé cómo, pero o lograste.

-Eso lo debería decir yo- Dijo haciendo pucherito. -No sabes lo dichosa que me siento de que tu hayas aparecido en mi vida, has sacado algo de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía, siempre tuve mala suerte y aunque esa mala suerte me llevo a conocer a las mejores personas del mundo, me molestaba ser así porque la mayoría del tiempo no solo me causaba daño yo sino también a alguien; Pero contigo me encanta sentirme así porque sé que no importa que pase tu siempre vas a estar conmigo, haciendo que mi corazón corra una maratón todo el tiempo- Dijo y llevó mi mano a su pecho, podía sentir cada uno de sus acelerados latidos contra mi mano.

Estuve un rato con mi mano en su pecho y cambié mi mano por mi oreja, el sonido de su corazón lo consideraba como el más hermoso que nunca había escuchado. Era maravilloso. Nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición y Bella comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos, cada roce de sus manos hacía que la corriente eléctrica viajara por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas trayéndolas a la vida, de repente Bella comenzó a cantar…

_Yo todavía escucho tu voz  
Cuando duermes junto a mi  
Yo todavía siento tu toque  
En mis sueños  
Perdona mi debilidad  
Pero no sé por qué  
Sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir_

Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Recibo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Yo juro que puedo volar  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure  
Te necesito a mi lado  
Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Siento la estática  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Alcanzo el cielo  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te quiero en mi vida

Tus brazos son mi castillo  
Tu corazón es mi cielo  
Ellos limpian las lágrimas que llore  
Los buenos y malos momentos  
Hemos pasado por ellos  
Me haces subir cuando caigo

Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Recibo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Yo juro que puedo volar  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure  
Ye necesito a mi lado  
Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Siento la estática  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Alcanzo el cielo  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te quiero en mi vida

Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Recibo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Yo juro que pudo volar  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure  
Te necesito a mi lado.

-Que linda canción Bella- Dije todavía en sus brazos.

-Gracias- Dijo en susurro -Dice todo lo que siento en éste momento.

Cuando Bella terminó de hablar, lentamente me separé de su abrazo y cambiamos posiciones, ahora yo la abrazaba a ella, y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

-Solo tú logras que me sienta como en las nubes Edward- Dijo en mis brazos.

-Te amo Bella- Dije y ella volteó su rostro.

Todo fue rápido, de repente volví a sentir sus labios contra los míos, se movía tiernamente, pero había estado tanto tiempo sin los labios de Bella, que intensifiqué el beso. Con cuidado acosté a Bella sobre la grama y puse mi cuerpo sobre el de ella; la podía sentir en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus manos pasaron de mi pecho a mi cuello y me dio la oportunidad de besar su cuello, ambos estábamos recuperando el aliento, pero no aguanté mucho allí y dirigí mis labios hacia los de ella de nuevo. Todo lo que sentía era completamente nuevo para mí, no solo quería a Bella, deseaba a Bella con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí

-Para Edward- Pensé para mis adentros, pero todo intento de parar de disolvió cuando Bella puso sus manos en mis cabellos y haló mi rostro para que nuestro beso fuera aún más intenso. Mis manos fueron a sus caderas y sentí su piel, era perfecta. Poco a poco nos fuimos sentando y cuando logré separar mis labios de los de Bella y abrir mis ojos, su cara estaba como un tomate.

-L…Lo siento- Dijo Bella apenada mientras bajaba su rostro al suelo y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, por qué lloras?- Pregunté nervioso, capaz que no le había gustado el beso.

-Es que pensé que…- Dijo sin terminar la frase.

-Pensé que, Bella- Dije con tono bajo y levantando su rostro con un dedo y viéndola a los ojos.

-Pensé que… Que por fin iba a tener mi primera vez- Dijo sonrojada y bajó sus ojos de nuevo -Pero creo que tú no me quieres de esa manera- Dijo y se paró de golpe y comenzó a correr.

-Bella, ¡Espera!- Dije levantándome y corriendo detrás de ella. En éstos momentos adoraba el football, pude alcanzar a Bella rápidamente y le hice una tacleada donde yo quedé debajo de ella.

-Suéltame Edward- Dijo una vez que estuvo sobre mí, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-No- Dije y la besé. Sus manos se enredaron de nuevo en mi cabello, pero me separé lentamente de ella -Bella, no sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento, es algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero no me parece que éste sea el lugar o el momento adecuado para que sea nuestra primera vez.

Bella solo lloró sobre mi pecho un rato y luego se sentó a un lado sin verme, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Me apoyé sobre un codo para ver su rostro, ya estaba más calmada pero podía ver que la punta de su nariz tenía un color rojo intenso, supuse que era de tanto llorar. Me levanté y me senté a su lado, pasé una de mis manos sobre sus hombros y Bella colocó su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Siento haber actuado como una niña pequeña- Dijo y su aliento golpeó mi cuello de tal forma que me estremecí inmediatamente. -¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Preguntó sin moverse.

-Claro mi niña- dije y sentí unas mariposas en el estómago -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo se llama la canción que me cantaste para que me durmiera?- Preguntó y me relajé de inmediato.

-¿La escuchaste?- Pregunté asombrado -Pensé que la había cantado para una zombi- Dije riendo.

-Sí, si la escuché y me encantó, solo que no sé cómo se llama- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi hombro.

-La compuse para ti, se llama "De rodillas"- Dije.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados y luego nos levantamos y nos fuimos con Orión al carro, el camino de regreso a su casa ya estaba oscuro, pero para mí parecía un día soleado, porque tenía mi propio sol a mi lado.

-Bella, tenemos un partido importante el jueves, y me gustaría que fueras a apoyarnos- Le dije una vez que ya estaba en su casa y tenía las llaves del Volvo en mis manos.

-Claro que voy- Dijo mientras me abrazaba -No voy a dejar que mi superestrella de football pase un partido sin su novia- Dijo riendo.

-Por supuesto que no- Dije y reí con ella.- Nos vemos mañana novia mía- Dije mientras la besaba delicadamente en los labios.

Me despedí de Bella con una sonrisa en mis labios, éste día había perfecto y me había ayudado a reconocer algo en mi interior, ahora sabía que no solo amaba con locura a Bella, también deseaba que mi primera vez fuera con ella.

**Bella POV**

El lunes Alice había aparecido en mi casa para desayunar conmigo y con Renne, me pregunto sobre mi cita con Edward y si me había invitado al partido, ya que los chicos ya habían invitado a sus respectivas novias y solo faltaba yo; Nos despedimos de Charlie y de Renne y salimos. Llegamos al Instituto y ya nos estaban esperando los chicos, todos nos saludamos y comencé a caminar con Edward, no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos después de la escenita de ayer, pero él no dijo que no quisiera, sino que no era el momento, lo que me daba una esperanza.

Los días pasaron rápidos y aburridos sin los chicos fastidiándonos por las tardes, ya que habían estado muy ocupados terminando de entrenar para el partido.

Al fin había llegado el jueves por la tarde que tanto habíamos esperado. Alice no me dejó ir a mi casa luego del instituto y nos llevó a Rose, Ángela y a mí a su casa. Agradecía a cielo que el carro de Al no fuese descapotable, ya que afuera caía la tormenta perfecta. Llegamos de los Brandon y nos bajamos corriendo para no mojarnos tanto.

-Espero que deje de llover- Dijo Rose -Si no en la fiesta de victoria vamos a estar completamente llenas de barro- Terminó riendo.

-¿Hay fiesta de victoria?- Pregunto Ángela mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa para almorzar.

-Claro, y también hay fiesta de la derrota, solo que esperamos que ganen- Dije riendo -Además desde que tengo memoria nuestro equipo siempre gana tener los músculos de Emmett y Jacob y el cerebro de Jasper tenía que servir de algo y ahora que están con Edward no dudo que vallan ganar.

-Ahhh- Dijo Ángela asintiendo -¿Para qué me trajeron?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Oigan si ahora que Ángela lo menciona ¿Que hago yo acá también?- La verdad no sabía porque no estaba en mi casa relajándome, en vez de estar con Tasmania (Alice) y el correcaminos (Rosalie).

-¿No creerán que las vamos a dejar ir así al partido no?- preguntó Alice levantando su ceja- Ángela es tu primer partido tienes que causar buena impresión, y que todos se enteren que tú eres la novia de uno de los jugadores estrella- Dijo Alice mirando a Ángela, la cual se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Bueno si Ángela tiene que causar "Buena primera impresión"…Pero no entiendo yo que hago acá no es mi primer parido- Le pregunte.

-Bueno si tienes razón Bella, no es tu primer partido…Pero es el primer partido de TÚ novio- Dijo rose remarcando el tú, logrando que me sonrojara.

-Bueno está bien- Dijimos Ángela y yo al tiempo.

Terminamos de comer y subimos al cuarto de Alice. Rose y Alice se habían cambiado, creo que era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie sin sus típicos tacones, esta vez iban más cómodas y yo estaba sentada en la ventana viendo como peleaban con sus cabellos para peinarlos como ellas querían; Cuando terminaron de arreglarse ellas, siguieron con Ángela, prácticamente le hicieron lo mismo con su ropa y pelo.

-Es tu turno Bella- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada en su cara. Accedí de mala gana, para cuando terminaron conmigo y con mi cabello, llevaba una camisa cuello tortuga azul manga larga y cabello estaba más enrulado que de costumbre.

-Te dejo que lleves los shorts de jean y los converse porque no quiero que Edward se desconcentre en el partido- Dijo Alice riendo.

-¿Te imaginas que a mitad de juego se le ocurra ver a la grada y vea a Bella con un vestido de gala de los tuyos Al?- Preguntó Rosalie en medio de risas.

-¡Capaz que alguien del otro equipo lo aplasta y terminamos la noche con mi hermano con collarín!- Dijo Ángela riendo.

-Ok ok- Dije molesta por sus comentarios en un intento de llamar su atención -¡Me pueden decir por qué tengo que llevar estos shorts tan cortos!- Exclamé al verme en el espejo.

-Te ves genial Bella- Dijo Alice poniéndose a mi lado y del otro lado se puso Ángela y luego de ella Rose. Estábamos en orden de tamaño y para mi sorpresa nos veíamos realmente bien.

-¡Estamos listas!- Gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Salimos del cuarto de Alice y nos metimos en su Porshe. No importaba cuantas veces me montara en los carros de mis amigos, parecía que todos tenían un complejo con manejar muy rápido. Llegamos muy rápido al Instituto y ya había montones de carros estacionados afuera de la cancha de football. Bajamos del carro y comenzamos a caminar hacia las gradas.

En el pasillo de las gradas se encontraban algunos chicos del equipo contrario al del Instituto, parecía que estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que nosotras pasamos.

-Pero miren quienes son- Dijo uno de los chicos parándose frente a nosotras.

-La chica de Withlock, La chica de McCartney - Dijo otro. Ambos chicos llevaban puestos sus uniformes de football y eran realmente grandes, pero no tanto como Emmett.

-Nos podrían dar un permiso por favor- Dijo Alice con voz carente de Emoción.

-Claro señoritas, pero antes nos presentan a los bombones de sus amigas nuevas- Dijo el primer chico viéndonos a Ángela y a mí, Yo no acostumbraba a venir mucho a los partidos de los chicos, las que siempre venían eran Alice y Rose, yo solo iba a las fiestas, obviamente obligada por Alice.

-Ni de broma- Dijo Rose -Quítate de mi camino- Le dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y Alice una de Ángela y comenzaban a caminar de nuevo. Pasamos a través de los chicos y uno me agarró por la férula, lo que hizo que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Dije gritando -¿No ves la férula o qué?- Le dije llorando.

-Lo siento linda, solo que te quería conocer- Dijo levantando una ceja y apretando mi mano, pero luego me soltó la férula.

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!- Le grité mientras las chicas me agarraban para que siguiera caminando con ellas hacia las gradas.

Una vez pasado el percance con los chicos, Alice revisó mi férula mientras Rose retocaba mi maquillaje, definitivamente me sentía como una muñeca Barbie en tamaño real.

Luego de arreglarme, nos sentamos en unos de los asientos que los chicos habían reservado para nosotras en primera fila. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a salir las porristas del Instituto y no pude contener el ataque de risa cuando vi la cara de Jessica, llevaba en su nariz una bandita color blanco para proteger algo que ni siquiera se había roto. Alice, Ángela y Rose rieron conmigo y luego se lanzaron entre ellas una mirada que no comprendí, por lo que preferí dejarla pasar por alto.

Luego comenzaron a pasar los chicos de nuestro equipo, obviamente el primero en salir fue Emmett, él era el capitán y éste era su último año en el Instituto, por lo que gozaba en grande cada partido, los chicos siguieron saliendo y solamente cuando vi a Edward, sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

Los chicos se reunieron en la mitad del campo, hicieron una especie de saludo y se colocaron en sus posiciones. El juego comenzó y ninguno de los chicos nos había dirigido la mirada, pero llegó un momento que Edward se me quedó viendo, parecía que su quijada se iba a caer al piso, solamente lo saludé con mi mano y Emmett le pegó un golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo entrar de nuevo en el juego.

-¡VISTE LA CARA DE EDWARD!- Gritó Rose sobre mi cabeza a Alice.

-¡SI!- Gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba -Quedó embobado contigo Bella- Susurró en mi oído para que solo yo la escuchara.

Me alegró la idea de que Edward se embobara conmigo, pero pasé el resto del partido muy tensa, era imposible que los chicos siempre se levantaran luego de esas caídas, pero lo hacían.

Quedaban 2 minutos de partido y estaba totalmente tensa, cuando terminó el partido me di cuenta que nuestro equipo había ganado y ya estábamos celebrando con los chicos en la cancha.

Me había quedado sola en medio de un montón de gente que celebraba y gritaba, hasta que unos brazos me levantaron en el aire.

-¡GANAMOS BELLA!- Gritó Edward mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Felicitaciones Edward- Logré decir cuando me puso en el suelo. Inmediatamente pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me puse en puntitas para besar sus labios, él me levantó para no tener que agacharse, por lo que mis pies quedaron flotando en el aire.

-Gracias- Susurró contra mis labios -Sabes que casi me matan por verte ¿Verdad?- Me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Si- Dije riendo -Vi que Emmett casi te arranca la cabeza de un golpe.

-VAMOS A CELEBRAR- Gritó Emmett acercándose a nosotros. -VAMOS BELLY, VAMOS A FIESTEAR- Gritó halándome con cuidado del lado de Edward.

-Está bien Emmett, yo voy si dejas de halarme del brazo- Le dije riendo.

-SI VA- Gritó y me soltó -¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!- Volvió a gritar emocionado.

-¿Cómo es que Emmett no está cansado?- Me pregunto Edward mientras íbamos al carro tomados de la mano.

-Es fácil- Dije mientras Edward me abría la puerta del Volvo -Cuando se trata de fiestas, se le olvida que está cansado- Dije riendo y no pudo evitar reír conmigo.

Todo el camino estuvimos riéndonos de Emmett, no le conté a Edward que lloré por culpa de un fulano que me hizo daño en mi mano malita, pero no pasó de ahí. También le conté a Edward lo impresionada que había quedado con la cantidad de violencia que tenía ese juego, pero ya era toda una fanática, y no lo decía solo porque mi novio estaba en el equipo, sino que de verdad era un juego muy interesante.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me pregunto Edward ya que él estaba siguiendo a Emmett y ya íbamos por las afueras de Forks

-Vamos al restaurante "La Bella Italia"- Dije -Siempre vamos ahí después de ganar un partido, va todo el equipo y hacen un concurso de micrófono abierto- Termine diciéndole con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Micrófono abierto?- pregunto.

-Sí, te dejan cantar gratis esa noche, pero la condición es que el dueño te asigna una canción para que cantes, no importa cuál te asigne, tienes que pararte y cantarla- Dije riendo -En el último partido del año pasado a Emmett le tocó cantar una canción de Jessica Simpson y no pudimos dejar de reír en tres días.- Dije y comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo mientras se estacionaba.

Bajamos del carro y la fiesta dentro del restaurante ya estaba prendida, parecía que todos los chicos del colegio ya estaban ahí cuando llegamos. Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban Rose, Alice, Ángela, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper. Todos estaban brindando por lo que nos sentamos y brindamos con ellos.

-Bueno chicos- Dijo el dueño del lugar por el micrófono -Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por su nueva victoria -Y todo el local estalló en aplausos y gritos -Y como es tradición del local, queremos escoger a la primera persona que cantará en el nuestro micrófono abierto esta noche- El señor comenzó a ver en cada una de las mesas y detuvo su vista en la nuestra, no quería que me escogiera por lo que me escondí detrás de Emmett, pero fue muy tarde- Esta noche la primera que va a cantar es la señorita de ojos cafés que se está escondiendo detrás del capitán- Gritó y todos voltearon a verme.

-Vamos Bella- Dijo Emmett.

-Acuérdate que no te puedes negar- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Ésta no se va a quedar así- dije riendo mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el micrófono, durante el pequeño trayecto, hubo muchos comentarios extraños, algunos decían que no podía hacer, otros, supuse que eran chicos, decían que me veía muy bien. Cuando llegué al escenario el señor se me quedó viendo.

-Chica, tienes cara de "Kelly Clarkson"- Dijo y todos en el local se comenzaron a reír. -Ya sé que canción te toca… Vas a cantar "Stronger"- Dijo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Tenía que agradecer que por lo menos me supiera la canción así que tomé el micrófono con mi mano buena, esperé que comenzara a sonar la música y me dispuse a cantar….

_Sabes, la cama se siente más caliente  
Durmiendo aquí sola  
Sabes, sueño a colores  
Y hago las cosas que quiero_

Crees que tienes lo mejor de mí  
Que eres el último que ríe  
Apuesto a que crees que todo lo bueno se ha ido  
Piensas que me has dejado destrozada  
Crees que volveré corriendo hacia ti  
Baby, tú no me conoces, porque eres el diablo

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
Te pone de pie un poco más alto  
No significa que esté sola cuando lo estoy  
Lo que no te mata te hace fuego  
Que te quede bien claro  
No significa que esté acabada porque te hayas ido

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte  
Somos yo, yo y sólo yo  
Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
Te pone de pie un poco más alto  
No significa que esté sola cuando lo estoy

Escuchaste que me estaba recuperando con algo nuevo  
Pero te dijeron que me estaba moviendo a tu ritmo

No pensaste que volvería  
Que volvería alegre  
Intentas quebrarme...

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
Te pone de pie un poco más alto  
No significa que esté sola cuando lo estoy  
Lo que no te mata te hace fuego  
Que te quede bien claro  
No significa que esté acabada porque te hayas ido

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte  
Somos yo, yo y sólo yo  
Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
Te pone de pie un poco más alto  
No significa que esté sola cuando lo estoy

Gracias a ti tengo algo nuevo comenzado  
Gracias a ti no soy una víctima de amor  
Gracias a ti por fin pienso en mí  
Sabes, el final del día fue sólo mi comienzo  
Al final...

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
Te pone de pie un poco más alto  
No significa que esté sola cuando lo estoy  
Lo que no te mata te hace fuego  
Que te quede bien claro  
No significa que esté acabada porque te hayas ido

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte  
Somos yo, yo y sólo yo  
Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
Te pone de pie un poco más alto  
No significa que esté sola cuando lo estoy. (X2)

Canté mi canción tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, en una parte de la canción Rose, Ángela y Alice se habían levantado a bailar y cantar conmigo, lo que me dio valor para terminar haciendo un gran show… ¡Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y Edward estaban cantando y bailando también!

-Que buena cantante tenemos aquí hoy- Dijo el señor cuando le entregué el micrófono -Ahora tu puedes escoger al siguiente cantante- Dijo y una sonrisa malvada se puso en mi cara, volteé hacia la mesa y lo vi.

-EMMETT SUBE A CANTAR COMO JESSICA SIMPSON- Grité y todos comenzaron a reír, ¡La cara de Emmett valía millones!

**Edward POV**

-EMMETT SUBE A CANTAR COMO JESSICA SIMPSON- Gritó Bella luego de haber abierto la noche con una actuación que hizo que me dieran ganas de matar a más de uno de los chicos del equipo por la forma que la veían… ¡BELLA ES MIA! Gritaba en mi fuero interno, pero ver la cara de mi hermano cuando Bella le dijo que subiera a cantar una canción de chicas, ¡fue lo máximo!

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Emmett volteando a vernos mientras nos estábamos riendo de él.

-¡QUE SUBAS A CANTAR COMO JESSICA SIMPSON!- Gritaron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo entre risas.

-Sí, pensé que ella había dicho eso- Dijo Emmett -ME LAS VAN A PAGAR- Dijo al ver que todos nos reíamos de él y se paró de la mesa.

Emmett se fue caminando con paso fuerte, llegó al escenario donde Bella todavía se estaba riendo y le dijo algo que hizo que ella me mirara con cara llena de pánico y luego comenzó a reírse. No me imagino ni siquiera que cosa le habrá dicho Emmett a mi novia para que me viera así, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Bella bajó brincando del escenario y llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me sonreía, pero en sus ojos había algo más.

-Estuviste genial- Dijo Alice.

-Si Bella, fue genial- Dijo Ángela.

-Deberías dedicarte a cantar Bells- Dijo Jacob.

-Me dieron ganas de matar a cada chico de éste lugar, cargarte e irnos de aquí- Dije mientras me apretaba con una mano el puente de la nariz -Pero estuviste grandiosa- Dije todavía con mi mano en mi cara.

-Gracias- Dijo Bella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo me relajaba -Ahora veamos a Emmett- Dijo riendo y volteando hacia el escenario.

Emmett estaba parado frente a micrófono y nos lanzaba miradas de advertencia, que de todas formas íbamos a ignorar y comenzó a cantar.

_Se Encienden Las Luces De La Calle, Y La Noche Se Inicia Oficialmente,  
Y Yo Tengo Luz Verde - Para Hacer Todo Lo Que Queramos,  
Vamos A Salir Del Molde Y Dejaremos Las Reglas A Un Lado_

Esta Noche  
Tenemos Carta Blanca, En Primera Clase Para Empezar La Noche,  
Preparadas, Listas... Ya!

Todas Las Chicas Salen Para Tener Una Aventura En Público  
(Toda La Noche, Así Es, Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
Todas Las Cámaras Aparecen Para Ver Esa Aventura En Público  
(Y A Quien Le Importa?, A Farrear! Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)

Oye Baby, Veo Que No Quitas La Mirada De Mi  
Vas A Seguir Solo Mirando? O Vas A Levantarte  
Y Hablar Conmigo?  
Y Tienes Una Oportunidad Que No Te Querrás Perder Esta Noche

Esta Noche - Tenemos Planes De Primera Clase Para Esta Noche

Preparadas, Listas, Ya!

Todas Las Chicas Salen Para Tener Una Aventura En Público  
(Toda La Noche, Así Es, Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
Todas Las Cámaras Aparecen Para Ver Esa Aventura En Público  
(Y A Quien Le Importa?, A Farrear! Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)

Ohh Ohh  
Muévete Como Quieras, Esta Noche El Mundo No Existe  
No No No  
Muévete Como Quieras, Todas Mis Chicas Lo Hacen Así

Hazlo Hazlo Hazlo Hazlo Hazlo - Agítate Agítate Agítate Agítate

Todas Las Chicas Salen Para Tener Una Aventura En Público  
(Toda La Noche, Así Es, Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
Todas Las Cámaras Aparecen Para Ver Esa Aventura En Público  
(Y A Quien Le Importa?, A Farrear! Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)

Todas Las Chicas Salen Para Tener Una Aventura En Público  
(Toda La Noche, Así Es, Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
Todas Las Cámaras Aparecen Para Ver Esa Aventura En Público  
(Y A Quien Le Importa?, A Farrear! Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)

Todas Las Chicas Salen Para Tener Una Aventura En Público  
(Toda La Noche, Así Es, Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
Todas Las Cámaras Aparecen Para Ver Esa Aventura En Público  
(Y A Quien Le Importa?, A Farrear! Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)

Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh  
Hey Baby  
Ahhh Ohh Ohh Ohh  
Ahhh Ohh Ohh

Todas Las Chicas Salen Para Tener Una Aventura En Público  
(Toda La Noche, Así Es, Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
Todas Las Cámaras Aparecen Para Ver Esa Aventura En Público  
(Y A Quien Le Importa?, A Farrear! Porque La Fiesta No Se Detiene)  
No Se Detiene, No Se Detiene, No Se Detiene

Al principio de la canción Emmett ni se movía parecía que lo habían pegado al piso del escenario, pero luego terminó hasta montando una coreografía.

Rose y Alice se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a bailar como lo estaba haciendo Emmett y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y risas cuando terminó. Lo bueno de estos espectáculos de Emmett era que eran tan extraños que siempre daban risa.

Emmett terminó de cantar y nos vio a Jasper y a mí con una sonrisa macabra que nos hizo temblar a los dos.

-Como Bella me eligió, me gustaría hacer la siguiente elección- Dijo Emmett por el micrófono -Suban EDWARD, JACOB Y JASPER- Gritó -Y VENGAN A CANTARNOS "THRILLER"- Terminó riendo y brincando del escenario -¿Qué pasó chicos?- Preguntó cuándo ya estaba en la mesa -¿Tienen miedo de hacer el ridículo esta noche?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Claro que si- Dije mirando a Jasper y Jacob, quienes no aguantaba la risa -Pero igual vamos a subir- Terminé y me paré, volteé a ver a Bella y pude leer de sus labios un "SUERTE" acompañado por una hermosa sonrisa.

Caminé con Jasper y Jacob hacia el escenario. Lo que Emmett no sabía es que un día que él no estaba con los chicos estábamos aburridos pusimos Thriller, y nos pusimos a bailar y cantar.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Nos dijo Jasper una vez que estábamos en la tarima y habíamos tomado cada uno un micrófono y estábamos tomando posiciones.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Dijimos Jake y yo, y comenzamos a cantar y bailar…

_(Edward)_

_Se acerca la media noche  
y algo malvado acecha en la obscuridad  
bajo la luz de la luna  
Ves algo que ocasiona que se detenga tu corazón ._

_(Jasper) _

_Y tratas de gritar._

_Pero el terror se lleva el sonido y sin que puedas evitarlo  
comienzas a congelarte  
El horror te mira directamente a los ojos  
y quedas paralizado_

(Todos)

_Porque esto es espeluznante  
Noche escalofriante  
Nadie podrá salvarte  
de la bestia a punto de atacarte  
Sabes que es espeluznante _

_Noche escalofriante  
Estas peleando por tu vida  
dentro de un asesino  
Noche espeluznante, si_

(Jacob)

_Escuchas la puerta cerrarse  
y te das cuenta que no hay por donde huir  
Sientes la mano fría  
y te preguntas si volverás a ver el sol _

_(Edward)_

_Cierras los ojos  
y esperas que solo sea tu imaginación  
Nena, pero todo este tiempo  
escuchas una criatura acercarse tras de ti  
Se te acaba el tiempo _

_(Todos)_

_Porque esto es espeluznante  
Noche escalofriante  
No hay una segunda oportunidad  
contra la cosa con cuarenta ojos, nena  
(Espeluznante)  
(Noche escalofriante)_

Peleas por tu vida  
dentro de un asesino  
Noche espeluznante 

_(Jasper)_

_Las criaturas nocturnas llaman  
y los muertos caminan en su mascarada  
No hay escape de las mandíbulas del alíen esta vez  
(están bien abiertas)  
Es el final de tu vida_

(Jacob)

_Van a ir tras de ti  
Hay demonios acercándose por todos lados  
Te poseerán  
a menos que cambies tu numero en el dial _

_(Edward)_

_Ahora es el momento  
para que tú y yo nos abrazamos, si  
Durante toda la noche  
Te salvare del terror en la pantalla  
Lo podrás ver_

(Todos)

_Porque esto es espeluznante  
Noche escalofriante  
Porque puedo darte más escalofríos  
como cualquier fantasma se atrevería  
(Espeluznante)  
(noche espeluznante)  
Así que déjame abrazarte fuerte_

Porque esto es espeluznante  
Noche escalofriante  
Nena, puedo emocionarte aún más  
como cualquier espectro lo haría  
(Espeluznante)  
(noche escalofriante)  
Así que déjame abrazarte fuerte  
Y compartir al  
(asesino, espeluznante)

Cuando terminamos de cantar todos estaban riéndose, la cara de Emmett no tenía precio, de nuevo. Estaba en estado de shock, ya que él pensaba que íbamos a hacer el ridículo, pero nos salió bien el show. Bajamos del escenario y todos nos aplaudieron.

-Sí que nos salió bien chicos- Dije mientras ponía un brazo en el hombro de cada uno.

-Claro Edward, el equipo no se defrauda- dijo Jacob.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y las chicas estaban completamente emocionadas, todas nos abrazaron y Bella me besó tiernamente en los labios.

El resto de la noche pasó entre más presentaciones de los chicos del equipo y luego nos fuimos Emmett, Bella y yo, Ya que Emmett se iba a quedar en mi casa no sé por qué. Llevé a Bella a su casa y me despedí de ella.

En el camino a mi casa me acordé de algo muy importante, el sábado en la noche sería el baile del Instituto y no tenía absolutamente nada para ponerme; debía hablar con Alice para que me ayude con eso, aprovechando que hoy se quedaba a dormir en nuestra casa con Ang…

* * *

**HOLA cómo van? Bien, mal cuéntenme soy toda oídos….Bueno sé que me demore un poco en actualizar, pero como les había dicho ¡ODIO A MIS PROFESORES! Me toca aprenderme TODOS los elementos de la tabla periódica con su respectivo Símbolo ¡que crimen! Es horrible, pero no se preocupen que yo no las voy a defraudar pase lo que pase, tarea, evaluación, quiz, no importa siempre les voy a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Les tengo un regalito para las dos primeras que me contesten correctamente estas preguntas mediante un Review, el regalo es un adelanto del próximo capítulo ya que desde hoy les digo que lo publicare el Jueves 7 de Febrero….Bueno la primera pregunta es sobre el fic:**

**1: ¿Cuántos años de novios tienen Rosalie y Emmett? **

** años**

** año**

** años**

**La segunda pregunta tiene que ver con los actores de crepúsculo**

**2. ¿Cuál de los siguientes actores cumple años primero?**

**A. Tyson Houseman (Quil) **

**B. Michael Sheen (Aro) **

**C. Taylor Lautner (Jacob) **

**Recuerden las dos primeras que den las repuestas correctas recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo Odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	14. Capítulo 14: Compras y Preparación Para

Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Compras y preparación para el baile**

**Alice POV** **(N.A: ****_Creo que nuestra duende favorita necesita brillar)_**

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Ángela terminando de arreglarme para ir a dormir, ya que mis papas están de viaje y para no quedarme sola me viene a quedar con los Cullen, entonces tocaron la puerta del cuarto y Edward se asomó.

-Hola Ed, Ángela esta abajo con tus papas si la estás buscando- Le dije.

-No, no la estoy buscando a ella…Te estoy buscando a ti- Dijo con su vista puesta completamente en sus pies.

-Entonces ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Le pegunté a Edward, quien estaba parado al otro lado de mi puerta.

-Es que…- Respiró profundo y continuó -Necesito que me ayudes- Finalizó y no había levantado la cara.

-Está bien- Dije con una sonrisa, siempre se me había dado bien ayudar a mis amigos con cualquier cosa -¿Qué necesitas?

-Es… complicado- Dijo y levantó su cara, pude ver que estaba levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga Edward?- Pregunté todavía sonriendo.

-Quiero que revises mi closet a ver si tengo algo presentable para el baile, necesito verme bien para Bella- Terminó y yo estaba que explotaba de alegría.

-¡Claro!- Grité mientras lo tomaba por una mano -¡Me encantaría aplicar mis habilidades con la moda contigo Eddy!- Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para su cuarto.

Cuando estaba frente a su closet, lo solté y abrí de golpe las puertas, esto iba a ser emocionante.

Comencé a sacar toda la ropa de vestir de Edward, encontré cosas que ya ni siquiera le quedaban, por lo que las fui apartando y fui clasificándola de nuevo, habían cosas que las iba a llevar mañana mismo a una de esas tiendas dónde puedes dejar tu ropa usada y ellos la vende a precios razonables; habían otras cosas que no dejaría que Edward se pusiera de nuevo en su vida. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo la remodelación de su ropa que no me di cuenta que había sacado absolutamente toda la ropa de Edward y ésta estaba amontonada en diferentes montañitas y la cara de Edward era un poema.

-Alice, ¿Era necesario sacar toda mi ropa solo para saber si tengo algo decente para el sábado?- Me preguntó. Que iluso mi hermanito (Porque yo lo quería como si fuera mi hermano), dentro de todo esto no había encontrado absolutamente nada decente y que combinara con el perfecto vestido de Bella, el cual yo misma había escogido para ella, por supuesto.

-Claro que si Ed, esto se llama "Extreme Makeover"- Dije señalando su ropa -Necesito que me ayudes a poner solo éste montón de nuevo en tu closet- Dije señalando un pequeño montoncito de ropa que estaba completamente aceptable dentro de mis estándares de moda -Lo demás se va- Dije sonriendo mientras la quijada de Ed prácticamente se caía al suelo.

-¡¿Vas a botar mi ropa?!- Me grito.

-Nop, la vamos a donar- Dije sonriendo ahora con malicia -Vamos a ir de compras urgentes mañana después del Instituto y del almuerzo- Le dije mientras daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría a su alrededor.

-Es muy necesario- Dijo Ed mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, creo que trataba de hacer una pregunta, pero sonó como una afirmación.

-¡CLARO!- Grité y lo abracé.

-Enana ¿Sabes que tienes un problema con las compras verdad?- Preguntó mientras me abrazaba de vuelta.

-Si- Dije riendo -Pero te juro que mañana todo lo que vamos a comprar va a ser para ti, y por supuesto que ya sé que traje es perfecto con el vestido de Bella- Terminé, lo solté y salí corriendo de su cuarto, no quería que me preguntara nada sobre el hermoso vestido de mi amiga.

Llegué a al cuarto de Angy y cerré a puerta, terminé de arreglarme y me metí a dormir. A la mañana siguiente fue muy gracioso ver las bolsas de ropa en la entrada del cuarto de Edward y, fui la última en bajar a desayunar. En la mesa de la cocina estaban Ángela, Emmett, Ed, Carlisle y Esme.

-¡Aja!- Grito Emmett haciendo que me asustara -Ella es la enana culpable de que nuestro querido Edward tenga que ir desnudo al colegio- Dijo riendo y me molestó su comentario.

-Claro que no va desnudo Bestia- Le dije utilizando el cariñoso apodo que le tenía Rose a Emmett -Está completamente vestido, ¿no lo ves?- Dije señalando a Edward, quién se atragantó un poco con la comida, pero luego me vio y se rio de mi expresión.

-Relájate Alice- me dijo Carlisle- ven, siéntate con nosotros y cuéntame cómo es eso del Extreme Makeover de Edward, porque no lo entiendo- Dijo sonriendo. Me agradaban mucho Carlisle y Esme eran unas personas muy amables y se notabas a metros el amor que se tenían mutuamente; Obviamente no les conté el porqué de la urgencia de comprar ropa para Edward, pero si les conté que su ropa ya estaba fea, aunque habían cosas que nada más se había puesto una vez, pero no me importó.

Nos fuimos al Instituto en carros separados, ésta vez Edward se había ido conmigo en el Porshe y Emmett llevo a Ángela.

Llegamos al Instituto y ya los chicos nos estaban esperando, estacioné en el lugar dónde Edward solía estacionar su Volvo y nos bajamos, cuando volteé mi vida se llenó de alegría, Jasper estaba llegando con Rose y ya me había visto. Lo bueno de mi relación con Jasper era que no necesitábamos aquellas escenas de pasión como las que tenían Rose y Emmett, simplemente con mirarnos a los ojos, ya sabíamos cómo estábamos.

-Hola- Le dije una vez que él me había abrazado bajo la llovizna de Forks y deposité en sus labios un ligero beso.

-Hola- Dijo contra mis labios y sentí que volaba, Jasper me había cargado y me estaba llevando a un lugar seco -Para que no se moje tu cabello- Dijo riendo mientras me dejaba en el piso, sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Gracias Jazz- Le dije y comenzamos a caminar, normalmente no estábamos tan solos -¿Y los demás?- Le pregunté mientras volteaba a verlos.

-Bella, voy a empezar a creer que te gusto- Dijo Emmett riendo mientras caminaban hacia nosotros -Siempre te tengo que prestar mi suéter- Se carcajeó.

-Cla… claro qu… que no- Dijo Bella metida dentro del suéter de Emmett, que por cierto no era nada del estilo de Bella, mientras Edward la abrazaba. La chica estaba morada del frío.

-¿Bells qué pasó?- Pregunté sin dejar de abrazar a Jazz.

-Se m… me quedó m… mi sue… suéter en mi ca…casa- Tartamudeó entre los brazos de Ed. Ellos eran la segunda pareja perfecta, los primeros éramos mi Jazzy y yo.

-Ay Bells- Dije riéndome -¿Qué te pusiste hoy?- Pregunté entusiasmada, la ropa de Bella siempre es lo máximo, obviamente ya que ella no compra nada que no esté autorizado por Rose y por mí.

-Creo que hoy se equivocó de ropa- Dijo Rose riendo -Solo a ella se le ocurre ponerse un strapless y no traer suéter.

-Déjame verlo- Grité soltando a Jazz y brincando frente a Bella y Edward.

-Tranquila Al- Dijo Edward en tono suave, siempre hablaba así cuando tenía a Bella abrazada, la trataba como si ella fuese una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento se puede romper -No creo que sea adecuado que Bella se quite el suéter en este momento, se está congelando.

-Tranquila Bella- Dijo Emmett antes yo pudiera hablar -Eddy no te va a soltar hoy en biología- Terminó riéndose y no lo pude evitar, me reí yo también. Edward siempre era muy sobreprotector con Bells, pero era porque la amaba y no quería que nada ni nadie los separara… ¡Amo las historias de amor como la de ellos, amor a primera vista! O mejor dicho ¡Amor a primer tropiezo!

Nos despedimos en el pasillo y cada uno fue a sus clases. La mañana en el instituto pasó rapidísimo y a la hora del almuerzo yo ya tenía un plan completo para la tarde y para la noche…

-Chicos, necesito hablar con todos- Dije en el estacionamiento -Yo me voy con Edward, pero necesito que Bella se vaya a casa de Rose con ella y Angy, Jazz, Jacob y la bestia, perdón, y Emmett y se van para la de Ed- Dije el plan y ninguno lo había entendido, respiré profundo y repetí con calma y resumiendo -Esta noche vamos a tener una pijamada de chicas en casa de Rose y los chicos se quedan en casa de Edward ¿Ok?- Ahora todos si habían entendido.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bella nerviosa.

-Porque quiero que los chicos se sorprendan de verdad cuando nos vayan a buscar mañana para el baile Bells- Le dije sonriendo -¡Así que lleven todo lo que necesiten para las casas que les toque, tropa!- Dije en posición militar y todos comenzamos a reír -Es en serio- Dije mientras trataba de recuperarme del ataque de risa.

-Ok- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Nos despedimos ahí en el estacionamiento y me fui con Edward a nuestro objetivo, el centro comercial de Port Angels.

Llegamos y estacionamos lo más cerca de la puerta que fue posible, sabía que esa ubicación sería estratégica a la hora de traer de vuelta todas las bolsas con la ropa de Edward, ya que yo pensaba cargar dos o tres, pero el resto las tenía que cargar él.

En el centro comercial hice que Edward se probara montones y montones de ropa, todas me gustaron y por eso las compré para él (Bueno las escogía ya que el como buen "caballero" no me dejo pagar más de 3 cosas). Paseamos como por cincuenta tiendas y todavía no encontraba lo que estaba buscando… hasta que lo vi, en una de las últimas tiendas del centro comercial, el traje para Edward que combinaba perfecto con el vestido de Bells…

-¡ESE!- Le grité a Edward y lo tomé del brazo, porque no tenía las manos libres.

-Tranquila Enana- Me dijo mientras corría conmigo.

-Tranquila nada, ése tiene que ser tuyo- Le dije una vez que estuvimos frente a la tienda.

El traje que había escogido era un traje negro de tres partes y la corbata que llevaba el juego era exactamente del mismo color que el vestido de Bella, por lo que ellos se iban a ver geniales… como todos nosotros, no podía permitir que el último baile de mi hermano mayor (Ósea Emmett) y de Rose fuera descombinado…

Compramos el traje y Edward estaba encantado, claro, como no habría de estarlo si con ese traje parecía una estrella de cine… ¡A la chica de la tienda casi que se le cae la quijada cuando salió a mostrarme como le quedaba!

Pagamos el traje salimos de la tienda hacia el Porshe, durante el camino Edward me iba dando las gracias y trataba de sacarme información sobre el traje de Bella, pero no le solté nada.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y Jazz ya estaba, dejo a Edward y los chicos bajar las bolsas, me despedí y me fui a mi casa busque todo lo que necesitaba para la noche y para el día siguiente y me fui a casa de Rose a nuestra pijamada de chicas pre-baile…

Bella POV

Estaba con Ángela y Rose entrando a la casa Hale después de pasar la tarde con ellas, Emmett, Jacob y Jasper; pasamos por la cocina, Rose agarró un vaso de agua y subimos a su cuarto, el cuarto de Rosalie era el tipo de cuarto con el que toda chica sueña, era enorme y muy rosado… todos los adornos eran rosados, pero no rosado bebé, sino un rosado muy intenso y lindo.

-WOW Rose- Dijo Ángela apenas entramos -Tu cuarto es precioso.

-Gracias Angy, lo decoramos entre mi mamá y yo- Dijo sonriendo.

-De verdad que quedó genial- Le dije mientras dejaba mi maleta en el suelo y volvía a ver todo el cuarto, de repente me encontré con Rose, quien me miraba de una manera extraña -¿Qué pasa Rose?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro reto de Karaoke?- Preguntó todavía sonriendo

-Claro, como olvidarlo- Le dije -¿Pero qué pasa con él?

-Todavía no hemos decidido cuál será nuestro premio- Dijo entre risas -Podemos pedir lo que queramos- Terminó con una carcajada.

-Sí, eso lo sé- Dije nerviosa -¿Por qué te da risa?- pregunté

-Es solo que tengo un plan para mañana en la noche y ya le dije a Jacob que me ayudara y a Emmett y Jazz que ayudaran a Alice y Rose- Dijo Ángela riendo con Rose, pero algo en sus risas me decía que era un plan malvado… Solo Dios sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer cuando alguien las hacía molestar -Pero ya veo que tú no le has dicho lo que quieres a mi hermanito- Terminó Ángela riendo más fuerte.

Era verdad, todavía no había pensado en nada, pero todavía tenía tiempo…

-¿Por qué la risa chicas?- Preguntó Alice sonriendo mientras pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de Rose.

-Le estaba contado a Bells que ya nosotras pedimos nuestro premio a los chicos, y ella no le ha pedido nada a Eddy todavía- Dijo Rose más calmada.

-Bella, ¿en serio no has pedido nada?- Preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba a mí con su típico andar de bailarina.

-No, no he pensado en nada todavía- Dije sinceramente.

-Bueno, lo pienses luego- Dijo Alice sonriendo -Ésta noche es…

-NOCHE DE CHICAS- Gritaron Alice, Ángela y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente Alice comenzó a sacar muchísimas productos de belleza de una de sus maletas y las puso sobre la cama de Rose, y ésta comenzó a revolotear por todo el cuarto sacando muchas cosas más que se juntaron con las de Alice. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que había en la cama de Rose…

-¡Es impresionante!- dijo Ángela mientras nos acercábamos a la cama -¡Entre ustedes dos tienen más productos que cualquier tienda!- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Verdad que si?- Dijo Alice sonriendo -¡Y todo lo vamos a utilizar esta noche!

-¿¡QUE!?- Gritamos Ángela y yo al tiempo.

-Claro chicas, no creerán que vamos a dejar esto para mañana, hoy tenemos que empezar con las sesiones de mascarillas para preparar nuestra piel- Dijo Rose como toda una experta.

-Además, esta noche vamos a ver películas, vamos a cantar, comeremos tortas y palomitas de maíz, y muuuuuchos dulces- Dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos a mí alrededor.

-Está bien- Dijimos sonriendo. Era imposible negar que la felicidad de éstas chicas era muy contagiosa.

Apenas dije eso, Alice me sentó en un puff y Rose hizo lo mismo con Ang y comenzaron a pasar unas toallitas húmedas por nuestras caras y después Rose comenzó a poner una cosa verde en mi cara y Alice hacia lo mismo con Ang se sentía totalmente asquerosa, pero dejé que me la pusiera.

Cuando terminaron con nosotras nos dijeron que nos quedáramos un rato sentadas mientras ellas se ponían su mascarilla.

-Listo- Dijo Alice mientras yo me levantaba.

Caminé hacia el espejo de Rose y nos veíamos completamente graciosas, parecíamos salidas de la película "Shrek" con las caras verdes.

-¡Nos parecemos a Fiona!- Grité riendo.

-¡Siiiiii!- Gritaron Rose y Ángela uniéndose a mis risas.

-Por lo menos nuestra piel quedará genial después de todas éstas- Dijo Alice sonriendo y señalando muchos potes con diferentes cosas, supuse que todas eran diferentes mascarillas.

-Bueno- Dijo Ángela llamando nuestra atención -¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Vamos a cantar!- Gritó Rose acercándose al DVD de su gran televisor.

-Actividad #1 de todas las pijamadas Angy, hacer karaoke en grupo- Chilló Al mientras se acercaba a los micrófonos y me pasaba uno a mí y no a Ang…

-Está bien- Dijo riendo y tomando el micrófono.

-¿Qué vamos a cantar?- Pregunté mientras veía cómo Rose buscaba una canción en el Karaoke.

-UNA DE LAS SPICE GIRLS- Gritaron Alice y Rose al tiempo y Ang y yo empezamos a reír como locas.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunté

-Ya verás- Dijo Rose y la música comenzó a sonar…

_(Todas)_

_Yo Te Diré Que Es Lo Que Quiero, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quiero,  
Entonces Dime Lo Que Quieres, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quieres,  
Te Diré Lo Que Quiero, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quiero,  
Entonces Dime Lo Que Quieres, Que Es Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quieres  
Yo Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Quiero Realmente  
Realmente Realmente Quiero Zigzaguear_

(Bella)

_Si Quieres Mi Futuro, Olvida Mi Pasado,_

_(Rosalie)_

_Si Quieres Conmigo Mejor Hazlo Rápido_

_(Alice)_

_Ahora No Desperdicies Mi Precioso Tiempo,_

_(Ángela)_

_Si Lo Realizas, Juntos Podemos Estar Bien_

(Todas)

_Yo Te Diré Que Es Lo Que Quiero, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quiero,  
Entonces Dime Lo Que Quieres, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quieres,  
Yo Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Quiero Realmente  
Realmente Realmente Quiero Zigzaguear Ja_

Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante, Tienes Que Llevarte Con Mis Amigos  
Haciéndolo Al Final Y Para Siempre La Amistad Nunca Morirá  
Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante, Debes Recibir Para Dar,  
Tomarlo Es Muy Fácil, Pero Esa Es La Manera En Que Es.

(Bella, Alice)

_Qué Piensas Sobre Eso, Ahora Sabes Cómo Me Siento  
Di Si Puedes Manejar Mi Amor, Si Es Real Para Ti,_

_(Rosalie, Ángela)_

_No Estaré Apresurada, Te Daré Una Oportunidad.  
Si Realmente Me Molestas Entonces Te Diré Adiós  
(Todas)_

_Yo Te Diré Que Es Lo Que Quiero, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quiero,  
Entonces Dime Lo Que Quieres, Lo Que Realmente Realmente Quieres,  
Yo Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Quiero Realmente  
Realmente Realmente Quiero Zigzaguear_

Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante, Tienes Que Llevarte Con Mis Amigos  
Haciéndolo Al Final Y Para Siempre La Amistad Nunca Morirá  
Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante, Debes Recibir Para Dar,  
Tomarlo Es Muy Fácil, Pero Esa Es La Manera En Que Es.

(Alice, Rosalie)

_Entonces La Historia Está Aquí De La A A La Z, Tú Quieres Conmigo  
Escucha Cuidadosamente_

_(Bella, Ángela)_

_Nosotras Los Tendremos En El Lugar Que Queramos En Tu Cara  
Tuvimos G Como Mc Quienes Les Gustaron Sobre Todo_

_(Alice, Ángela)_

_Fácil V No Es Gratis, Ella Es Una Verdadera Dama,  
Y Como A Mí, Ja Ja, Tu Verás_

_(Rosalie, Bella)_

_Arroja Tu Cuerpo Al Suelo Y Da Vueltas Alrededor  
Arroja Tu Cuerpo Al Suelo Y Da Vueltas Alrededor_

(Todas)

_Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante, Tienes Que Llevarte Con Mis Amigos  
Haciéndolo Al Final Y Para Siempre La Amistad Nunca Morirá  
Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante, Debes Recibir Para Dar,  
Tomarlo Es Muy Fácil, Pero Esa Es La Manera En Que Es  
Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante Tu Tienes Que Hacerlo, Tienes Que Hacerlo, Tienes Que Hacerlo, Tienes Que Hacerlo, Tienes Que Hacerlo Al Final  
Para Siempre Arrójate, Arrójate, Arrójate, Arrójate  
Arroja Tu Cuerpo Al Suelo Y Da Vueltas Alrededor  
Arroja Tu Cuerpo Al Suelo Y Da Vueltas Alrededor  
Arroja Tu Cuerpo Al Suelo Y Da Vueltas Alrededor  
Arroja Tu Cuerpo Al Suelo Y Zigzaguea  
Si Quieres Ser Mi Amante._

Las cuatro cantamos, bailamos, y bricamos por todo el cuarto de Rose con esa canción… ¡Las Spice Girls son lo máximo!

Luego de cantar, nos quitamos las mascarillas, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y volvimos a ponernos nuevas mascarillas, no entendía por qué tantas mascarillas, pero igual me las ponía, no quería que Alice, Rose o Ángela (Si ya Ángela se había pasado al lado oscuro) se molestaran por no ponérmelas.

Luego vimos muchísimas películas, la verdad que hasta perdí la cuenta de todas las que vimos. Comimos demasiados dulces, refrescos, tortas, en fin… Nos quedamos dormidas como a las cuatro de la mañana, luego de que las tres me dieran una charla intensiva sobre la moda y el cuidado de la piel, no me importó que no entendiera nada, simplemente disfruté la noche con mis tres mejores amigas… Esta sin duda alguna fue la mejor noche de chicas que tuve en mi vida, a pesar de parecerme a Fiona…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos despertamos muy tarde ese día, para ser exactas a las 2 de la tarde, habíamos dormido diez horas seguidas sin molestarnos en levantarnos temprano ni nada por el estilo… ¡menos mal que era sábado!... oh no, era sábado….

-¡El día del baile!- Dije muy alto mientras me paraba muy rápido de la cama de Rose, provocando un mareo instantáneo.

-¡Bella!- Gritaron las chicas al ver que poco a poco iba cayendo al piso. Entre las tres me detuvieron justo antes de terminar de caer -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron.

-M… Me mareé- Dije intentando recuperarme -Pero ya está pasando- Dije mientras me paraba del suelo.

-¿Por qué te mareaste Bella?- Preguntó Alice.

-¿Y por qué gritaste?- Preguntó enseguida Rose.

-Es que estaba soñando y me acordé que hoy es el baile y me levanté muy rápido, eso fue todo- Dije y sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro sin darme chance de esconder mi cara.

-Tonta Bella, ¿Por eso te sonrojas?- Dijo Ángela riendo.

-Creo que si- Dije y me reí con ella.

-¡DIOS MIO!- Gritó Rose de repente -¡SON LAS 2 DE LA TARDE!

-¡¿Por qué gritas?!- Grité yo.

-PORQUE TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER. TENEMOS QUE COMER, BAÑARNOS Y ARREGLARNOS PARA EL BAILE, LOS CHICOS NOS VIENEN A BUSCAR A LAS 7- Gritó Alice y no pude evitar la risa que me dio verlas todas despeinadas y gritando por todo el cuarto con la cara completamente verde, se nos había olvidado quitarnos la mascarilla de la noche -¡Bells, no te rías!- Dijo Rose.

-¡ES QUE TIENEN LA CARA VERDE!- Grité muerta de la risa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Rose saliendo corriendo al espejo.

-TU TAMBIEN BELLA- Gritó Ángela riendo de nuevo.

Estuvimos riendo un rato hasta que Alice salió corriendo y se paró en la cama de Rose, puso una pose de superhéroe y dijo.

-YO SOY SUPER ALICE, CON MI CARA VERDE Y MI SENSACIONAL SENTIDO DE LA MODA VENGO A SALVAR ÉSTE DIA- Gritó sin quitar su pose y Rose, Ángela y yo caímos al suelo del ataque de risa -¡Hey!, no se rían- Dijo Alice haciendo pucherito.

-Es que estuviste muy graciosa amiga- dijo Rose levantándose y ayudándome a mí y a Ángela -Ya bueno, vamos a bajar a comer algo y cuando subamos comenzamos a arreglarnos ¿Si?- Terminó Rose.

-Claro- Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Bajamos las escaleras entre risas y comentarios graciosos, entramos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar un almuerzo entre las cuatro, al final decidimos era más rápido pedir comida que prepararla y pedimos un pizza, la cual llegó a los 30 minutos exactamente.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todas nos paráramos de los muebles de la sala y camináramos a la puerta, Rose abrió y al chico que llevaba las pizzas casi se le cae la quijada cuando vio a Rose, quien solo llevaba su panty y una camisa muy grande, que supuse sería de Emmett.

-S… Sus pizzas- Dijo el chico y Alice, Ángela y yo estallamos en risas.

-Gracias- Dijo Rose forzando una sonrisa al oírnos riendo -¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó y el chico casi se ahoga.

-Son… Son… 20$- Dijo por fin.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Rose entregándole el dinero. Iba cerrando la puerta y el chico seguía ahí parado -Hey- Dijo Rose haciendo que el chico pestañeara varias veces

-¿Si?-Preguntó el chico.

-Cierra la boca, hay moscas- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras cerraba definitivamente la puerta y nosotras seguíamos riendo como locas -Cierren la boca ustedes también- Dijo Rose molesta y nosotras nos tratamos de callar.

-Rose, pobre chico- Dijo Ángela conteniendo la risa.

-No me importa, vamos a comer- Dijo Rose dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Entramos a la cocina y cada una agarró un pedazo de pizza y tomamos lo que había quedado de refresco de la pijamada. Comimos y reímos muchísimo.

Terminamos de comer y lavamos los vasos para subir corriendo a bañarnos…

-Esperen un momento- Dijo Rose parándose en las escaleras- En la casa hay como 6 baños, tomen lo que necesiten y se bañan rápido, tenemos que ahorrar tiempo- Terminó y Ángela y yo nos quedamos mirándonos como pajaritos en grama, no sabíamos que hacer.

-Ok Rose- Dijo Al -¿Dónde me baño yo?- Preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-Tú a mi cuarto- Dijo señalando a Alice -Tu al cuarto de visitas al lado del mío que es el de Jasper cuando viene (Se me olvido decirles que Jasper era primo de Rose, Ups, lo siento)- dijo señalándome a mí -Tu en el de visitas de abajo que es el que "supuestamente" usa Emmett- Dijo señalando a Ángela -Y yo me baño en el cuarto de mis padres- Terminó y entró corriendo a su cuarto a sacar sus cosas de aseo personal, las tres la seguimos, saqué mis cosas y me fui al que cuarto de visitas.

-No entiendo por qué me toca bañarme aquí a mí- dije para mí -Debería haber venido Al, ella es la novia- refunfuñé mientras entraba.

Me sorprendió mucho el cuarto de Jasper, tenía un cuarto tan grande como el de Rose, pero estaba decorado con muchas cosas de Football y equipos electrónicos. No me había dado cuenta que tenía un estante con muchísimos trofeos y muchísimas fotos, (Creo que tiene más cosas aquí que en su casa) así que me acerqué y las revisé.

No solo habían fotos de Jasper y Rose cuando estaban pequeños, también habían fotos de Jacob, Alice, Emmett y mías en todas partes, me sorprendió muchísimo cuando vi a Edward y Jacob abrazados con Jasper vistiendo ropas al estilo de Michael Jackson… ¡Un momento! ¡Estaban vestidos como en el video de Thriller! Con razón bailaron y cantaron toda la canción juntos… ya se sabían el baile… Me morí de la risa imaginándolos a los tres un año más jóvenes bailando y cantando Thriller, seguro fue graciosísimo… Seguí viendo las fotos y me sorprendió muchísimo al fotos de todos los ocho juntos, era el día de mi cumpleaños y no me había dado cuenta que nos tomaron una foto cuando Jasper me estaba entregando a Orión y yo lo estaba abrazando con el pequeño cachorrito en uno de mis brazos; la foto era completamente linda y me sentí muy feliz de formar parte de las fotos del estante de Jazz.

Me metí al baño y me bañé lo más rápido que pude, al salir coloqué una toalla en mi cabello, me sequé y me puse mi ropa interior y me puse una bata de baño que rose me había prestado para que no estropeara mi vestido.

Salí del cuarto de Jasper y me dirigí al cuarto de Rose, cuando entré vi que ya Alice había acomodado su cabello, el cual estaba más alocado que de costumbre, y estaba trabajando en el cabello de Rose, y Ángela estaba sentada en la cama, arreglándose el suyo.

-Menos mal que llegas Bella- Dijo Alice sonriéndome forzadamente, ya que estaba con una secadora en una mano y un peine en la otra -Necesito ayuda con el cabello de Rose- Dijo y yo me apresuré para poder ayudarla.

-¿Ángela no necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunte al verla arreglándose sola.

-No tranquila yo solo me lo voy a alisar, eso lo puedo hacer sola- Me dijo sonriéndome, me voltee y empecé a ayudar a Alice con el cabello de Rose.

Había comenzado a secar una parte del cabello de Rose de manera que quedaran muchas ondas él, la ayudé separando mechones de cabello para que ella los secara. Cuando terminamos, el hermoso cabello dorado de Rose caía en ondas por su espalda y Alice había elaborado una perfecta "bomba" con la pollina de Rose.

-Listo- Dijeron las dos -Ahora es tu turno Bella- Dijo Alice mientras me sentaba en la silla de la que Rose se había levantado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con su cabello?- Preguntó Rose.

-Ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero- Dijo Alice -Solo espero que quede genial- dijo y comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello.

No supe que era lo que estaban haciendo en mi cabello porque no me dejaban ver nada, de hecho me habían puesto de espaldas al espejo para que no hiciera trampa. Pasó como media hora y todavía no terminaban, Ángela ya había terminado y estaba empezando a maquillarse, por lo que decidí que podía tararear algo mientras ellas trabajaban fuertemente en mi cabello.

-Listo Bella- Dijeron cuando terminaron con mi cabello -¡Ahora vamos con tu maquillaje y no hagas trampa, no te puedes ver todavía en el espejo!

Dicho eso Rosalie comenzó a poner montones de cosas en mi cara, las cuales no sabía para qué eran, pero fue divertido de todas formas… Pasó otra media hora y por fin estaba lista.

Rose y Alice me pasaron mi vestido y me lo puse, pero me negué a ponerme los tacones, ya que era todavía muy temprano, cuando salí del baño las dos se quedaron viéndome y se sonrieron entre ellas…

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo amiga- Le dijo Rose a Alice

-Claro que sí, todos se van a quedar boquiabiertos cuando te vean Bella, estás preciosa- Me dijo Alice.

-Gracias chicas- Dije y sentí como me ruborizaba -Pero sería mejor si me dejaran verme en el espejo- Les dije.

-Claro, ven a verte- Dijeron y yo caminé hacia el espejo, no podía creer lo que veía, no parecía yo, pero era yo…

Me veía diferente, como nunca antes había estado. Mi cabello estaba arreglado de una manera que no sabía que se veía tan bien, había partes que estaban completamente lisas y otras que estaban enruladas pero juntas quedaban sensacionales, mi copete estaba acomodado de lado completamente liso y el maquillaje era poco, pero resaltaba lo importante, mis ojos, mis labios y mis pómulos…

-Gracias chicas, las dos son geniales- Les dije mientras las abrazaba.

-Por nada Bella- Dijeron y me devolvieron el abrazo.

-Ahora ustedes dos tienen que terminar de arreglarse, mientras yo ayudo a Ángela- Dije mientras les sonreía.

-Tranquila Bells, esto va a ser muy rápido- Dijo Alice y me sorprendí muchísimo, de verdad que éstas chicas eran veloces maquillándose ellas mismas.

Cuando terminamos cada una con el maquillaje, se pusieron sus vestidos y sus zapatos, las tres parecían modelos de revistas de modas, se veían completamente despampanantes.

-Creo que nos vemos muy bien las cuatro- Dijo Alice acomodando su vestido frente al espejo y arreglando un poco más su cabello.

-Pues claro Al- Dijo Rose quien estaba terminando de arreglar el gran escote de su vestido.

-Bella, ponte los tacones y ven aquí- Ordenó Ángela, así que me paré de la cama, me puse mis tacones cerrados y caminé hacia ellas, rezando no caerme con estas trampas mortales.

-¡Nos vemos geniales!- Gritó Alice dando saltitos a nuestro alrededor -Es una lástima que todavía debas llevar la férula Bella, pero igual nos vemos como modelos- Dijo mientras nos abrazaba efusivamente.

-Gracias Alice, pero me estás ahorcando- le dijo Ángela riendo

-Chicas, nuestra belleza merece una sesión de fotos- Dijo Rose sonriendo mientras agarraba su cámara digital.

Posamos en el espejo, en las escaleras, las tres juntas, de una en una, por parejas, en fin… nos tomamos muchísimas fotos

-Ya son las 7- Dijo Alice mirando el reloj de la sala de Rose -Ya deben venir en camino. Dijo y se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor en Mtv -Vamos a esperarlos, quiero ver la cara de alguien cuando vea a otro alguien- Terminó y le lanzó a Rose una mirada de complicidad mientras yo me ruborizaba, de nuevo.

Las cuatro nos sentamos en el sofá a ver tele y a esperar a los chicos… Estaba demasiado ansiosa mientras esperaba para ver a Edward, ya que Alice no me había dejado llamarlo desde que lo secuestro para que fuera con ella al centro comercial…

* * *

**HOLA, bueno aquí les dejo esta sorpresita, les adelante el capítulo un día, hoy estaba un poco aburrida así que me dije a mi misma "mi misma no seas mala publícales un capitulo más a tus lectoras" así que decidí hacerme caso y aquí estoy, quiero pedir disculpas a Kassia y a Keren Twwilighter, Ellas dos fueron las que contestaron correctamente las preguntas pasadas por lo tanto merecían un adelanto de este capítulo, pero ya que no son usuarios registradas de Fanfiction no les puede enviar un PM con el adelanto así que les pido chicas que me dejen sus correos (pero escribanlos con espacios) para enviarles un adelanto del próximo capítulo, ya que no les puede enviar el de este. Para el resto de mis lectoras voy a dejar otra pregunta mismas reglas mismo regalo, adelanto del próximo capítulo, la pregunta es sobre Crepúsculo más exactamente antes de que Bella descubra el secreto de Edward**

**¿Qué le dice Edward a Bella para que se aleje del?**

**Que no la quiere**

**Que es peligroso**

**Que tiene novia.**

**La respuesta correcta gana adelanto…Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, alabaciones, lo que quieran solo pido Review si? Ahh casi se me olvida nombre y link de la cancion en mi perfil. XD**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	15. Capítulo 15: Baile

Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Baile**

**Edward POV**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y yo ya estaba completamente nervioso en mi cuarto, con el traje que Alice había comprado para mí en la cama y sin recibir ni una llamada o mensaje de texto de Bella.

-Relájate Eddy- Me dijo Emmett entrando al cuarto con Jasper y Jacob detrás de él

-Creo que sería buena idea si nos vamos cambiando ahorita, Alice se va a poner loquita si no llegamos a casa a las 7 en punto a buscarlas- Dijo Jasper y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos. Cuando Alice se molestaba, no había fuerza capaz de hacer que ella no se vengara.

-Estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo- Dije nervioso.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor- Dijo Jacob igual de nervioso.

-Tranquilos los tres pequeños saltamontes- Dijo Emmett -Jasper, Jacob ¿Se acuerdan de lo que nos pidieron Rose, Angy y Ali?- Le preguntó Em a Jasper.

-Si- Dijeron los dos y una sonrisa malvada se extendió por sus caras -Va ser genial ver la cara de esa chica cuando las chicas pongan el plan malvado en acción- Termino Jasper y los tres estallaron en risas.

-¿Puedo saber qué y contra quién es el plan?- Pregunté viéndolos serios.

-Tranquilo, Rose dijo que Bella y tu van a disfrutar el baile, del resto nos encargamos nosotros- Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo… Era extraño sentirme relajado después de esto, pero así fue. Los chicos iban a dejar que disfrutara del baile con mi Bella y ellos iban a estar ocupados con sus asuntos.

-Edward- Me llamó Jasper -Alice me dijo que no iba a dejar que te comunicaras con Bella hasta que la fueses a buscar a casa, dice que quiere ver tu cara cuando la veas, por lo que a menos contacto, mejor- Dijo sonriendo. Jasper era capaz de ir a China, solo si Alice era quien se lo pedía.

-Así que era eso- Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabello.

-¡AY! YA QUIERO VER COMO SE PONE DE ROJA BELLA TODA LA NOCHE- Gritó Jacob mientras reía junto con Emmett.

-¡Hey! No se burlen de mi novia - Les dije serio.

-Tranquilo peque- Dijo Emmett calmándose un poco -Sabes quiero a Bells como si fuera una hermanita… Que siempre se pone roja- Dijo y volvió a reír, ésta vez los cuatro reímos con él, iba a ser muy duro el año que viene ya que él se iba a la universidad, pero por lo menos iba a venir todos los fines de semana…

-Bueno ya, salgan de mi cuarto para irme vistiendo, no queremos ver a la enana molesta… ¿O sí?- Dije levantándome una ceja en dirección a Jasper.

-¡NO, NO… VAMOS!- Dijo Jasper nervioso mientras salía de mi cuarto.

-COBARDE- Gritaron Emmett y Jacob mientras salían corriendo detrás de Jasper.

Cuando ellos salieron me senté de nuevo en mi cama, tenía una hora y media antes de ver a mi Bella, para ir al baile. Lo bueno de esto es que a Alice se le había ocurrido que deberíamos ir en carros separados y a mí me pareció la mejor idea que alguna vez se le había ocurrido a la enana; Emmett se iba a ir con Jacob en el Mercedes de mi papá, para luego irse con Rose en el convertible, Ang y Jacob en el Mercedes, Jasper se iba conmigo, para luego irse con Alice en el Porshe, y Bella y yo en el Volvo.

Estuve un rato más pensando en nada y me metí a bañar muy rápido. Al salir intenté desenredar mi pelo, pero eso ya era caso perdido, por lo que lo dejé despeinado, como siempre. Me puse la ropa interior y comencé a ponerme el traje. Traté de recordar cómo era que se amarraba una corbata, pero fallé en el intento, preferí dejarla suelta y pedirle ayuda a alguno de los chicos, terminé de ponerme los zapatos y salí de mi cuarto.

Al bajar por las escaleras se escuchaba a Emmett y Jasper peleando por algo, que ya sabía que era por el control remoto del televisor. Terminé de bajar y todos nos vimos entre todos.

-¡RAYOS CHICOS!- Gritó Em -¡NOS VEMOS GENIALES!- Terminó saltando del sofá para ponerse frente a mí -No puedo creer que no sepas hacer un nudo de corbata Eddy- Dijo lanzándome una mirada de reproche divertida -Yo te ayudo- Dijo y amarró mi corbata -¡Listo!

-Gracias Em- Dije y comencé a reírme -Pero que masculino el color de tu corbata- Dije señalando su corbata.

-¡Hey! La corbata la eligió la enana y no sé por qué a mí me tocó la morada- Dijo y se volvió a sentar en el sofá junto con Jasper -A ti te toca azul, a Jacob la oliva, a Jazz la verde y a mí me dejaron el color de niña- Dijo como un bebé. Emmett podía ser realmente gracioso cuando estaba incómodo con algo…

-Chicos, creo que ya deberíamos ir saliendo, son como veinte minutos para llegar a casa de Rose y nos quedan quince minutos para que sean las siete- Dijo Jasper levantándose nervioso del sofá.

-Bueno vamos Jazzy- Dijo Emmett tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Alice, por lo que Jacob y yo no pudimos contener el ataque de risa que nos dio.

-LO QUE SEA- Gritó Jasper -VAMOS, QUE NO QUIERO VER A ALICE MOLESTA POR SU CULPA- Dijo señalándonos a Emmett, Jacob y a mí.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al garaje para buscar los carros, no podía evitar sentirme completamente nervioso porque por fin iba a buscar a Bella a casa de Rose para irnos a ese baile que estaba provocándome nauseas constantes por la loca cantidad de nervios que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida.

Jacob y Emmett se fueron en el Mercedes, y Jasper y yo los seguíamos con el Volvo, los veinte minutos de camino a casa de Rose fueron los más largos de mi vida y solo podía pensar en una persona, en Bella (Jasper iba tan nervioso que no dejaba de ver su reloj cada minuto) Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla… quería estar con ella.

Cuando al fin estacionamos en la gran casa Hale, mis nervios estaban más disparados que antes, prácticamente estaba temblando de los nervios. Nos bajamos como sincronizados y creo que cada uno expresaba un sentimiento diferente. Yo era el nervioso, Jasper parecía completamente asustado, Jacob estaba entre tranquilo y nervioso y Emmett… bueno, él siempre estaba feliz. Subimos las escaleras y Emmett tocó con fuerza la puerta, a los pocos segundos la señora Hale nos abrió y nos dijo que pasáramos al recibidor y que ya llamaba a las chicas, que estaban en la sala.

-No puedo creer que los estén nerviosos por este baile- Nos dijo Emmett bajito.

-Yo no estoy nervioso, solo estoy ansioso- Dijo Jacob.

-Yo si estoy nervioso- Dije sincero -Necesito ver a Bella.

-Yo no quiero ver Alice molesta por el retraso, son las 7:10… llegamos 10 minutos tarde, eso es todo- Dijo Jasper mientras seguía viendo su reloj.

-Par de cobar…-Comenzó a decir Emmett, pero no completó la frase. Su mirada estaba perdida en dirección a la puerta y su boca estaba completamente abierta. Miré a Jasper y a Jacob y estaban igual que Emmett así que me giré a la puerta y creo que me quedé igual que ellos.

En la puerta estaban paradas cuatro chicas realmente hermosas… ¡Pero si son las chicas! Se veían como modelos salidas de revistas de modas. Rosalie llevaba un vestido morado del mismo tono de la corbata de Emmett, la enana llevaba un vestido verde como la corbata de Jasper, Ángela llevaba un vestido oliva como la corbata de Jake y… Ahí estaba Bella, mi Bella… Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul como mi corbata, con pliegues de tela a lo largo del mismo y hacía un contraste hermoso con su piel; no podía dejar de ver lo preciosa que se veía con ése vestido, hacía que su cuerpo se viera más hermoso todavía. Poco a poco subí mi mirada hacia su rostro, ella tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y podía ver que estaba completamente sonrojada. Su cabello estaba perfecto, como el resto de ella, pero moría de ganas de ver sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-¿No van a decir nada?- Preguntó Alice. Ni siquiera me preocupé por verla, estaba perdido en Bella, aunque ella todavía no levantaba su mirada.

-Creo que no les gusta lo que ven, porque no dicen nada- Dijo Rose fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

-Es… Estás preciosa Rose- Dijo Emmett tartamudeando y acercándose a Rose para abrazarla.

Jasper, Jacob y yo hicimos lo mismo con nuestras respectivas chicas. A partir de ese momento me encerré en mi burbuja con Bella, no podía ver a nadie más que no fuese ella.

Caminé y me puse frente a ella y no podía creer que todavía no había visto esos ojos que me dejaban sin aliento.

-Estás preciosa Bella- Dije cuando ya no aguanté más -¿Pero me harías el favor de verme a los ojos? No puedo vivir sin tus ojos- Lo dije casi en un susurro. Bella lentamente levantó su cara y su mirada se conectó con la mía, dejándome completamente perdido en esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

Bella estaba sonrojada y me sonreía ligeramente. Lentamente me fui agachando y ella entendió lo que quería, puso sus manos en mi cuello y por fin pude sentir sus labios contra los míos. El beso fue completamente tierno y lento, mis manos estaban en su cintura y no me permití moverlas de ahí. Nos separamos cuando alguien comenzó a carraspear la garganta, puse mi frente contra la suya e inhalé su perfume, era exquisito.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- Dije en voz baja solo para ella, sin soltar su cintura y sus brazos no habían dejado mi cuello.

-Gracias- Dijo y sentí como una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi cara, cualquier nerviosismo anterior no significaba nada, todo lo que necesitaba era a Bella para sentirme feliz y completo -Tu también te ves genial- Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mí.

-Bueno tortolitos, ¡Es hora de las fotos!- Gritó Rose y Bella y yo volteamos a verla justo en el momento en el que nos tomaba una foto.

-¡Hey!- Gritamos Bella y yo riéndonos y Rose volvió a sacar otra foto.

-Ustedes dos sí que son fotogénicos- Dijo Rose revisando las fotos -Éstas fotos quedaron geniales- Nos dijo sonriéndonos.

-¡Bella, te ves genial!- Le gritó Emmett a mi Bella, haciendo que se sonrojara inmediatamente -¡Si, hice que te sonrojaras. PUNTO PARA EM!- Dijo Emmett haciendo su baile de la victoria.

-¿Desde cuándo cuentas los puntos por sonrojar a Bells?- Le preguntó Rose a Emmett y todos estallamos en risas.

-Ehhh… ¿¡Desde hoy!?- dijo saliéndose por la tangente y riendo fuertemente.

Después de eso nos todos nos comenzamos a tomar fotos… parecía que las chicas ya se habían tomado suficientes entre ellas, por lo que ahora era nuestro turno, nos hicieron pararnos en las escaleras, en el sofá, solos, los tres juntos… nos tomaron muchísimas fotos.

-Bueno, ahora son las fotos en parejas- Dijo Alice sonriendo y parándose al lado de Jasper. Rose comenzó a tomarles montones de fotos a ellos, luego fue el turno de Ang y Jacob, Rose estaba como posesa con la cámara ¡Parecía loca!

Luego fue el turno de Rose y Emmett, Alice le tomó muchísimas fotos a ellos y después fue mi turno con Bella.

Estar con ella provocaba una sonrisa natural en mi rostro, no podía dejar de verla a los ojos y ella nunca esquivó mi mirada. Bella no dejaba de tener una hermosa sonrisa en su cara mientras posaba como Alice y Rose le iban diciendo.

Cuando al fin terminamos con las sesiones de fotos en parejas, nos pusimos todos juntos y los señores Hale nos tomaron varias fotos de grupo.

Salimos de la casa y cada quién se fue con su pareja a un carro diferente. Tomé a Bella por su mano buena y nos fuimos juntos al Volvo, abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella y la ayudé a subir, cerré su puerta y me dirigí al otro lado para montarme en el carro y manejar al baile con la mujer que amo…

Al llegar al baile nos sentamos en una mesa pero inmediatamente las chicas se pararon a bailar, Bella intento zafarse pero entre las tres la arrastraron, de un momento a otro Jasper, Jacob y Emmett habían desaparecido y me había quedado solo en la pista de baile viendo a las chicas… de repente Rose y Alice también habían desaparecido de ahí, dejando a Bella como pajarito en grama. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura.

-¿Ahora si podemos volver a bailar?- le pregunté susurrando en su oído.

-Claro que sí, pero cuidado con tus pies- dijo Bella poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

En ese momento el ritmo de la música cambió por algo más lento, por lo que aproveché para pegar mi cuerpo un poco más al de Bella y canté la misma canción en su oído…

_Cada vez creo estar más cerca del corazón  
Lo que significa que sabré quien soy  
Creo que por fin he encontrado un mejor lugar para empezar.  
Pero nadie parece entenderme  
Necesito tratar de llegar a donde estas  
Tal vez, no estás tan lejos_

_Tu eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza, la razón por la cual estoy cantando  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte  
Tu eres la parte extraviada que necesito, la canción adentro mío  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte_

_Eres la cura que me resulta difícil de encontrar  
Para organizar el rompecabezas que llevo dentro  
Pintando todos mis sueños del color de tu sonrisa  
Cuando te encuentre todo estará bien  
Necesito tratar de llegar a donde estas  
Tal vez, no estés tan lejos_

_Tu eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza, la razón por la cual estoy cantando  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte  
Tu eres la parte extraviada que necesito, la canción adentro mío  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte_

_Me he estado sintiendo perdido no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresarme  
Pasando todo mi tiempo atrapado en el ayer  
En donde estas es adonde quiero estar  
Al lado tuyo y tú al lado mío_

_Necesito encontrarte_

_Tu eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza, la razón por la cual estoy cantando  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte  
Tu eres la parte extraviada que necesito, la canción adentro mío  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte_

_Tu eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza, la razón por la cual estoy cantando  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte  
Tu eres la parte extraviada que necesito, la canción adentro mío  
Necesito encontrarte  
Tengo que encontrarte_

_Sí, Si… Tengo que encontrarte._

No me di cuenta en que parte de la canción puse mi frente contra la de Bella y seguí cantando… Cuando terminó, me separé lentamente de ella y tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Lentamente y con cuidado pasé mis pulgares por su cara para quitar las lágrimas que caían…

-Eres hermosa hasta cuando lloras- Dije muy cerca de sus labios y pude sentir como se estremecía ante mis palabras.

-Gracias Ed… Nunca creí que sería capaz de Bailar una canción completa sin pisarte- Dijo Bella riendo contra mis labios.

En ese momento nuestros labios se juntaron y sentí como acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterraba sus manos en mi cabello, profundizando el beso. Acomodé mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras seguíamos bailando y besándonos al mismo tiempo. He de decir que fue uno de los mejores besos que he tenido con Bella… De repente sentí como su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Su boca era exquisita, toda ella era exquisita… No pude evitar recordar el momento en el que la llevé al prado y ella pensó que sería nuestra primera vez, sonreí ante el recuerdo contra los labios de Bella. Claro que quería a Bella de esa manera, pero también quería que fuera algo romántico para los dos.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando y Bella me miró con una chispa en sus ojos… Iba a decir algo, pero de repente me paré en seco. De repente vi que Jasper iba corriendo con una enorme cantidad de vasos con líquido en su interior en una bandeja y Jacob y Emmett llevaban una enorme cantidad de comida en otra… en el medio de ellos estaban Alice, Ángela y Rosalie hablando con alguien… Bella lentamente se giró a ver qué era lo que me había dejado pasmado y cuando se dio cuenta se quedó como yo, viendo la escena.

Completamente sincronizados y completamente actuado, Alice y Rose se alejaron de la chica, que no era otra persona que Lauren. La chica tenía cara de asustada. En el momento en el que Al, Ang y Rose se alejaron un poco más, Jasper, dejó "Caer accidentalmente" la bandeja con las bebidas sobre la cabeza de la chica, mojándola completamente con un líquido color verde. Inmediatamente después a Emmett y Jacob se les "Cayó" de las manos toda la comida sobre el vestido ya mojado de Lauren, ensuciándola toda.

Tomé la mano de Bella y nos acercamos, a una distancia prudente todavía, a la zona del desastre…

-ESTÚPIDOS- Chilló Lauren desde el suelo -NO VEN POR DONDE CAMINAN O QUE- Gritó tratando de levantarse, pero no se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba todo mojado, por lo que resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero. Todos los que estábamos presentes no pudimos evitar la risa. En ese momento Rosalie se acercó y pude leer en sus labios que le dijo a Lauren "Eso te pasa por meterte con mis amigos, zorra". La chica se quedó completamente inmóvil ante el comentario de Rose y Alice y Ángela estaban escondidas en los pechos de sus novios ahogando sus risas, podía ver como sus cuerpos se sacudían a causa de éstas y ellos trataban de no estallar en risas también.

Lauren se puso de pie y salió del gimnasio, nadie comentó nada positivo acerca de ella, porque realmente nadie la quería, ella era solo la lunática líder de las porristas del colegio…

Todo el baile volvió con normalidad, ya que se había ido la fiera y ahora era que la fiesta comenzaba. Emmett y Jacob no podía dejar de reír, al igual que Alice, Ángela y Jasper, pero Rose estaba molesta todavía, decía que eso no era suficiente para todo lo que se merecía, pero que mientras tanto se iba a quedar tranquila porque había visto que ya la chica estaba completamente ridiculizada en el Instituto.

Luego de hablar un rato y que los chicos calmaran sus risas, fuimos todos juntos a la pista de baile, Emmett logró que Bella bailara con él y ella pasó todo el tiempo sonrojada. Luego no dejé que Bella se separara de mi lado para ninguna cosa, bailamos todas las siguientes canciones juntas. En los pocos minutos que Bella estuvo con Jacob, le conté mi plan a Ángela y ella me dijo que se encargaba de contarles a los otros.

Para el momento que el baile ya se estaba apagando, los chicos habían desaparecido del lugar, para ayudarme con la sorpresa para Bella.

-Nos abandonaron- Dijo Bella fingiendo estar molesta.

-Si bueno, ya sabes, ellos son así- Le dije sonriendo y besando ligeramente sus labios.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Bella. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, rápidamente contesté sin ver el ID, no hacía falta

-"Está todo listo hermanito"- dijo Ángela del otro lado de la línea -"No digas nada, que la pases bien"- Terminó y colgó.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos al Volvo.

-Era Esme- Le mentí -Dijo que ella y papá habían salido de la ciudad por una convención o algo así y que regresan mañana, que lamentaba no haber avisado antes y nos deseó buen baile- Terminé con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ok- Dijo Bella. La ayudé a subir al auto y me senté en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Quieres ir a ver películas en mi casa?- Le pregunté esperanzado.

-Mmm… creo que es tarde, pero sí, sí quiero- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude para volver a la casa. Estábamos en silencio, pero nos sonreímos mutuamente muchas veces. Cuando llegamos bajé rápido y la ayudé a salir del carro…

-Para ser solo una película estás muy nervioso Ed- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa- Dije mientras abría la puerta y tapaba los ojos -Confía en mi- Le dije al oído.

-Siempre- Dijo y comenzó a caminar conmigo dentro de la casa.

Me sorprendió muchísimo lo que vi, la sala de la casa estaba iluminada solamente con millones de velas de diferentes colores y tamaños, supuse que la de la idea había sido Alice, porque lo que yo tenía en mente no era nada parecido ni tan romántico como esto.

Lentamente quité mis manos de los ojos de Bella y su boca se abrió como una comiquita.

-Edward esto es hermoso- Dijo volteándose a verme a los ojos.

-Bella, ya sé que es repetitivo, pero mi sorpresa está en el piano ¿me acompañas?- Le pregunté y vi cómo una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Claro- Dijo y me acompañó al piano, la sorpresa era una canción pero no era con el piano, sino con la guitarra, estuve practicando porque se me hacía que esta canción sonaba mejor en el piano, cuando saque la guitarra que estaba detrás del piano Bella abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, nos sentamos juntos en el banquito del piano y nos vimos a los ojos durante un largo tiempo, Sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, comencé a pasar mis manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra y comencé a cantar…

_Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no sé  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré_

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú

Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no sé  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)

Aun tenemos mucho por vivir.  
Algún momento para compartir  
Mi amor te guiará,  
Sólo déjate llevar.  
Tal vez un día te voy a encontrar  
En otro tiempo, en otro lugar.  
La estrella va a brillar,  
La estrella va a brillar.

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)

Terminé de cantar y todo el tiempo estuve viendo a Bella. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar entre mis brazos.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida Edward- Dijo entre mis brazos.

-Te amo Bella- Dije y ella levantó su rostro. Su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-Yo también te amo Edward- Dijo y puso sus labios contra los míos.

Como siempre, nuestros besos comenzaban tiernos y lentos, pero éste fue diferente… fue completamente diferente. Sus labios se movían deseosos sobre los míos y mis manos viajaban sin rumbo fijo sobre toda su espalda… la deseaba más que nunca. Lentamente Bella se levantó del banquito sin dejar de besarme y me llevó hacia el sofá.

Mis rodillas tropezaron con algo que no identifiqué y caí sobre Bella en el sofá. Nos separamos por el golpe, pero la sentía en todo mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y cada movimiento de su pecho contra el mío provocaba una oleada de sentimientos más fuertes que nunca…

-L… Lo siento- Le dije balanceando un poco mi peso sobre Bella, para que se sintiera aplastada.

-No lo sientas- Dijo y vi como sus ojos estaban brillando, pude ver pasión, amor, deseo, alegría y muchas otras cosas en ellos -Siéntelo- dijo mientras estampaba sus labios de nuevo contra los míos.

Esta vez me permití llegar más lejos que cualquier otra vez, mis manos dejaron su espalda y fueron vacilando hasta llegar a sus piernas… por fin podía tener entre mis manos aquellas piernas que me tenían tan trastornado…

-Sabes que tus piernas son mi perdición Bella- Le dije entre besos.

-No lo sabía, pero es bueno saberlo- Dijo y siguió besándome de una manera que me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que Bella era capaz de besarme de esa manera. Sabía a dónde iba a para todo esto y quería llegar ahí y estaba completamente feliz que fuera con Bella, con mi Bella.

-Bella, ¿de verdad quie…- Intenté decir pero me silenció con un beso rápido.

-Si Edward, si quiero- Dijo y siguió besándome y pasando sus manos por mi espalda, mi cuello y todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Al igual que yo, no solo me deleité con sus piernas, también tuve a mi alcance su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos, Bella me volvía loco…

Lo único que puedo decir es que ésta noche había pasado de ser un chico feliz con la novia perfecta, a el hombre más feliz del mundo con la mujer de mis sueños…

* * *

**HOLA¡ Como estan? como les ha ido en estos dias? Bien? Mal?... Bueno que les digo me demore un poquito ya que a mi mama la operaron desde el jueves mis obligaciones se multuiplicaron por 1000, pero bueno todo por la familia ¿No? la verdad es que el capítulo lo tenia listo desde hace mucho pero por estas nuevas obligaciones no habia podido publicarlo, pero hoy pude sacar un tiempo corto y lo aproveche para traerles el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste... Voy a dejar otra pregunta para las que quieran un adelanto del proximo capitulo al cual le faltan unos detallitos, cuando este listo lo subo cunato antes bueno, la pregunta es sobre mi fic:**

**¿Que le dice Edward a Bella, luego de que ella le cayera encima por segunda vez el primer dia de clases? (Cuando los chicos la empiezan a molestar)**

**A. Me Gustas.**

**B. Eres muy torpe.**

**C. Me parece adorable tu torpeza**

**D. Ninguna de las anteriores.**

**A las que respondan bien no importa cuando les envio un adelanto del proximo capi, el cual si mis calculos no fallan se los subo el miercoles**

**los nombres y links de mis canciones estan en mi perfil**

**Les Gusto?**

**Lo Odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	16. Capítulo 16: Adiós a Emm Y Rose

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mía.**

**LEER NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Adiós Emm y Rose**

**Bella POV**

Había estado en el mejor baile de mi vida con Edward y los chicos, no solo había bailado, también había estado riendo como loca gracias a Emmett, quien ahora me había apodado como "La hermanita que se sonroja mucho"… Definitivamente éste chico estaba loco, pero igual lo quería.

De repente los chicos se desaparecieron, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos. Después de un rato le dije que ya quería irme, porque ya el baile se estaba apagando.

Caminamos hacia el Volvo tomados de manos y una vez adentro me invitó a ver películas en su casa, dije que ya era un poco tarde, pero igual acepté la invitación, capaz que los chicos estaban en su casa y por eso era la invitación…

Durante todo el camino Edward estuvo callado, manejaba exageradamente rápido y no dejaba de mirarme de vez en cuando, a lo que yo le respondía con una gran sonrisa… ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre respondernos de esa manera, sonriendo.

Llegamos a su casa y me ayudó a bajar del Volvo y caminamos hacia la puerta…

-Para ser solo una película estás muy nervioso Ed- Le dije sonriendo, su actitud comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa a mí también.

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo mientras abría la puerta y tapaba mis ojos -Confía en mi- Me dijo al oído y no pude evitar reaccionar ante el contacto de su aliento contra mi piel, fue como una gran descarga eléctrica que me puso todavía más nerviosa que antes.

-Siempre- Dije y comenzó a caminar conmigo dentro de la casa.

Caminamos un poco más dentro de la casa y pude notar que Edward se había quedado completamente inmóvil en algún logar de la casa y lentamente comenzaba a quitar sus manos de mis ojos.

Lo que vi fue completamente maravilloso, la sala estaba decorada por montones de velas de diferentes colores que iluminaban la sala a la perfección. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con aquel par de hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

-Edward esto es hermoso- Dije.

-Bella, ya sé que es repetitivo, pero mi sorpresa está en el piano ¿Me acompañas?- Me preguntó e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Claro- Dije y acompañe a Edward al piano, de repente Edward saco una guitarra que estaba escondida detrás del piano, abrí mis ojos sorprendida pero no dije nada, nos sentamos en el banquito y nos vimos intensamente a los ojos, luego de algunos minutos, él comenzó a cantar…

_Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no sé  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré_

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú

Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no sé  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)

Aun tenemos mucho por vivir.  
Algún momento para compartir  
Mi amor te guiará,  
Sólo déjate llevar.  
Tal vez un día te voy a encontrar  
En otro tiempo, en otro lugar.  
La estrella va a brillar,  
La estrella va a brillar.

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)

La canción había sido completamente hermosa, yo también creía que Edward era mi todo y en mi mente ya tenía algo para demostrárselo…

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida Edward- Dije entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Bella- Dijo y yo levanté mi rostro, quedando así mi boca a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Yo también te amo Edward- Dije y puse mis labios contra los suyos.

Al principio mi beso fue tierno y él respondió de la misma manera, pero luego mi fuego interno hizo que mis labios se movieran de manera deseosa y sus manos vagaron sin rumbo por mi espalda. Lentamente me levanté del banquito y fui caminando, sin dejar de besar a Edward hasta el sofá. De repente el tropezó con algo y cayó sobre mí en el mueble. Nos dejamos de besar por el golpe, pero nuestros pechos estaban completamente juntos, provocando millones de emociones en mí.

-L… Lo siento- Dijo mientras levantaba un poco todo su peso de mi cuerpo, instantáneamente sentí un vacío en mi pecho, por lo que me acerqué lo más que pude a su rostro viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sientas- Dije y vi en su cara un rastro de sorpresa por mis palabras -Siéntelo- Dije mientras estampaba mis labios de nuevo contra los suyos.

Esta vez el beso fue completamente intenso… las manos de Edward dejaron mi espalda y acariciaron todo mi costado hasta llegar a mis piernas…

-Sabes que tus piernas son mi perdición Bella- Dijo Edward entre besos, su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía.

-No lo sabía, pero es bueno saberlo- Dije y continué besándolo de una manera que ni yo misma sabía que podía llegar a tener.

-Bella, ¿De verdad quie…- Intentó hablar Edward, pero no dejé que terminara, lo callé con un rápido beso en los labios, ya sabía que era lo que me estaba preguntando…

-Si Edward, si quiero- Dije y dejé que mis manos tocaran toda superficie del cuerpo de Edward que estuviera a mi alcance ya que Edward no dejaba de pasar sus manos por mis piernas… Debía decirle a Alice que me acompañara a comprar más shorts después de éste descubrimiento…

Esa noche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no solo había ido a mi primer baile, también había tenido mi primera vez y con el hombre de mis sueños, con Edward Cullen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días después del baile fueron mejorando con gran velocidad, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan feliz en mi vida…

Las navidades y año nuevo las pasé con los chicos y mi familia en la gran casa de los Cullen, nunca voy a olvidar mi beso de año nuevo con Edward cuando terminó la cuenta regresiva… Los siguientes días fueron aún mejores, hasta que llegó el día de la graduación de Emmett y Rose… tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado me alegraba muchísimo que se graduaran, ya que eso significaba que al año siguiente me graduaría yo, pero por otro lado me daba mucha tristeza estar separada de dos de mis mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo…

-Tranquila Bella- Dijo Edward a mi lado. Estábamos sentados en el auditorio del Instituto viendo como los chicos recibían sus títulos y bajaban de nuevo hacia sus asientos -Los vamos a ver todos los fines de semana, lo prometieron- Terminó y me abrazó mientras besaba mi frente.

Definitivamente podía decir que nuestra relación ya había pasado hasta otro nivel, ya no era solo un "Amor adolescente", era con Edward con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida…

Luego del acto, nos fuimos todos a la casa de Alice, dónde los chicos habían organizado una fiesta para todos los que se estaban graduando…

Obviamente parte fundamental de la fiesta fue hacer karaoke en grupos, por lo que en algún momento de la noche Edward y yo tomamos los micrófonos…

-¿Segura que quieres cantar?- Preguntó Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos, desde que conocí a Edward yo no era conocida por ser Bella "torpe" Swan, ahora todos me trataban igual, ahora me conocían como Bella Swan la novia de Edward Cullen, mi torpeza y mala suerte habían pasado a segundo plano.

-Contigo, cualquier cosa- dije sonriendo y viendo la pantalla del televisor para el Karaoke.

_(Bella)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh,_

_(Edward)_

_Siempre es un buen momento_

_(Bella)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh,_

_(Edward)_

_Siempre es un buen momento_

Me desperté del lado derecho de la cama,  
¿Qué pasa con esta canción de primavera dentro de mi cabeza?  
Manos arriba si estás dispuesta a ir de fiesta esta noche,  
Porque siempre es un buen momento

Dormí con toda mi ropa, como si no me importara,  
Espere que una patrulla me llevara a cualquier lado  
Estoy dentro, si estás dispuesta a ir de fiesta esta noche,  
Porque siempre es un buen momento

(Bella)

_Buenos días y buenas noches,  
Me desperté en el crepúsculo,_

_(Juntos)_

_Va a estar bien,_

_(Edward)_

_No tenemos que intentar,  
Siempre es un buen momento_

_(Juntos)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
No tenemos que intentar,  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_

(Bella)

_Pie abajo, mi teléfono cayó en la pileta otra vez,  
Chequeo mi dormitorio, golpeé el ATM,  
Salgamos, si estás dispuesto a ir de fiesta esta noche,  
Porque siempre es un buen momento_

(Edward)

_Buenos días y buenas noches,_

_(Bella)_

_Me desperté en el crepúsculo,_

_(Juntos)_

_Va a estar bien,_

_(Juntos)_

_No tenemos que intentar,  
Siempre es un buen momento_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
No tenemos que intentar,  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Siempre es un buen momento,_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
No tenemos que intentar,  
Siempre es un buen momento,  
Siempre es un buen momento,_

_(Edward)_

_No importa cuando,  
Siempre es un buen momento_

_(Bella)_

_No importa cuando,  
Siempre es un buen momento_

_(Edward)_

_No importa cuando,  
Siempre es un buen momento_

_(Todos*)_

_Siempre es un buen momento_

_(Juntos)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
No tenemos que intentar  
Siempre es un buen momento (x2)_

Mientras cantamos, todo el mundo se puso a bailar y a cantar con nosotros, fu realmente divertido…

-¡Ahora me toca a mí cantar con Bella!- Gritó Emmett quitándole el micrófono a Edward y dándome una mirada significativa -Sígueme "Hermanita que se pone muy roja"- Dijo y no pude evitar reírme. Entonces la canción comenzó a sonar, Apenas Edward escucho el comienzo de la canción abrió los ojos y no pude evitar reírme de su cara, bueno más bien la de todos presentes, rápidamente me recompuse y empecé a cantar.

_(Bella)_

_Lo hice a través del desierto  
De alguna manera me lo hizo a través _

_(Juntos)_

_No sabía lo perdida que estaba  
Hasta que te encontré_

Me golpearon incompleta/o  
Me habían tenido, yo estaba triste y azul  
Pero tú me hiciste sentir  
Sí, tú me hiciste sentir  
Brillante y nuevo

Como una virgen  
Tocada por primera vez  
Como una virgen  
Cuando el corazón  
Junto al mío

_(Bella)_

_Te voy a dar todo mi amor, chico  
Mi miedo está desapareciendo rápidamente _

_(Juntos)_

_Estado ahorrando todo por ti  
Porque sólo el amor puede durar_

Eres tan bello/a y eres mío/a  
Hazme fuerte, sí me haces negrita  
Oh tu amor derrite todo  
Sí, tu amor derrite todo  
Lo que estaba asustada y fría

_Como una virgen  
Tocada por primera vez  
Como una virgen  
Cuando el corazón  
Junto al mío _

_(Bella)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

(Juntos)

_Eres tan bello/a y eres mío/a  
Seré tuya/o 'hasta el final de los tiempos  
Porque tú me hiciste sentir  
Sí, tú me hiciste sentir  
No tengo nada que ocultar_

Como una virgen  
Tocada por primera vez  
Como una virgen  
Cuando el corazón  
Junto al mío

_Como una virgen, ooh, ooh  
Como una virgen  
Se siente tan bien en el interior  
Cuando me abrazas, y los latidos del corazón, y tú me amas_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, Baby  
¿No oyes el latido de mi corazón  
Por primera vez?

Durante la canción Emmett se bajamos del escenario y fue con Rosalie y empezó a bailarle mientras ella cantaba, yo no me quede atrás y también baje y empecé a caminar hacia Edward el cual me veía con cara divertida, empecé a bailar cerca de él, mientras todos los chicos cantaban con nosotros y hacían bailes muy chistosos, cuando termino la canción todos estaban muertos de risa, definitivamente cantar con Emmett siempre era muy gracioso…

-¡SOMOS GENIALES BELLA!- Gritó Emmett cuando terminamos de cantar.

-¡Que loco eres Emmett!- Dije riendo y guardando el micrófono.

-¡Bells eres genial!- Dijo Ángela dando pequeños saltitos a mi lado (Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Alice)

-Nunca me canso de escucharte cantando, no importa que sea con la Bestia de Emmett o con Edward- Dijo Alice riendo. Sentí como unos brazos que ya conocía me envolvían por la espalda…

-Estuviste muy bien, pero estoy comenzando a creer que disfrutas más cantando con Emmett- Susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Gracias y claro que no- Dije haciendo pucherito y volteándome para que su rostro quedara frente al mío -Lo que pasa es que me burlo mucho de Emmett- Terminé y le sonreí a Edward.

-Te creo- Dijo y besó mis labios.

El resto de la noche la pasé bailando, hablando y riendo con Edward. Cuando fue sufrientemente tarde como para decir que ya se había acabado la fiesta, Edward me llevó a mi casa. Definitivamente era costumbre ir sonriéndonos en silencio… la sonrisa pícara de Edward siempre me dejaba deslumbrada. Al llegar a la casa nos despedimos con un beso tierno, pero largo y bajé del carro. Vi como Edward arrancaba de nuevo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara… nunca entenderé como podía él haberse fijado en mí, pero era por eso mismo que lo amaba con locura.

Tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible abrí la puerta de mi casa y subí a mi cuarto. Me sorprendí mucho cuando entré a mi cuarto, porque mi mamá estaba completamente dormida sobre mi cama. Con cuidado me senté en la cama con la misma ropa de la fiesta, tratando de no despertar a mamá, pero fallé en el intento, porque apenas me moví para recostarme, mamá se despertó.

-Lo siento hija- Dijo mamá con voz soñolienta.

-No hay problema mamá- Dije bajito -¿Y eso que estás aquí?- Le pregunté al ver que se arrimaba un poco para darme espacio para que me acostara con ella.

-No te voy a mentir, me quedé viendo el atardecer desde tu ventana y me dio tanto sueño que decidí echarme una siestecita en tu cama, pero creo que me pasé un poco- Dijo mamá sonriendo -¿Qué tal te fue?- Preguntó con interés en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy bien, me divertí mucho- Le dije -Hasta canté con Emmett- Terminé.

-Me alegro hija- Dijo mamá -Sé que Rose y Emmett te van a hacer falta hija, pero todavía tienes a Alice, Ángela, Jacob, Jasper y por supuesto tienes a Ed contigo… Ustedes van a estar juntos, de hecho, se graduarán juntos y no tengo ninguna duda que irán juntos a la universidad… No hay nada que los separe- Dijo mamá sonriendo abiertamente, mientras se elevaba sobre su codo para poder ver mejor mi cara.

-Si mamá, eso lo sé y pienso lo mismo- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa -Pero igual me van a hacer mucha falta esos dos.

-Sabes que van a venir todos los fines de semana para estar con ustedes- Dijo Renne riendo -Aunque ahora las tardes van a ser un poco más calmadas por estas casas… Ya no vamos a escuchar los gritos eufóricos de Emmett o los gritos de Rose callando a Emmett- Terminó mamá.

-Cierto- acordé.

Durante este año Renne y Charlie se habían encariñado más con los chicos. Sabía que era imposible no encariñarse con ellos, eran las mejores personas con las que me había encontrado en la vida. Carlisle y Esme se habían convertido en los mejores amigos de mis padres, ellos junto con los señores Hale, Black, Withlock, Brandon y McCartney se reunían casi todos los fines de semana para organizar comilonas o parrilladas a las que todos asistíamos…

No supe en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas, pero fue agradable dormir con mamá como cuando estaba pequeña y me asustaba por alguna cosa.

Esta noche mis sueños fueron extraños, me podía ver a mi misma sobre un escenario, donde un reflector me iluminaba solamente a mí, podía escuchar una música de fondo y me veía cantando…

_Soy un tren descarrilado por la mañana  
Soy una zorra por la tarde  
De vez en cuando y sin previo aviso  
Puedo ser bastante grosera contigo_

Soy un rompecabezas, si de hecho  
Compleja en todos los sentidos  
Y todas las piezas nunca están en la caja  
Y aun así vez la imagen clara como el día.

No sé porque me amas  
Y es por eso que te amo  
Me sostienes cuando caigo

Con mis defectos y todo  
Y por eso es que te amo  
Aceptas mis defectos y todo  
Y por eso que te amo  
Y por eso que te amo  
Y por eso que te amo...

Te desatiendo cuando estoy trabajando  
Cuando necesito atención  
Tiendo a ser insoportable  
Tengo muchos defectos  
Y tú no les das importancia.

Soy un desastre para algunas cosas  
Pero ante tus ojos soy una reina  
Vez potencial en mis defectos  
Y eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero.

No sé porque me amas  
Es por eso que te amo  
Y por eso es que te amo  
Aceptas mis defectos y todo  
Y por eso que te amo  
Y por eso que te amo  
Y por eso que te amo

No sé porque me amas  
Es por eso que te amo  
Y por eso es que te amo  
Aceptas mis defectos y todo  
Y por eso que te amo  
Y por eso que te amo  
Y por eso que te amo..  
Tú, tú, tú...

En el sueño solo estaba yo, no había nadie, pero sentía como si alguien me estuviese escuchando, pero no lo veía… de hecho, poco a poco dejé de escuchar la canción y de verme bajo los reflectores…

-Buenos días hija- Escuché a mamá y me desperté.

-Oh, hola mamá- Dije nerviosa por el sueño, pero forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hija estabas muy inquieta… ¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó Renne.

-No lo recuerdo ma- Mentí. No creo necesario decirle a Renne que me estoy volviendo loca, que ahora canto hasta en mis sueños… aunque era algo raro. Estoy segura que yo había dicho esas mismas palabras en algún momento…

"No sé por qué me amas y es por eso que te amo…" Esas palabras resonaron durante unos minutos en mi cabeza… ¡Ya sé!, eso fue lo que pensé anoche cuando Edward me había dejado en la puerta de la casa… Ya estaba comenzando a entender el sueño, a la persona que buscaba era a Edward.

Me levanté y me cambié la ropa y luego bajé en silencio a la cocina con mamá…

-Bella, estás muy callada hoy- Dijo Charlie cuando me vio entrar a la cocina -¡Deberías estar feliz, ya estás de vacaciones!- Dijo y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea… VACACIONES POR FIN, gritaba en mi cabeza lo que hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi cara…

-Cierto papá- Dije sonriendo -YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES- Grité y comencé a dar saltitos por la cocina (Creo que los saltitos de Alice no solo se le pagaron a Ángela)

-Hija hay algo que tenemos que decirte- Dijo mamá haciéndome para en seco.

-¿VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO?- Pregunté gritando mientras sentía que mis ojos se iban a salir de mi cara.

-¡NOOOO! ¿De dónde sacas eso Isabella?- Respondió gritando mi mamá y después ella y papá se carcajearon por mi reacción…

-Ahhh… ¿Y entonces que es si no es un hermanito?- Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Como sabes, hace mucho tiempo que ni tu papá ni yo tomamos vacaciones- Comenzó mamá y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza -Es por eso que Carlisle nos ha invitado a todos a tomar unas vacaciones con ellos, los Hale, los Black, los Withlock, los Brandon y los McCartney en una casa de playa que tienen- Terminó mi mamá y sentí como mi quijada se abrió de golpe. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor del sol sobre mi piel en bikini junto a las olas del mar… ¡Eso iba a ser genial! Y más si iba a ir Edward conmigo y si los chicos también iban…

-¿En serio?- Pregunté mientras cerraba mi boca.

-Si hija, nos vamos unas semanas con ellos, pero luego volvemos porque ofrecí como enfermera en el hospital y tu papá tiene que reintegrarse a la comisaría- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡QUE GENIAL!- Grité volviendo a dar saltitos por la cocina (Bueno tantos años con Alice, algo se me tenía que pegar ¿No?) -NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES, NOS VAMOS DE VACACIO… Un momento- Dije parándome -¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Pregunté.

-Nos vamos esta tarde- Dijo Charlie riendo.

-¿QUÉ?- Grité -Tengo que llamar a Alice para que me ayude a hacer la maleta- dije y salí corriendo de la cocina. Pude escuchar como mamá y papá se morían de la risa. Esperen ¿Qué acabo de decir? Alice ayudarme con mi maleta ¡DIOS ahora si me volvi loca!

Busqué mi celular y llamé a Alice, le dije que necesitaba ayuda con mi maleta y dijo que apenas terminara con la de ella vendría a ayudarme. También me dijo que nos iríamos en los carros de Edward y Emmett y los adultos se iban a ir en la camioneta de los Cullen, Hale y Withlock… Me pareció genial la idea. Después de colgar, comencé a sacar la ropa que tenía muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba, pues no se podía usar esa ropa con el clima de Forks.

Al terminar de tirar todo sobre la cama, me metí a bañar rápidamente, pues no me había dado cuenta que ya eran las 2 de la tarde y en cualquier momento llegaría Alice y luego llegarían a buscarnos para ir a la playa… No lo creía, la playa, de nuevo podría ir a la playa.

Me vestí con algo cómodo e inmediatamente llegó Alice a mi cuarto.

-¡Bella ya llegué!- Gritó Alice mientras abría la puerta. Me quedé en shock, Alice llevaba unos shorts y camisa playeros, con un gran sombrero y unos lentes que eran enormes. Se quedó viéndome como yo a ella durante unos segundos…

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- Preguntamos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que riéramos.

-Bella, vamos a la playa- Dijo señalándose de arriba hacia abajo con una mano -Ésta es mi ropa de playa- Terminó y sonrió.

-Ahhh… Te ves genial Al- Le dije.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal Bella, pero no puedes irte con pantalones, la camisa larga a cuadros está bien, pero me niego a que dejes esta casa en pantalones- Dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Y qué pretendes que use?- Le pregunté riendo.

-Esto- Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de su enorme cartera unos mini shorts de blue jean que jamás había visto, supuse que los había comprado para mí.

-Estas completamente loca Alice- Le dije mientras le sonreía -Pero estoy tan feliz de que nos vamos de vacaciones que igual me los voy a poner- Dije y ella comenzó a reír conmigo.

-Ya verás que te quedan geniales Bella, además estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas amiga- Dijo dando saltitos.

Rápidamente pasé al baño para cambiarme, me miré en el espejo y me veía genial, me encantaba que Alice siempre sabía que ropa me quedaba bien, pero me molestaba que la comprara sin mi permiso, pero igual siempre me las terminaba poniendo. Luego de verme un rato al espejo recordé algo interesante… ¡Mis piernas estaban al aire! A pesar de tener tiempo sin agarrar sol, mi piel no perdía aquel tono marroncito que tanto me gustaba y sabía que había alguien más que se iba a quedar boquiabierto… Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza salí del baño y vi que mi maleta ya estaba casi hecha y Alice buscaba algunas cosas dentro de mi armario.

-Al- Dije y ella se levantó de golpe -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunté viendo como toda la ropa que había sacado y puesto sobre la cama estaba doblada y arreglada en mi maleta.

-Con ayuda- Dijeron dos voces y me volteé no me había dado cuenta que Rose y Angy también estaban en mi cuarto.

-ROSE, ANG- Grité mientras corría a abrazarlas. (Creo que estoy muy emotiva)

-Hola Bells- Dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba -Vinimos a buscarlos, pero tu mamá dijo que tú todavía no estabas lista, por lo que subimos a ayudar- Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias chicas- Dije -¿Qué hace falta?- Pregunté mientras echaba un ojito a la maleta.

-Solo tus cosas de aseo- Dijo Ángela a mi lado.

-Estos son los zapatos que permito que lleves, además de los que llevas puestos- Dijo Alice metiendo montones de sandalias, tacones y zapatos a mi maleta. No evité el ataque de risa.

Fui al baño a recoger mis cosas y salí, las metimos en la maleta y la cerramos entre las cuatro.

-Bueno chicas- Comenzó Rose -Este es el comienzo de nuestras vacaciones- terminó y comenzamos a caminar con mi maleta hacia la puerta

Estas serían las mejores vacaciones de mi vida…

* * *

Todos*= Se refiere a todos los de la fiesta

**OH DIOS de verdad no tengo palabras para pedirles disculpas por mi repentina desaparición, lastimosamente mi pobre excusa es el colegio, estoy harta de todas las tareas y evaluaciones que he tenido, y para colmo de males he bajado DEMASIADO mi promedio y pues me propuse la meta de que hasta que no volviera a mi promedio normal no me enfocaría en nada mas solo el estudio. Esa es mi pobre excusa ojala me sepan comprender, pero lo que si me tiene un poco triste es no haber recibido muchos reviews ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no les gusta? ¿Algo les disgusto? Por favor díganme que paso eso me dejo muy preocupada y pues la verdad también me bajo un poco el ánimo, Pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez y les traje uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito ojala me sepan perdonar; los nombres y links de las canciones están en mi perfil.**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	17. Capítulo 17: ¡¡¡VACACIONES!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama es completamente mia**

**Leer nota al final**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Con ayuda de las chicas baje mi maleta la cual pesaba como un demonio (Creo que me voy a arrepentir MUCHO el dejar que las chicas hicieran mi maleta) Al llegar abajo vimos a Emmett levantando con facilidad la maleta de mamá y Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo con la maleta de papá…

-Esto está pesado Renne- Gimió Emmett con la maleta en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Em- Dijo Renne con una sonrisa en su cara -Ya sabes que las chicas exageramos un poco con nuestras cosas- Terminó mamá riendo.

-¡Claro que no Renne!- Gritó Alice a mi lado haciendo que todos los que estaban en la sala voltearan hacia nosotros en la escalera -¡Seguro llevas menos cosas que Bells!- Terminó Alice riendo muy fuerte y casi todas las miradas fueron de mí a la gran maleta que estaba a mi lado.

De todas las miradas y risas solamente me pude concentrar en la cara de Edward, su boca estaba completamente abierta y parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir en cualquier momento de su cara.

-Vas a matar a Edward de un infarto- Susurró Rose en mi oído, haciendo que un sonrojo y una sonrisa se apoderaran de mi cara.

-¡VAYA, ALICE TIENE COMPETENCIA A LA HORA DE HACER MALETAS!- Dijo Emmett y él, Jacob y Jasper estallaron en risas.

-Nada que ver- Dije –El trio de locas hizo mi maleta- Terminé sonriendo, pero en ningún momento mis ojos se separaron del rostro de Edward, quien tampoco había dejado de verme.

-Ed cierra la boca y deja de ver a Bella así, parece que en cualquier momento te la vas a cenar- Dijo Jacob sin dejar de reír.

-Cállate Jake- Le dijo Edward tratando de recuperarse. Me vio a los ojos e inmediatamente su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse un poco y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara… Solo Dios sabe que estaría pensando Edward hace unos segundos…

-Relájate hermanito, lleven estas maletas a la camioneta y después vemos como nos repartimos en los carros- dijo Ángela, quien después de dedicarme una gran sonrisa salió de la casa con Emmett que llevaba la maleta de mamá, detrás de él salió Edward con mi maleta y Jacob con la de papá.

-Chicos- Nos llamó Renne a Al, Rose, Jasper y a mí -Ya nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la noche en la parrillada de bienvenida ¿Ok?- Dijo mamá.

-¡SIII!- Gritamos todos en las escaleras y mamá salió de la casa.

Salimos de la casa detrás mi mamá, Nos despedimos de nuestros padres (Ya que los Hale, Brandon, Cullen y mi papas se iban en la camioneta de los Cullen, y los Black, Withlock y McCartney en la de los Withlock) y todos nos dirigimos hacia el Jeep y el Volvo… No tenía idea de en qué carro me iba. Me dio muchísima risa cuando vi que Emmett estaba montando a Orión en su Jeep… ya no era el cachorrito tierno que me habían regalado hace casi un año atrás…

-Listo el chico- Dijo Emmett hablando de Orión -Ahora si… ¿Cómo nos vamos?- Preguntó Emmett viéndonos a todos.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos equipos?- Sugerí inocentemente.

-NI LOCO, YO MANEJO MI JEEP- Gritó Emmett divertido por mi sugerencia…

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Alice a mi lado, de nuevo -Yo ya elegí mi equipo- Dijo y me dirigió una mirada que no entendí -Me gustaría irme con las chicas en el Volvo- Terminó y nos abrazó a Rose, Ang y a mí.

-No es justo, yo me quería ir con Bella- Dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos mientras hacía pucherito -Además enana, no voy a dejar que TU manejes MI Volvo- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Tal vez no sea Alice quien maneje- Dijo Ángela mientras me veía…

-No, no, no, no… Chicas, no puedo- Dije de inmediato -No puedo manejar el Volvo. Ni siquiera sé dónde queda la casa…- Dije nerviosa.

-Claro que lo harás, porque si no lo haces me voy a molestar mucho contigo y no te voy a hablar en todas las vacaciones- Dijo Alice viéndome seriamente y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara… Yo sabía que Al siempre cumplía lo que decía, pero en éste momento no me importaba, ya que Edward me estaba viendo con cara de súplica y me era casi imposible negarme a aquella cara tan hermosa… Casi…

-Bella yo también estoy dejando que Jacob se vaya en otro carro… solo quiero tener tiempo para hablar con Rose, Alice y contigo algo importante que me niego a decir delante de ellos- Dijo Ang en susurro contra mi oído, no me di cuenta en qué momento se había acercado a mi cuello para que pudiese escucharla, pero de todas maneras me quedaba completamente sin opciones, Ángela quería hablar conmigo y no podía ser delante de Edward…

-Está bien- Dije pesadamente en voz alta -Yo manejo el Volvo- Terminé y Edward suspiró pesadamente mientras se daba la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro. No aguanté no verlo, por lo que corrí y lo abracé por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Lo siento- Dije contra su espalda -Tu hermana nos quiere decir algo, y no lo va a decir delante de ningún chico- Terminé y hundí mi cara en su espalda. Lentamente Edward se volteó y mi cara quedó en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando mis hombros apretándome más contra él.

-Te amo Bella- Dijo contra mis cabellos -Te advierto que cuando lleguemos no voy a dejar que nada me separe de ti durante todas las vacaciones y de regreso me vengo contigo aunque el trio de locas no quiera- Dijo y levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward fija en la mía. Me puse en puntitas y besé ligeramente sus labios.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo- Dije contra sus labios.

-¡YA BASTA DE TANTO AMOR!- Gritó Emmett a nuestras espaldas -¡Vamos que ya tengo hambre y quiero llegar a la playa chicos!- Dijo mientras se montaba en el asiento del piloto del Jeep.

-Nos vemos en un rato- Dijo Edward mientras me soltaba, agarro mis manos y dejó las llaves en ellas, besó mi frente y corrió hacia el Jeep para terminar sentándose atrás con Orión y Jacob, ya que Jasper les había ganado en la carrera por el asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos a ir detrás de ustedes- Dijo Jasper desde la ventana.

-¡Pero maneja rápido Bella!- Gritó Emmett riendo y todos se rieron con él, todos menos yo…

-¡A ver si me alcanzas!- Le dije mientras me montaba en el Volvo, ya las chicas estaban entrando, por lo que apenas cerraron sus puertas, prendí el Volvo y lo arranqué en seco hacia la carretera. (Tantos años con los amantes de la velocidad, algo tenía que aprender ¿No creen?)

-Bella tranquila- Dijo Alice sonriéndome desde el asiento trasero -Son aproximadamente tres horas de viaje, por lo que llegaremos como a las 7, tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar.- Terminó Al.

-Cierto Al- Dijo Rose -Chicas me alegra muchísimo pasar éstas vacaciones con ustedes, no saben cuanta falta me van a hacer éste año- Dijo Rose mientras se sentaba dándole la espalda a la ventana -Sé que Emmett dijo que íbamos a venir los fines de semana, pero igual me van a hacer falta…

-Awww Rose- Dijimos las tres al tiempo.

-A mí también me vas a hacer falta- Dijeron Angy y Ali al tiempo.

-Nos vas a hacer falta- Corregí mientras les sonreía.

El principio del camino la pasamos hablando con Rose sobre cómo era la universidad, lo que iba a estudiar y donde iba a vivir. Para su suerte, Emmett y ella habían sido aceptados en la misma universidad por lo que ya tenían un pequeño apartamento donde iban a vivir juntos mientras estuvieran estudiando. Me alegró mucho saber que ya tenían prácticamente todo listo por allá y me puse mucho más feliz cuando Alice dijo que en esa universidad también daban todas las distintas carreras que nosotros queríamos estudiar, por lo que la tomaría como mi primera opción para el año que viene.

-Bella- Dijo Alice de un momento a otro -¿No te molestas si te preguntamos algo?- Dijo mirándome con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, al igual que Ángela y Rose.

-Todo depende- Dije tensa.

-Bueno, igual lo iba a preguntar… así que… ¿Nos cuentas que pasó después del baile del año pasado?- Preguntó de repente haciéndome frenar de golpe por su pregunta. Sentí como me iba hacia adelante, pero gracias al cinturón de seguridad no pasó de ahí. Atrás Emmett estaba tocando la corneta en señal de protesta o de preocupación, no sé, mi mente estaba ocupada con la pregunta de Alice -¡Bella!- gritaron las tres.

-Lo siento chicas- Dije mientras aceleraba de nuevo -Solo que esa pregunta me sacó de concentración- Dije sin verlas y evitando contestar esa pregunta, era personal.

-Y bien- Dijo Rose. Seguí sin verlas ni contestar -¡Ay Bella, por favor!, ni que nosotras fuésemos monjas- Dijo Rose riendo.

-Si ya lo saben para qué preguntan- Dije tensa todavía.

-¡PORQUE LO QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR DE TI!- Gritó Ángela atrás.

-Está bieeeen… Si pasó, ¿Contentas?- Dije en tono molesto.

-¡Siii!- Gritaron las tres mientras saltaban sobre sus asientos y aplaudían.

-¿Por qué la emoción?- Pregunté sin verlas.

-¡Por ti y por mi hermano!- Gritó Ángela -¿Esa fue su primera vez?- Preguntó y entendí de inmediato el doble sentido de su pregunta.

-Si trio de chismosas, si fue nuestra primera vez y ya no les voy a decir más nada del asunto ¿Ok?- Les dije viéndolas rápidamente mientras volvía mi vista hacia la carretera.

-Ok- Dijeron las tres -Pero no te vas a salvar de cantar con nosotras- Dijo Rose mientras conectaba su Ipod en el reproductor de Edward -Éste sin duda ha sido un viaje en carro muy productivo- Dijo viéndonos a todas.

La música comenzó a sonar y me olvidé de todo tipo de molestia que antes sentía con el trio de locas con las que iba manejando, ellas eran así, hacían todo tipo de preguntas molestas pero siempre porque se interesaban en lo que pasaba en mi vida, al igual que ellas me contaban, aunque en esos casos yo no preguntaba nada, ellas hablaban tranquilamente, como su estuvieran contando una buena historia…

-¡Esa canción me encanta!- Grité.

-CANTEMOS- Gritaron… Y así fue…

_(Bella)_

_Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto  
difícil creer que se acabe con el tiempo _

_(Juntas)  
No hay más nada que hablar _

_(Bella y Ángela)_

_Lo que existe es de verdad _

_(Juntas)_

_No hay más nada que hablar, veras... _

_(Rosalie)_

_Hoy puedes confiar  
Que yo guardo tus secretos, _

_(Alice)_

_Si quieres llorar te daré fuerza y aliento, _

_(Juntas)_

_No hay más nada que hablar _

_(Rosalie y Alice)_

_Lo que existe es de verdad _

_(Juntas)_

_No hay más nada que hablar, veras... _

_1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,  
1...2...3... Contra la corriente,  
yo sé que tú me entregas la calma...  
yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma... _

_1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,  
1...2...3... Contra la corriente,  
yo sé que tú me entregas la calma...  
yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma..._

_(Ángela)_

_Qué bueno encontrar un apoyo tan perfecto  
Que puede entender todo lo que pasa adentro _

_(Juntas)_

_No hay más nada que hablar _

_(Rosalie y Bella)_

_Lo que existe es de verdad _

_(Juntas)_

_No hay más nada que hablar, veras... _

_1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,  
1...2...3... Contra la corriente,  
yo sé que tú me entregas la calma...  
yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma... _

_1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,  
1...2...3... Contra la corriente,  
yo sé que tú me entregas la calma...  
yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma... _

_(Bella)_

_Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto _

_(Ángela)_

_Si quieres llorar te daré fuerza y aliento, _

_(Rosalie)_

_Si algo anda mal, yo estaré a tu lado siempre… _

_(Alice)_

_Y puedes hablar… _

_(Ángela)_

_Que yo escuchare… _

_(Rosalie)_

_Que puedes gritar... _

_(Bella)_

_Que te ayudare..._

(Juntas)

_1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,  
1...2...3... Contra la corriente,  
yo sé que tú me entregas la calma...  
yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma..._

1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,  
1...2...3... Contra la corriente,  
yo sé que tú me entregas la calma...  
yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma...  
Tú amiga del alma… 

Cantamos como locas, la música estaba muy alta y nuestras voces eran más altas todavía…

-¡Bella llegamos!- Dijo Rose a mi lado mientras señalaba el paisaje. Como ya era la hora del crepúsculo, el cielo tenía una tonalidad anaranjada y ante mis ojos se abría paso una gran casa, cuyo patio no era nada más que una de las playas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida…

**Edward POV.**

Me había tocado sentarme en el asiento trasero del Jeep con Orión, y Jacob porque Jasper nos había ganado la carrera por el asiento del copiloto, pero no me importaba, lo único que tenía en mi mente era a Bella.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, solo hubo una vez que quise salir corriendo del Jeep a ver qué había pasado cuando Bella frenó de golpe y Emmett casi las choca por detrás… Gracias a Dios no pasó nada, pero tendría que preguntarles cuando llegáramos a la casa.

Como íbamos con las ventanas abiertas nos dimos cuenta que de un momento al otro las chicas pusieron música muy alta y podía ver que estaban cantando y bailando.

-Se la están pasando en grande- Comentó Emmett sonriendo. No me había fijado hasta ese momento que durante todo el camino Em no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Em, porqué sonríes tanto?- Le pregunto Jacob, al parecer no solo yo lo note.

-Ehhh… ¿Yo?, Yo no estoy sonriendo- Dijo sonriendo… ¡Qué mal mentiroso era mi Emmett!

-Si Emmett, ya me tienes nervioso- Comentó Jasper -Nunca te había visto sonriendo tanto.

-Mmmm… bueno, les digo, pero ¡No pueden decir nada!- Advirtió severo.

-Prometido- Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Le voy a pedir a Rose que se case conmigo- Dijo Emmett muy bajito.

-QUE GENIAAAAL- Gritamos.

-Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza Em- Le dije riendo.

-Ahora si es verdad que mi prima se va a volver loca Emmett- Dijo Jasper.

-Más loca de lo que ya está- Dijo Jacob y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Chicos de verdad no quiero que digan nada todavía… Necesito esperar el momento perfecto- Dijo Em… ¿Nervioso?

-Tranquilo- Dijimos los tres.

-¡Miren!- Gritó Jasper casi que saliéndose por la ventana -¡Ya llegamos!

La vista era espectacular, no me cansaba de venir a esta playa… La casa era como una enorme mansión que tenía el mejor patio trasero de todos, una playa.

Emmett estacionó al lado del Volvo y bajamos, las chicas estaban riendo y no pude evitar ver a Bella, se veía completamente radiante cada vez que sonreía.

-Ya Eddy- Dijo Emmett poniéndome una mano en mi hombro- Deja de babear por Bells- Terminó riendo.

-Cállate Emmett, mira que tengo un arma poderosa que puedo utilizar en tu contra- Dije y Emmett me miró espantado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó y sus ojos se iban a salir de tu cara.

-Nada Emmy, nada- Dije sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Escuché como la voz de la enana se iba acercando hasta llegar a nosotros. Me dirigió una mirada divertida que no entendí luego se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper. Cuando me giré Emmett estaba en la misma posición con Rose… y Jacob con Ángela pero no veía a Bella por ahí.

Caminé un poco por el patio hasta que la encontré sentada con su espalda recostada de una de las cercas que dejaban libre la vista hacia la playa, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en ella, mientras Orión descansaba a su lado… Los dos estaban de fotografía. La luz que se reflejaba del atardecer hacía que la piel de Bella se viera simplemente maravillosa y yo me había quedado contemplándola.

Bella lentamente giró su rostro hacia donde yo me encontraba y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Caminé hasta que quedé lo suficientemente cerca y me senté a su lado, pasado uno de mis brazos por sus hombros mientras ella ponía su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Esta vista es hermosa- Dijo y su aliento rozó mi cuello…

-Eso lo puedo discutir- Dije y ella levantó su mirada para poder verme a los ojos… esos ojos tenían el mismo efecto sobre mí desde el primer día que la vi -Tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Dije y ella besó mis labios rápidamente, dejándome con ganas de seguir besándola.

-No eres el más imparcial en esto Ed- Dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo razón para mentirte- Le dije.

-¡Hey Enamorados!- Gritó Emmett y volteamos a verlo -¡Vamos que ya está lista la parrilla!- Terminó y nos hizo señas que lo acompañáramos. Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a levantarse.

Caminamos dentro de la casa y Bella quedó maravillada con ella. Le comenté que había sido Esme quien la había decorado y dijo que mi mamá era toda una artista, a lo que estuve completamente de acuerdo. Pasamos a la parrillera y ahí nos estaban esperando todos, ya estaba lista la parrilla y hasta Orión comió. Luego de comer, Emmett comenzó a contar historias graciosas de cuando el estaba pequeño o de los chicos en sus primeros años de amistad o alguna cosa graciosa sobre nuestro verano en Phoenix, algunas me molestaron mucho, pero veía que Bella se reía a rienda suelta, por lo que me relajaba al instante… Bella era como mi medicina, de esa de la que te vuelves totalmente dependiente para poder vivir, para poder respirar, inclusive para poder sonreír…

-¡Bella!- La llamó Ángela, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos -¡Vamos a cantar!- Gritó mi hermana emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos junto con Alice (Creo que Bella tiene razón los de Alice es contagioso)

-Está bien chicas, pero relájense un poco ¿Quieren?- Dijo mi novia mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mi oído -Espero no morir en el intento- susurró y no pude evitar la carcajada que me salió sin pensarlo dos veces….

-¿¡Que te dijo!?- Preguntó Alice visiblemente molesta.

-Nada enana…- Dije sin dejar de reírme y vi como Bella también se estaba riendo.

-Cantemos- Dijo Rose mientras les pasaba los micrófonos a Al, Ang y a Bella… y comenzaron a cantar…

_(Bella)_

_De acuerdo a ti  
Soy estupida  
Soy inutil  
No puedo hacer nada bien_

(Rosalie)

_De acuerdo a ti  
Soy complicada  
Dificil de complacer  
Cambiando siempre mi pensar_

(Alice y Ángela)

_Soy un desastre en un vestido  
No puedo llegar a tiempo, incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello  
De acuerdo a ti. De acuerdo a ti_

(Juntas)

_Pero de acuerdo a el  
Soy hermosa  
Increible  
No puede sacarme de su cabeza  
De acuerdo a el  
Soy divertida  
Irresistible  
Todo lo que siempre quiso tener  
Todo es opuesto  
No tengo ganas de detenerlo  
Entonces nene dime que tengo que perder  
El esta conmigo para todo  
Yo no estoy,  
De acuerdo contigo_

(Ángela)

_De acuerdo a ti  
Soy aburrida  
Estoy de mal humor  
No puedes llevarme a ningun lado_

(Alice)

De acuerdo a ti  
Soy pesima para contar chistes

porque siempre los cuento mal

(Bella y Rosalie)

Soy la chica con la peor atencion,  
Tu eres el chico quien_levanta esa atencion  
De acuerdo a ti. De acuerdo a ti_

(Juntas)

_Pero de acuerdo a el  
Soy hermosa  
Increible  
No puede sacarme de su cabeza  
De acuerdo a el  
Soy divertida  
Irresistible  
Todo lo que siempre quiso tener  
Todo es opuesto  
No tengo ganas de detenerlo  
Entonces nene dime que tengo que perder  
El esta conmigo para todo  
Yo no estoy,  
De acuerdo contigo_

(Alice)

_Necesito sentirme apreciada_

_(Rosalie, Alice, Ángela)_

_no odiada (oh no)_

_(Ángela)_

_Porque no puedes mirarme atraves de sus ojos?_

_(Rosalie)_

_Es tan malo que estés haciendome una boba_

(Bella)

_De acuerdo a mi  
Tu eres estupido  
Tu eres inutil  
Tu no puedes hacer nada bien_

(Juntas)

_Pero de acuerdo a el  
Soy hermosa  
Increible  
No puede sacarme de su cabeza  
De acuerdo a el  
Soy divertida  
Irresistible  
Todo lo que siempre quiso tener  
Todo es opuesto  
No tengo ganas de detenerlo  
Entonces nene dime que tengo que perder  
El esta conmigo para todo  
Yo no estoy,  
De acuerdo contigo (tu tu)  
De acuerdo contigo (tu tu)_

(Bella)

_De acuerdo a ti_

_(Alice)_

_Soy estúpida_

_(Ángela)_

_Soy inútil_

_(Rosalie)_

_No puedo hacer nada bien _

Las chicas realmente cantaron muy bien, vi como nuestros padres se levantaron todos a bailar con ellas, aunque a decir verdad, ninguno tenía mucho ritmo, pero lo disfrutaron muchísimo… Los chicos y yo también bailamos al ritmo de la música y las voces de las chicas, pero no me podía concentrar mucho ya que Bella se veía completamente hermosa cada vez que cantaba… nunca me iba a cansar de verla.

Esa noche pasó volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya nuestros padres estaban recogiendo todo para irse a dormir… Todos estábamos cansados, pero yo seguía sentado en uno de los sillones de la parrillera, con Bella en mis piernas… No me di cuenta en qué momento nos quedamos ahí dormido, pero fue realmente la mejor noche de mi vida, ya que Bella durmió conmigo….

Poco a poco me fui despertando e inmediatamente mis ojos se encontraron con un enorme par de ojos chocolates, hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Buenos días dormilón- Dijo Bella mientras besaba ligeramente mi nariz, todavía entre mis brazos.

-Buenos días mi vida- Le dije sonriéndole -¿Cómo dormiste?- Le pregunté.

-Muy bien- Dijo sonriendo -Creo que deberíamos entrar a desayunar o alguien va a venir desesperadamente a buscarnos- Terminó y lo inevitable pasó…

-¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ USTEDES DOS TODAVÍA TIENEN LA ROPA DE AYER!- Gritó Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-La respuesta es sencilla enana- Le dije -Porque no nos hemos cambiado- Dije y Bella comenzó a reír.

-¡No me parece gracioso!- gritó, respiró varias veces y volvió a hablar -Bella, acompáñame para que te cambies, hoy vamos a ir a la playa…- Dijo calmada mientras se acercaba a Bella, ésta se levantó de mis piernas, me dio un beso rápido y desapareció por la puerta, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por la enana.

Lentamente me levanté y me fui a cambiar al cuarto donde todavía dormían los chicos. Entré al baño para ducharme y cuando salí del baño fui interceptado por mi cuñado y mis amigos…

-Así que no dormiste aquí anoche- Dijo Emmett, no era una pregunta.

-No Emmett, no dormí aquí, pero tampoco es lo que te estás imaginando- Le dije serio mientras me dirigía a mi maleta para ponerme mis shorts de playa.

-Es cierto Emmett- Dijo Jasper- lo hubieses visto, se quedó dormido en los sillones de la parrillera, los que tienen vista a la playa, con Bella en sus piernas- Dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Eddy, pero no pierdes el tiempo vale- Gritó Jacob, quien ya se había cambiado, al igual que Jasper y Emmett por sus shorts de playa y, como de costumbre, no llevaba camisa…

-Emmett ponte alguna de camisa- Le dije.

-¿Qué, Te pongo nervioso Eddy?- Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

-¡Claro que no!- Le grité.

-Si a ti no te pone nervioso…- Comenzó, y le lanzó una mirada a Jasper y luego me sonrió -¡TENGO QUE VER COMO SE PONE DE ROJA BELLS!- Terminó gritando y riendo mientras salía, sin camisa, corriendo del cuarto…

-Emmett está completamente loco- Dijo Jasper entre risas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Comenté apurándome un poco y caminando hacia la puerta -Pero no me puedo perder la cara de Bella cuando Emmett la fastidie- Comenté riéndome un poco, la cara de mi novia no tenía precio cuando Emmett hacía algo estúpido…

Bajamos corriendo y, efectivamente, la cara de Bella no tenía precio. Emmett estaba "modelando" frente a Bella y ella tenía su cara como un tomate mientras nuestros padres y las chicas se reían de la estúpida actuación de Emmett.

Luego del "espectáculo" desayunamos en familia y nos fuimos a la playa, no era que tuviéramos que caminar mucho, solo ir al patio trasero, literalmente, abrías la puerta y allí estaba la playa… Cuando éramos más pequeños nos encantaba venir a éste lugar, siempre había olas excelentes para surfear, aunque ninguno de nosotros lo hiciera bien del todo.

Ángela y yo salimos con nuestras viejas tablas, y con unas extras para los chicos y nos metimos al mar… siempre disfrutaba de "hacer el intento" de surfear con mi hermanita.

En un momento de "calma" me senté sobre mi tabla y me dispuse a ver hacia la orilla. Jasper y Rose, estaban jugando con Orión, Ángela y Jacob estaban nadando cerca de la orilla, Emmett estaba "Surfeando", nuestros padres estaban sentados juntos hablando entre todos y después, un poco alejada de todos, estaba Bella… tenía su cabello suelto y estaba acostada de espaldas sobre una toalla, apoyada sobre sus codos. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño strapless marrón que hacía que su cuerpo fuera perfecto… Bella se veía completamente hermosa de cualquier manera, pero nunca había notado que el hermoso color de su piel era. No me fijé cuanto tiempo estuve viéndola desde el mar, pero sentí que me ponía extremadamente rojo cuando ella me vio fijamente y me saludó con una mano… En ese momento se me ocurrió algo…

* * *

**OMG De verdad que no tengo palabras pedirles disculpas, me convertí en lo que más odio, una autora que demora siglos en actualiza, de verdad que estoy muy decepcionada conmigo misma, pero la verdad es que mi vida ha estado muy complicada estos meses, el colegio me esta golpeado muy duro, voy muy mal académicamente y mi mama no me dejaba el computador a menos que fuera para el colegio, Además he tenido un bloqueo mental increíble, no sabía que más ponerle a la historia.**

**Pero bueno aquí estoy y ojala les guste y los disfruten acepto todo lo que me quieran dar**

**Les Gusto?**

**Lo Odiaron?**

**Reviews?**

**PD: Me cambie el nombre a Andre-Herondale (Las que leen cazadoesr de sombras me entienden XD)**


	18. Capítulo 18: ¡¡VACACIONES! II

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: ¡VACACIONES! II**

**Bella POV**

-¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUÉ?!- Le grité a Edward, quién me veía divertido por mi reacción.

-Quiero que vengas a surfear conmigo- Me dijo sonriendo.

-¡Cómo quieres que me pare en una tabla en el agua si ni siquiera puedo caminar segura sobre tierra firme!- Le volví a gritar. No es que me guste gritarle a Edward, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de ahogarme por culpa de una tabla de surf.

-Bella, por favor- Dijo poniendo cara de corderito -Es fácil, además, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, te lo juro- Terminó mientras sonreía.

-No lo sé Edward- Le dije -De verdad que me da mucho miedo- Terminé riendo, pero fue una risa nerviosa.

-¡Bella!- Escuché como me llamaba Alice y me volteé a verla. Venía saliendo del agua con una tabla que era el doble de ella y su cabello mojado se veía realmente gracioso, si con su pelo seco sus puntas apuntaban en diferentes direcciones, mojado era aún peor -¿No vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó una vez que estuvo a nuestro lado.

-Estoy tratando de convencerla enana, pero no quiere- Dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme con su sonrisa torcida.

-¡Ay bella por favor!- Gritó Alice levantando sus brazos teatralmente -Vamos vale, es fácil- Dijo mientras me arrastraba por un brazo.

-¡Alice!- Grité mientras me arrastraba -¡Puedo caminar sola, así que suéltame!- Le dije, ella se volteó a verme y sonrió.

-No creo que eso pase- Dijo riendo. De repente sentí unos cómo unos brazos me levantaban del suelo y me cargaban…

-¡EDWARD BÁJAME!- Grité mientras el comenzaba a correr.

-No lo creo- Dijo corriendo.

Hace pocos segundos estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la playa por una enana diabólica, pero en éste momento ya estaba completamente mojada porque mi novio había confabulado en mi contra…

-¡EDWARD!- Grité cuando logré ponerme de pie entre las olas.

-Te ves hermosa cuando estás molesta- Dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

-¡No estoy molesta!- Grité- ¡Estoy mojada!- Terminé riendo, mi lógica no era del todo correcta, pero ya qué… ya estaba mojada.

-Si eso no es estar molesta yo no soy jugador de football casi profesional- Dijo Emmett riendo cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

-Em, no fastidies- Dijo Edward sin dejar de abrazarme.

Después de eso entre los Cullen Em, Jazz, Alice y Jake me obligaron a intentar pararme en la tabla, definitivamente no era fácil, pero después de varios intentos logré mantenerme de pie por mucho más tiempo.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en el mar riendo e intentado surfear. Quedé totalmente impresionada cuando Emmett me contó que había sido Rose quien le había enseñado a surfear… no me imaginaba a mi amiga, con su porte de modelo, surfeando como toda una profesional, pero seguramente así sería (Además no tengo la mayor remota idea de cuando le enseño)

Cuando sentí que nadie estaba pendiente de mí, salí corriendo del agua y pasé directo a la casa… subí a la habitación donde Alice había dicho que debía dormir, en la cual ella Ang y Rose también se quedaban, agarré mi guitarra y bajé de nuevo a la playa.

Fue muy gracioso ver que, creía yo, no se habían dado cuenta que los había dejado solos en el agua… Rosalie estaba surfeando con Ángela y Jacob, mientras Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Alice los veían desde el agua…

Caminé hasta donde había dejado mi toalla y me senté… hacía unos días tenía una melodía en mi cabeza, empecé a tocar y de un momento a otro la letra empezó a aparecer…

_Tus hermosos ojos miran fijamente  
directamente a los míos  
y algunas veces pienso que llegaras  
tarde estas noche  
y no sé porque  
quiero estar donde sea que tu estés  
quiero que estés donde_

Tu aquí, tus ojos miran a los míos  
entonces bebe, hazme volar  
mi corazón nunca se ha sentido  
de esta manera antes  
estoy mirando a través de tus  
estoy mirando a través de tus ojos...

despierto, estoy viva  
en solo un ratito, llorare  
porque tú eres mi canción de cuna  
entonces bebe, ven y abrázame fuerte  
porque yo, porque quiero ser todo lo  
que necesites  
quiero estar donde

Tu aquí, tus ojos miran a los míos  
entonces bebe, hazme volar  
mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de  
esta manera antes  
estoy mirando a través de tus  
estoy mirando a través de tus ojos..

Tan largo sea el tiempo que seas mío  
seré tu todo esta noche  
déjame amarte, besarte  
bebe, déjame extrañarte  
déjame ser tu...  
soñar sobre, soñar sobre tus ojos  
ojos, ojos, hermosos ojos

Cuando estaba cantando vi cómo Edward salía del agua en mi dirección. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado y por el reflejo del sol, se veía como su cabello cobrizo tenía algunos reflejos amarillos que lo hacían ver completamente espectacular. No dejé de cantar en ningún momento, pero él se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa mientras me escuchaba.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que amo cuando cantas y tocas la guitarra?-Me preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-No, no me lo habías dicho, pero me encanta que lo digas- Dije sonriéndole también.

Edward se levantó y me tendió una mano para que la tomara, lo que, obviamente, hice. Cuando me levantó, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me besó lenta y tiernamente… coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y luego en su cuello, para profundizar el beso. Amaba cada vez que Edward me abrazaba y me besaba de ésta manera… aunque hoy era completamente diferente, yo estaba en traje de baño y él sólo llevaba sus shorts de surfista, por lo que sentía toda su piel contra la mía y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas subían y bajaban por mi piel cada vez que movía sus manos por mi espalda…

-Edward- Dijo Emmett- siento la interrupción, pero necesito que me acompañes un segundo- Dijo Emmett… ¿Nervioso? Nunca había visto a Emmett comportarse de ésa manera. Edward lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue caminando con Emmett, Jasper y Jacob los alcanzaron, los cuatro caminaron y se pararon a hablar cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de donde estábamos todos.

-No entiendo que les pasa a esos cuatro- Dijo Alice, quien se estaba sentando en mi toalla con Rose a un lado -Les toca arena- Dijo sonriéndonos a Ángela y a mí.

-Claro, yo traigo la toalla y me toca arena, me parece muy justo- Dije divertida mientras me sentaba, en la arena al frente de ellas junto con Ángela.

-Bella, esa canción fue muy bonita- Dijo Rose -Me encanta tener amigos músicos- Dijo riendo -Y unas amigas consiente de la moda- Añadió viendo a Alice y Ángela

-Ayyyy Roseee- dijeron las dos mientras la abrazaban -Nosotras también te queremos amiga- Dijeron.

-¿Y a mí?- Pregunté fingiendo molestia y dolor.

-A TI TAMBIÉN BELLA- Gritaron las tres mientras me abrazaban, muy fuerte debo agregar.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que la mamá de Rose nos dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar porque hoy había una cena importante, nos vimos entre las tres y aceptamos. Era extraño que en ningún momento hubieran aparecido los chicos, pero igual subimos y nos bañamos y vestimos para una ocasión que no sabíamos de qué se trataba.

A Alice no le importó el no saber de qué se trataba, ya que nos arregló a Rose, Ángela y a mí hasta que parecíamos unas muñequitas de porcelana. Ella también se arregló y bajamos…

Cuando estuvimos abajo nuestros padres estaban casi que igual que nosotras, no sabían por qué nos habíamos arreglado tanto, pero de todas formas estábamos todos ahí. De repente entraron Jacob y Jasper a la casa, vestido de una manera completamente formal, aunque no llevaban saco ni nada. Se veían muy estresados, sobretodo Jasper ya que su cara lo demostraba… No entendía por qué no estaban ni Emmett ni Edward en la casa y me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-Bella, ¿Tienes idea de qué se trata esto?- Preguntó Rose en susurro.

-No Rose, andamos en las mismas, creo que ni siquiera Alice y Ángela lo saben, porque mira como le están tratando de sacar información a Jasper y Jacob y ellos solo niegan- Le respondí en susurro pero señalando hacia donde los chicos se encontraban

Al ratico llegaron Ángela y Alice con expresión derrotada, ya que no habían podido averiguar el porqué de la cena.

Las cuatro nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala con nuestros padres mientras hablábamos con ellos, de repente entraron por la puerta principal Emmett, Jacob, Edward y Jasper; los tres últimos se veían realmente estresados, pero Emmett fue el que me sorprendió, nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso.

Se pararon en la sala y Edward se sentó a mi lado, lo mismo hizo Jasper con Alice, y Jacob con Ángela dejando a Emmett solo en el centro de la sala.

Rosalie se levantó y le preguntó si se sentía mal, en ese momento me giré a ver a Edward para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero solo me susurró "Ya verás"…

-Familia- Dijo Emmett en voz alta mientras todos nos girábamos a verlo -Sé que todos se estarán preguntando por qué les hice cambiarse un poco más formales y preparar una cena especial, pero quiero que sepan que de verdad les agradezco a todos el apoyo, en especial a mis amigos- Dijo Emmett sonriéndole a cada uno de ellos. Lentamente se giró hacia Rosalie quien todavía no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, al igual que muchos de nosotros -Rosalie Hale, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido durante toda mi vida, no solamente eres mi amiga o mi novia, eres la persona que más me ha enseñado cosas a lo largo de todos éstos años y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Rose y esta había comenzado a llorar, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Rosalie, mi vida, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Le preguntó Emmett mientras abría una pequeña cajita roja que tenía adentro un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Rosalie estuvo llorando y sonriendo durante un rato y luego se tiró a los brazos de Emmett haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas al suelo y con ella sobre su pecho.

-¡SI QUIERO EMM!- Gritó mientras lo besaba -¡SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!- Gritó y todos estallamos en risas y aplausos.

Cuando los dos se levantaron del suelo se veían completamente radiantes, Emmett no podía separar sus ojos de los ojos de Rose, y mi amiga no había dejado de sonreír. Definitivamente ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estaba completamente feliz por ellos.

Cada uno abrazó y felicitó a la pareja y después fuimos a cenar…

-¡YO QUIERO SER LA PLANIFICADORA DE LA BODA!- Gritó Alice de repente.

-¡Y YO QUIERO AYUDARLA!- Grito Ángela.

-Claro enanas- dijo Emmett mientras las abrazabas -También te quería pedir algo a ti Bella- Me dijo Emmett.

-Sí, claro, dime- Le contesté sonriendo.

-Quiero que tú y las enanas sean nuestras damas de honor- Dijo Emmett, viendo a Rose, luego a Alice, Ángela y por último a mí.

Alice se levantó de su silla dando saltitos y aplaudiendo mucho.

-CLARO QUE SI- Dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Emmett y luego a Rose.

-Claro chicos, sería un honor- Dijo Ángela.

-Yo también digo que sí, sería un honor para mí- Dije sonriéndoles a Em y a Rose.

Luego Rose le pidió a Jasper, Jacob y a Edward que fueran los padrinos y ellos también aceptaron, de una vez Alice comenzó a hablar con nuestras madres para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

-Bella- Me llamó de nuevo Emmett- ¿Qué tal si tú y Eddy nos dedican una canción a Rose y a mí en este momento?- Dijo sonriéndome y levantando una ceja.

-¿No me vas a dejar decir que no verdad?- Le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No- Dijo Edward a mi lado, quien no se había separado de mí desde que llegó a la casa -Vamos Bella- Dijo sonriéndome, mientras me pasaba mi guitarra, era extraño cantar con Edward frente a toda nuestra familia y me sentía nerviosa…

-Mi novia Bella y yo le vamos a dedicar una canción a la feliz pareja- Dijo Edward en voz alta mientras me miraba. Se volteó y vi cómo Rosalie abrazaba a Emmett y éste le daba un tierno beso en la frente -Par ustedes chicos.

_(Edward)_

_Me Escuchas,  
Te Estoy Hablando  
A Través Del Agua, A Través Del Profundo Océano Azul  
Debajo Del Cielo Abierto, Oh Mí, Bebé Que Estoy Intentando_

(Bella)

_A Muchacho Te Escucho  
En Mis Sueños,  
Siento Su Susurro A Través Del Mar  
Te Mantengo Conmigo En Mi Corazón  
Tú Lo Haces Mas Fácil  
Cuando La Vida Se Pone Dura_

(Juntos)

_Afortunado Yo, Estoy Enamorado De Mi Mejor Amigo  
Afortunado Yo, De Estar En Donde He Estado  
Afortunado Ir A Casa Otra Vez  
Ooh Ooh Del Ooh Ooh Oooh Oooh Ooooh Ooohh_

No Saben Cuánto Tiempo Toma  
Esperar Un Amor Como Este  
Decimos Cada Vez Adiós  
Deseo Que Tengamos Un Beso Más  
Esperaré Por Ti, Te Lo Prometo, Lo Haré

Afortunado Yo, Estoy Enamorado De Mi Mejor Amigo  
Afortunado Yo, De Estar En Donde He Estado  
Afortunado Ir A Casa Otra Vez  
Afortunados, Estamos Enamorados En Todos Los Sentidos  
Afortunado De Quedarme Donde Me He Quedado  
Afortunados Por Ir A Casa Algún Día

(Edward)

_Entonces, Estoy Navegando A Través Del Mar  
A Una Isla En Donde Nos Conoceremos  
Escucharás La Música En El Aire  
Pondré Una Flor En Tu Cabello_

(Bella)

_Aunque Las Brisa Pase A Través De Árboles,  
Se Muevan Tan Hermoso, Tu Eres Todo Lo Que Veo  
Mientras Que El Mundo Sigue Girando  
Tú Me Sostienes Aquí Ahora_

(Juntos)

_Afortunado Yo, Estoy Enamorado De Mi Mejor Amigo  
Afortunado Yo, De Estar En Donde He Estado  
Afortunado Ir A Casa Otra Vez  
Afortunados, Estamos Enamorados En Todos Los Sentidos  
Afortunado De Quedarme Donde Me He Quedado  
Afortunados Por Ir A Casa Algún Día_

Ooh Del Ooh Del Ooh Del Ooh Del Oooh Del Oooh Del Ooooh De Ooooh  
Del Ooh Del Ooh Del Ooh Del Ooh Del Oooh Del Oooh Del Ooooh De Ooohh

Edward y yo cantamos la canción viéndonos a los ojos… Esa canción no era solo para Emmett y para Rose, también era para nosotros dos…

**Bella POV.**

La canción y la cena terminaron con tranquilidad. Después de eso nos fuimos cada uno a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos y cuando estuvimos listas nos sentamos juntas en la cama de Rose…

-No puedo creer que te vas a casar Rose- Comenzó a decir Alice -¡Me va a encantar organizar tu boda, luego organizaré la de Bella, y la de Ángela y de última la mía!- Terminó de decir Alice dando pequeños saltitos sobre la cama…

Supe que las chicas siguieron con la conversación, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Siempre me había imaginado a mí misma con un hermoso vestido largo de cola con un velo sobre mi rostro, el cual sería levantado por mi prometido y la ceremonia terminaría con un beso, dándome a mí el apellido de mi esposo… sólo un apellido cruzaba mi mente en ese momento "Cullen". Sonreí por dentro, "Bella Cullen" sonaba muy bien para mí… Pero ¿qué pasa si Edward nunca me propone matrimonio? O peor aún ¿si no lo ha pensado? Yo si lo había pensado, y casi un año atrás había decidido que quería pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Edward… Necesitaba tomar aire…

-Ehhh chicas- Dije levantándome de la cama -Voy por un vaso de agua, ya vengo- Terminé y salí del cuarto, bajé casi que corriendo las escaleras y como todo estaba oscuro, tropecé con algo (la verdad me torpeza ya se estaba demorando mucho)… Mejor dicho, con alguien. Sentí como unas manos se aferraban en mi cintura para que no cayera y también sentí como un dulce aliento se comenzaba a mezclarse con el mío…

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Sí, gracias Edward… La oscuridad no ayuda a los torpes- Dije riendo, pero puse mis manos en su cuello.

-Tú no eres torpe Bella, solo un poco descuidada- Dijo riendo también -Por cierto, pensaba que ya se habían ido a dormir, ¿Por qué andabas por aquí?- Preguntó. Cada vez sentía como me iba levantando en puntitas y él se iba agachando poco a poco… ¡Éstos eran los momentos en los que odiaba tener 1,60 metros de altura y que él midiera 1,80!

-Porque necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente- Dije casi susurrando sobre sus labios.

-Pues espero que esto te ayude- Dijo y lentamente sus labios rozaron los míos. Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura y el beso se profundizó un poco -¿Te ayudó?- Preguntó de repente mientras sonreía sobre mis labios.

-Un poco, pero necesito un vaso de agua- Dije. Edward besó ligeramente mis labios de nuevo, luego me dio un beso en una mejilla y me llevó de la mano a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina, me cargó y me sentó sobre el mesón que estaba en el centro de la misma, agarró dos vasos y sirvió un poco de agua. No fue necesario que prendiera la luz, porque la cocina tenía un enorme ventanal dentro del cual se filtraba completamente la luz de la luna que brillaba esa noche, por lo que podíamos ver todo casi perfectamente…

Edward se paró a mi lado con los vasos, me tendió uno y bebimos nuestra agua. Yo solo podía verlo a él, el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel hacía que ésta brillara de una manera muy bonita, no era un brillo exagerado, pero estaba segura que mi piel no se le acercaba ni en lo más mínimo. Edward veía hacia el ventanal mientras sonreía, de repente nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Nos quedamos viéndonos un rato largo y sonriéndonos mutuamente.

-Bella, eres tan linda- Dijo Edward mientras se paraba frente a mí, entre mis piernas.

-Gracias, me lo dicen muy a menudo ¿Sabes?- Le dije bromeando.

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió levantando una ceja.

-Claro tonto, una torpeza como la mía siempre se considera linda- Le dije sonriéndole recordando lo que me había dicho el primer día que nos conocimos.

-yo no creo que seas torpe, ya te lo dije, al principio si lo creía pero ahora sé que no lo eres- Dijo sonriendo torcido -Solo tienes que poner un poquiiiiito más de cuidado por donde caminas- Dijo y se me quedó viendo directo a los ojos -Aunque sabes algo… No entiendo cómo puedes caminar perfectamente en tacones de 6 centímetros o más, y te caes cuando vas en zapatos deportivos- Dijo riéndose.

-Hey, más respeto- Dije fingiendo molestia, pero se me escapó una sonrisa -Son años de práctica, teniendo a Alice y Rose de amigas toda mi vida ayudo… Para ambos casos- Dije riendo yo también.

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos más hasta que subimos. Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, nos dimos un beso de buenas noches y entré a la habitación…

-Bella tardaste mucho solo por un vaso de agua- Dijo Ángela levantando una ceja mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Lo siento, casi ruedo por las escaleras porque la luz estaba apagada- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡No importa, tenemos que cantar!- Dijo Rosalie de repente, estaba realmente emocionada.

-Rose- Comencé -¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto cantar?- Pregunté.

-¡DESDE QUE ME VOY A CASAR!- Gritó saltando sobre su cama.

Cuando me giré, la tele estaba lista con el Karaoke y estaba comenzando a sonar la música…

-¿Tick Tock, Rose?- Preguntó Alice al reconocer la canción.

-Siiiiii- Gritó Rose mientras comenzaba a cantar. Alice y yo la seguimos.

_(Rosalie)_

_Desperté por la mañana sintiéndome como P-Diddy _

_(Alice)_

_(Hey, ¿qué pasa nena?)_

_(Rosalie)_

_Me pongo mis lentes, estoy fuera de la puerta  
Voy a golpear esta ciudad (¡vamos!)_

_(Ángela)_

_Antes de salir, me cepillo los dientes con la botella de Jack  
Porque cuando salgo por la noche no doy vuelta atrás…_

(Bella, Alice)

_Estoy hablando…  
Pedicura en nuestros pies, pies  
Tratando de ponernos toda nuestra ropa, ropa  
Chicos sonando en nuestros celulares, celulares  
Llegamos…_

_(Rosalie, Ángela)_

_Escuchando nuestros cd favoritos  
Arrasando con las fiestas  
Tratando de ponernos un poco borrachas…_

(Juntas)

_No pares, haz pop  
Dj, que estallen los parlantes!  
Esta noche, lucharé  
Hasta ver la luz del sol  
Tick tock, en el reloj  
Pero la fiesta no para, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

No pares, haz pop  
Dj, que estallen los parlantes!  
Esta noche, lucharé  
Hasta ver la luz del sol  
Tick tock, en el reloj  
Pero la fiesta no para no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

(Bella)

_No tengo cuidado del mundo, pero tengo mucha cerveza  
No tengo dinero en mi bolsillo pero ya estoy acá_

_(Alice)_

_Y ahora los tipos forman filas porque escucharon que fanfarroneamos  
Pero los pateamos a la vereda a no ser que se parezcan a Mick Jagger_

(Rosalie, Ángela)

_Hablo acerca de que todos están locos y borrachos*(ver en el fin)  
Chicos tratan de tocar mi basura, basura*(ver al final)  
Los golpearemos si están muy borrachos, borrachos  
Y ahora, nos iremos cuando nos echen afuera  
O la policía nos encierre, policía nos encierre  
Po-po encierre_

No pares, haz pop  
Dj, que estallen los parlantes!  
Esta noche, lucharé  
Hasta ver la luz del sol  
Tick tock, en el reloj  
Pero la fiesta no para, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

No pares, haz pop  
Dj, que estallen los parlantes!  
Esta noche, lucharé  
Hasta ver la luz del sol  
Tick tock, en el reloj  
Pero la fiesta no para no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

(Ángela)

_Dj, me elevas  
Me haces perder el control  
Mi corazón vibra  
Si, me tienes_

_(Ángela)_

_Con las manos arriba  
Me tienes ahora  
Tienes ese sonido  
Si, me tienes_

(Rosalie)

_Dj, me elevas  
Me haces perder el control  
Mi corazón vibra  
Si, me tienes_

_(Bella)_

_Con las manos arriba  
Pongan sus manos arriba!  
Pongan sus manos arriba!_

_No, la fiesta no empieza hasta que llegue yo…_

(Juntas)

_No pares, has pop  
Dj, que estallen los parlantes!  
Esta noche, lucharé  
Hasta ver la luz del sol  
Tick tock, en el reloj  
Pero la fiesta no para, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

No pares, has pop  
Dj, que estallen los parlantes!  
Esta noche, lucharé  
Hasta ver la luz del sol  
Tick tock, en el reloj  
Pero la fiesta no para no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Esa noche cantamos mucho, luego nos acostamos a dormir.

Las vacaciones pasaron tan rápido como habían llegado, de repente ya era hora de comenzar las clases de nuevo y todos estábamos en parte emocionados y en parte tristes. Emmett y Rose ya se habían mudado juntos y ya habían comenzado la universidad, pero a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, siempre hablábamos. Todos los fines de semana antes de que nosotros comenzáramos clases, Alice planificaba y hacía algo para la boda de los chicos. Ya Rose tenía un hermoso vestido de bodas, el cual sólo lo habíamos visto Alice, Rene, Esme, la Sra. Hale y yo. De hecho, ya Alice había escogido nuestros vestidos de damas de Honor.

Mis últimas semanas de vacaciones las pasé corriendo de un lado para otro comprando cosas para la boda con Alice, lo cual era frustrante, ya que cada vez que ella estaba a punto de decidirse por alguna cosa, ella cambiaba de opinión alegando que no era "perfecto" para la boda…

* * *

**Hola! Lo se no tengo perdón de Dios, pero mi vida a dado un giro de 180..No que digo de 360o Mi vida a cambiado mucho, y pues esos cambios me han impedido continuar la historia y la verdad eso me deprime mucho ya que yo se que much s de ustedes disfrutan de ella (Aunque hace mucho no recibo Reviews) Bueno el caso es que mi rendimiento académico a bajado demasiado y me he auto-impuesto la regla de hasta que no mejorara no seguir haciendo las cosas que me gustan; y pues en este ultimo mes he mejorado (No lo que me gustaría pero algo es algo), y gracias a esa mejora he decidido publicar un nuevo capitulo, Bueno ahora si las dejo, prometo que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, Quejas?, Comentarios?, Sugerencias? Links de las canciones en mi perfil ;) Besos.**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	19. Capítulo 19: Pasa El Tiempo y¡BODA!

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mia**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Pasa El Tiempo y… ¡BODA!**

Al fin fue el primer día de clases. Me costó realmente demasiado levantarme temprano para arreglarme y bajar a comer, (porque no crean que me he olvidado de mi "maldición del primer día" no señor lo tengo muy presente) pero lo logré, a duras penas.

Cuando bajé mamá me veía con esa típica sonrisa materna de "a que no sabes que estoy pensando".

-Buenos días Bella- Dijo mamá sonriendo.

-Buenos días…- No pude terminar, mamá salió corriendo y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

-Por fin hija, ya estás en último año, ya tienes que empezar a buscar universidades y una carrera que te guste, además que tienes que pensar más a futuro, como tu trabajo, casarte, tener tu propia familia…- Rene siguió hablando, pero me quedé en "casarte y tener tu propia familia".

-Ehhh si, si mamá, este es el año- Dije cuando fui capaz de recuperarme.

Desayuné con mamá, pero fuimos interrumpidas por alguien que tocaba la puerta… obviamente yo sabía quién era. Me levanté y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Ed- Dije sonriéndole a Edward, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y llevaba una rosa en sus manos.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios -Te traje esta flor, te voy a dar una por cada día que pase en este nuevo año juntos- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. En sus ojos había una chispa de algo… pero no lo pude reconocer.

-Gracias Edward, está hermosa- Dije mientras olía la rosa -Tengo que preguntar… ¿Qué hiciste Edward Cullen?, porque tus ojos están brillando y me estoy comenzando a preocupar- Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Se me nota tanto?- Dijo mientras se señalaba y fingía que estaba sorprendido -Te vas a enterar en un rato- Terminó sonriendo torcido.

-Bueno- Dije más relajada -¿Quieres desayunar?- Le pregunté.

-Claro- dijo y entró a la casa. Caminamos hasta la cocina tomados de manos, Rene saludó a Edward, nos sentamos a desayunar con mi mamá, ellos empezaron a hablar sobre el último año y el futuro, yo lo único que pensaba era que por favor nada malo me pasara hoy.

-¿Lista Bella?- me pregunto Edward ¿Ah? De que me perdí.

- ¿Ahhh? ¿Qué? Lo siento estaba distraída, ¿Y mi mama?- Le pregunte al no verla.

-Bella hace rato se fue, ¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto mientras me alzaba y me cargaba en su regazo.

-Nada, simplemente pensaba que ojala nada malo me pasara hoy- Le dije sonrojándome.

-Ahhh verdad tu "maldición" Tranquila nada malo te va pasar- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba –Pero por si acaso traje una camisa extra- Termino soltando una carcajada.

-Tonto- Le dije pegándole en el brazo.

-Lo siento amor, Ya enserio tranquila vamos que vamos a llegar tarde.

Termine de comer y nos fuimos al Volvo para ir al colegio. Se sentía raro no ir con la estridente voz de Emmett, los gritos de Rose, los brinquitos de Alice y la tranquila risa de Jasper, Los chistes de Jacob o la compañía de Ángela… A éstos cuatro últimos los vería en unos minutos, pero ya me hacían mucha falta los dos primeros.

Llegamos al instituto y Edward estacionó al lado del flamante Porshe amarillo de Alice, me ayudó a bajar del carro y caminamos hacia el edificio de dirección a buscar nuestros horarios.

Cuando entramos Alice, Jasper, Ángela y Jacob venían con enormes sonrisas en sus caras…

-Buenos días chicos- Nos saludaron Jazz y Jake primero, ya que las chicas no nos había visto. Ellas se voltearon y salieron corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Bellaaaaa!- gritaron juntas mientras me brincaban encima -¿Puedes creerlo?- Me preguntó Ángela cuando me soltaron.

-Hola chicas- Comencé -No entiendo la pregunta- Dije frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¡Que la mayoría de nuestras clases son juntos!- Gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba de nuevo y daba saltitos.

-¡Que bieeeen!- Grité y salté con ella.

Cuando terminamos con nuestro baile de la victoria, el cual por cierto se lo habíamos robado a Emmett, volteamos y vi que los chicos estaban muertos de la risa mientras nos veían.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso y por qué no celebran con nosotras?- Preguntó Alice.

-Porque fue gracias a éste señor que todos tenemos clases juntos- Dijo Jasper señalando a Edward, quien me veía con diversión en los ojos.

-¡A sí que era eso!- Grité mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Sí, eso era mi secreto- Dijo mientras me abrazaba -Aunque yo si tengo todas mis clases contigo Bella- Susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Me parece perfecto- Susurré en respuesta, mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.

Estaba segura que éste año iba a ser mejor que el año pasado y estaba completamente feliz por eso…

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que me esperaba (milagrosamente lo único malo que me paso el primer día fue un golpe en educación física) Tener clases con Edward resultó la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en la vida, ya que como no prestaba mucha atención en clases, él se había convertido en mi profesor privado en las tardes. Debo admitir que Edward es un excelente profesor y tiene muchísima paciencia… Pero eso no fue lo más interesante de la velocidad con la que pasó el tiempo. Lo que sí fue impresionante fueron las veces que Alice y Ángela me hacían acompañarlas para terminar de arreglar las cosas para la boda de Rose y Emmett, por lo cual, después de mis clases por las tardes con Edward, los seis, porque las chicas arrastraban a sus novios con ellas, salíamos corriendo al centro comercial a buscar cualquier cosa…

Hasta que al fin llegó el día de la boda…

Alice había cuadrado todo perfectamente en un horario y nos había repartido uno a cada uno, nuestros padres debían llegar antes que todos los invitados, ya que Alice "muy amablemente" les pidió su colaboración con la parte del protocolo… Miento, casi los amenazó de muerte si no ayudaban diciendo: _"si no quieren ver a una dama de honor de corta estatura matando a alguien, necesito que ayuden"_… Y así fue. Por suerte Alice me había dejado quedarme en mi casa, para poder ayudar a Rene con su vestido y su maquillaje. Alice y Ángela se había quedado en casa de Rose y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos las cuatro en esa casa, para que ellas se encargara de mi maquillaje y mi cabello antes de la boda.

Cuando terminé de arreglar a mi mamá, me fijé que Charlie no perdiera la cabeza tratando de hacer un nudo de corbata. Casi muero del ataque de risa cuando lo vi intentando hacerlo, por lo que lo ayudé y salí de la casa con un montón de cosas en mis manos.

Manejé a todo lo que podía, siendo prudente, hasta la casa de Rose. Cuando llegué Alice casi me saca del carro cargada…

-Bella ya es tarde- Dijo estresada.

-Hola Al, también me da gusto verte hoy- Le dije riendo mientras corría detrás de ella cargando mis cosas.

-No es gracioso Bella, estás llegando tarde- Dijo subiendo la escaleras de la casa.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Rose ella y Ángela ya estaban vestida y Rose se estaba viendo en el espejo de su cuarto. Mi amiga se veía realmente hermosa con su traje de novia.

-Rose que linda estás- le dije después de haberme quedado un rato viéndola –Tu también Ang- Ángela me sonrió en agradecimiento y siguió sacando los "materiales" de trabajo

-¡Aww Bella!- Dijo Rose. Me acerqué y le di un abrazo cuidadoso con miedo a dañar algo del vestido -Gracias por estar aquí hoy amiga, te requiero- dijo sonriéndome -Aunque ahora es tu turo de sufrir- Dijo riéndose mientras me obligaba a sentarme en la silla para que comenzaran a arreglarme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras estuve sentada en esa silla, solo supe que habían terminado cuando me dijeron que me fuera a vestir porque ya el papá de Rose nos estaba esperando para ir a la iglesia.

Me paré y me vestí, cuando salí del baño me vi en el espejo… Estas chicas hacían maravillas con sus habilidades para maquillar y peinar. Si en ocasiones anteriores había dicho que me habían dejado diferente, ésta vez le ganaba a cualquiera. Estaba linda, y era la primera vez que yo misma decía eso de mí misma.

Alice no me dejó verme mucho tiempo ya que me arrastró escaleras abajo para que nos fuéramos a la iglesia en ese mismo instante.

El papá de Rose estaba muy nervioso, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Creo que todos en ese carro estábamos nerviosos.

Una vez en la iglesia, Alice nos hizo bajar del carro a Ángela y a mí para asegurarnos que todos estuvieran en sus lugares, lo cual era así, sabíamos que nuestros padres no querían perder sus vidas en manos de una enana loca como Alice. Nos encontramos de frente con Jasper y Jake cuando iba de regreso al carro para avisarle a Alice…

-Hola Amor te ves muy linda- Dijo Jake abrazando a Ángela.

-Gracias tú también te ves muy bien- Dijo Ángela respondiendo el abrazo. Me aleje para darles privacidad.

-Bella- Dijo Jasper al verme.

-Hola Jazz- Dije acercándome a él -¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunté, se veía estresado.

-Estresado- Lijo. Ja le atine.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunté.

-Emmett está que escala por las paredes, deberías ir a decirle que se vaya para el altar porque ya llegó Rose- Dijo sonriéndome -Yo le digo a Alice que todo está listo- Dijo y se volteó, pero de nuevo se giró a verme -Por cierto, te ves muy linda Bella. Ahhh y anda a rescatar a Edward, o mi prima se va a quedar viuda antes de tiempo- Dijo riendo.

Salí corriendo hacia donde me dijo Jasper que se encontraban los chicos y Edward parecía a punto de matar a Emmett, la escena me dio risa, pero cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba en la puerta, se voltearon a verme y Emmett casi me mata con el abrazo de oso que me dio.

-Emmett ya Rose está aquí, deberías irte al altar ya- Dije y el salió corriendo de inmediato. Me volteé y me encontré con la sonrisa torcida de mi novio.

-Que linda se ve señorita Swan- Dijo Edward en tono juguetón.

-Gracias señor Cullen- Dije acercándome a él -Usted también se ve muy bien- Terminé y él me besó ligeramente los labios.

-Vamos Bella, creo que Alice ya viene a buscarnos- Dijo contra mis labios.

Caminamos al pasillo y Alice nos estaba esperando. Nos dijo como teníamos que salir y esperamos nuestro turno.

Todos comenzamos a entrar a la sala y podía ver en la cara de Emmett que él solo quería ver a Rose. También me iba imaginando el día de mi boda… Últimamente soñaba con una boda sencilla en la playa al atardecer… Me volteé y me encontré con los ojos y la sonrisa de Edward fijos en mí.

-¿En qué piensas?- Susurró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta nuestros lugares al lado de los novios.

-¿Si te lo digo, no te molestas?- Le pregunté

-Claro que no- Dijo sonriendo más.

-En mi boda- Dije y él sonrió un poco más -Quiero que sea en la playa- Terminé.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- Dijo y ya habíamos llegado al altar así que cada uno se dirigió a su puesto y comenzó la ceremonia.

Todo fue perfecto y gracioso, ya que Emmett se enredaba con las palabras, pero aun así fue perfecto… cuando se dieron el beso, todos estallamos en aplausos y comenzaron las fotos.

Luego nos fuimos a la recepción de la fiesta, donde todos seguían felicitando a los novios y tomándose fotos con ellos… la fiesta comenzó con las actividades normales de una fiesta de bodas y todos bailando y cantando… de repente Edward ya no estaba bailando conmigo y Jasper y Jake no estaban bailando con sus novias. Las tres nos vimos un momento y seguimos bailando entre nosotras. En eso, una voz que conocía muy bien pidió atención para el escenario. En éste, los chicos (Jazz y Jake) tenían una guitarra en sus manos y estaban parados frente a un micrófono al igual que Edward…

-Esta canción es muy especial, ya que fue la primera canción que escribimos mis amigos y yo cuando tuvimos nuestros sueños de tener una banda- dijo sonriendo

-Creemos que es perfecta para dedicársela a los novios, ya que nuestro amigo es un torpe- Dijo Jake mirando y señalando gentilmente a Emmett quién había comenzado a reír estridentemente.

-Y mi prima es la única que lo soporta- Añadió Jasper haciendo que todos en el gran salón de la fiesta nos riéramos con ganas.

-Además, también se la queremos dedicar a tres personas más que están presentes en éste salón… a mi novia Bella- dijo Edward sonriéndome y pude sentir cómo me ruborizaba de inmediato.

-A mi novia Ángela- Dijo Jake y Ángela le sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-Y a mi novia Alice- Dijo Jasper y Alice a mi lado comenzó a dar saltitos y a sonreír como una niña cuando le dan un regalo -Esperamos que les guste a todos- Terminó Jasper y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, con Jake y Edward comenzó a cantar…

_(Ed)_

_Heeey Heeeey Heeeeey_

_Tu Labial Queda  
Impregnado En Mi Lóbulo Frontal  
Del Lado Izquierdo De Me Cerebro  
Sabia Que No Te Olvidaría,  
Pero Deje Que Me Explotaras  
Mi Mente_

_(Jake)_

_Tu Dulce Rayo De Luna,  
Tu Fragancia En Cada Sueño, Que Sueño  
Supe Cuando Nos Encontramos, Que Tu  
Eras Lo Que Yo Decidí  
Que Era Perfecto Para Mi_

_(Juntos)_

_Hey, Alma Gemela, No Soy Ese  
Mr. Míster, En La Radio,  
La Forma En Que Te Mueves,  
No Es Justa, Tú Lo Sabes!_

_Hey, Alma Gemela  
No Quiero Perderme De Nada Que Hagas…  
Esta Noche_

_Heeey Heeeey Heeeeey_

_(Jazz)_

_Justo A Tiempo, Estoy Muy Contento  
De Que Tengas Una Mente Como La Mía  
Le Diste A Mi Vida Dirección, Una Conexión  
De Concurso De Amor Que No Podemos Negar!_

_(Ed)_

_Estoy Muy Obsesionado, Mi Corazón  
Esta A Punto De Salirse De Mi Pecho  
Yo Creo En Ti, Como Una Virgen, Eres Madonna,  
Y Siempre Yo Querré Explotar Tu Mente_

_(Juntos)_

_Hey, Alma Gemela, No Soy Ese  
Mr. Míster, En La Radio,  
La Forma En Que Te Mueves,  
No Es Justa, Tú Lo Sabes!_

_Hey, Alma Gemela  
No Quiero Perderme De Nada Que Hagas…  
Esta Noche_

_(Jake, Jazz)_

_En La Forma Que No Puedas  
Cortar Una Alfombra, Verte  
Es La Única Droga Que Necesito  
Tu Eres Muy "Pandillera", Yo Soy Un Matón  
Tu Eres Lo Único Que Sueño_

_(Ed)_

_Tal Vez Puedo Ser Yo, Finalmente  
De Hecho No Hay Nada Que No Pueda Ser  
Quiero Que El Mundo Me Vea Contigo_

_(Juntos)_

_Hey, Alma Gemela, No Soy Ese  
Mr. Míster, En La Radio,  
La Forma En Que Te Mueves,  
No Es Justa, Tú Lo Sabes!_

_Hey, Alma Gemela  
No Quiero Perderme De Nada Que Hagas…  
Esta Noche_

_Hey, Alma Gemela  
No Quiero Perderme De Nada Que Hagas…  
Esta Noche_

_Heeey Heeeey Heeeeey  
Heeey Heeeey Heeeeey  
Esta Noche  
Heeey Heeeey Heeeeey  
Heeey Heeeey Heeeeey  
Esta Noche_

Me encantó… No tenía más palabras para la canción que Edward me había dedicado a mí… Aunque sabía que no había sido solo para mí, no me importaba, amaba esa canción, amaba a Edward…

Después de la canción Edward bajó corriendo del escenario e inmediatamente me lancé en sus brazos y lo besé frente a todos.

-Gracias- Dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

La fiesta fue genial, nunca antes me había divertido tanto en una fiesta antes.

Cuando los novios se iban de la fiesta todas las mujeres solteras de la fiesta se reunieron detrás de ellos para ver quien atrapaba el ramo. Yo me quedé atrás viendo como Alice Y Ángela veían cual era la mejor posición para agarrarlo. De repente Alice se volteó hacia mí y yo me volteé… El ramo cayó directo en mis manos haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, aunque no me caí, ya que Edward me había atajado a tiempo…

-¡BELLA ATRAPÓ EL RAMO Y EDWARD ATRAPÓ A BELLA!- Gritó Emmett riendo.

-¡BELLA ERES LA PRÓXIMA!- Gritó Rose mientras salía de la sala riendo con Emmett a su lado…

-Eso espero- Dije susurrando. Cuando me volteé Edward me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su cara. Me había escuchado. Me puse roja de inmediato…

La fiesta terminó muy tranquila, todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos… Esa madrugada Alice y Ángela se quedaron conmigo en mi casa, ya que Rene se iba a una convención y Charlie tenía que dirigir un entrenamiento o algo así…

Ese domingo dormimos casi todo el día…

* * *

**Bueno la verdad es que hoy no tengo mucho para decir, Esta vez me demore menos en actualizar, Pero hay algo que me tiene muy triste y es el hecho de que no he recibido NI UN SOLO review ¿que pasa? es que ya no les gusta, hubo algo que les disgusto, por favor diganme si?**

**Un aviso mas, no se si se dieron cuenta pero publique una nueva historia esta en mi perfil ojala les guste *-***


	20. Capítulo 20: Concurso

Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mia.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Concurso**

Alice. Pensé cuando escuche sonar mi celular, ya que como siempre me cambio el tono de llamada y me llama a las…me fije el reloj de mi cómoda…si definitivamente voy a matar a Alice, son las 6 de la mañana, y es viernes. ¡Oh no! Viernes 5 de agosto. Hoy era el concurso, por eso me llama tenemos que ensayar la canción. Conteste la llamada

-Alice- Dije con voz alterada

-Bella, tienes que venir a la escuela, tenemos que ensayar es ahora o nunca- Creo que ella está más alterada que yo.

-Ok, me visto y voy hacia halla-Dije rápidamente, corté cuando escuche el ok de Alice, y me levante de mi cama, me puse mis jeans favoritos con una blusa azul, sabiendo el porqué.

Deje una nota a mis padres diciendo que ya me había ido y que iba a desayunar en la casa de Alice, sabiendo ya que era mentira.

Me metí en mi carro, y empecé a andar hacia la escuela la razón por la que estoy alterada es hace unos meses paso algo…

_Flash back_

_Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo estaba sentada con Jasper, Jacob, Edward, Alice y Ángela. Estaba todo tranquilo, hasta que llego el director, golpeo una mesa que reconocí como la mesa de las fans de Edward, (si al parecer MI NOVIO tenia club de fans) todas se asustaron, y yo me reí sin disimulo, lo que ocasiono que los zorras esas me miraran con odio las ignore y el director empezó a hablar:_

_-Alumnos, este fin de año va haber un concurso de talento, donde espero, que todos los alumnos participen sin excepción, gracias por su atención- Dijo y luego se retiró, dejando a todos los alumnos emocionados con la idea, yo no sabía si participar o no, hasta que las chicas decidieron elegir por mí._

_-Deberíamos hacer una banda, nosotros juntos, no creen chicos-dijo Alice, al parecer a todos les gustó la idea, me miraron con carita de por favor… y pues ya saben el dicho "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"_

_Fin del Flash back_

Y estuvimos los últimos meses practicando un repertorio de canciones, habíamos decidido que las chicas cantaríamos un canción, los chicos otra y luego una todos juntos, pero nosotras no sabíamos cómo era la canción de ellos y ellos no sabían nada de la de nosotras.

Llegue a la escuela a las seis treinta, vi a los chicos sentadas en la escalera de la entrada de la escuela. Fui hacia ellos.

-Hola Amor- Me dijo Ed abrazándome.

-Hola- le dije dándole un beso rápido. -¿Listos? –Pregunte a los chicos.

-¡Listos¡- Me respondieron los cinco.

-Vamos a ganar- Dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Bueno vamos a ensayar- Dijo Jake.

Entramos a la escuela y fuimos a la sala de música donde teníamos los instrumentos, primero cada grupo ensayo sus canciones en habitaciones separadas y luego si ensayamos juntos la canción de todos, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la hora del concurso, Alice nos arrastró a Ángela y a mi hacia los baños para arreglar nuestro maquillaje mientras los chicos llevaban los instrumentos al auditorio.

Al llegar vimos que el lugar estaba lleno de gente puede ver a Emmett y a Rosalie en primera fila, junto con nuestros padres, llegamos atrás del escenario y fuimos donde los chicos.

-¿Todo listo?- Pregunto Ángela, mientras abrazaba Jake.

-Todo listo y conectado, a ganar pues- Dijo Jake.

-Ok el director ya nos dijo el orden somos los ultimo en presentarnos vamos luego del "club de fans de Edward- Dijo Jasper con tono de burla.

-Ja muy gracioso, a mí no me causa risa- Dije cruzándome de brazos, y los chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me encanta verte celosa- Dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

-No estoy celosa- Dije volteándome y viéndolo a los ojos – Tu eres mío, solo mío- Dije besándolo.

-Solo tuyo- Dijo respondiéndome.

-Ya par de tortolos vamos que ya casi nos toca- Dijo Ángela.

-Ahora damas, caballeros, alumnos de la escuela los últimos concursantes, recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso- Ese era nuestro turno tome aire, cogí la mano de Edward y salimos juntos, cada uno se puso en su lugar, yo me puse detrás del micrófono y empecé a hablar

-Bueno noche a todos, antes de empezar quiero que nuestra mejor amiga Rose duba y nos ayude con esta canción- Rose mi miro y me sonrió, subió y tomo su lugar al lado de Alice –Ahora si ojala disfruten nuestra presentación- Empezó a sonar la pista que habíamos grabado antes (bueno que los chicos nos grabaron, lo único que sabían eran el ritmo de la canción ya que nosotras no podíamos tocar y cantar)

_(Bella)_

_Ese Hablar Tan Suave Que Me Estremece  
Él Tiene Todo Lo Que Una Chica Quiere_

_(Alice)_

_El Es Un Guapo Que Actúa De Manera Genial  
Y No Puedo Impedirme A Mi Misma  
De Tener Que Hacer Algo Estúpido_

(Rosalie)

_Creo Que Realmente Estoy Cayendo Por Su Sonrisa  
Vuelan Mariposas Cuando Dice Mi Nombre  
Oye!_

(Juntas)

_Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Y Cuando Me Mira  
Quiero Que Todo Sea Sentimental  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Apenas Puedo Respirar  
Algo Me Dice, Me Dice  
Que Él Puede Ser El Que Busco_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado _

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado _

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado _

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_(Ángela)_

_El Es Como Un Rayo Cuyas Chispas Vuelan  
A Donde Sea Que Vaya, Lo Tengo En Mi Mente_

_(Rosalie)_

_Pronto Voy A Terminar Volviéndome Loca Por El  
Y No Puedo Evitar  
La Manera En Que Mi Corazón Se Acelera_

(Alice)

_Creo Que Estoy Entrando En Su Onda  
El Realmente Me Hace Explotar_

_(Juntas)_

_Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Y Cuando Me Mira  
Quiero Que Todo Sea Sentimental  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Apenas Puedo Respirar  
Algo Me Dice, Me Dice  
Que Él Puede Ser El Que Busco_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado  
Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_(Bella)_

_Y Él Tiene Una Manera De Hacerme Sentir  
Como Que Todo Lo Que Hago_

_(Ángela, Alice)_

_Está Perfectamente Bien  
Y Que Las Estrellas Están Alineadas  
Cuando Estoy Con El_

(Rosalie)

_Y Estoy Tan Pendiente De El!_

_(Juntas)_

_Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Y Cuando Me Mira  
Quiero Que Todo Sea Sentimental  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Él Tiene Algo Especial  
Apenas Puedo Respirar  
Algo Me Dice, Me Dice  
Que Él Puede Ser El Que Busco_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado  
Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

_Él Puede Ser El Indicado_

Cuando terminamos de cantar todos estallaron en aplausos dimos las gracias y nos despedimos para darles el turno a los chicos, Emmett subió rápidamente y cogió a Rose dándole un beso no apto para menores de edad, seguí mi camino y al pasar al lado de Edward el me beso rápido y me susurro un te amo, yo como siempre me sonroje y lo mire como loca, los chicos tomaron sus lugares, Ed tomo una guitarra eléctrica al igual que Jake y Jasper detrás del piano

-Buenas noche a todos- Dijo Edward -Antes de empezar debemos decirle que para esta canción vamos a necesitar la ayuda de una persona más- Todos, menos los chicos miramos a Edward con cara de WTF, pero en ese momento Emmett salió de atrás del escenario, le sonrió a Rose y se ubicó detrás de la batería- Bien ahora, la siguiente canción va dedicada a las personas más especiales para nosotros Alice, Rose, Bella y Ángela, esto es para ustedes chicas- Dijo Edward y empezaron a cantar…

_(Em)_

_Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reír cada vez más  
confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras_

_(Jake)_

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar_

(Jazz)

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

(Ed)

_Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
(Juntos)_

_Llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare _

_(Ed)_

_Solo acéptame_

(Em)

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
será de verdad_

(Jazz)

_Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos  
y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos que fue..._

(Ed)

_Le pido a Dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tú esperas oír de mi_

(Juntos)

_Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame_

(Jake)

_Dame tus alas más voy a curar_

_(Ed)_

_Y de mi mano te invito a volar…._

(Juntos)

_Aquí estoy yo… (Ed) y aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón… (Jake) mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor… (Jazz) falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor… (Ed-Jake) cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidaré… (Jazz) yo te cuidaré_

_(Ed)_

_Siempre te amaré_

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar las cuatro estábamos con una sonrisa de tontas en nuestras caras, Rose y Emmett se fueron a sentar en sus puestos y nosotros salimos al escenario y nos preparamos rápido para la tercera canción.

-Ahora les vamos a cantar nuestra última canción juntos esperamos que la disfruten- Dijo Alice y los chicos empezaron a tocar

_(Jacob)_

_Sé muy bien que soy __  
un amigo más entre el montón,  
que solo soy un fan de corazón  
que no te para de soñar cada día mas._

(Ángela)

_Pero se también entre la multitud __  
alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel  
para reconocer el amor más fiel_

(Edward, Jasper)

_Yo necesito de ti como el aire __  
nadie te puede querer tanto así..._

(Juntos)

_Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir __  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido _

_Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir __  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

(Edward)

_Dame una señal un minuto para conversar __  
dame tan solo una oportunidad  
para poderte enamorar, cada día mas._

(Bella)

_Pero se también entre la multitud __  
alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel  
para reconocer el amor más fiel._

(Jacob, Jasper)

_Yo necesito de ti como el aire __  
nadie te puede querer tanto así..._

(Juntos)

_Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir __  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido _

_Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir __  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

_(Alice, Jasper)_

_Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir __  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

_(Juntos)_

_Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir __  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

Terminamos de cantar y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos Emmett y Rosalie nos sonreían y nos felicitaban desde los asientos, el director salió y tomo un micrófono.

-Creo que no hay mucho suspenso ni competencia, los ganadores del conjunto son los estudiantes Cullens, Swan, Black, Withlock y Brandon, Muchas felicidades- Dijo el director mientras me entregaba el trofeo.

Salimos detrás del escenario y sentí como unas manos me abrazaban y cargaban.

-Me encanto tu canción- Me dijo mi novio al oído.

-Y a mí la tuya- Le dije besándolo.

Esa noche todos fuimos a la casa Cullen a celebrar la victoria, bailamos, cantamos y la pasamos como nunca, definitivamente fue una noche que nunca voy a olvidar.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno esta vez me demore menos en actualizar, les juro que estoy dando lo mejor de mi para poder traerles nuevos capitulo, pero la verdad es que el colegio me absorbe todo mi potencial, pero bueno lo prometido es deuda, gracias por su apoyo de verdad que es muy importante para mi :D... Y bueno un anuncio, la vez pasada les dije que habia subido una nueva historia, pero decidi borrrala ya que al parecer alguien mas ya la habia subido, pero hoy voy a publicar otra historia ya revise y no exixte :D Pasen por mi perfin para ver el link (Al igual que los links de las canciones) gracias por su apoyo :D**

**les gusto?**

**lo odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿Qué Rayos Te Pasa?

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama Es Completamente Mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: ¿Qué Rayos Te Pasa?**

Las semanas pasaron y Rose y Emmett habían regresado ya de su luna de miel en París. Este año volvimos a pasar las navidades todos juntos… Me sentía completamente feliz… No solo había cumplido más de un año con Edward a mi lado. Ya tenía 19 años, al igual que Edward y sentía que cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de él. Los días en el colegio los repartía entre mi novio y mis amigos más mi novio… Edward y yo éramos completamente inseparables. Mi amistad con Ángela se hizo mucho más fuerte.

Todos habíamos estado muy ocupados con las cartas para las universidades, todos juntos mandamos cartas a la universidad de Rose y Emmett, ya Alice, Ángela, Jacob, Jasper y yo habíamos recibido nuestras cartas de aceptación cada uno en la carrera que quería Yo estudiaría Literatura, Alice estudiaría Diseño de Modas, Ángela Comunicación social, Jasper iba a estudiar Psicología y Jacob ingeniería mecánica. Lo único que me tenía un poco preocupada es que esta última semana Edward ha estado muy distante con todos hasta con Ángela, no responde las llamadas y cuando lo hace dice que está ocupado.

Hoy es nuestro baile de graduación, y Alice nos dijo que teníamos que ir porque era nuestro último recuerdo del instituto, por lo cual ahora estoy en la casa de ella junto con Ángela preparándonos para nuestro último baile de instituto.

-Bella- Me llamo Alice -¿Cómo vas con Edward?- Me pregunto.

-La verdad es que todavía está un poco distante, ya me está empezando a preocupar, él nunca se había portado así- Dije agachando la cabeza –Chicas ¿Y si ya no me quiere?- Les pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, no seas tonta mi hermano te ama demasiado, estoy segura que sea lo que sea que le esté pasando muy pronto lo van a solucionar juntos- Me dijo Ángela mientras me levantaba la cara y me secaba una lagrima que se me había escapado –Ahora te quiero ver sonriendo, porque esta es una noche que vamos a recordad ¿Vale?

-Está bien- Le dije sonriendo. Luego de eso las chicas terminaron de maquillarme y peinarme, y mientras ellas se arreglaban yo me puse mi vestido, el cual era blanco con muchísimos volados hasta la mitad del muslo, con flores en la parte baja y un cinturón dorado en el busto, Alice me había puesto unos sencillos tacones blancos y me había recogido el pelo en un moño sencillo de medio lado, y Ángela me había maquillado muy sencillo, de verdad que estaba muy linda.

-Listas, estamos divinas- Dijo Alice., en ese momento tocaron el timbre y Alice Salió disparada a abrir, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

-Vamos Bella, los chicos deben estar esperándonos- Me dijo Ángela, asentí y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, al llegar abajo lo único que puede ver fue a Edward con su esmoquin parecía un modelo, me estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa única de él, me tendió la mano y yo automáticamente lo rodee con mis brazos y lo bese, de verdad que lo había extrañado mucho en estas semanas.

-Hola, amor te ves hermosa- Me dijo cuándo nos separamos, y como cosa rara me sonroje.

-Gracias tú también te ves muy bien- Le dije abrazándolo, Tenía un sentimiento muy extraño, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y no me quería separar de él.

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos yendo si no queremos llegar tarde- Dijo Alice mientras nos sacaba arrastrados de la casa –Cada uno se va con su pareja, y no quiero retrasos de ningún motivo- Nos dijo mirando a cada chico incluso a Jasper.

-¡Si señora!- Dijeron los chicos al estilo militar, Cada uno se subió en su respectivo carro y nos fuimos al baile.

Al llegar la verdad no sé porque Alice quería que viniéramos al baile si el año pasado habíamos venido y hasta donde se los bailes no cambian mucho que digamos pero bueno Alice es Alice, debía admitir que lo que vio no me lo esperaba, yo esperaba el clásico baile de graduación dentro del gimnasio, pero no.

Resulto que el baile era en la zona verde del instituto, tenía muchas plantas y luces muy bonitas parecía un jardín encantado de verdad que estaba de ensueño el lugar.

-Wow, no me esperaba esto- Dijo Ángela, Los demás solo asentimos dándole la razón.

-¿Que esperaban? Yo no iba a dejar que nuestro baile de graduación fuera el típico, como el de todo el mundo-Dijo Alice y todos la miramos boquiabiertos -¡No señor! Alice Brandon tiene sus contactos- Nos dijo dándonos una sonrisa, los demás solo negamos con la cabeza Alice nunca cambiaria.

Nos sentamos los 6 en una mesa y empezamos a hablar de la universidad y de dónde íbamos a vivir, puede ver que Edward estaba muy apartado de la conversación, bueno a decir verdad ni siquiera creo que nos esté escuchando.

-Bella vamos a bailar- Me dijo Ángela jalándome junto con Alice.

Las tres empezamos a bailar y a reír juntas, hace rato que no hacíamos algo juntas, de pronto Alice se fue hacia la tarima y le dijo algo al chico encargado de la música, él le entrego unos micrófonos de esos que se ponen en la oreja que usan los cantantes en los conciertos, ella le dijo algo mas y luego empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de los chicos, le entrego un micrófono a Edward, el la miro raro pero luego le sonrió y asintió, luego Alice empezó a caminar hacia donde estábamos Ang y yo bailando.

-Ten ponte esto y no hagas preguntas- Me dijo mientras me pasaba el micrófono.

-Pero ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga eso?- Le dije mientras Ángela me ponía el micrófono.

-Porque Edward y tu van a cantar la canción que compusieron los dos hace rato- Alice vio mi cara de WTF y dijo –La del baile Bella ¿Te acuerdas?- Ahhh esa canción la verdad ni me acordad de ella simplemente Ed y yo la escribimos en un momento de aburrimiento.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora?- La verdad no entendía nada.

-Porque Ed me pidió que esta noche fuera inolvidable para los dos y la mejor forma de hacerlo es que canten, cuando ustedes dos cantan es mágico Bella se conectan de una forma muy especial- Me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Vale- Le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, las dos me desearon suerte y se fueron a sentar con sus novios, todo el mundo está sentado solo estábamos Edward y yo en la pista.

-¿Me permites este baile?- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tendía la mano haciendo una reverencia.

-Por supuesto- Le dije sonriendo, en ese momento la canción empezó a sonar y me deje llevar.

_(Bella)_

_Toma mi mano, Toma un respiro  
Ponme cerca y da un paso.  
No apartes tus ojos de los míos  
Y deja que la música sea tu guía_

(Edward)

_Quiero que me prometas _

_(Bella)_

_Ahora quiero que me prometas  
Que nunca lo olvidarás _

_(Edward)_

_Seguiremos bailando_

_(Juntos)_

_Seguiremos bailando a donde quiera que vayamos_

Es como atrapar a un rayo  
Las posibilidades  
De encontrar a alguien como tú  
Es una en un millón  
Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo  
Y con cada paso que damos juntos  
Poco a poco vamos mejorando  
Así que...

_¿Me permites este baile?  
¿Me permites este baile? _

Mientras bailábamos en lo único que podía pensar era en todo el amor que sentía por Edward, solo pensaba en todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, y el hecho de que sigamos juntos signifique algo muy especial.

_(Edward)_

_Toma mi mano, Toma el mando  
Y cada vuelta, estarás segura conmigo  
No tengas miedo, miedo al caer  
Sabes que siempre te atrapare en todo _

_Y no nos pueden separar _

_(Bella)_

_Ni la distancia nos podrá separar _

_(Edward)_

_Porque mi corazón ira a_

_(Bella)_

_Porque mi corazón ira a_

_(Juntos)_

_Donde quiera que tú estés_

_Es como atrapar a un rayo  
Las posibilidades  
De encontrar a alguien como tú  
Es una en un millón  
Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo  
Y con cada paso que damos juntos  
Poco a poco vamos mejorando  
Así que..._

_¿Me permites este baile?  
¿Me permites este baile? _

_(Bella)_

_Ohhh_

_Las montañas no están tan altas _

_(Juntos)_

_Ni los océanos son tan amplios _

_Porque juntos o no  
Nuestro baile jamás se detendrá_

(Bella)

_Deja que llueva _

_(Juntos)_

_Deja que truene  
Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo_

Tú sabes que nosotros  
Debemos estar juntos  
Sí

Es como atrapar un rayo  
Las posibilidades  
De encontrar a alguien como tú  
Es una en un millón  
Las posibilidades  
De sentir lo que siento contigo  
Y con cada paso que damos juntos  
Poco a poco vamos mejorando  
Así que...

_¿Me permites este baile?  
¿Me permites este baile?  
¿Me permites este baile?_  
_¿Me permites este baile?_

Cuando terminamos de cantar lo único que puede pensar fue en besarlo, era lo único que mi mente podía procesar, dentro de mí tenía una muy fea sensación y los comportamientos extraños de Edward me estaban empezando a asustar de verdad.

-Te Amo Bella, nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA lo dudes- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé- Le respondí segura –Yo también te amo.

El resto de la noche pasa muy rápido, todo el mundo nos felicitó por el baile y la canción, bailamos toda la noche hasta que ya no pudimos más, Edward me dejo en mi casa, cuando me iba a bajar del carro me tomo la mano y me beso con fuerza.

-Te amo- Me dijo.

-Yo también te amo- Le respondí con la respiración entrecortada.

-Mañana te vengo a recoger temprano quiero que vallamos al prado, hay algo que te quiero contar hace rato y necesito tu ayuda- Me dijo muy serio.

-Bueno te espero- Le dije dándole un beso casto y bajándome del carro. Espere a que se fuera y entre a la casa subí a mi habitación me cambie y me acosté, decidí que lo mejor era dormir ya, o sino no me levantaría mañana y de verdad quiero saber qué es lo que me va a decir Edward, pero siento que es algo que nos va afectar.

_Estaba en el prado, y Edward estaba al otro lado, empecé a caminar hacia él y el también hacia mí, cuando nos encontramos puede ver que Edward tenia mala cara como si fuera a pasar algo malo._

_-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte, el solo me acaricio la mejilla._

_-Lo siento- Me dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba._

_-¡EDWARD, ESPERA!- Le grite y empecé a correr hacia él._

_-Te amo, Nunca lo olvides- Me dijo y de repente estaba sola, el prado había perdido su hermosura el sol se fue y empezó a llover, yo solo puede tirarme en el suelo y llorar como nunca lo había hecho._

Me desperté sudando y con la respiración agitada ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Sería una señal? ¿Sera que Edward me va dejar? Pero él dijo _Te Amo, Nunca Lo Olvides._ Si me ama no me puede dejar ¿O sí?

Me fije en la hora y vi que se me había hecho tarde Edward pasaría en cualquier momento por mí, rápidamente salte de la cama y me metí al baño, me bañe y vestí en tiempo record, baje a desayunar y no había nadie en la mesa del comedor había una nota.

_Bella cariño tu padre tuvo una emergencia y yo Salí de compras, lo más probable es que lleguemos tarde, Cuídate mucho._

Termine de leer la nota, y sonó el pito del Volvo, Salí corriendo ya Edward ya me estaba esperando con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

-Hola amor- Me dijo dándome un beso casto. Con ese beso hizo que una parte de mí se relajara

-Hola… Y que me tienes que decir- Si lo se soy muy impaciente, pero que esperaban el lleva mucho tiempo extraño y esa pesadilla no vino de la nada.

-Tranquila, te lo voy a decir apenas lleguemos- Me dijo regalándome una de esas sonrisas que me encantan, encendió el carro y empezó a manejar en dirección al prado. Todo el camino lo pasamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo con el nada es incómodo y eso es lo que me gusta.

Cuando llegamos el aparco cerca del sendero, se bajó y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias caballero- Le dije haciendo una reverencia.

-De nada mi Leidy- Me dijo haciendo una reverencia y besándome la mano. Empezamos a caminar tomados de las manos, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos podía sentir la tensión creciendo en Edward, al llegar fuimos hasta el centro del prado y nos sentamos uno frente al otro, por unos segundos, minutos, horas… Argh la verdad no sé, pero yo no aguantaba más.

-¿Edward que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- Le pregunte, el me miro por unos momentos, y luego se acercó y me beso, al principio me sorprendí pero rápidamente le respondí el beso, pero este beso sabia diferente, sabia a dolor es como si me estuviera tratando de decir algo con él.

-Tu sabes que yo te amo ¿No?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir, con esa pregunta se me formo un nudo en la garganta. –Y que para mí eres lo más importante ¿No?

-Ed. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado estas últimas semanas? Te comportas distante con todos en especial conmigo- Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. –¿Qué tienes? Lo que sea puedes decirme lo que sea, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

-Toma- Me dijo dándome una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunte mientras la abría.

-Lee, y podrás entender mi actitud de estas semanas- Me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, abrí la carta y empecé a leer

_Estimado señor Cullen_

_Con la presente carta queremos informarle que ha sido aceptado en el conservatorio de música de Londres. Esperamos que nuestras instalaciones y clases sean de su agrado, y esperamos con ansias su ingreso a nuestra prestigiada institución._

_Atentamente_

_Will Casteirs_

_Director Administrativo_

Al terminar de leer, me toco volver a leer la carta, que se suponía que tenía que entender ¿Qué se iba a ir? ¿Qué quera terminar?

-Ed esto… es… bueno no sé qué decir- Le dije aguantándome las lágrimas- Es genial- Le dijo dando la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas

-Bella tu no entiendes- Dijo levantándome el rostro –La razón por la cual me estado comportando tan distante, es que no sé qué hacer una parte muy pequeña de mi quiere estar feliz, esta es una oportunidad única, pero otra parte no quiere alegrarse por que esto conlleva alejarme de ti, alejarme de lo que yo más amo- Me dijo y para este punto ninguno de los dos podía aguantar las lágrimas.

¿Pero el que esperaba? ¿Que yo escogiera por él? Una parte de mi me gritaba que le dijera que se quedara conmigo, yo no lo podía perder el era mi todo, mi sol mi luna era mi perfecto complemento; pero otra parte de mi sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no se le daba a cualquiera, y yo no podía ser la causante de que el perdiera esta maravillosa oportunidad.

-Bella, Amor dime algo ¿por favor?- Me dijo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, Podía ver dolor y tristeza en su mirada, pero eso no haría que mi decisión cambiara.

-Ed...- Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero tenía que continuar –Edward, escúchame, esta es una oportunidad única tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no puedo ser la causante de que la desperdicies, me odiaría a mí misma por lo me queda de vida, mi conciencia no estaría tranquila sabiendo que yo fui la causante de que no te fueras y te quedaras conmigo- Para este punto los dos estábamos llorando, pero yo tenía que ser fuerte no me podía derrumbar en estos momentos.

-Ed mírame- Le dije cogiéndole el rostro con las dos manos –Yo… quiero que te vallas que aproveches esta oportunidad- Apenas termine de decir esas palabras, el empezó a negar y me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-NO, Bella entiéndelo yo no te puedo dejar, Tu significas todo para mi entiéndelo todo, mi vida antes de ti no tenía sentido, tú me diste una razón para mi música, yo no podría irme y dejarte sin más, entiéndelo por favor, además yo sé que tú no quieres decir eso puedo ver en tus ojos que no quieres que me valla- Me dijo

-¡CLARO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS!- Me pare de golpe y empecé a caminar en círculos–YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI ERES TODO EDWARD TODO- Le grite –Pero entiéndeme tu a mí- Le dije ya más calmada –Yo no puedo seguir con mi vida normalmente, claro que quiero que te quedes, que vallamos juntos a la universidad, que nos graduemos juntos, eso es lo que quiero.

-Entonces…- Empezó a decir, pero no lo deje terminar.

-¡NO! Entiende eso es lo que quiero, pero no lo correcto tú tienes que ir y punto- El empezó a negar e iba a intentar hablar pero yo seguí como si nada –Escúchame, ¡TU!- Le dije golpeándole el pecho con mi dedo –Tú te vas a ir a Londres y vas a asistir a ese conservatorio, te vas a graduar con honores y yo te prometo que hare lo mismo aquí- Le dije con una sonrisa –Y te prometo, no te JURO que te voy a esperar yo sé que tú eres lo más importante para mí y nunca, escúchame bien nunca nadie podrá ocupar el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazón- Le dije abrazándolo.

-Te amo Bella, Nunca lo olvides- Me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo –Yo también te juro que voy a volver y cuando vuelva quiero que me prometas algo- Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mí y buscaba algo en su bolsillo –Quiero que me prometas que el día que yo vuelva tú vas a estar aquí esperándome y me vas a decir que si- Me dijo entregándome una cajita de terciopelo, mi corazón para este punto latía como las alas de un colibrí, abrí la cajita y dentro había un hermoso anillo de plata con una esmeralda en la punta y con una cadena en la mitad –Prométeme que vas a aceptar esta conmigo para siempre- Me dijo sacando la cadenita de la caja.

-Claro que si- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, el sonrió y me puso la cadena –Te juro que siempre te voy a esperar no importa lo que pase. Te amo- Le dije sonriéndole

-Te amo- Me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y besándome el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, de pronto caímos en el pasto pero eso no evito que siguiéramos basándonos, Edward empezó a besar mis mejillas, mi cuello, me saco la camisa por encima de mi cabeza, Me vio a los ojos preguntándome con la mirada si podía continuar, Yo solo lo mire y sonreí, sabía que esto no era un Adiós, No eso nunca yo nunca le iba a decir eso a él, Esto era un hasta luego, porque yo sé que nuestro amor nunca se podría acabar.

* * *

**Hola Chicas, de verdad que no se como empezar a pedir disculpas aunque se que no las merezco, pero de verdad que el colegio me tenia muy ocupada y recien sali a vacaciones pero como perdi una materia me castigaron :( y no pude escribir, ademas que he estado en blanco con este capitulo lo escribi como 3 veces y aun asi no me convencio del todo, ademas no he recibido Reviews que pasa? ya no les gusta :( bueno como ultimo punto debido a una total falta de inspiracion debo decir que a este fic como mucho le quedan 3 capítulos mas el Epílogo, de verdad que lo siento mucho pero tengo un bloque mental increible, pueden seguirme en mi otra historia "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo" esta es una adaptacion de la trilogía de Rubi, Esmeralda y Safiro ojala les guste. El nombre y link de la cancion esta en mi perfil vean el video e imaginense el salon de baile y Bella y Edward bailando**

**Les Gusto?**

**Lo Odiaron?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
